Pokemon Digital World
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Ash and Ross are reunited with Davis and Kari as a new adventure is set for them. They travel to enter a new pokemon league and Grand Festival and a whole new journey is about to begin as they begin their travels
1. Two Worlds Are One

The world of pokemon, a marvelous world where humans and powerful creatures known as pokemon live together. They become friends, some are pets, and some are used in battle. We join our hero Ash Ketchum doing training with a fellow companion.

"Now Scraggy use Focus Blast."

"Scraggy!" Scraggy launched an energy blast as his opponent was a Snivy.

"Snivy dodge it." Snivy's trainer said as Snivy jumped over. Snivy's trainer had a white T-shirt with black sleeves and black pants.

"This time I'm going to beat you Ross." Ash said. Ash was battling Ross in Professor Oak's ranch after his journey in Unova ended.

"Pikachu!"

"Don't bet on it." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

Of course there is more than just the world of pokemon. In another dimension with its own Earth was connected to another world known as the digital world. In that world were extraordinary creatures known as digimon, where they live with humans on Earth as friends and partners. In this world lives a young hero named Davis Motomiya.

"Veemon come on we got to go." Davis said.

"Alright I'm coming." Veemon said as they ran through the streets of Odaiba. What may have been months in the pokemon world were actually weeks in the digital world.

Davis once was in the pokemon world and traveled with Ash and Ross and won the Hoenn League. Though sadly he and his friend Kari had to leave that world with the friends they made and they thought the journey ended, but for trainers the journey never ends.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Two Worlds Are One

"Now Snivy use your Leaf Tornado." Ross said.

"Snivy!" Snivy created a green whirlwind from its tail and attacked Scraggy ending the battle.

"Oh no not again." Ash said.

"Better luck next time Ash." Ross said.

"One of these days I'm going to beat you Ross." Ash said. Then there was a strike of lightning in the sky. "Hey did you see that?"

"Yeah that was weird, there's not a cloud in the sky. Where did that lightning come from?" Ross said. Meanwhile they were being watched by Team Rocket.

"There they are." Jessie said.

"Soon their pokemon will be ours."

"That's Pikachu too." Meowth said as they chuckled.

…

The Digimon World

Davis and Veemon kept running to the park to meet up with the others.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting." Davis said.

"It's fine, we weren't waiting long." Kari said as she grabbed his hand. Ever since their journey in the pokemon world ended Davis and Kari have been going out.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Tai said.

"I don't know about all of you, but I want to pay a visit to the digital world and to see our digimon friends." Mimi said. Then there was a flash of lightning.

"What the heck was that?" Veemon said.

"It looked like lightning, the weather man must have gotten his forecast wrong." Agumon said. Then more lightning started to flash.

"Okay this is unreal." Davis said.

"What's happening, it's like the sky is being torn apart." Biyomon said.

…..

The Pokemon World

More lightning started to flash around, faster than the next as Ross, Ash, Pikachu, and Squirtle tried to take cover.

"Where's all this lightning coming from?" Ross said.

"I don't know, but we got to get out of here." Ash said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was trying to get to their balloon.

"What kind of crazy weather is this?" James said.

"I hope it doesn't rain or else my fur will get soaked." Meowth said.

"Forget your fur I don't want my hair to get ruin." Jessie said as they just made it to their ballon, but then lightning struck and they were blown away.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Ash hurry in the lab." Ross said.

"We got to make sure all the pokemon are safe." Ash said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ross said, but soon they were surrounded by lightning and soon covered in light.

…

The Digimon World

The digidestine were soon surrounded by light as lightning flashed down everywhere.

"This is insane." Yolei said.

"I'm starting to feel weird." Agumon said.

"What's going on with my body?" Hawkmon said. In space it looked as if both worlds were coming together, overlapping each other. Soon everything settle down.

"That was so weird." Matt said.

"Is everyone okay?" Ross from digimon world said.

"I think so." Tai said.

"Hey I feel so different." Veemon said.

"I feel different too." Gatomon said. Then their bodies changed into Imperialdramon and Angewomon and seemed to be only a foot taller than Davis and Kari.

"Veemon, Gatomon did you digivolve?" Gabumon said.

"No our bodies changed on their own." Imperialdramon said.

"I even feel different." Angewomon said.

"How so?" Tentomon said.

"I feel like the way we did when we…..were in the pokemon world!" Imperialdramon said.

"The pokemon world!?" Davis said. then a shining light emerged and Ross from the pokemon world and Ash fell right through in front of them.

"Ow I think I landed on my head." Ash said.

"No you landed on my head." Ross from pokemon world said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle." Both said in dizziness

"I don't believe it. Ash, Ross!" Davis said and they looked up to see Davis and the others.

"Davis, Kari is that you!" Ash said.

"No way." Ross said as they both got up.

"Pikachu, Squirtle great to see you." Imperialdramon said.

"Pi Pi Pi!"

"Squirtle Squir!"

"I can't believe you guys are here, it's so great to see you again." Kari said.

"It's great to see you guys too." Ash said.

"Oh right Ash and Ross from the pokemon world, you two traveled with them." Tai said.

"Yeah and you guys are their friends." Ross from pokemon world said.

"What's going on; how did you two get here?" Davis said.

"Is May here too?" Kari said.

"No sorry Kari, May went back to Petalburg City a long time ago." Ash said.

"What's wrong Ash, miss your girlfriend?" Ross said as he rubbed his elbow against him as Ash's face was red.

"So what have you two been up to? Last time Kari and I were in your world was weeks ago." Davis said.

"Weeks! In our world you guys have been gone for months." Ross said.

"Yeah Ross and I traveled to a region called Unova, caught new pokemon, and entered the Unova league, thought we didn't win." Ash said.

"Wow really, can we see the pokemon you've caught." Davis said.

"Sure thing." Ross said.

"Wait a minute." Izzy said, but they weren't listening.

"Everyone out!" Ash and Ross said as they tossed out their pokemon. Ash' pokemon were Chrizard, Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, and Scraggy. Ross' was a male Unfezent, Snivy, Durant, Chandelure, and Palpitoad.

"Wow I never saw these pokemon before in your world." Davis said.

"Davis, Kari, meet Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, Scraggy, and my old friend Charizard." Ash said.

"Oh so that's the Charizard you know about." Kari said.

"Meet my pokemon. Palpitoad, Chandelure, Unfezent, Durant, and my own Snivy." Ross said. "Back at Professor Oak's lab I also have a Maractus, Braviary, Cryogonal, and Elgyem."

"I have my own Unfezent and Palpitoad too, with a Leavanny, Boldore, and Krookodile." Ash said.

"That's great and all, but put them away before someone sees. You're in our world now." Izzy said.

"Oh he's right no one else has seen pokemon. Everyone return." Ross said as they got their pokemon back in their pokeballs. "You and me might want to be more careful." When he looked up he saw some Pidgey fly over.

"Ross what is it?" Ash said.

"Yeah uh…me, what's the matter?" Ross from digimon world said.

"I could have sworn I saw a flock of Pidgey fly over." Ross from pokemon world said. Then he looked around and saw pokemon everywhere and no one was freaking out. "Guys there are pokemon everywhere." They all looked around and there was.

"Yeah, but why is everyone acting so calm." T.K. said.

"Are we still in our world?" Ash said.

"I don't think so, it still looks like Odaiba. So what's going on?" Tai said.

"I can answer that." They all Gennai show up.

"Gennai?" The digidestine and the digimon said. They all sat down and Gennai told them something they didn't believe.

"What!? Both worlds are now one?" Ross said.

"How did that even happen?" Izzy said.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. As of right now Japan is now part of a region called Digose." Gennai said.

"Digose?" Ash said.

"So how come we were the only ones wondering what was going on?" Sora said.

"Well with the worlds becoming one everyone thinks it's always been like this. You guys don't might be because of your crests." Gennai said.

"What about me and Ross?" Ash said.

"It might because you've traveled with Davis and Kari and have been around them for a long period of time." Gennai said.

"So what about the digimon?" Joe said.

"Well most are still in the digital world, but the ones that are here are pokemon." Gennai said.

"Gennai's right you digimon classify as pokemon in my pokedex." Ross said. "Agumon is a fire type, Gabumon is an ice type, Aquamon and Gomamon are water types, Gotsumon is a rock type, Palmon is a grass type, Biyomon is a flying and fire type, Patamon and Hawkmon are flying types, Armadillomon is a ground type, Wormmon is a bug type, and Tentomon is a bug and electric type."

"Cool so Ross can I can catch our own digimon." Ash said.

"Actually that would be difficult. Now they would be hard to come by and you would have to be a high level trainer like a gym leader, elite four, or the champion." Gennai said. "However this might interest you. The Digose league."

"Digose league!?" They all said.

"Just like any other pokemon league, a tournament where you need eight badges to enter." Gennai said.

"Sweet a new kind of pokemon league." Ash said.

"Oh yeah and you can bet I'm entering like last time. It will be like old times." Davis said.

"But Davis you already won the Hoenn league." Ross said.

"Who says it has to stop there?" Davis said.

"And Kari there is a Grand Festival coming here as well." Gennai said.

"The Grand Festival, that's amazing." Kari said.

"Oh this has to be the coolest thing." Davis said as he cheered.

Well it seems our heroes have reunited with old friends as a whole new adventure awaits. What lies ahead for our heroes on this journey? Stay tune to find out as this journey begins.

To Be Continued….


	2. Be Bagon

Out in the wild a Bagon stood over a cliff staring out into the sky.

"Bagon!" It leaped into the air and started flapping its arms, but it fell straight down into a river. "Bagon Bagon!" Bagon splashed around as the current carried it away and carried Bagon down. Bagon saw a boat and started to climb up on it and rode the boat.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Be Bagon

After hearing that the pokemon world and the digimon world became one, and hearing of the Digose League and Grand Festival our heroes make their way to the pokemon center with the others.

"From what Gennai told us there should be a pokemon center here somewhere." Kari said.

"Once we get register we got to figure out where the nearest gym is." Ross from pokemon world said.

"I can't wait to see what the gyms here are like." Ash said.

"Well while you're busy I'm going to try and figure out how this happen to our worlds." Izzy said.

"Oh come on Izzy I actually like to try this journey thing out." Tai said.

"This will be like old times, because me and Kari are coming with you." Davis said.

"That would be great." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Then Pikachu saw something at the river they were walking by and saw Bagon resting on the edge of the boat.

"Hey look at that. What is that on the boat?" Sora said as they all saw.

"That's a Bagon, it's a pokemon." Ross said.

"That's a Bagon?" Davis said.

"Bagon is a dragon type like Imperialdramon. Here look at this." Ross said showing Bagon on his pokedex.

"Bagon, the Rock Head pokemon. Bagon like to jump off of cliffs and other high places in hopes that one day it will have the ability to fly."

"Fly?" Kari said.

"Bagon's final evolve form is Salamence and they can fly." Ross said. 'But what's a Bagon doing on a boat, let alone having it asleep like that." Then Bagon stirred a little and it caused it to fall into the river.

"Oh no, I got it." Davis said as he ran in and jumped into the river. He swam down and grabbed Bagon and pulled it to the surface. "Hey Bagon, wake up. Are you okay?"

"The pokemon center shouldn't be far, let's get over there fast." Ross from pokemon world said. Davis carried Bagon and ran off to the center.

"Nurse joy can you make sure Bagon will be alright?" Davis said as he handed Nurse Joy Bagon.

"Of course, Audino take this Bagon." Nurse Joy said giving Audino Bagon.

"Audino." Audino took Bagon to the back of the center.

"Nurse Joy while we're here could we register for the Digose League?" Ash said.

"Sure let me just check on Bagon and I'll be right with you." Nurse Joy said and went back.

"What's going on in here?" Mimi got startled and saw Gennai.

"You need to knock or something." Mimi said.

"What's the problem?" Gennai said.

"We found a Bagon that fell off a boat so we brought it here." Angewomon said.

"A Bagon? Anyway Kari, Davis I wanted to give you these." Gennai said giving them Unova region pokedex.

"Sweet new pokedex." Davis said.

"You were going to need that to register for the Digose League." Ash said.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said coming out with Bagon. "The Bagon you brought in is going to be just fine."

"Bagon!"

"That's great." Davis said as he got down to Bagon. "I'm glad you're okay Bagon."

"Yeah, Davis was the one that helped you out." Imperialdramon said. However Bagon just banged his head against Davis'.

"Hey what was that for?" Davis said.

"I think that might be Bagon's way of saying thank you." Kari said as she kissed it.

"So Bagon was your trainer on that boat?" Ross said.

"Bagon."

"Weird I can understand Bagon. Bagon says he doesn't have one." Agumon said.

"Yeah understanding pokemon like that happens." Imperialdramon said.

"So Bagon's wild, the how did it end up on that boat?" Ross from digimon world said.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter right now. You're safe now." Davis said.

"Hey Ash we might want to give Professor Oak a call." Ross said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Ash said. They grabbed a phone and called him.

"Davis, Kari it's great to see you again." Professor Oak said.

'It's great to see you too." Davis said.

"All the pokemon you two left with me are doing well too. Though Ash, Ross you should have told me you were heading over to the Digose league first." Professor Oak said.

"I guess he doesn't know what we know." Ross whispered to Ash.

"So Davis is that Bagon yours?" Professor Oak said as Davis held Bagon in his arms.

"No it's wild." Davis said.

"Oh well it's good you're helping out a fellow pokemon. Take good care and if you need your pokemon give me a call." Professor Oak said and hung up.

"He seems like a great guy. I could learn so much from him." Izzy said.

"Ash, Ross, Davis you're all register for the Digose League." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." All three said.

"Kari don't you want to enter the Grand Festival?" Tai said.

"I have to do that at the arena." Kari said.

"Well what are we going to do about Bagon?" Davis said.

"I guess we can just let Bagon go." Ash said. They stepped outside and Davis put Bagon down.

"Alright Bagon you can go." Davis said. Then they were attacked by an Air Slash and Shadow Ball. Then a metal arm grabbed Pikachu and Bagon.

"Hey who's there?" Matt said.

"Prepare for trouble, we're new in town"

"Make it double, you're the ones going down"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Not you losers again." Davis said.

"Well would you look at that, it's the old twerps." Jessie said.

"We haven't seen them since our second journey in Hoenn." James said.

"Well we got Pikachu now." Meowth said.

"By the way what do you think of our new pokemon, Woobat and Yamask." Jessie said showing their pokemon.

"When did they get those pokemon?" Kari said.

"A lot can happen after a while." Ash said.

"Who are these people?" Tai said.

"Team Rocket. Bad guys who always steal pokemon." Ross said.

"You let go of Bagon and Pikachu right now." Davis said.

"I don't think so. We'll be taking out leave. Woobat use Gust." Jessie said.

"Yamask use Shadow Ball." James said. Woobt launched a powerful wind and Yamask tossed a black orb and they tried to shield themselves.

"Pika Pi!"

"Bagon!"

"Bagon, Pikachu don't worry we'll get you down from there." Davis said. "Let's see if we still got it Imperialdramon. Use your Dragon Pulse."

"No problem." Imperialdramon said and shot his turquoise orb and it hit Yamask.

"Angewomon use Thunder Punch." Kari said. Angewomon flew up and pounded Woobat with an electric fist.

"Hey can Agumon do that?" Tai said. Ross checked his pokedex.

"These could help. Tai tell Agumon to use Flamethrower and Matt tell Gabumon to use Ice Beam." Ross said.

"Okay?" Tai said unsure what to do.

"If it will help." Matt said.

"Agumon use Flamethrower." Tai said.

"Gabumon use Ice Beam." Matt said. Agumon breathed out fire and Gabumon hot a blue energy beam that burned and froze them. It had the arm break off.

"I got them." Imperialdramon said as he flew up to catch Bagon and Pikachu. He got Pikachu, but Bagon slipped out. "Oh no Bagon!"

"Bagon!"

"I got you Bagon!" Davis said as he ran over and caught Bagon sliding against the ground. "Bagon are you okay?"

"Bagon." Bagon looked alright.

"Alright Pikachu give Team Rocket a Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon give them another Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Pika/Right!" They both launched their attacks and had Team Rocket's balloon explode.

"I can't believe they're back together." Jessie said.

"Now we have more problems to deal with." James said.

"Oh great here we go again." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"They are weird people." Sora said.

"Do they always do that?" Gotsumon said.

"You have no idea." Ash said and Gennai came running out the door.

"Is everything okay out here?" Gennai said.

"Yeah everything is fine, any how we should get going soon." Ross from pokemon world said. They got their stuff together and were about to leave.

"So do you have everything?" Gennai said.

"Yeah I think so." Davis said.

"You guys better take care of my sister." Tai said.

"Tai I'll be fine." Kari said.

"We're going to do some learning about being trainers first and then we'll meet up with you guys soon." Yolei said.

"That's fine." Davis said. Then Bagon ran in front of Davis.

"Bagon!" Bagon jumped up and down gaining Davis' attention.

"Bagon what's the matter?" Davis said.

"I think Bagon likes you Davis. Why not take Bagon with you?" Gennai said.

"Of course you can come Bagon." Davis said. Bagon banged his head against him knocking him down and started jumping on his chest. "If…you…like…me…why…are…you…hurting…me?"

"I think Bagon would like to battle first." Ross from pokemon world said. Bagon and Imperialdramon faced each other and both were ready.

"Okay Bagon come and get me." Imperialdramon said. Bagon rancharged in and banged his head against Imperialdramon.

"That was a Headbutt, but it didn't do much." Ross from pokemon world said.

"Is that it?" Imperialdramon said. Then Bagon's arm glowed green and hit Imperialdramon.

"That was a Dragon Claw!" Ross said.

"Okay that stings." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon use your Brick Break." Davis said and Imperildramon pounded Bagon. Then Bagon started to glow yellow and banged against Imperiladramon.

"That was a Double Edge attack. This Bagon is hard headed." Ross said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperiladramon's hand glowed and pounded Bagon. "Now give Bagon your Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon tossed his attack and blasted Bagon. "Now go pokeball." Bagon was placed inside and the ball started to shake.

"So Bagon now belongs to Davis?" Joe said.

"We'll find out. We need to wait for the ball to stop moving." Kari said. They waited a few more seconds and Bagon was caught.

"Alright I got Bagon!" Davis said.

"Yay a new friend!" Imperialdramon said. After Davis caught Bagon they were about to leave.

"Here you guys go, badge cases." Gennai said giving them squares that open on the side.

"Thanks Gennai." Ash said.

"The closest gym in this new world is in Dalalife City." Gennai said.

"Dalalife City, sounds great." Davis said.

"Hey as soon as we know what being a trainer is like we'll meet up again." T.K. said.

"We can't wait." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Davis take good care of Bagon." Gennai said.

"I will, by guys." Davis said and they all waved good bye.

The new journey has begun for our heroes. Now that Davis has his new friend and pokemon Bagon they are off to the Dalalife Gym for their first gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	3. Hurry Up Machop

After leaving Davis and Kari's hometown our heroes head off to Dalalife City for Ash, Davis, and Ross to have their first gym battle. Right now they stopped for a little lunch.

Davis and the others with their pokemon out were having lunch while Ross looked at a map.

"Okay Dalalife City really isn't all that far, we just need to get over this mountain." Ross said.

"Sweet so our first gym battle is coming up soon." Ash said.

"Hey does anyone know where a contest is happening?" Kari said.

"Once we reach Dalalife City we can find out there." Ross said.

"Pignite!"

"Pignite looks excited." Davis said, but then he thought he heard something. "Wait what was that?"

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Hurry Up Machop

Davis was running through the woods trying to find the strange sound.

"I know I heard something." Davis said.

"Davis what's the matter?" Imperialdramon said.

"I think someone might need help." Davis said. When he pushed through some bushes he found a Machop lying against a river.

"Machop." It sounded weak.

"Is that a pokemon?" Davis said. Davis took Machop back to the others and they were taking care of it.

"It's a Machop." Ross said as Davis placed Machop down and got out his pokedex.

"Machop, the Superpower pokemon. Machop are able to stay strong because they train in all types of martial arts and fighting skills."

"Machop doesn't look so strong now, I think it might be sick." Angewomon said.

"I did find it lying against a river." Davis said.

"Pignite." Pignite handed some berries over to Davis.

"Thanks Pignite." Davis said as he took the berries and tried to feed Machop. Machop opened its eyes and took a small bite. "Hopefully that will help." However Ross place his hand on Machop.

"Not good it has fever and it feels pretty high. We got to get it to a pokemon center." Ross said.

"You're right." Davis said and placed back in front of Machop. "Climb one Machop I'll carry you.

"Machop." Machop was able to climb up and got on Davis.

"Don't worry Machop I'll take care of you until we get there." Davis said.

"Are you sure Davis?" Ash said.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Davis said. They got their stuff and left, but Team Rocket was keeping their eye on them.

"So the twerps are helping a Machop." Jessie said.

"This could be our big opportunity." Meowth said.

"What do you mean? That Machop is sick." James said.

"I know, but we may not get a chance to grab a pokemon and we need to grab something." Meowth said. "We'll take that Machop and get it fixed up ourselves and it will be ours."

"Of course first we have to get it away from the twerps." Jessie said. They continued to move through the forest as fast as they could.

"Don't worry Machop it won't be long until we get to the pokemon center." Davis said.

"I have to say Davis I'm impressed with how you're acting." Angewomon said.

"I guess it's just part of the excitement since Davis gets to help a pokemon like old times." Imperialdramon said.

"Oh there you are." An old man and women stopped them.

"Can we help you?" Kari said.

"Why yes I'm Jessilica and this is my husband Jameseth." The old women said.

"We happen to be the rightful owners of that Machop you're carrying." Jameseth said. However Machop didn't even look at them and Davis saw something was wrong.

"Well your Machop is sick and we're taking it to the pokemon center." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Oh you're sweethearts." Jessilica said.

"But we'll take it, it's our responsibility." Jameseth said, but Machop didn't look all that happy. He looked like he didn't want to go.

"How come Machop isn't so happy to see you?" Davis said.

"Something's not right here." Imperialdramon said.

"Oh there's nothing wrong." Jessilica said.

"The poor thing is so sick it must have hit its head when it collapsed on the road." Jameseth said.

"That's wrong, we found Machop by a river and he was all wet." Davis said.

"Alright who are you really?" Ash said and they through their clothes off.

"Prepare for trouble, we're sick in a good way"

"Make it double, we'll be here all day"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Not you guys again." Kari said.

"We don't have time for you right now. This Machop is sick and needs help." Davis said.

"Oh we'll help it." Jessie said.

"Just hand it over." James said.

"No way, do us all a favor and take a hike." Davis said.

"Then we'll take it by force." Jessie said. "Frillish get out here and use Bubblebeam."

"Amoongus use Hidden Power." James said as both of their pokemon came out.

"Frillish!"

"Amoongus!" Both attacks were launched, but they moved out of the way.

"Man they are so annoying." Ross said. "Palpitoad help us out with your Mud Shot."

"Pal!" Palpitoad came out and shot mud hitting both of pokemon.

"I'll help you out. Pignite come out and use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Pig! Pignite!" Pignite came out and shot it's flames burning both Frillish and Amoongus.

"Woobat get out here and use Air Slash." Jessie said.

"Yamask use Shadow Ball." James said.

"Woobat!"

"Yamask!" Both launched their attacks, but both Palpitoad and Pignite moved out of the way.

"Angewomon use your Hurricane." Kari said.

"I'm going to love this." Angewomon said as she launched a powerful tornado that blew Team Rocket back, but they weren't gone yet.

"Squirtle Water Gun." Ross said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pika/Squirtle!" Both of them attacked, but Team Rocket moved out of the way.

"Machop." Davis saw that Machop wasn't looking so well.

"Machop? Oh no guys!" Davis said as he ran to them. "Machop is getting worse."

"It must have more than a cold." Ross said.

"Woobat use Air Slash." Jessie said. Woobat launched blades at Davis.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon said as he shielded him and got hit in the back.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"That flying hairball hit my wing. I can't spread it to fly." Imperialdramon said.

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ross said as Palpitoad launched a blast of water at Woobat. "Davis you take Machop to the pokemon center. We'll take care of Team Rocket."

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"You wanted to take care of Machop." Ash said.

"We know you can do it." Kari said. Davis knew they believed in him and his top priority was Machop. Then Team Rocket's pokemon attacked with a Gust, Bubblebeam, Body Slam, and Shadow Ball.

"Look out." Imperialdramon said. Angewomon blocked the Bubblebeam. Pikachu countered Body Slam with Iron Tail. Squirtle used Water Gun on Shadow Ball. Palpitoad endure the Gust.

"Get going Davis." Ross said.

"Right." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon ran through the forest with Imperialdramon. Pignite was going to follow, but saw Palpitoad was knocked down.

"Now Pignite use Fire Pledge." Ash said. Pignite pounded the ground and fire geysers erupted and hit Team Rocket. "Way to go Pignite." Then Pignite ran off. "Pignite?"

"I guess Pignite wants to help Machop." Ross said. Then they saw through the smoke Team Rocket was unharm.

"Nice try." Jessie said.

"But thanks to Frillish's Psychic we weren't hurt." James said.

"Open your eyes will you the goggle twerp with the Machop is gone." Meowth said.

"It's time you three were gone as well." Ross said.

"Good idea, Yamask use Haze." James said. Yamask breathed out smoke and they couldn't see. When the smoke cleared Team Rocket disappeared.

"They got away." Kari said.

"They must have went after Davis. We got to get to him before they do." Ross said.

….

Davis

Davis Imperialdramon ran through the forest as they hurry to the pokemon center, but as time went Machop was getting worse by the minute.

"Man how much farther is it?" Davis said.

"We should be there soon." Imperialdramon said.

"Hold it right there." Team Rocket got out in front and blocked their path.

"To get through here you need to pay the toll." James said.

"I wouldn't give you a penny." Davis said.

"Get out of our way already." Imperialdramon said.

"Oh a tough guy are we?" Jessie said.

"Look kid just hand over the Machop." Meowth said.

"No way. Bagon I need your help." Davis said.

"Bagon!"

"There's no way I'm letting you take Machop. You have to get through me first." Davis said. Machop heard him and thought it was amazing Davis was doing all of this for him.

"Well then…." Jessie said, but then they heard something.

"Pignite!" They looked up a hill and saw Pignite coming at them with Flame Charge and tackled Team Rocket and sent them flying.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Pignite!"

"Pignite? Where did you come from?" Davis said.

"I'm just glad you came when you did." Imperialdramon said.

"Pignite." Pignite was scratching the back of his head feeling appreciated.

"Come on guys let's get going." Davis said and they ran off. They ran almost all day until they came across the pokemon center and Nurse Joy and Audino got to work immediately on Machop.

"Davis!" He saw the others and Kari right to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"Pignite it was real great of you to help Machop." Ash said.

"Pignite." They waited all night for Machop. When it became morning Nurse Joy came out.

"Machop is all better now." Nurse Joy said.

"Really?" Davis said and ran into the O.R. and saw Machop was feeling better. "Machop you're all better!"

"Machop!" Machop jumped right into Davis' arms.

"So Machop what was wrong with Machop?" Ross said.

"It was coming down with pneumonia. If it got here any later I'm not sure if there was anything I could do." Nurse Joy said.

"You're the hero today Davis. You saved Machop." Ash said. Davis smiled with Machop smiling too. Davis stepped outside with Machop letting him go.

"I guess it's time to go Machop." Davis said, but Machop wasn't sure what to do. Then a Machamp came out.

"Machamp." However it was really James.

"Come on." Jessie said.

"Take the bait." Meowth said as the two were hiding.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"A Machamp, but can't James tell we can see his face?" Ross said.

"This has to be their saddest attempt." Ash said.

"Machamp, you must be a real good friend with this Machop right?" Davis said as he was getting irritated and James nodded. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it right…James!"

"Eek how does he know? They always fall for our disguises." James said.

"I've had all I can…." Davis didn't finish as Machop jumped and Karate Chop James on the head. Then Machop froze him with an Ice Punch. Then Machop had energy around it and lifted the ice and gave James a good toss.

"No fair what about Jessie and Meowth?" James said.

"Uh oh." Jessie said.

"We better go." Meowth said, but someone coughed behind them and they saw Imperialdramon cracking his knuckles.

"Once a day of you guys is bad enough, but three times in a row is three too many. We've had enough." Imperialdramon said and used Focus Punch on them.

"Don't worry James." Jessie said.

"Right behind you." Meowth said. Then Imperialdramon came out of the bushes.

"They are so annoying." Imperialdramon said.

"Machop you must be feeling better." Davis said.

"Machop!"

"Karate Chop, Ice Punch, and Strength. That Machop is powerful." Ross said.

"Machop Machop!"

"What's wrong now?" Davis said.

"Machop wants to go with you Davis. You saved Machop's life so why not." Imperialdramon said.

"You want to come Machop? Okay then." Davis said as he tossed his pokeball and Machop was caught. "Yeah, I got Machop!"

Davis saved a Machop's life and now he has that Machop a member of the family now. With Machop wanting to go with Davis, Davis is all set for his gym battle in Dalalife City.

To Be Continued….


	4. What A Dalalife

After Davis captured his new friend Machop our heroes have arrived in Dalalife City where our three heroes plan to win their first gym badge.

"Yes we're in Dalalife City." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Davis were running through the city trying to find the gym as Kari and Ross tried to keep up.

"Come on where's the gym?" Davis said.

"I'm so excited I can't hold it." Imperialdramon said.

"Guys will you settle down." Kari said, but they're excitement kept them from listening.

"Now which pokemon should I use first in this gym?" Ash said.

"You can figure that out after I go." Davis said.

"No I'm going first." Ash said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) What A Dalalife

"No way Ash I'm the one going first here." Davis said.

"I should be the one to go first." Ash said.

"Okay how about this, first to make it to the gym gets to battle first." Davis said.

"You got a deal." Ash said and they both ran off.

"Do they even know where the gym is?" Angewomon said.

"I don't think so." Ross said and then felt his stomach was a little uneasy.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Nature's starting to call. This always happen when I have syrup with pancakes." Ross said. "You go on ahead with the others, I'll catch up." After that Ross ran off to find a bathroom.

…..

Ross

Ross just got done in the bathroom and felt relief.

"Oh that feels better." Ross said, but then noticed Squirtle wasn't around. "Squirtle where'd you go?"

"Squirtle." Ross turned his head and saw Squirtle was having problems with an Ekans.

"Ekans!"

"Squirtle."

"Squirtle!" Ross said worrying Squirtle was in trouble and grabbed him. "What the heck is an Ekans doing in the city?"

"Oh I'm sorry." An old man that was about 4ft with a cane and white mustache came out and petted the Ekans. "This Ekans belongs to me."

"Well it doesn't look like my Squirtle is hurt." Ross said.

"My name is Chester."

"I'm Ross. I like to stay and chat, but I should be meeting up with my friends. We're here to challenge the Dalalife gyme." Ross said.

"Oh gym challengers." Chester said.

"Yeah, but we're not sure where the gym is." Ross said.

"I know where it is, I'll show you." Chester said as he started to walk.

"Really, thank you." Ross said as he followed.

…..

The Gym

The others already made it to the gym, but Ash and Davis were still arguing on who should go first to battle the gym leader.

"I got here first Davis." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!"

"No way I was here first. Davis said.

"Yeah so we should go first." Imperialdramon said.

"How are they ever going to solve the these kinds of problems?" Angewomon said.

"Guys what about Ross? He's not even here yet." Kari said.

"Hey Kari's right where is he?" Davis said.

"Hey guys here I am." They turned to see Ross coming up with Chester.

"So these are the challengers?" Chester said.

"Just us guys." Ross said.

"Yeah I'm more into being a coordinator." Kari said.

"Guys this Chester and his pokemon Ekans." Ross said.

"Ekans?" Davis said getting his pokedex.

"Ekans, the Snake pokemon. Ekans usually catch their opponents by surprise and will usually bite or constrict their enemies."

"Please follow me." Chester said as he led them inside the gym. As they walked down the halls they saw bottles in cases against the walls.

"What's with the bottles?" Davis said.

"You see the Dalalife City gym is made for poison types." Chester said.

"Poison types? So then all of these are antidotes for pokemon?" Ross said.

"Not just pokemon, humans too. Some pokemon can be venomous." Chester said. Then he took them to the battle field where there were some herbs around. "The gym leader makes the antidotes with some herbs he grows himself. So Ross I think you should be first since I found you.

"Wait, Chester are you the gym leader!?" Ross said. He nodded and surprised all of them.

"He seems kind of old to be a gym leader." Davis said and Kari slapped his arm.

"Davis that was rude." Kari said.

"Oh sorry." Davis said.

"It's alright. I maybe old, but I can still battle." Chester said.

"So you make all those antidotes?" Ash said.

"Yes I've been gym leader for a good 40 years and during my time I made medicine for when a pokemon is poison." Chester said. "It can be a serious thing if not treated quickly. So I've study every herb there is to make my antidote. Well we're here for a gym battle so Ross are you ready."

"Yeah I'm ready." Ross said.

"Aw man and Ross got here last." Ash said. Both Ross and Chester went on both sides of the battle field with the referee out.

"The gym battle between Chester the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Beedrill let's go old friend." Chester said and a Beedrill came out.

"Tree!"

"A Beedrill, it's a poison and bug type." Ross said. "Chandelure I choose you."

"Chandelure!"

"Oh a fire and ghost type, interesting." Chester said.

"We'll finish this in one shot. Chandelure use you Shadow Ball." Ross said.

"Chandelure!" Chandelure launched the black orb.

"Beedrill dodge it." Chester said and Beedrill moved out of the way. "Now use your Sludge Bomb." Beedrill shot a slime ball out of his needle.

"Chandelure use Protect." Ross said. Chandelure created an energy barrier and shielded itself.

"Oh now Chandelure knows protect." Chester said. "Beedrill use your Twin Needle." Beedrill flew right at Chandelure.

"Chandelure stop it with Psychic." Ross said. Chandelure used its mind to stop Beedrill and Beedrill was getting hurt. "Now use Inferno." Chandelure shot a blue flame from the top of its head and Beedrill was defeated.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Chandelure is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice going Chandelure." Ross said as Beedrill was brought back in its pokeball.

"Okay Ekans you're next." Chester said as he tossed Ekans out of his pokeball.

"Ekans!"

"We'll finish this right now. Chandelure use Shadow Ball." Ross said and Chandelure launched his orb.

"Ekans dodge it and use Poison Tail." Chester said. Ekans slithered out of the way and its tail glowed purple.

"Chandelure use Protect." Ross said and Chandelure protected itself.

"Now use Dig." Chester said. Ekans burrowed its way underground and Chandelure didn't know where it was.

"Careful Chandelure Ekans could come up from anywhere." Ross said.

"Come up and use Bite." Chester said. Ekans came up behind Chandelure and bit him. "Now use Poison Tail." Chandelure was hit and knocked out.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Ekans is the winner." The referee said.

"Oh man Chandelure was a ghost type and since Bite was a dark type move it was real strong." Ross said.

"Yes I just needed to wait until you used Protect again since some pokemon can't use Protect twice." Chester said.

"It's tied up one to one." Davis said.

'I could use Durant since Durant is a steel type, but that Dig will be a real problem. However I got one more.' Ross thought. "Palpitoad I choose you." He said and Palpitoad came out.

"Toad!"

"Oh now you're using a water and ground type." Chester said.

"Yeah and ground types are strong against poison types, like this. Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ross said and Palpitoad shot mud, but Ekans slithered out of the way.

"Ekans use Wrap." Chester said and Ekans wrapped around squeezing Palpitoad. "Now use Bite." Ekans bit down on Palpitoad.

"Don't give up Palpitoad use Supersonic." Ross said. Palpitoad launched a sonic wave that confused Ekans.

"Oh no Ekans." Chester said.

"Now Palpitoad use Muddy Water." Ross said. Palpitoad created a wave of mud and washed away Ekans, but that snapped Ekans out of the confusion.

"Uh oh it already snapped out of the confusion." Kari said.

"We're not done yet." Ross said.

"Ekans use Poison Tail." Chester said and Ekans pounded Palpitoad. "Now use Dig." Ekans went underground.

"We'll get it to come out." Ross said. "Palpitoad use Hydro Pump in the hole." Palpitoad shot water in the hole and Ekans came flying out. "Now use Mud Shot." Palpitoad shot it's mud and knocked Ekans down.

"Ekans is unable to battle, Palpitoad is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes!" Ross cheered and started petting Palpitoad. "That was awesome Palpitoad, way to go."

"Toad!" Then Ross was being awarded his badge.

"That was an impressive battle Ross. Here's proof that you won, the Venom Badge." Chester said giving Ross a badge shaped like a purple fang tooth.

"Thank you Chester." Ross said. "Alright I got the Venom Badge. My first badge in Digose."

"Squirtle!"

"Palpitoad/Chandelure!"

"Congrats Ross." Ash said.

"Yeah, but now it's our turn." Davis said.

Now that Ross got his first badge it will either be Davis or Ash who's next. Who will be the next to challenge Chester and claim victory? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	5. Poison Is Like Poison

Our heroes arrived in Dalalife City and Ross met Chester, the Dalalife gym leader. He specializes in poison types. Ross was the first to battle him and won the Venom Badge. Now it's either Ash or Davis who is next.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Poison Is Like Poison

"Now Bagon use your Double Edge." Davis said and Bagon banged against a tree. The four of them were at the pokemon center and Davis was doing some training.

"So you decided to let Davis go first Ash, how come?" Kari said.

'Well it's Davis' home region and it's his first gym battle here with new pokemon." Ash said.

"Wow Ash that's actually mature of you. Are you feeling alright?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash said.

"Actually I did this to and would only stop if he let Davis go first." Imperialdramon said as he lifted Ash and shake him.

"Okay that's the truth. Now put me down." Ash said through all the shaking.

"Pika!"

"Imperialdramon I appreciate you got me to go first, but you don't need to do that all the time. Got it?" Davis said.

"Got it." Imperialdramon said as he put Ash and Pikachu down and Ash was trying to stand up straight.

"Davis you haven't really battled poison types before. Are you sure you're ready?" Angewomon said.

"Yeah I battled Ash's Muk in the Hoenn League." Davis said.

"True, but that was just Muk, Chester's pokemon are different." Ross said.

"Don't worry I'm ready for this." Davis said. Then they headed off to the gym and Davis faced Chester.

"Okay Davis are you ready?" Chester said.

"I am if you are." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Chester the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Trubbish my old friend let's go." Chester said and a Trubbish came out.

"Trubbish!"

"What is that thing?" Davis said.

"Looks like a walking trash bag." Imperialdramon said and Kari brought out her pokedex.

"Trubbish, the Trash Bag pokemon. It was a combination of industrial waste and garbage bags that created this pokemon and prefer unsanitary places."

"Okay Davis I'm ready." Imperialdramon said.

"No I want to use Machop and Bagon in this gym battle." Davis said.

"What about me?" Imperialdramon said.

"This would be their first gym battle and I want to see how well they can do. Machop I choose you." Davis said and Machop came out.

"Machop!"

"Okay Davis let's see how well you do." Chester said.

"Machop use Karate Chop." Davis said.

"Machop!" Machop jumped up and about to chop Trubbish.

"Trubbish use Stockpile." Chester said.

"Trubbish!" Trubbish inflated as a balloon and Machop's attack bounced off. Then Trubbish deflated.

"Stockpile?" Kari said.

"That raises defense power, but if Trubbish knows Spit Up that will do serious damage the more Stockpile is used." Ross said.

"Now Trubbish use Poison Sting." Chester said and Trubbish shot poison needles and Machop got hit.

"Hang in there Machop and use Strength." Machop said. Machop was covered in energy and charged at Trubbish.

"Trubbish use Stockpile." Chester said and Trubbish inflate again hardly feeling Machop pound him. "Now use Sludge." Trubbish shot sludge from its mouth and hit Machop. "Now let's use Spit Up." Trubbish shot an energy blast from its mouth and Machop got hit.

"Machop are you okay?" Davis said.

"Machop." Machop tried to get up.

"Impressive." Chester said.

"Davis after Spit Up is used Trubbish loses the defense power it gained." Ross said.

"Now's our chance. Machop use Ice Punch." Davis said. Machop's hand was covered in blue energy and pounded Trubbish and caused pieces of ice to be on it.

"Trubbish use Sludge." Chester said. Trubbish shot more sludge and hit Machop. Then Machop had a little purple to its face.

"Oh no Machop 's been poison." Ross said.

"Posion?" Kari said.

"Machop's going to keep losing energy. Poison can be trouble if a battle goes on for too long." Ross said.

"Machop are you going to be alright?" Davis said and Machop looked like it still wanted to fight.

"Trubbish finish this with Poison Sting." Chester said.

"Trubbish!" Trubbish shot poison needles, but Machop swayed out of the way and caused it to miss.

"Come on Machop I know you can do it. Machop use Ice Punch." Davis said. Machop found the strength and pounded Trubbish causing its mouth to be frozen. "Now use Karate Chop." Machop chopped Trubbish and knocked it out.

"Trubbish is unable to battle, Machop is the winner." The referee said.

"Great Machop." Davis said, but Machop fell to one knee. "Uh oh, Machop return." Davis got Machop back in its pokeball.

"Oh good Machop is safe." Ash said.

"That's only a temporary solution. If Davis' next pokemon loses Machop will still be poison." Ross said.

"Now Ekans I choose you." Chester said.

"Ekans!"

"Alright Bagon you're up now." Davis said.

"Bagon!"

"Now Bagon let's use Headbutt." Davis said and Bagon ran right for Ekans.

"Ekans use Dig." Chester said. Ekans went underground and Bagon didn't know where Ekans was. Then Ekans came out right from under Bagon. "Now use Poison Tail." Ekans banged its tail against Bagon.

"You're fine Bagon, use Double Edge." Davis said. Bagon started to glow and tackled Ekans.

"Ekans use Wrap." Chester said. Ekans wrapped around Bagon and squeezed tight. "Now use Bite." Ekans tried to bite Bagon, but Bagon didn't feel a thing on its head.

"Whoa that's what I call using your head." Davis said. "Bagon get Ekans to let go."

"Bagon!" Bagon bit down on Ekans and forced it to let go.

"Now use Dragon Claw." Davis said. Bagon's arm glowed and slashed Ekans.

"Nice Davis is making a great comeback." Ash said.

"Ekans can you go on?" Chester said.

"Ekans." Ekans tried to get up, but then it started to glow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash said.

"It is, Ekans is evolving." Ross said. Ekans evolved and became an Arbok.

"Arbok!"

"What is that?" Kari said as she got out her pokedex.

"Arbok, the Cobra pokemon and the evolve form of Ekans. Arbok can have their enemies freeze with fear with the face pattern under its head and constricts them."

"Oh man of all the times for it to evolve." Davis said.

"Interesting turn of events. Alright Arbok use Poison Tail." Chester said.

"Arbok!" Arbok's tail glowed and struck Bagon. Then Bagon was poisoned.

"Oh no now poor Bagon is poisoned." Kari said.

"Stay strong Bagon I know you can do this." Davis said.

"I'm afraid this battle is coming to an end soon." Chester said.

"Bagon use Double Edge." Davis said. Bagon tried to attack.

"Arbok use Dig." Chester said and Arbok went underground before Bagon could reach it. Bagon tried to stay up, but everything started to look fuzzy. Then Arbok came up and tackled Bagon and knocked it out.

"Bagon is unable to battle, Arbok is the winner." The referee said.

"I guess the poison got the best of Bagon." Ash said.

"Now Machop is all he has, but Machop is already poisoned." Ross said.

"Machop let's go." Davis said and brought Machop out, but Machop had a hard time staying up. "Machop can you go on?"

"Machop." Machop gave a thumb up.

"Davis if you're going to keep this up you have to find a way to end this fast." Imperialdramon said.

"I'm aware of that. Machop try and use Ice Punch." Davis said. Machop tried to attack, but Arbok slithered out of the way.

"Arbok let's use Wrap and just finish this." Chester said. Arbok wrapped around Machop and squeezed him. Machop cried out, but Arbok let go and Machop fell.

"No Machop!" Davis said. It didn't look like Machop was getting up.

"I think this is it." Chester said, but saw Machop was getting up and grabbed Arbok's tail. "What!?"

"Arbok?"

"That's it Machop use Karate Chop." Davis said.

"Machop!" Machop chopped Arbok and had extra strength.

"Did that look more powerful?" Angewomon said.

"Of course it's Guts, Machop's ability." Ross said. "It increases attack power if Machop is paralyzed, burn, or POISON."

"What about Machop being able to get up, does it increase defense power too or something?" Kari said.

"No that's Machop's fighting spirit." Ash said.

"Alright Machop use Strength." Davis said. Machop had energy building up and spun Arobk around. Then slammed down Arbok on the ground knocking it out.

"Arobok is unable to battle, Machop is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Yeah!" Davis said and lifted Machop. "Machop that was amazing."

"You did great Davis." Chester said walking over to Davis. "Thanks to you my Ekans has also evolved and here's your winning prize, the Venom Badge."

"Thanks Chester." Davis said taking the badge. "I got the Venom Badge! I got my first badge."

"Now it's my turn and I'm ready." Ash said.

"Then I'll be ready tomorrow Ash." Chester said.

…

The Next Day

"The gym battle between Chester the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Crogunk le'ts go." Chester said and a Crogunk came out.

"Cro."

"Alright I choose you." Ash said tossing his pokeball.

Davis has won the Venom Badge, but now it's time for Ash to battle Chester. With Chester's Ekans now an Arbok will our hero be able to get his first badge?

To Be Continued….


	6. Facing Memories

Davis was the next one to challenge Chester. Bagon and Machop battled hard even through the effects of poison and won. Now Ash is next.

"I choose you, Oshawott." Ash said tossing out Oshawott facing Croagunk.

"Oshawott."

"Aw Oshawott is so cute." Kari said.

"Yeah, but cute doesn't win battles." Davis said.

"Actually Oshawott is tougher than he looks." Ross said.

"Let's do this, Oshawott use Aqua Jet." Ash said.

"Oshawott!"

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Facing Memories

Oshawott flew right at Croagunk surrounded in water.

"Croagunk use Poison Jab." Chester said.

"Croagunk!" Croagunk's fingers glowed puruple and jabbed Oshawott stopping the Aqua Jet.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell." Ash said. Oshawott grabbed it's scalp chop and had energy in the form of a blade come around it and started slashing at Croagunk.

"Keep it up Oshawott." Imperialdramon said.

"Hold on why is Chester remaining so calm?" Ross said as Chester wasn't reacting.

"Croagunk use Revenge." Chester said. Croagunk had energy build up and spread it out pushing Oshawott back.

"Of course Revenge can double the damage and bring it back to the opponent." Ross said.

"Now Crogunk use Poison Sting." Chester said and Crogunk shot needles.

"Oshawott deflect it." Ash said. Oshawott held its scalp chop up and blocked the needles.

"Oh my!" Chester said.

"Whoa I never knew you could do that with a shell!" Davis said.

"That's just how Ash and his Oshawott is." Ross said.

"Now Oshawott use Aqua Jet." Ash said.

"Not so fast, Croagunk use Sucker Punch." Chester said. Crogunk moved fast and pounded Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Sucker Punch?" Kari said.

"Did you see how fast Croagunk moved?" Angewomon said.

"Sucker Punch allows the user to attack first." Ross said.

"Oshawott can you go on?" Ash said.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott stood up and smacked it's scalp chop.

"Croagunk use Poison Jab." Chester said as Crogunk ran in.

"Oshawott use Hydro Pump." Ash said. Oshawott gathered water in its hand and shot gallons of pressured water and pushed Croagunk back. "Now use Razor Shell." Oshawott slashed at Croagunk and knocked it out.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Oshawott, one more win and that badge is ours." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Oshawott!"

"I'm not giving my badge up that easily." Chester said. "Now Arbok I choose you."

"Arbok!" Arbok glared down at Oshawott and Oshawott got scared.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott looked ready to fight, but Oshawott was trying to get Pikachu on the battle.

"Oshawott cut that out." Ash said.

"What's with Oshawott?" Davis said.

"Personally I never really understood Oshawott." Ross said.

"Come on Oshawott Pikachu isn't battling now you are." Ash said putting Oshawott back on the battle field.

"Are you substituting pokemon?" The referee asked.

"Nope I'm good." Ash said.

"Then you must attack or forfeit the match." The referee said.

"I'll attack, Oshawott use Water Gun." Ash said and Oshawott shot water.

"Arbok dodge it and use Poison Tail." Chester said.

"Arbok!" Arbok ducked its head and its tail glowed and smacked Oshawott.

"Oshawott use Hydro Pump." Ash said.

"Arbok use Screech." Chester said. Arbok created a sonic wave that emitted a painful sound keeping Oshawott from attacking. "Now use Poison Tail." Oshawott got hit again and became poison.

"No Oshawott!" Ash said.

"Now Oshawott is poison." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Now Venoshock." Chester said. Arbok shot a green acid and it hit Oshawott and Oshawott got shocked and knocked out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Arbok is the winner." The referee said.

"Man Arbok seems a lot more powerful." Davis said.

"Yeah and knows stronger attacks like that Venoshock." Imperialdramon said.

"Venoshock becomes more powerful if the opponent is poison." Ross said.

"So who's Ash going to use now?" Kari said.

"He could have Krookodile or his own Palpitoad since they are ground types." Ross said.

"Okay buddy I'm putting you in this battle." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu?" Kari said.

"Doesn't Ash remember that Arbok knows Dig?" Angewomon said.

"Knowing Ash he was planning on using Pikachu in his first gym battle all along." Ross said.

"This one is going to be easy." Ash said.

"Oh and why's that Ash?" Chester said.

"You see Pikachu and I have battled an Arbok so many times before so we know what to expect." Ash said.

"I see well my Arbok might be different." Chester said. "Now go get them Arbok."

"Arbok!" Arbok charged right in at Pikachu.

'Arbok will come in head first and that's when we'll get them.' Ash thought.

"Use Poison Tail." Chester said and Pikachu got hit.

"What!?" Ash said.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Chester said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot its bolt of electricity and Arbok got zapped.

"Stick your tail in the ground." Chester said. Arbok stabbed its tail into the ground and wasn't affected so much by the Thunderbolt.

"What's going on now?" Davis said.

"Arbok is using its tail as a conductor so that it won't be affected so much by the electricity." Ross said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu's tail turned to metal and banged against Arbok.

"Arbok use Poison Tail." Chester said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail again." Ash said and both of their tails clashed together. "Now Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu ran fast and banged against Arbok.

"Arbok use Dig." Chester said and Arbok went underground.

"I know Arbok will come up and attack with a long range attack." Ash said, but Arbok came up from right under Pikachu and Pikachu got hurt. "Pikachu!"

"You should know Ash that ground type moves are super effective against electric types like Pikachu." Chester said.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Ash said.

"Ash get a clue. This Arbok is different from the one you fought before." Ross said. Ash realized that he wasn't battling Team Rocket's Arbok.

"That's right I battled Team Rocket's Arbok for so long. I guess I'm still use to battling it, but this Arbok is different." Ash said.

"Well it seems you're starting to see straight, too bad it's after the battle ends." Chester said. "Arbok use Screech." Arbok let out a loud sound and Pikachu was holding his ears. "Now use Dig." Arbok went back underground.

"If Arbok comes back up and hits Pikachu it's all over." Angewomon said.

"Pikachu move against the field with Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu ran along the field and Arbok missed.

"Arbok go back underground." Chester said and Arbok dug its way underground again.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt in the hole." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot its electricity and Arbok came up getting zapped.

"Now Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said. Pikachu build up electricity in his tail in the form of a ball and shot it blasting Arbok and knocking it out.

"Arbok is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes I won!" Ash said. After the battle the sun set and they were outside the gym with Ash being awarded his badge.

"Here you go Ash. The Venom Badge." Chester said giving Ash the badge.

"Thanks a lot Chester." Ash said taking the badge. "Yes my first Digoes badge, the Venom Badge."

"Pikachu/Oshawott!"

"By the way Kari you said you were interested in contests right?" Chester said.

"Yes." Kari said.

"Then why don't you enter the contest happening in Vagree Town. It's about a couple days away from here." Chester said.

"Really Chester, thanks." Kari said.

"As for your next gym battle boys the closest gym is in Serishik City." Chester said.

"Serishik City, then we'll head there after Kari wins her contest." Davis said.

"So Vagree Town here we come." Kari said.

Now all three of our heroes have their first badge they head off for Kari's first contest. Will she be able to win her first ribbon? You'll find out as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	7. Purrloin Burglar

After obtaining the Venom Badge from Chester our heroes now move on to Vagree Town so that Kari can enter in her first contest.

"So Kari what are you going are you going to do about the contest?" Ross said.

"Yeah the only pokemon you have is Angewomon." Ash said.

"I'm just gonna have to find a pokemon to catch." Kari said.

"In the meantime let's have some lunch." Davis said as they were setting things up. Meanwhile up in the trees they were being watched by a Purrloin that looked it had an idea.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Purrloin Burglar

All of them and their pokemon were having lunch.

"So if Angewomon's you're only pokemon what are you going to do about a performance?" Ross said.

"I'll think of something." Kari said.

"Well I know you'll win for sure." Davis said placing his arm around her and giving her a peck.

"You could at least wait until we're done eating." Ross said. Purrloin was sneaking through the bushes.

"Purrloin." Purrloing powered up a small Shadow Ball and fired it at the other side gaining everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Davis said. The four of them went to check out and while they were gone Purrloin went for the food and took it. Then went into Ross' backpack.

"I don't see anything." Ross said. While they were looking Ash's Snivy spotted Purrloin.

"Snivy!"

"Snivy what's wrong?" Ash said and then saw Purrloin running off. "Hey that's ours!" They all saw Purrloin with the food and ran off.

"Hey get back here." Davis said as they went after Purrloin.

"What is that pokemon?" Kari said.

"A Purrloin." Ross said and Kari got out her pokedex.

"Purrloin, the Devious pokemon. Purrloin are known to put on acts by acting cute, but end up stealing from the people they try to fool."

"Obviously this Purrloin has different tricks than just acting cute." Ross said. Purrloing took cover behind some trees.

"It's gone." Davis said.

"We got to find that Purrloin, it took some supplies like medicine and pokemon food." Ross said.

"Let's split up and find that it." Ash said and they ran off in different directions. The Purrloin took cover behind a tree and ate all the food it stole. Then it took the medicine.

"Purrloin." Purrloin lifted up its left paw where it was all scratch up. Purrloin took the medicine and sprayed it on itself. It stung, but Purrloin fought through it.

"Chow time!" Purrloin saw that Team Rocket was having lunch as well.

"And for lunch, freshly made sandwiches." Jessie said giving them triangle sandwiches. Purrloin heard that it's stomach growl.

"Yummy, spicy mustard." James said.

"Yummy, yummy in my tummy." Meowth said.

"Purrloin." They all saw Purrloin was just standing there and Meowth had hearts in his eyes.

"Whoa hello baby!" Meowth said.

"What is that?" Jessie said.

"I believe it's called a Purrloin." James said.

"Hello my sweet." Meowth said, but snapped back into his normal self. "Hey hold on are you a guy or a girl because I made that mistake before."

"Purrloin." Purrloin pointed towards the sky and they all looked up.

"What are we looking at?" Meowth said.

"I'm not sure." Jessie said. When she looked down she saw their sandwiches were gone and saw Purrloin running off with them. "Hey that purple hairball has our sandwiches."

"I'll stop it. Yamask use Will-O-Wisp." James said tossing Yamask out.

"Yamask!" Yamask tossed its blue flames and hit Purrloin knocking it down.

"Let's get it." Jessie said as they ran after Purrloin. Kari and Angewomon kept looking for Purrloin.

"Where did that Purrloin go?" Angewomon said.

"I don't understand why that Purrloin would just take all that." Kari said.

"Kari we looked everywhere, let's just get back to the others." Angewomon said. She was about to walk away, but then spotted Purrloin.

"Wait there it is, but it looks hurt." Kari said as she ran over and picked it up. "The poor thing, even though it stole from us we got to help it." She ran off and Team Rocket just missed her.

"Where did it go?" Jessie said.

"No one steals sandwiches from us." James said.

"We'll find it." Meowth said. Kari took Purrloin back to the others and Ross got Purrloin fixed up, but it was still knock out.

"Is Purrloin okay?" Kari said.

"It's hard to say." Ross said. "Looks like Purrloin recently got some burns, but has some scratches that look like they've been there for a while."

"It seems like Purrloin here has been through a lot." Ash said. Then Purrloin started to wake up.

"Look it's up." Imperiladramon said.

"Alright hairball time to cough up the food and medicine you took." Davis said.

"Easy Davis this Purrloin is in bad shape." Kari said. "Purrloin what has been happening to you?"

"Purrloin Purrloin. Purrloin Purrloin."

"Translation?" Davis said.

"This Purrloin has been struggling to survive. It hardy gets any food and is hurt by all other pokemon that are bigger." Angewomon said.

"That's awful." Kari said. Purrloin got up and ran off, but felt pain in its legs. "Purrloing wait you're not well, let us help you." Kari tried reaching for it, but Purrloing clapped its paws together scaring them and ran off.

"What was that?" Ash said.

"Fake Out, it usually causes flinching." Ross said.

"Purrloin's still hurt, we got to help it." Kari said and ran off with the others following. Purloin kept running until it couldn't run anymore.

"There you are." It looked up and saw Team Rocket was in front of it.

"We're going to teach you to steal from us." Jessie said.

"Yeah especially food." James said.

"So let's cut to the chase." Meowth said bringing his nails out, but Purrloin brought its out and started scratching at him. "Okay I'll show you a Fury Swipes."

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu came running in and tackled Meowth.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"What's going on now?" Davis said.

"Prepare for trouble, nothing going on here"

"Don't bother giving us a leer"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Leave Purrloin alone." Kari said.

"Purrloin's already hurt and knowing you guys you'll make it worse." Ross said.

"Make it worse?" Jessie said.

"Good idea, that way Purrloin will be easy to take." Meowth said.

"First to make sure you don't bug us." James said. He brought out a remote and pressed a button. Their balloon dropped a glass cage and trapped them in, but Angewomon grabbed Kari out of the way.

"Hey let us out of here." Davis said pounding the glass.

"Now to make that Purrloin pay." Jessie said. "Woobat use Air Slash."

"Yamsk use Night Shade." Both Woobat and Yamask came out and attacked, but Angewomon stepped in and shielded Purrloin.

"Are you okay Purrloin?" Angewomon said.

"You leave Purrloin already." Kari said. "Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Angewomon flew in at fast speed and hit both Yamask and Woobat.

"Woobat use Gust." Jessie said.

"Woobat!"

"Angewomon use Hurricane." Kari said. Angewomon created a powerful wind that pushed the Gust back, but Yamask got past Angewomon.

"Yamask use Night Shade." James said.

"Yamask!" Yamask shot a dark sonic wave from its eyes, but Kari grabbed Purrloin and moved out of the way.

"Don't worry Purloin I won't let anything happen to you." Kari said. "Angewomon use Thunder Punch." Angewomon pounded Yamask and Yamask hit Woobat. "Now use Hurricane."

"I hope you enjoy your flight." Angewomon said. She created another hurricane and sent Team Rocket flying.

"I feel dizzy." Jessie said.

"I feel twisty." James said.

"And I feel annoyed." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" Imperialdramon used Focus Punch and broke the glass cage.

"Nice work." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Thanks." Imperialdramon said.

"Are you okay Kari?" Davis said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. How about you Purrloin?" Kari said as Purrloin hopped out of her arms.

"Purrloin."

"Purrloin's fine." Angewomon said. Kari took out a container of pokemon food and gave some to Purrloin.

"Here you must still be hungry." Kari said and Purrloin ate.

"You know Purrloin you don't have to worry about tricking people for food. You can come with us if you want." Kari said and that surprised Purrloin.

"You want Purrloin Kari?" Angewomon said.

"I never pictured you with a dark type." Ross said.

"But I think it's a great idea." Ash said.

"Do you want to come Purrloin?" Kari said. Purrloin had its eyes water for no one was that kind to Purrloin.

"Purrloin!" Purrloin hopped right into Kari's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kari said. She tapped a pokeball against Purrloin and it was caught. "I got a Purrloin now."

"So now you can use both Angewomon and Purrloin in your contest." Ash said.

"That's great for you." Davis said.

"Pikachu!"

"Thanks guys." Kari said.

Now Kari has her new poke Purrloin. With Purrloin and Angewomon by her side Kari is all set for her contest in Vagree Town as our heroes' journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Magic Word, Abra

" Now Purrloin come on out." Kari said as she tossed out Purrloin out.

"Purrloin!" Purrloin came out and landed on one leg.

"Not bad Purrloin, but maybe do a little flip before you land." Kari said.

Our heroes continue on to head towards Vagree Town for Kari's first contest. Right now they're doing some training.

"Okay Pikachu the Serishik gym is calling us and we need to get ready." Ash said.

"Yeah we got to get ready too." Davis said.

"You said it." Imperialdramon said. Meanwhile in the bushes something was watching them as a yellow hand pushed some leaves out of the way.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) The Magic Word, Abra

"Alright Bagon and Machop we don't know what the gym Serishik so we better be prepared." Davis said.

"If you want I'll be your sparring partner." Ross said. "Snivy and Durant come on out."

"Snivy!"

"Durant!"

"Ross what are Snivy and Durant like?" Davis said.

"Snivy is a grass type and one of the started pokemon in Unova. Durant is a bug and steel type." Ross said.

"Pretty cool, alright Machop use Karate Chop on Durant and Bagon use Headbutt on Snivy." Davis said.

"Machop!"

"Bagon!"

"Snivy use Vine Whip and stop them." Ross said. Snivy had vines come out and grab both of them, stopping both of them. "Now Durant use Iron Head." Durant's head became iron and hit Machop.

"Hold on you guys." Davis said. Bagon looked up and saw a flock of Pidove fly over and went after them.

"Bagon!"

"Bagon where are you going?" Davis said.

"What's the matter?" Kari said.

"Bagon just ran off." Davis said.

"I think Bagon's desire for flying is distracting him now." Imperialdramon said as they went after Bagon. Then the thing that came out was an Abra.

"Abra?" Abra decided to follow them to see what was going on.

"Bagon!"

"Bagon get back here." Davis said. Bagon kept running after the Pidove until it went over a cliff. "Bagon!" Davis shouted. Then Abra used Teleport. It went to Bagon and grabbed it, then teleported back to the others.

"Bagon are you okay?" Imperiladramon said.

"Bagon."

"I say so, thanks Abra." Ross said.

"So you're an Abra." Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Abra, the Psi pokemon. Abra sleep up to 18 hours a day. They can sense attacks even when it's asleep and then teleport to safety."

"Thanks a lot for saving Bagon Abra." Davis said. "So you can really teleport?"

"Abra."

"Abra are known for using Teleport. However there are times that Teleport is the only move Abra knows." Ross said.

"Really?" Davis said and picked up Abra. "Show me this Teleport of yours Abra. Teleport anywhere."

"Abra?"

"Come on just show me what Teleport is like." Davis said. The next thing anyone knew Davis and Abra were gone.

"Huh Davis where'd you go?" Ash said.

…..

Davis

Abra teleported Davis in the middle of a road in the middle of nowhere.

"Cool. Where am I?" Davis said. Then Officer Jenny on her motorcycle was about to run him over until she stopped.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road? It's dangerous to just stand there." Officer Jenny said.

"Sorry, this Abra was just showing me it's teleport." Davis said.

"Abra."

"Oh an Abra, they're quite common around here." Officer Jenny said. "Anyway I'm looking for three criminals who stole some machine parts so if you see anything suspicious let me know."

"Sure." Davis said.

"Okay, be more careful from now on." Officer Jenny said and drove off.

"Okay Abra bring me back to my friends." Davis said.

"Abra." Abra used Teleport again.

….

The Others

"Davis where'd you go?" Ash said. Then Abra and Davis appeared right next to him scaring him. "Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, but Abra that had to have been the coolest thing that I've ever felt." Davis said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was keeping their eye on them while Meowth was working on something.

"So the twerps have an Abra now." Jessie said.

"An Abra, that could be the key piece I need to get us victory." Meowth said.

"How could an Abra possibly help us?" James said.

"Wait until we get our hands on it and you'll see what I mean." Meowth said. Davis and the others went back to their camp site.

"I got to say Abra it's real cool you can go wherever you want." Davis said.

"Abra."

'Abra doesn't look like it can battle so much, but maybe Abra could be useful to us. Plus it be awesome to have a pokemon like Abra.' Davis thought.

"Alright we should get going." Ross said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Bagon and Machop return." Davis said as he both Bagon and Machop back in their pokeballs.

"Purrloin you too." Kari said as she was about to get Purrloin back inside, but Purrloin looked like it sensed something. "Purrloin what's the matter?"

"I think Purrlon senses something." Ross said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"What's the matter you guys?" Ash said. Then they heard something big coming their way.

"What is that?" Kari said. Then a metal arm grabbed Abra and pulled it through the trees.

"Abra!" Davis shouted. Then a giant robot Meowth came out an Abra was in the charm. "Don't tell me it's them."

"Prepare for trouble, it's us indeed"

"Make it double, what more info do you need"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket let Abra go right now." Davis said.

"No way with Abra our blasting off days are over. Plus now you can't hit us." Meowth said. Then Officer Jenny came riding in.

"Those are the three that stole all those machine parts." Officer Jenny said.

"I should have known it was them." Davis said.

"What do you want this time?" Ash said.

"This time with our Mecha Ultra Meowth there's no way you can beat us." Jessie said.

"You wanna bet. Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shot his water.

"Now you see us, now you don't." Meowth said. With a press of a button the robot teleported and that shocked them all.

"Where'd they go?" Ash said.

"Over here." James said as a metal nail banged against Squirtle.

"Squirtle!"

"With our new member Abra we can teleport anywhere." Meowth said.

"This time we actually won." Jessie said.

"No way, Abra doesn't even want to be with you." Davis said.

"I'm placing the three of you under arrest." Officer Jenny said.

"You have to catch us first." James said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. They both attacked, but they teleported away again. They reappeared right behind them and hit them with their tail.

"Purrloin use Shadow Ball." Kari said, but they teleported again. Then Purrloin got hit with one of the metal nails.

"Face it you can't hit us." Jessie said.

"At long last our day of victory has arrived." James said.

"We got Abra now for the rest of them." Meowth said.

"Purr!" Purrloin's paw began to glow and used Hurricane, but Team Rocket teleported away again.

"Wait how did Purrloin use Hurricane?" Kari said.

"Purrloin must know Assist. Purrloin can use any of your other pokemon's attacks." Ross said.

"That gives me an idea." Kari said. "Angewomon spin around and use Hurricane." Angewomon started spinning and her Hurricane attack and when Team Rocket reappeared their robot was tossed around.

"Meowth get us out here." Jessie said.

"I'll do that when everything stops spinning." Meowth said and they crashed down.

"Nice I'll get Abra." Davis said as he climbed up the machine to the charm and got it open. "I got you Abra."

"Abra!" Davis grabbed Abra and got off the machine. "Imperialdramon get rid of them with Giga Impact." Imperialdramon flew at them in spiral energy and caused the machine to explode.

"I still feel dizzy." Jessie said.

"The wind's been blown right out of us." James said.

"Well now it's being blown into us." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." After the fight Officer Jenny escorted them to a safe road.

"Just follow this road and you'll be in Vagree town in no time." Officer Jenny said. "Don't worry about Team Rocket we'll keep an eye out for them."

"Thanks, but they always seem to find us." Ash said and Officer Jenny drove off.

"Hey Abra I want to ask you something." Davis said.

"Abra?"

"Your teleport would really help us out and I think you're an amazing pokemon. Would you like to come with us?" Davis said.

"But Davis Teleport is the only move Abra knows, it won't be much use in battle." Ross said.

"Maybe, but I'll train Abra to know some more moves. So what do you say Abra?" Davis said.

"Abra!" Abra agreed. Davis tossed a pokeball and Abra went inside with him getting caught.

"Oh yeah I got an Abra!" Davis said.

"That's great Davis, but we're not going to use Abra all the time to get where we need to go. It's more fun this way." Ash said.

"I know." Davis said.

Well now Davis has a new friend, one that can be extremely helpful for future reasons. Now our heroes move onto Vagree Town where Kari can enter her first contest and win her first ribbon.

To Be Continued…


	9. Three way Rivalries

"Now Purrloin use Shadow Ball and then Fury Swipes." Kari said. Purrloin launched the orb and shredded it.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Vagree Town so that Kari can enter and win her first contest in the Digose Region.

"Purrloin is looking amazing." Angewomon said. "I'm ready for my turn."

"So who's going first Kari?" Davis said.

"Wait and see and I'm going to get that ribbon." Kari said.

"I have no doubt about that." They saw someone that they didn't believe they would for a while.

"T.K.!"

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Three Way Rivalries

"T.K. it's great to see you." Kari said.

"Oh right T.K. your friends with Davis and Kari." Ash said.

"Yeah when I heard that there might be a contest happening here and remember Kari being a coordinator I came here." T.K. said.

"Hey you guys how's it going?" Patamon said.

"Hey Patamon." Imperialdramon said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle."

"So T.K. are you going to cheer for Kari during the contest?" Ross said.

"Well first there's something I should tell you." T.K. said. "Most of us have decided to go on journey like you."

"Really, as in Tai, Sora, all the others?" Davis said.

"Well most of them. Yolei, Izzy, Tai, Matt have decided to go for the Digose League and Sora and Mimi have decided to be coordinators." T.K. said.

"What about Ken, Joe, Cody, and our Ross?" Kari said.

"Well from what you told us Cody is too young. Joe is still trying to be a doctor and as for Ken and Ross they still want to do some searching around the world, but they claim one day they will enter a pokemon league." T.K. said.

"What about you?" Ash said.

"Well we have a little dilemma." Patamon said.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"Well I can't decide if I should enter in gym battles or contests." T.K. said. "Being in gym battles would be amazing, but entering in contests sound amazing too."

"That does seem like a problem." Angewomon said.

"Do you have any other pokemon T.K.?" Ross said.

"I do have one other." T.K. said bringing out a pokeball. "Come on out and say hi." He tossed it out and it was a Mothim.

"Mothim!"

"Wow a Mothim." Ross said.

"Mothim?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Mothim, the Moth pokemon and the evolve form of Burmy. Mothim are attracted to the scent of honey and will steal some from a Combee hive."

"I have Patamon and Mothim, but I don't know what to do." T.K. said.

"That's easy go for gym battles." Ash said.

"Hold on Ash you can't just decide that for T.K. he might like contests more." Kari said.

"I have a solution to this. Try both of them out." Ross said.

"Both?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, enter the contest here and then enter in a gym battle." Ross said. "Of course there's nothing wrong with you wanting to do both."

"Okay I'll try it out." T.K. said.

"Then let's get register, this will be great." Kari said. Then they went to the contest hall and the contest was about to begin.

"Greetings everyone for this is the Vagree town pokemon contest." The host looked the same as Vivian, Lillian, and Marian. She wore grey vest that went to her hips with black on the bottom, white sleeveless shirt, grey pants, and black heels with a mini microphone on her shirt collar. "For those of you who don't know me my name is Jillian."

"Wow she looks the same as Vivian." Davis said as they were in the stands. Meanwhile T.K. was in a tuxedo with a green and yellow tie and Kari was in white dress with a pink sash around her waist with purple heels.

"Wow so this is what a contest is like." T.K. said.

"Yeah, try not to be nervous or else that will be a problem with your pokemon. They feel what you feel." Kari said.

"Now listen up the coordinator who wins this contest will win a ribbon and when coordinators win five ribbons they can enter the Grand Festival." Jillian said. "Now say hello to our judges. First we have Mr. Contesta."

"A pleasure it is to be here. Best of luck to all coordinators." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Jillian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally Vagree Town's Nurse Joy." Jillian said.

"Hello and I'm honored to be here." Nurse Joy said.

"So what are we all waiting for let's get started." Jillian said. All coordinators gave a great performance and soon Kari was up next.

"Great Kari's next." Ash said.

"She looks beautiful in that dress." Davis said.

"Pikachu/Squirtle!"

"Angewomon show time." Kari said and Angewomon came through a giant star.

"Greetings now watch and learn." Angewomon said.

"Angewomon use Hurricane and then use Attract." Kari said. Angewomon created her hurricane and then she created hearts that flew around in the wind. Then Angewomon flew up with hearts gathering around her. "Now finish this with Aerial Ace straight down." Angewomon flew straight down and spread the wind leaving a pink trail.

"Wow I once heard a song that goes color of the wind and now I see it." Jillian said. "Now we move on to a first timer who goes by T.K." T.K. came out and took a deep breath.

"Mothim let's do this." T.K. said as Mothim came out of energy that bloomed like a flower. "Mothim use Protect."

"Mothim!" Mothim surround itself in a barrier.

"Now use Silver Wind." T.K. said. Mothim blew the wind inside the barrier. "Now use Hidden Power." Mothim shot an energy orb that had the Protect burst at the top and it had the Silver Wind escape and spin like a tornado with Mothim sparkling as it flew out.

"Now that's a dazzling performance by Mothim and T.K. We're going to take a brake now, but don't go anywhere." Jillian said. As they wait for the results T.K. and Kari were talking.

"Man my heart won't stop pounding my chest." T.K. said.

"It can be nerve breaking at first, but you get use to it." Kari said.

"Is it always like this with contest?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Kari said.

"Okay here's what you're waiting for. Here are eight coordinators going to round two." Jillian said. She showed eight coordinators and both of them were in.

"We're in!" T.K. said.

"Get ready here comes the battle stage." Kari said. Meanwhile in the stands the guys saw the results too.

"Awesome they're both in." Ash said.

"Hey this is also the first time we'll see Patamon battle as a pokemon." Imperialdramon said.

"My pokedex said that Patamon was a flying type. Let's see how well they do." Ross said. As coordinators battle Jillian was talking.

"In the second round coordinators battle to make their pokemon look good." Jillian said. "The coordinator with the most points will win and move on until only one is left standing. Now we reached our final match where we have Kari up against T.K."

"T.K. I'm not going easy even if we are best friends." Kari said.

"That's fine with me, now let's get going." T.K. said.

"Alright they have only five minutes so let's get started." Jillian said as the clock started.

"Purrloin show time." Kari said and Purrloin came through smoke.

"Purrloin!"

"Patamon it's your turn." T.K. said and Patamon came through bubbles that he blew away.

"Okay T.K. I'm ready." Patamon said.

"Purrloin use Shadow Ball." Kari said and Purrloin shot the dark ball.

"Patamon cut it down to size with Air Cutter." T.K. said. Patamon flapped his wings shooting energy slashes that cut down the Shadow Ball. "Now use Gust." Patamon shot a blast of wind pushing Purrloin back.

"Don't give up Purrloin." Kari said.

"Patamon use Tackle and spin." T.K. said. Patamon started spinning and flew straight at Purrloin.

"Purrloin flip and dodge it." Kari said. Purrloin did a forward flip and flipped right over Patamon. "Now use Fury Swipes." Purrloin brought out its nails and started scratching at Patamon.

"Ow those paws are sharp." Patamon said.

"Stay strong Patamon and use Gust." T.K. said. Patamon started flapping his wings and blew Purrloin straight up. "Keep using Gust and use Tackle." Patamon flew up and hit Purrloin causing Purrloin to be blown back more and hit the ceiling.

"Purrloin!" Kari shouted. Purrloin opened its eyes and wasn't giving up yet. "Purrloin use Shadow Ball." Purloin shot the dark orb and hit Patamon.

"Patamon use Air Cutter." T.K. said.

"Alright use Assist." Kari said. Both of them used their attacks and Assist became Hurrican that pushed through the Air Cutter and had Patamon hit the wall and was knocked out.

"No Patamon!" T.K. shouted.

"It looks like Patamon is unable to battle. Our winner here is Kari." Jillian said and everyone applauded.

"I did it! Purrloin thank you." Kari said as she hugged Purrloin and was being awarded her ribbon which was yellow with a circular piece in the middle.

"Congratulations Kari for winning the Vagree Town contest." Jillian said.

"Yes I have my first ribbon!" Kari said.

"Yes/Purrloin!"

"Everyone we'll see you next time." Jillian said. After that they were about to part ways with T.K.

"Well I got to go guys." T.K. said.

"We hope we get to see you again T.K." Ash said.

"You can count on it. Anyway I'm going to take your advice Ross and do both contest and gym battles." T.K. said.

"That's great T.K." Ross said.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Kari said.

"Hey T.K. just wait because when we battle I'm going to win." Davis said.

"I look forward to that." T.K. said and started to leave. "So long guys."

"Bye T.K.!" Kari said.

"Just wait I will beat you." Davis said as he gripped his fist and ross noticed it wonderin what was going on with him.

After winning her first ribbon Kari and Davis now have a new rival, their old friend T.K. With T.K. going for gym battles and contests it will be great time to see them battle as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..

AN: I know some of you wanted to see Ken and digimon Ross, but don't worry they'll be entering the pokemon league in a third story I'll be doing.


	10. Good As Golduck

Since Kari won her first ribbon our heroes are now moving on to the next gym in Serishik City.

"I got my first ribbon, now I only need four more." Kari said.

"We'll get those in not time." Angewomon said. Then they came across a valley with a river flowing through it.

"If we want to get to Serishik City we got to make it through this valley." Ross said.

"So let's go, the sooner we get through here the sooner we can get to that gym." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Golduck!"

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Squirtle!" They looked down and saw a Golduck that looked hurt and was being attacked by two Gravler using Rollout.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Good As Golduck

Golduck was being attacked from every direction and didn't look good for it.

"What are those Gravler doing?" Ash said.

"I don't know, but we got to help it. Imperialdramon get down there." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew down and grabbed one of the Gravler and tossed it to the other stopping both of them.

"Back off. What's the big idea attacking this guy?" Imperialdramon said.

"Gravler."

"Gravler." Both the Gravler just rolled away. Golduck was barely standing and was about to fall over until Davis caught it.

"Easy I got you." Davis said. They laid Golduck down and tried to treat the injuries. "Hey this pokemon is called a Golduck right?"

"Right." Ross said and Davis got out his pokedex.

"Golduck, the Duck pokemon and the evolve form of Psyduck. Golduck have telekinetic powers and with its webbed feet Golduck are known as the fastest swimmer."

"Yeah Golduck are faster than humans, some believe that Golduck are the fastest swimmers in the world." Ross said. Then he saw that Golduck had a spiral mark on its back. "I wonder where Golduck got that from." Then Golduck woke up.

"Golduck?"

"Hey Golduck it's okay. You're going to be fine." Davis said.

"Golduck how did you get that spiral mark on your back?" Ross said. Golduck was about to say something when they heard a strange noise.

"Roooaaa!"

"What was that?" Kari said. Then Golduck got up and ran in the direction the noise came from.

"Golduck wait." Davis said going after Golduck. Golduck kept running, but stopped as pain was felt in its arms.

"Golduck you shouldn't be running off like that." Ross said.

"He's right you're still hurt and need to recover." Kari said.

"Golduck maybe we can help each other out. We'll stick around with you and help you out if you help us find a way through this valley." Davis said.

"Golduck." Golduck held out his arm and Davis shook it.

….

Deeper In The Valley

In the valley the Gravler were talking to a group of Gravler with a Gigalith and a Rhydon.

"Gravler Gravler!"

"Roooaaa!"

"Gravler."

"Gravler."

"Roooaaa Roaa."

"Gigalith." The Gravler told the Rydon about Golduck and has told them and Gigalith to find Golduck.

…

Davis And the Others

They continued to walk through the valley with Golduck leading them.

"So why do you think those Gravler were attacking Golduck?" Ash said.

"Who knows, it could have been a fight for food and territory." Ross said.

"Hey Golduck are you okay?" Davis said.

"Golduck." Golduck gave Davis a thumbs up. Up on a cliff the Gravler and the Gigalith were watching them over. Golduck stopped and seem to sense them.

"Golduck what's the matter?" Imperialdramon said.

"Gigalith!" They looked up and saw them.

"It's those Gravler from before with a Gigalith." Ross said. All three of them started using Rock Blast.

"Move!" Ash said and they were able to avoid the attack.

"All three of them are rock types. Squirtle use your Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle. Squirtle!" Squirtle shot water at the three of them, but one Gravler used Defense Curl and blocked the attack. Gigalith used a Flash Cannon attack, but Golduck stepped forward.

"Golduck!" Golduck used Confusion on a rock and blocked the attack. Then he ran for the cliff with a Focus Punch and pounded the cliff causing it to break apart and the three falling through.

"Golduck that was awesome." Davis said.

"A strong Confusion and a powerful Focus Punch, impressive." Ross said. Golduck continued to lead them and they came across the river and the current seemed strong.

"How are we going to get over this?" Ash said.

"Pikachu?"

"Angewomon and I can carry you." Imperialdramon said.

"For whatever reason the rock types are attacking us and can come from anywhere." Ross said. "With Angewomon being part flying type they can shoot us down and she could get hurt especially if we fly too high. Best to stay low to the ground."

"Then how are we going to get across?" Davis said.

"Look." Kari said and saw a tree going over the river. "Might be a bit risky, but there doesn't seem to be another way." They then started walking over the tree and were able to make it.

"That didn't seem too bad." Ash said. Kari was still walking over when the tree broke apart and she fell in the river.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as they ran down the river after her. "Hang on I'll get you." But Golduck was the one that jumped in and swam fast.

"Whoa look at Golduck go." Imperialdramon said. Golduck was able to grab onto Kari and pulled her to shore.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yes, thank you Golduck." Kari said.

"Roooaaa!"

"There's that sound again, it sounds a lot closer." Ross said. Then Rhydon came bursting out of the ground with the rest of the Gravler.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"A Rhydon." Ash said and Davis brought out his pokedex.

"Rhydon, the Drill pokemon and the evolve form of Rhyhorn. Rhydon dig through rock with the drill on its nose and can actually live in molten lava."

"That noise we were hearing was Rhydon." Kari said. Then Ross noticed the way Rhydon's drill looks and the mark on Golduck. He also saw that Golduck looked angry.

"Golduck what's the matter?" Davis said.

"Of course Golduck must have battled Rhydon, but lost and water types are strong against rock types." Ross said. "Now Golduck wants a rematch for its pride and reputation as a water type."

"Golduck!" Golduck was challenging Rhydon and Rhydon accepted. Golduck's nails grew out and started charging at Rhydon.

"Golduck is using Slash." Ross said. Rhydon was using Hammer Arm and pounded Golduck. Then Rhydon smashed Golduck on his stomach.

"Oh no Golduck." Davis said. Golduck tried using Water Gun, but Rhydon started to glow and moved out of the way fast.

"How did Rhydon moved so fast?" Kari said.

"Rhydon must have used Rock Polish to raise its speed." Ross said. Rhydon then had its drill started spinning for Drill Run. Golduck got hit and was badly hurt.

"No Golduck." Davis said and ran over to help Golduck stand. "Golduck I know this battle is important to you. At least let me tell you how to handle this battle." Golduck knew he would need help so Golduck agreed. Rhydon then used Stone Edge. "Golduck send those back with Confusion."

"Golduck!" Golduck used its mind and sent the stones back. Then Rhydon ran in with Hammer Arm.

"Golduck use Focus Punch." Davis said. Golducked powered up and countered Hammer Arm, but Rhydon tried again. "Dodge them all and use Focus Punch." Golduck was able to move out of the way and pound Rhydon every chance it got. "Now use Water Gun!"

"Golduck!" Golduck blasted Rhydon and had Rhydon hit a cliff. Rhydon got up and thought it wanted more, but Rhydon just walked away with the Gravler. It knew it lost the match.

"I guess Rhydon has new respect for Golduck." Ross said.

"We make a good team." Davis said and Golduck thought so too. The sun set and they made it out of the valley.

"Thanks for all the help Golduck." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Yes we never would have made it out of there without you." Angewomon said.

"Squirtle."

"Golduck."

"You know Golduck looks like a beautiful pokemon and is tough. I think I'll catch Golduck." Kari said.

"Golduck." Golduck held up its hand to stop Kari and pointed at Davis.

"Davis I think Golduck wants to come with you." Ross said.

"Are you sure? Great welcome Golduck." Davis said. He tossed a pokeball and Golduck jumped tapping his hand against and was caught. "Yes I got Golduck!"

"Nice Davis." Ash said.

"Yeah Golduck is a great pokemon." Ross said.

Now Davis has his new friend Golduck. As our heroes' journey continued Davis has made a great addition to the team in hopes that will be great pokemon to have in his gym battle.

To Be Continued…


	11. Tropius Paradise

While on the road to Serishik City, site of Davis', Ash's, and Ross' next gym battles, Davis has come across a pokemon that he finds rather interesting.

Davis was hiding behind some bushes and was staring at a Tropius that was eating some apples.

"Hey what's Davis doing?" Kari said.

"Davis has been staring at that Tropius for a while. I'm starting to think he wants to catch it." Ross said. Then Kari reached for her pokedex.

"Tropius, the Fruit pokemon. Tropius fly by flapping the leaves on its back and grow delicious fruit that it shares with children."

"So it's a flying type?" Kari said.

"As well as a grass type right Ross." Ash said.

"Correct." Ross said. Davis kept staring at Tropuis and decided to make his move.

"Alright that pokemon looks cool and I want it." Davis said, but stepped on a twig that starteled Tropius.

"Tro. Tropius!" Tropius shot a Razor Leaf attack that cut down a tree and was going to fall over Davis.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Tropius Paradise

"Davis!" Imperialdramon said as he ran to save him, but then something saved Davis before he did.

"You okay kid?"

"I think so." Davis said. When he looked up he saw a beefy woman wearing a green dress with a white shirt tucked under. She had dark brown curly hair in a ponytail with a red yellow spotted bandana. "Uh thanks."

"Don't mention it you're lucky I showed up when I did."

"Hey thanks for saving our friend." Ash said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ross said.

"The name is Greta here."

"Hi Greta I'm Ash."

"Pikachu."

"My name is Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"Hello I'm Kari."

"I am Angewomon."

"My name is Ross."

"Squirtle."

"How you doing kids?" Greta said.

"Fine, wait Tropius!" Davis said and saw Tropius was gone. They all settled down and Davis was talking about why he wanted to catch Tropius.

"Tell me Davis why were you interested in that Tropius Davis?" Greta said.

"Well you see I thought Tropius looked cool." Davis said. "Earlier today I just saw it there and I thought Tropius would be a great pokemon to have and it looked strong so I thought it would be great to have for my gym battle in Serishik City."

"Oh going for a gym battle?" Greta said.

"Yeah all three of us are." Ross said.

"That Tropius would be useful to have. It is a grass type and the Serishik gym is made for ground types." Greta said.

"Ground types then Tropius would be helpful in that gym." Ross said.

"Are you from Serishik City Greta?" Kari said.

"You can say that because….I'm the gym leader!" Greta said giving them a wink and all of them were surprised.

"Wait Greta you're the gym leader?" Ross said.

"Yeah that's me alright." Greta said. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We're discussing Davis wanting to catch that Tropius."

"Yeah I want that Tropius so I'm going to find it." Davis said as he ran off.

"Hey Davis wait for us." Ash said as they got up and went after them. Meanwhile in the bushes was Team Rocket.

"So the twerps are after a Tropius?" Jessie said.

"If memory serves Tropius grow delicious fruit right out of them." James said.

"If we can get our hands on a Tropius we never have to go hungry again." Meowth said. "Plus any pokemon the twerps are after have to be worth stealing." Davis and the others looked all over the forest to try and find Tropius.

"It might not be easy to find Tropius on the ground. Tropius are part flying types and can fly." Ross said.

"Heck that just makes me want to have Tropius more. If it's not easy to find Tropius it will make it all the better." Davis said.

"Hey wait follow me. I think I know where we can find Tropius." Greta said as she pulled Davis' arm with great strength.

"Wow she's real strong and energetic." Angewomon said and they went after them. Greta lead them, or in Davis' case dragged him, to a small pond with a few pokemon around and they hid behind some bushes.

"Lots of grass types come here to grab a drink of water." Greta said.

"I see so if we wait Tropius will come to us." Kari said.

"That's the plan." Greta said. Then they heard some rustle in the bushes and saw Tropius come out dipping its head into the water.

"There it is." Ross said.

"Alright Tropius is mine." Davis said as he came out.

"Hey Davis wait you can't just go running in like that." Greta said.

"Actually he does that a lot." Kari said. Davis stepped forward and got Tropius' attention.

"Tropius I'm challenging you to a battle." Davis said and Tropius accepted. "Imperialdramon are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Imperialdramon said. Tropius flew up and started with a Bullet Seed, but Imperialdramon blocked it. Then Tropius flew in with a Wing Attack and it hit.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up to attack, but then a giant banana peel came out of nowhere and wrapped around Imperialdramon.

"Hey where did this come from?" Imperialdramon said. Then a gigantic robot that looked like a banana came out of hiding.

"What is that thing?" Greta said.

"Just some people who want some food."

"We need to eat so don't be rude."

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket?" Greta said.

"Bad guys who always try to steal pokemon." Ash said.

"What do you want now?" Kari said.

"And what's with that weird machine?" Davis said.

"Meet our Banana Battler. It can be quite a-peel-ing." Meowth said.

"Now for that Tropius." James said. The robot's hand shot a giant banana peel and it went for Tropius, but Tropius used a Gust attack and stopped it.

"Leave Tropius alone. Can't you go one day without being a pain to anyone?" Davis said.

"We're not a pain." Jessie said.

"It's called determination." James said. They shot another peel and was heading straight for Tropius.

"Tropius!" Davis said as he jumped in and got wrapped up protecting Tropius. "Tropius fly away while you can." Tropius started flapping its leaves and flew.

"Oh no you're not getting away." Meowth said ready to fire.

"No you don't punks. Dugtrio use Dig." Greta said as a Dugtrio came out.

"Trio Trio Trio!" Dugtrio started digging and dug under the robot's foot and had Team Rocket fall through the ground and got stuck.

"Nice work Greta." Ross said.

"Hey get us out of these things." Imperialdramon said. They got Davis and Imperialdramon free and ran off from safety.

"If Team Rocket is after Tropius we got to get to it first." Ross said.

"You're right Ross it couldn't have gotten far." Kari said as they race to find Tropius. However Team Rocket was able to pull themselves out of the robot.

"Come on we got to find that fruit making pokemon." Jessie said.

"It couldn't have gotten far." James said.

"We got to get it before those twerps." Meowth said. Tropius was able to make it to safety.

"Tropius." Tropius thought how Davis protected Tropius from getting trapped.

"Tropius!" Tropius turned around to see Davis and the others.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Davis said. Then a net came down and Tropius got caught and was being lifted away. They looked up to see Team Rocket taking Tropius.

"Not again." Ash said.

"Stop it Team Rocket, let Tropius go." Davis said.

"Sorry no can do." Jessie said.

"We got a pokemon and a fruit maker too." James said.

"And you lose." Meowth said and activated thrusters as they began to fly away faster.

"We got to get Tropius." Ash said.

"How are we going to reach them?" Kari said.

"I know how. Abra get out here." Davis said and Abra came out.

"Abra." Davis lifted up Abra.

"See that net Abra, use Teleport and get me up there." Davis said.

"Abra." Abra teleported Davis up there and got up there trying to pull open the net with Abra.

"Oh my that's one crazy brave boy." Greta said.

"Don't worry Tropius I'm going to get you out of this." Davis said.

"Hey knock that off. Better idea I'll knock you off." Jessie said. "Woobat use Air Slash."

"Woobat!"

"No wait!" Both Meowth and James said, but it was too late. Woobat launched the attack and it cut the net. "You dummy!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle Water Gun!" Ross said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!" Both of them launched their attacks and blasted Team Rocket's balloon.

"No our fruit maker." Jessie said.

"Usually we're all to blame." James said.

"But this time this one is all you dummy." Meowth said.

"Oh shut up." Jessie said.

"We're blasting off again!" Tropius and the others continued to fall, but Davis was holding on tight.

"Don't worry Tropius I got you." Davis said and Tropius was beginning to think Davis was a great guy. Then Tropius spread its wings and flew out of the net with Davis and Abra holding on. "Wow nice Tropius." Tropius landed and nuzzled up to Davis. "You like me now?"

"I say so." Ross said.

"Yeah Davis looks like you got your Tropius." Ash said.

"Yes I got a Tropius." Davis said. "Hey Greta I hope you're ready for a tough battle."

"Oh I can't wait Davis." Greta said.

It seems Davis now his new fried, Tropius. Now after meeting Greta, the Serishik City gym leader he's ready for the challenge that awaits for his gym battle is coming up.

To Be Continued…


	12. One Big Golemon

Davis and the others were walking until Serishik City came into view.

"There it is, Serishik City!" Kari said.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Serishik City so that Ross, Davis, and Ash can battle Greta for their second gym badge.

"Davis Greta is expecting you to go first when we get to the gym so let's not disappoint her." Ross said.

"You got it, time for that second badge." Davis said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) One Big Golemon

"Wow look at all the stones." Kari said as they saw decorative and evolution stones in windows.

"I read Serishik City is known to be a valuable city for having so many evolution stones and stones just made for decoration." Ross said.

"Right now the only thing I want to check out is the gym." Davis said.

"Yeah we can go stone shopping after our battles." Ash said.

"Well there it is guys." Ross said as they looked to the right and saw the gym.

"Great let's get going." Davis said as he made a run for it and ran inside. "Hey Greta I'm here."

"Excuse me can I help you?" A man said coming out.

"Yeah I'm here for a gym battle with Greta." Davis said.

"I see this way." The man said and led them to the battle field where the entire room was made from rock and Greta was already at the battle field.

"Glad you made it kids. Hey Davis how's your Tropius?" Greta said.

"Tropius is great, but let's get down to business." Davis said as he stepped onto the battlefield and the others went to the side. The man acted as the referee.

"The gym battle between Greta the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Tropius let's go." Davis said.

"Tro!"

"Oh so you want to use Tropius do you? In that case Drilbur let's rock." Greta said.

"Drilbur!"

"Drilbur?" Kari said taking out her pokedex.

Drilbur, the Mole pokemon. When Drilbur puts its claws together it can dig through the ground like a drill."

"A small guy like that against a big guy like you, we can win this easily." Davis said.

"Careful Davis size doesn't decide the battle." Ross said.

"I know, but we got this. Tropius use Razor Leaf." Davis said.

"Tropius!" Tropius launched its leaves right at Tropius.

"Drilbur counter that with Fury Swipes." Greta said.

"Drilbur!" Drilbur started slashing at the leaves and tore them apart.

"Tropius use Bullet Seed." Davis said.

"Dodge with Dig." Greta said. Drilbur went underground avoiding the attack. "Now come up and use Slash." Drilbur jumped out and slashed at Tropius.

"Tropius fly off the ground." Davis said and Tropius started flying.

"Drilbur jump on Tropius and use Fury Swipes." Greta said. Drilbur jumped on Tropius' back and started slashing at it.

"Tropius try and shake it off." Davis said. Tropius tried to shake Drilbur off, but it wouldn't let go.

"Guess this won't be an easy win." Ash said.

"Drilbur is smaller and moving faster than Tropius." Ross said.

"So then how's Davis suppose to battle?" Kari said.

"Now Drilbur use Rock Slide." Greta said.

"Drilbur!" Drilbur created rocks that appeared above and fell down on Tropius with Drilbur jumping off and Tropius getting buried under the rocks.

"Not good that was a rock type move, super affective against flying types like Tropius." Ross said.

"Don't tell me it's already over." Greta said.

"No Tropius!" Davis shouted.

"I guess it's over." Greta said, but then the rocks began to move. "Wait what is that?"

"That is Tropius!" Davis said.

"Tropius!" Tropius pushed its way out of the rocks.

"Tropius use Bullet Seed." Davis said. Tropius fired its seeds and Drilbur got hit. "Now use Wing Attack." Tropius flew in with its wings glowing and hit Drilbur knocking it out.

"Drilbur is unable to battle, Tropius is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Tropius." Davis said.

"Not bad, but let's see how well you do against this." Greta said and her next pokemon surprised Davis, Kari, and their partners. It was a Golemon, but only about 8ft tall.

"A Golemon!" Kari said.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ash said.

"Meet Golemon, he's more the strong silent type, and he's very strong." Greta said.

"Golemon, I never heard of a pokemon like that." Ross said.

"That's because it's a digimon. Gennai told us that the digimon in the real world have become pokemon." Kari said.

"Wait so let me see what this guy is about." Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"Golemon, the Golem pokemon. It is said that a magic force entered the Earth itself and formed this pokemon."

"Yeah Golemon is a ground type too." Ash said.

"So some gym leaders might have digimon with them." Ross said.

"Well no matter who our opponent is we give it everything we've got. Tropius use Bullet Seed." Davis said. Tropius shot its seeds, but Golemon was able to block it.

"Golemon use Rock Smash." Greta said. Golemon's fist glowed red, but it was moving slow.

"Doesn't seem all that fast." Ross said.

"Tropius dodge it." Davis said and Tropius flew up. "Now Tropius use Razor Leaf."

"Use Rock Tomb around yourself." Greta said. Golemon slammed down on the ground with rocks rising and blocked the attack.

"Impressive she used Rock Tomb as a shield." Ross said.

"Not to worry Tropius fly down from above with Wing Attack." Davis said. Tropius flew down and hit Golemon.

"Golemon use Smog." Greta said. Golemon shot a poison cloud from the crater's on its back and Tropius was getting hurt. "Now use Rock Smash." Golemon pounded Tropius and Tropius was knocked out.

"Tropius is unable to battle, Golemon is the winner." The referee said.

"It may not be fast, but it's defenses sure are strong." Angewomon said.

"This maybe a tough one for Davis." Ross said.

"Alright Golduck I choose you." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"So now it's a water type. Let's see what it can do." Greta said.

"Golduck use Water Gun." Davis said and Golduck shot the water from its bill.

"Golemon Rock tomb around yourself." Greta said and Golemon shielded itself.

"In that case Golduck use Focus Punch." Davis said. Golduck focused its energy into its fist and charged in.

"Golemon counter that with Rock Smash." Greta said and both of their fists collided. "Now Golemon let's use Earthquake." Golemon slammed down on the ground and it opened up with Golduck getting trapped in the opening.

"Golduck try and get out of there." Davis said. Golduck tried, but was stuck.

"Now use Smog." Greta said. Golemon bend forward and shot the poisonous cloud and Golduck got covered in it. "Now use Rock Smash." Golemon pound through the ground and hit Golduck.

"Hold it down with Confusion." Davis said. Golduck used its mind and held Golemon down. "Now use Water Gun." Golduck shot the water and it hit. "Had enough yet?"

"Not quite, Golemon use Rock Tomb on Golduck." Greta said. Golemon shot an energy orb at Golduck and had the rocks rise up and trap Golduck. "Now use Rock Smash." Golemon ran in and pounded Golduck free.

"I don't think Golduck can take much more." Kari said as Golduck struggled to get up.

"Golemon use Smog." Greta said. Golemon shot the cloud and was about to cover Golduck.

"Come on Golduck I know you got it in you, use Water Gun." Davis said. Golduck was able to pull itself together and shot the water through the cloud and it hit Golemon and was able to knock it out.

"Golemon is unable to battle, Golduck is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Alright he did it!" Ash said.

"I never doubted him." Kari said. After the battle they stepped outside and Davis was being awarded his badge.

"Greta your Golemon is strong." Davis said.

"Not strong enough to beat that Golduck. Here's proof that you won at the Serishik gym, the Terrain Badge." Greta said. The badge was a trapezoid that looked like side of a cliff.

"Yeah I got the Terrain Badge!" Davis said.

"Yes!"

"Golduck/Tropius!"

"Davis that was real smart move you did." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"When you used Water Gun to clear the Smog." Ross said, but realized something. "Wait you mean you didn't know about that?"

"No I just went for it." Davis said.

"Just went for it!?" Ross said.

"Doesn't matter you won. Now it's my turn, I want a crack at that Golemon." Ash said.

Davis has won his second badge and now it seems clear that Ash wants to go next. Though Ash this is the first time Ash challenges someone with a different digimon and pokemon. Can he win?


	13. Gym Style, Pokemon VS Digimon

Our heroes finally arrived in Serishik City and of course they went straight for the gym. Davis was the first to challenge Greta and defeated Drilbur. However Greta's second pokemon was digimon named Golemon. Davis defeated Golemon and got the Terrain Badge. Now Ash is next.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Gym Style, Pokemon VS Digimon

They were at the gym and Ash was the one facing against Greta with the others watching.

"So you let Ash go Ross?" Davis said.

"Knowing Ash he couldn't contain his excitement since he saw that Golemon." Ross said.

"It's not every day you battle digimon, unless you're us." Kari said.

"The gym battle between Greta the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon and the battle will be over when either side's pokemon is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Dugtrio let's go." Greta said.

"Trio. Trio. Trio." Kari got her pokedex out.

"Dugtrio, the Mole pokemon and the evolve form of Diglett. With the use of three heads Dugtrio can dig through soil up to at least 60 miles."

"Alright Krookodile I choose you." Ash said.

"Krookodile!"

"Krookodile? I never saw that pokemon before." Davis said.

"That's one of the pokemon Ash caught in Unova. I guess he's battling ground type to ground type." Ross said.

"What's with those sunglasses?" Angewomon said.

"Krookodile likes having them on, without them Krookodile gets scared easily." Ross said.

"Well you want a full on ground type battle, then bring it on Ash." Greta said.

"You got it Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash said.

"Krookodile!" Krookodile formed stones and launched them.

"Down you go Dugtrio." Greta said.

"Trio!" Dugtrio went down underground.

"Krookodile go after Dugtrio with Dig." Ash said and Krookodile went underground. Both dug through and crashed into each other under the ground causing them to come out.

"Dugtrio use Tri Attack." Greta said. Each head shot fire, lightning, or ice and hit Krookodile.

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw." Ash said. Krookodile's claw glowed green and was about to slash Dugtrio, but Dugtrio ducked underground.

"It's going to be hard to hit that Dugrtrio if it keeps that up." Ross said.

"Now Dugtrio get up here and use Sand Tomb." Greta said. Dugtrio came and made sand that came around Krookodile and squeezed on him.

"Krookodile break out of there with Stone Edge." Ash said. Krookodile focused and had stone burst out of the sand and launch it at Dugtrio and it hit.

"Dugtrio use Tri Attack." Greta said.

"Krookodile dodge it and use Dragon Claw." Ash said. Krookodile moved out of the way, but Dugtrio went underground again. "After it with Dig." Krookodile went after Dugtrio and got it to come out. "Now use Dragon Claw." Krookodile slashed at Dugtrio and knocked it out.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle, Krookodile is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Krookodile." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!"

"Krookodile!" Krookodile gave him a thumbs up.

"Great battle even if you did Dugtrio." Greta said as she got Dugtrio back in its pokeball.

"Well now we go onto the big boy." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Davis you battled that Golemon. What can you tell us about it?" Kari said.

"Golemon has strong offense and defense, but is slow so maybe if Ash can make his attacks fast enough maybe he can avoid Golemon's." Davis said.

"Alright Golemon let's go." Greta said and Golemon came out.

"Here we go, get ready Krookodile." Ash said.

"Krookodile." Krookodile was ready.

"Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash said and Krookodile launched its stones.

"Use Rock Tomb to block." Greta said. Golemon slammed down on the ground causing rocks to rise and blocked the attack.

"Krookodile use Dig." Ash said. Krookodile went underground and came up right under Golemon giving it an uppercut.

"Golemon use Rock Smash." Greta said. Golemon pounded Krookodile and had it hit the wall.

"It's stronger than I remember." Davis said.

"Krookodile is part dark type, Rock Smash is a fighting type move and lowers defense power. Krookodile may be in trouble." Ross said as Krookodile struggled to get up.

"Come on Krookodile stand up." Ash said.

"Golemon use Smog." Greta said. Golemon bend forward and shot the poison cloud and covered Krookodile having it knocked out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, Golemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Krookodile return." Ash said and got Krookodile back in its pokeball. "You did your best."

"So Ash who's going to be next?" Greta said.

"Who does Ash have that he can use?" Imperialdramon said.

"Well there's Oshawott since it's a water type or his own Palpitoad or Snivy or…" Ross said, but Ash already chose his next pokemon.

"Leavanny I choose you." Ash said.

"Leavanny!"

"That's who I was going to say. Leavanny is a bug and grass type." Ross said.

"Just because you have the type advantage won't mean you win." Greta said.

"I know that. Leavanny use Energy Ball." Ash said.

"Leavanny!" Leavanny formed a ball of energy and shot at Golemon, but it blocked it.

"Leavanny wrap them up with String Shot." Ash said. Leavanny shot threads of web at Golemon and it got tied up, but Golemon broke the threads.

"Golemon use Rock Smash." Greta said.

"Leavanny dodge it." Ash said. Golemon tried to hit Leavanny, but Leavanny moved out of the way. Golemon kept trying, but Leavanny was able to move out of the way with grace.

"Wow look at Leavanny move." Davis said.

"It's so graceful. Leavanny would be great in a contest." Kari said.

"Leavanny use Razor Leaf." Ash said. Leavanny shot his leaves and hit Golemon.

"Let's shake things up Golemon, use Earthquake." Greta said. Golemon stomped down on the ground shaking the field and Leavanny couldn't keep his balance. "Now use Rock Smash." Golemon pounded Levanny right into the ground.

"Leavanny no!" Ash shouted.

"Now use Smog." Greta said. Golemon had its back face Leavanny and shot the cloud. It looked like it was all over.

"Leavanny use Energy Ball." Ash said. When the cloud clear Leavanny jumped out from a hole and shot the ball hitting Golemon.

"What!?" Greta said.

"I see Ash used the holes from all that digging to cover from the Smog." Ross said.

"Now use X-Scissor." Ash said. Leavanny crossed his arms and slashed at Golemon and ending the battle.

"Golemon is unable to battle, Leavanny is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. After the battle Greta was rewarding Ash his badge.

"Nice work Ash. You really know how to battle." Greta said. "Here's proof that you won, the Terrain Badge."

'Thanks Greta." Ash said. "Yes I got the Terrain Badge!"

"Pikachu!"

"Kroo/Leavanny!"

Ash has done well in his battle with Golemon and got himself his second badge. Now Ross is the only one left to challenge Greta. Will he be able to defeat Golemon?

To Be Continued…


	14. Battle Dirty

Last time Ash was the one that faced Greta and Golemon and he won himself the Terrain Badge. Now Ross is the last to go.

"The gym battle between Greta the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon, the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Sandile let's go." Greta said and a Sandile came out.

"Sandile!"

"That's a Sandile?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Sandile, the Desert Croc pokemon. Sandile dig around underground except for its nose and eyes. It also has a dark membrane around its eyes to protect them from sunlight."

"Alright if she's going with Sandile, Snivy I choose you." Ross said.

"Snivy!"

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Battle Dirty

"Snivy use Vine Whip." Ross said.

"Snivy!" Snivy had vines come up and tried to whip at Sandile.

"Sandile use Bite." Greta said.

"San!" Sandile bit down on the vines and Snivy felt pain.

"Now let's have Snivy go for a spin." Greta said. Sandile moved its head and spun Snivy around. "Now use Sandstorm." Sandile created a sandstorm and Snivy felt the gale force within it.

"Not so fast Snivy use Leaf Tornado." Ross said. Snivy created a tornado of leaves from its tail and counted the Sandstorm and got Sandile to let go. "Nice work Snivy, now use Leaf Blade."

"Quick Sandile dodge it." Greta said. Snivy tail glowed green, but Sandile moved out of the way.

"It's quick on its feet." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Well try and dodge this, Snivy use Leaf Tornado." Ross said. Snivy created its tornado and Sandile got caught in it.

"Don't quite yet Sandile use Stone Edge." Greta said. Sandile had stone come out of its back and hit Snivy.

"Are you alright Snivy?" Ross said.

"Snivy." Snivy was able to get up.

"That Snivy of Ross' is tough." Kari said.

"Hey Ash don't you have a Snivy of your own?" Davis said.

"Yeah my Snivy and Ross' are pretty similar." Ash said.

"Let's finish this right now with Leaf Storm." Ross said. Snivy created a lot of leaves and shot them all at Sandile knocking it out.

"Sandile is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner." The referee said.

"One down and one to go." Ross said. 'As long as I keep a distance I should be fine. Snivy is much smaller than Golemon which will make it harder to hit.' He thought.

"Are you coming or not?" Greta said.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade." Ross said and Snivy attacked, but Golemon blocked it.

"Golemon use Rock Smash." Greta said.

"Dodge it and use Vine Whip." Ross said. Snivy lashed at Golemon with its vines, but Golemon got a hold of them.

"Pull it in and use Rock Smash." Greta said. Golemon pulled Snivy in and hit it.

"Man everytime I think I have those two figured out they go and do something else." Ross said.

"Now seal them in with Rock Tomb." Greta said. Golemon launched n orb at the ground, but Snivy jumped out of the way before the rocks could surround it.

"Now Snivy use Leaf Tornado." Ross said.

"Use your Rock Tomb as a defense." Greta said. Golemon brought the rocks up around it and shielded itself. Then saw that Snivy was right over it.

"Snivy use Vine Whip." Ross said. Snivy brought out its vines, but Golemon grabbed them.

"Golemon use Smog." Greta said. Golemon shot its poison cloud and Snivy got hurt in it and got knocked out.

"Snivy is unable to battle, Golemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Snivy return, a good try." Ross said as he brought Snivy back in its pokeball. "Alright Squirtle its all on you."

"Squirtle." Squirtle went onto the battle field and was ready.

"Alright we get to see Squirtle in this battle." Davis said.

"Squirtle's a water type so Ross still has the advantage." Kari said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said. Squirtle shot water and it hit Golemon. "Now use Water Pulse."

"Rock Tomb defense." Greta said. Squirtle shot the orb of water, but was blocked by the rocks around Golemon.

"Is that the only trick she knows? It's rather boring." Imperialdramon said.

"Maybe, but affective. It's a strong defense." Angewomon said.

"Yeah, but didn't you see it's weakness. Golemon can't protect itself from an attack above." Kari said.

"Yeah, but Ross tried that with Snivy and look how that turned out." Davis said.

"Now Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Ross said. Squirtle got in its shell and went straight towards Golemon spinning around.

"Golemon use Rock Smash." Greta said. Golemon pounded Squirtle back. "Now use Earthquake." Golemon stomped the ground and Squirtle fell through the opening in the ground it created.

"Squirtle use Water Pulse." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shot the water or and it burst inside the crack and Golemon was splashed with water.

"Golemon use Smog." Greta said.

"Squirtle get out of there." Ross said. Golemon shot the poison cloud, but Squirtle was able to jump out.

"You're not getting away that easily." Greta said. Golemon shot another Smog attack.

'Should I spray it with water like Golduck did? No wait I have a better idea.' Ross thought. "Squirtle duck inside your shell and use a combo of Rapid Spin and Water Gun." He said. Squirtle got inside his shell and started spinning around and shot water. Squirtle then shot from the ground and hit Golemon.

"Boy they don't quite." Greta said.

"You bet we don't, Squirtle use Water Pulse." Ross said.

"Rock Tomb shield." Greta said. Squirtle launched his attack, but Golemon blocked the attack. Then Squirtle jumped and was right over Golemon. "This again?"

"Last time I used an attack attached to Snivy and a light attack, but not this time." Ross said. "Squirtle use Water Pulse one more time." Squirtle shot its attack and hit Golemon right in the head. "Now use Water Gun." Squirtle shot water and Golemon was knocked out.

"Golemon is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah, way to go Squirtle." Ross said as Squirtle jumped into his arms. Outside the gym Greta and Golemon was giving him his badge.

"Here you go Ross, the Terrain Badge." Greta said.

"Thanks Greta. The Terrain Badge is all mine!" Ross said.

"Squirtle/ Snivy!"

"Way to go Ross." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Now all three of us have our second badge." Davis said.

"All three were tough weren't they Golemon?" Greta said.

"They were." Golemon said and they were surprised.

"Wait this whole time you could talk?" Kari said.

"Like I said Golemon doesn't talk much. So do you know where you next gym is?" Greta said.

"Well we still need to decide that." Ash said.

"Well then how about Sunline City. That place has a beautiful beach as well as a great gym." Greta said.

"Sunline City, sure." Davis said.

"Sunline gym here we come." Ash said.

After all three got the Terrain Badge our heroes now head off to the Sunline Gym. Just what kind of gym and gym leader will they face? Stay tune as the journey continues.


	15. Free To Be You And Eevee

After obtaining the Terrain Badge from Greta our heroes continue their journey.

"I can't believe Greta had a Golemon with her." Davis said.

"Maybe the other gyms will have digimon with them." Ross said.

"I can't wait to see what kinds." Ash said. Then an Eevee jumped out of the bushes and ran off.

"Was that an Eevee?" Ross said.

"Hey come back." They heard a voice and the guy that came out was Tai and Agumon.

"Tai!" Kari shouted with happiness.

"Kari, guys!" Tai said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Free To Be You And Eevee

"Tai it's so great to see you again." Kari said as she hugged her brother.

"It's great to see you sis." Tai said. "Davis, Ross, Ash how's it going?"

"Great Tai." Davis said.

"It's nice to see you again." Ash said.

"Agumon, what's up?" Imperialdramon said.

"Hey Imperialdramon." Agumon said as they high fived.

"I love to chat, but there's a pokemon I'm trying to catch." Tai said.

"Would that pokemon be an Eevee?" Ross said.

"Actually yeah." Tai said.

"Exactly what is an Eevee?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Eevee, the Evolution pokemon. This is a rare pokemon where it's cellular structure can change causing Eevee to evolve into different forms of pokemon."

"Yeah Eevee have a bunch of different evolutions. I should know because I have an Umbreon and remember May has a Glaceon." Ross said.

"So you're trying to catch an Eevee Tai?" Ash said.

"Yeah, when I heard Eevee can evolve into many different pokemon I had to try and catch it." Tai said.

"Yeah let's go before we lose it Tai." Agumon said as they ran off.

"Hey wait Tai we're coming to." Kari said as they followed him. What they didn't know was that Team Rocket heard everything.

"So that twerpet has reunited with her brother?" Jessie said.

"He also seems to have a pokemon I never saw before." James said.

"On top of that they're chasing an Eevee, they say they're rare pokemon." Meowth said.

"Well that Eevee, orange pokemon, and Pikachu will be ours." Jessie said. Ash and the others kept tracking down the Eevee. Then they found it drinking some water at a stream.

"There it is, now I'm going to catch it." Tai said taking out a pokeball.

"Hold on Tai." Kari said.

"What's wrong?" Tai said.

"You can't just go and throw a pokeball at it." Kari said.

"Well then how do I do this I'm still kind of new to it." Tai said.

"You can battle Eevee and when its weaken enough then you can catch it or try and be its friend." Kari said. "Here I'll show you." She took out some pokemon food and went over to Eevee.

"Hi Eevee." Kari said.

"Eevee?"

"I just thought you might be hungry." Kari said as she tossed some pokemon food at it. Eevee gave it a sniff then started eating it. "It's good isn't it?"

"Eevee!"

"Great now's my chance. Come on Agumon." Tai said as they both stepped out.

"Tai wait." Davis said.

"Eevee you're all mine. Agumon use Fire Fang." Tai said.

"You got it." Agumon said as flames came in its mouth and tried to bite Eevee.

"No Tai you can't just attack!" Kari said, but Eevee dodged it and then Tackled Agumon behind some bushes.

"Agumon are you okay?" Tai said.

"Look out!" Agumon said in a panic as a Beedrill came out and was an angry.

"A Beedrill!" Ross said. Beedrill flew at Eevee, but Eevee ran and jumped into Kari's arms.

"It's okay I got you." Kari said, but the Beedrill was flying right at her.

"No you won't." Tai said as he held out his arms and stood in front of Kari.

"Tai get out of there." Ash said. Agumon used a Flamethrower and chased the Beedrill away.

"Nice work Agumon." Tai said.

"It was nothing." Agumon said.

"Are you okay Kari?" Tai said.

"I'm fine and it looks like so is Eevee." Kari said.

"Careful Kari that Eevee is a scampi little thing. It could bite." Tai said.

"This little thing isn't scampi, it's adorable." Kari said.

"Eevee!" Eevee was happy around Kari and rubbed nudged against Kari.

"That was brave and crazy of Tai to step in front of that Beedrill to protect Kari." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"That's how Tai is." Angewomon said.

"He's always protective of his little sister." Davis said.

"Tai can we eat yet? I'm starving." Agumon said.

"I say we all have lunch." Kari said. "Do you want to join us Eevee?"

"Eevee!" They all had lunch set up and were eating with Eevee eating pokemon food with the others.

"Davis you're a great chef as always." Tai said with food in his mouth.

"Oh this is nothing." Davis said.

"So Tai, T.K. told use you're entering the Digose League." Ash said.

"Yeah I already got a couple cool pokemon with a badge." Tai said.

"Well then I can't wait to go against you in the Digose League." Ash said.

"Same here." Davis said.

"Well just because we're friends I won't go easy on you guys." Tai said. Then two cases came down and caught Agumon and Eevee. "Agumon!"

"Eevee!" Kari shouted. They saw a disk like robot with bubble on the top and bottom with legs.

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"It's only us so relax."

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket!" Davis shouted.

"Aren't those the same guys who tried to steal your Bagon Davis?" Tai said.

"Yeah they are so annoying." Ross said.

"Let go of Eevee and Agumon." Ash said.

"Now why would we do that?" Jessie said.

"You should know by now we take what we want." James said.

"And its time you learned loser weepers, and you're the losers." Meowth said.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere with our pokemon." Tai said. "Agumon get out of there with Metal Claw."

"I'll try." Agumon said as his claws turned metal and started banging against the case.

"Oh please nothing can break that case." Meowth said.

"Enough talk let's grab Pikachu and the others." Jessie said.

"Oh no you don't. I'll give you a hand Agumon." Tai said as he jumped on the robot's leg and started climbing.

"I'm with you Tai." Ash said as he climbed up to help.

"Imperialdramon we'll get Eevee." Davis said as Imperialdramon grabbed him and flew up.

"Are they all crazy?" Jessie said.

"They've all gone nuts." James said. Tai and Ash made it to Agumon's case.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu started banging his tail against the case helping Agumon out. Imperialdramon and Davis flew up to Eevee's case.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there." Imperialdramon said as he started pounding the case. Then Eevee started using Hidden Power to help out.

"Yikes both cases can't take much more." Meowth said.

"Then shake them off." Jessie said. They had the robot tilt and spin to get them off.

"Hold on tight you guys." Ross said.

"Any other advice?" Tai said. The pokemon gave both cases one more hit and they smashed open. "Quick get off." Tai and Ash jumped down, but with all the spinning Eevee was launched in the air.

"Oh no Eevee!" Davis shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee was about to hit the ground, but Kari managed to catch it.

"Imperialdramon give this machine a Dragon Pulse." Davis said as they got off. Imperialdramon shot his orb and brought the machine down.

"You think we're finished yet?" Jessie said.

"We have only just begun." James said.

"Frillish front and center." Jessie said.

"Amoongus get them." James said.

"Frillish!"

"Ammongus!

"I don't think so." Ash said.

"Let's give it to them." Ross said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Agumon use Flamethrower." Agumon said.

"Imperiladramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. All four of them launched their attacks and send Team Rocket flying.

"No fair four against two." Jessie said.

"Aren't the good guys suppose to play fair?" James said.

"Fair shmair we all know how this ends." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"You have to put up with them all the time?" Tai said.

"You're right they are annoying." Agumon said.

"Eevee are you alright?" Kari said.

"Eevee."

"Eevee is going to be just fine." Angewomon said.

"Well Tai now's your chance to have Eevee." Kari said.

"Actually Kari Eevee seems to like you, so how about you take it." Tai said.

"Are you sure you were the one that wanted it?" Kari said.

"Yeah Eevee likes you so go on ahead." Tai said. Eevee nudged against Kari agreeing with the idea. Kari brought out a pokeball and tapped it against Eevee catching it.

"I got an Eevee!" Kari cheered. Now they were parting ways with Tai.

"I'll see you guys around." Tai said.

"It was great seeing you guys again." Agumon said.

"It was great seeing you too Tai." Ash said.

"Hope to see you soon." Davis said.

"You can count on it, so long." Tai said as they parted ways and waved good bye.

Now Kari has her new friend Eevee and was reunited with her brother. Now that Tai is their new rival for the pokemon league our heroes' journey through the Digose region continues.

To Be Continued….

Happy Thanksgiving


	16. Catching Some Mareep

After caught her new pokemon, Eevee our heroes continue on their journey to Sunline City for the next gym.

"How much farther is it to Sunline City?" Davis said.

"It's still while before we get there." Ross said.

"Hey excuse me, wait will you!" They turned around to see Yolei and Hawkmon.

"Yolei!" Davis and Kari said with joy.

"Oh I didn't realize it was you guys." Yolei said.

"Great to see you again." Hawkmon said.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash said.

"I was wondering have you guys seen a Mareep." Yolei said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Catching Some Mareep

"Mareep, the Wool pokemon. Mareep can store air and electricity in its fur coat. The air keeps it warm or cool and the electricity makes it grow and shocking."

"Yolei why are you looking for a Mareep?" Kari said.

"Well you see…." "Yolei wait I see one." Hawkmon interrupted. Yolei ran off and found a Mareep resting on the ground.

"There you are." Yolei said and Mareep woke up.

"Mareep?"

"Alright Hawkmon we'll get it this time." Yolei said as Hawkmon stepped forward.

"What is she doing?" Ash said.

"I think she's trying to catch that Mareep." Ross said.

"Hawkmon use Peck." Yolei said. Hawkmon's beak glowed and he flew into attack, but Mareep jumped out of the way and Tackled Hawkmon. "Now Hawkmon use Fury Attack." Hawkmon started pecking multiple times at Mareep.

"Had enough yet?" Hawkmon said.

"Mareep!" Mareep winked and shot hearts that surrounded Hawkmon.

"Hey that's Attract." Ross said. Then Hawkmon was under the affects Attract.

"Wow Mareep looks so beautiful." Hawkmon said.

"No not again." Yolei said. Then Mareep zapped Hawkmon.

"What was that? It didn't look like a Thunderbolt." Davis said.

"That was Thunder Shock." Ross said. Mareep Tackled Hawkmon and ran off.

"No it got away again." Yolei complained.

"Again?" Angewomon said.

"We better get Hawkmon some help." Ross said. They took Hawkmon to a pokemon center and Hawkmon was fixed up in no time.

"Hawkmon is all better now." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Yolei said.

"Yes thank you." Hawkmon said. After Hawkmon was healed they all sat down and Yolei was telling the others what was going on between her and that Mareep.

"You see I was trying to catch that Mareep." Yolei said.

"Is there any specific reason?" Ross said.

"Squirtle Squirtle?"

"Yeah, you guys know I want to go for the Digose League, but I had to catch some pokemon first." Yolei said. "So I decided that before I enter gym battles I try to catch a pokemon and that Mareep was the first one I saw."

"We've been trying to catch it for days." Hawkmon said.

"But it always gets away

"Why not try to catch something easier?" Imperialdramon said.

"That's part of being a trainer, if there's a pokemon you want you can't give up." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"That and Yolei is so stubborn." Davis whispered.

"So is Hawkmon your only pokemon?" Ross said.

"Yeah why?" Yolei said.

"Then that's a problem if you really want that Mareep. Mareep are electric types and if I remember Hawkmon classifies as a flying type." Ross said.

"Yeah flying types are weak against electric types." Angewomon said.

"Plus I saw that Mareep used Attract and if it worked on Hawkmon then that Mareep is a girl." Ross said.

"Well then what am I going to do?" Yolei said.

"Well what if we helped you? We could battle Mareep, but you have to be the one to catch it." Ross said.

"You would really do that?" Yolei said.

"We are your friends, we'll be glad to help you." Kari said.

"So who should battle against that Mareep?" Imperialdramon said.

"I already got the answer, Ash's Snivy." Ross said.

"Snivy?" Ash said.

"Snivy is a grass type and grass types aren't hurt so much by electric types." Ross said.

"Well what about your Snivy Ross?" Davis said.

"My Snivy is a boy, but Ash's Snivy is a girl so that Mareep's Attract won't have any affect." Ross said.

"That's right because Attract only works on a pokemon that's a different gender." Kari said.

"Exactly, with your Snivy Ash Yolei will get that Mareep without any problems." Ross said.

"Alright then let's go fine that Mareep." Ash said.

"Thanks you guys, you don't know how much this means to me." Yolei said. They grabbed their stuff and ran outside.

"Snivy come on out." Ash said.

"Snivy!"

"Snivy we're looking for a Mareep, if we find it you're the one that's going to battle." Ash said.

"Snivy."

"Now we just need to figure out where it is." Davis said. "How hard could it be to find something that looks like a cloud on the ground?"

"Still better look in the air. Unfezant come on out." Ross said.

"Unfezant!"

"Unfezant look through the air and try to find a Mareep." Ross said and Unfezant went flying out.

"I'll look through the air too." Hawkmon said as he flew up in the air.

"In the meantime we can look on the ground." Kari said as they started walking.

"I can't wait, soon I might have my first pokemon." Yolei said.

"Catching your first pokemon is a special thing. I remember the first pokemon I caught was my Swellow when it was a Taillow." Davis said.

"Yeah mine was my Staryu." Kari said.

"And how did it feel catching them?" Yolei said.

"An amazing thing. You get a new member of the team and a new friend." Davis said.

"Soon you're going to experience that feeling too Yolei." Ross said. Meanwhile with Hawkmon he continued his search in the air.

"Where are you Mareep?" Hawkmon said. Then he spotted Mareep walking on the road. "There you are." He flew back to find and told the others. Mareep kept walking around until it heard footsteps and saw them running towards her.

"Mareep, this time you're going to be mine." Yolei said.

"Okay Snivy get ready." Ash said.

"Snivy."

"Snivy use Vine Whip." Ash said. Snivy had vines come out of her and whipped Mareep. Mareep tried its Attract attack, but it didn't affect Snivy. "Now Snivy use Leaf Blade." Snivy tried to attack, but Mareep jumped out of the way.

"Careful Ash Mareep's special ability is Static like Pikachu." Ross said.

"Don't worry I got this." Ash said. Mareep tried it's Thunder Shock attack and it hit. "Snivy now use Leaf Storm." Snivy created energy leaves and hit Mareep. "Yolei now's your chance."

"Right." Yolei said as she took out her pokeball and tossed it. Mareep went inside and it shook around and she was caught. "Yes! I have my own Mareep. Perfecto!" After Mareep was caught they head back to the pokemon center and she got fixed up.

"Your Mareep is all better now." Nurse Joy said.

"Mareep!"

"That's great, with Mareep I can now enter gym battles." Yolei said.

"Hey Yolei how would you like to have a battle." Davis said.

"You're on." Yolei said.

"Oh dear I'll get my supplies ready." Nurse Joy said. They went outside and Davis and Yolei faced each other.

"Alright let's have a two on two." Davis said. "Machop I choose you."

"Machop!"

"Mareep come on out." Yolei said.

"Mareep!"

"Be a gentleman Davis and let the ladies go first. Mareep use Tackle." Yolei said. Mareep ran in and tackled against Machop.

"Machop use Karate Chop." Davis said and Machop chopped Mareep. "Now Machop use Ice Punch."

"Mareep dodge it and use Attract." Yolei said. Mareep jumped out of the way and winked.

"Dodge it and use Strength." Davis said. Machop jumped out and with red energy around it and pounded Mareep knocking it out. "Mareep return. Now Hawkmon you're up."

"I've got this." Hawkmon said.

"We better finish this fast. Hawkmon has the time advantage." Davis said. "Machop use Ice Punch." Machop ran straight to Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon dodge it and use Wing Attack." Yolei said. Hawkmon flew up and struck Machop. "Now use Fury Attack." Hawkmon struck its beak against Machop and knocked it out.

"It's tied up one to one now." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Now Bagon you're up next." Davis said.

"Bagon!"

"Hawkmon use Peck." Yolei said and Hawkmon flew right at Bagon, but he pecked at Bagon's head and Bagon didn't feel a thing.

"Bagon use Double Edge." Davis said. Bagon glowed yellow and struck against Hawkmon.

"I thought Veemon was hard headed, but this is ridiculous." Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon use Wing Attack." Yolei said.

"Bagon use Headbutt." Davis said and both of them clashed into each other. "Now Bagon use Dragon Claw." Bagon's claw glowed and struck Hawkmon knocking him out.

"No I lost." Yolei said. After the battle they were parting ways with Yolei. "Well I'm off to the next gym."

"Take care Yolei and good luck." Ash said.

"Thanks for all the help. Oh by the way Kari you're entering in contests right?" Hawkmon said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Well Greemin Town is having one and it's just a few miles ahead." Yolei said.

"Thanks for the tip Yolei." Davis said.

"We'll see you again." Kari said and they all waved goodbye.

It seems before our heroes reach the Sunline gym they're going to stop in Greemin Town for Kari to win her second ribbon. Now, after helping their old friend Yolei, our heroes continue their journey.

To Be Continued…


	17. Pals Before Palmon

Our heroes have arrived in Greemin Town so that Kari may enter the pokemon contest and that she may win her second ribbon.

"Now Eevee use Quick Attack." Kari said.

"Eevee!" Eevee was running around with speed with some style.

"So you're using Eevee? But Eevee hasn't been in a contest before and you haven't had it for a long time." Angewomon said.

"Neither have my other pokemon entered before, but you got to start somewhere." Kari said.

"Well you're going to win for sure Kari." Ash said.

"Yeah no one comes close to your skills." Davis said.

"Now Emolga use Discharge." They saw around the corner of a building electricity shooting around.

"What was that?" Ross said as they went to check it out and saw a girl with an Emolga and a walking plant.

"Mimi is that you?" Kari said. The girl turned around and it was Mimi.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Pals Before Palmon

"Mimi it's great to see you." Kari said.

"Davis, Kari I'm so happy to see you." Mimi said. "Ash, Ross how have you two been doing?"

"We've been doing fine." Ash said.

"So Mimi are you and Palmon entering the pokemon contest; we heard you want to be a coordinator." Ross said.

"You bet we are." Palmon said and Emolga landed n her head. "Oh and this is our new friend Emolga."

"Emogla."

"So that's an Emolga." Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel pokemon. Emolga are able to glide by using the cape like structure attached to its arms and sides and store electricity in its cheek pouches."

"Isn't my Emolga the cutest thing?" Mimi said.

"It is cute." Kari said. "So what do you think of my Eevee?"

"Eevee?"

"Oh how cute. Would you consider giving it to me?" Mimi said.

"I don't think so Mimi." Kari said.

"It was worth a shot." Mimi said.

"Well Mimi I can tell it's going to be great going against you, but I won't be going easy on you." Kari said.

"That's fine because I'm not going easy on you either." Mimi said.

"Just wait till you see me in battle." Palmon said.

"I'm actually looking forward to it." Angewomon said. Then the contest began and everyone was getting excited.

"Here we are folks. It's time for the Greemin Town pokemon contest." Jillian said with people cheering. "As you all know we judge coordinators and pokemon by appeal, beauty, and all that other stuff. Now here are our three judges. First it's Mr. Contesta."

"I look forward to seeing all the coordinators do their best." Mr. Contesta said.

"Then we have Mr. Sukizo." Jillian said.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Finally there's Greemin Town's Nurse Joy." Jillian said.

"I cannot wait to see all the amazing performances." Nurse Joy said.

"For those who don't know me my name is Jillian. Now enough talk let's get going." In the coordinators room Kari and Mimi were getting ready for their turn. Mimi was wearing a light green dress with the top part pink with a pink veil on her head.

"So Mimi have you entered in contests before?" Kari said.

"A couple and I did manage to get one ribbon." Mimi said.

"I'm going for my second ribbon too. So let's do our best." Kari said.

"You got it." Mimi said. Each coordinator performed and put on a great performance.

"Now for our next contestant is Mimi." Jillian said with Mimi coming out.

"Good luck Mimi." Ash cheered from the stands.

"Let's see what she's got." Ross said.

"Emogla come on out sweetie." Mimi said and Emogla came out through lightning.

"Emolga."

"Emogla use Double Team." Mimi said and Emogl made copies of itself. "Now use Acrobatics." Emogla and its copies flipped around and joined hands. "Now Discharge." They all shot electricity and formed a star.

"Wow now that's a great way to show the characteristics of a flying and electric type." Jillian said.

"Wait Emolga is a flying and electric type?" Davis said.

"Yeah Emolga can be a tough pokemon to beat when it comes to taking the type advantage." Ross said.

"Now it's time to move on to our next coordinator which is Kari." Jillian said and Kari came out.

"Go get them babe." Davis shouted.

"You need to learn to settle down once in a while." Ross said.

"Purrloin show time." Kari said and Purrloin came out and rode a star.

"Purrloin!"

"Purrloin use Shadow Ball and Fake Out." Kari said. Purrloing stored up a Shadow Ball and then clapped its paws together shooting out a purple sound wave. "Now Purrloing clap your paws together." Purrloin started clapping created more purple sound waves and soon Purrloin began to glow and the more it clapped the brighter it glowed.

"Now that's an interesting way to show off the appeal of a dark type. Now let's move on" Jillian said. As the first stage went on Kari and Mimi went up to talk to the guys.

"That was an amazing performance, both of you." Ross said.

"Yeah you can tell you two worked hard." Ash said.

"Thanks guys." Kari said.

"I'm a bit surprised Mimi, I figured you would want to be the center of attention." Davis said.

"Actually I would agree with Davis on this no offense." Kari said.

"Well I want to, but I learned that if I do that then my chances on moving onto the second round would be real slim." Mimi said.

"That's good you learned that. It's not about the trainer giving a performance, it's about the pokemon." Kari said.

"Okay you've all waited long enough. These are the eight coordinators going to round two." Jillian said and showed both Mimi and Kari were in.

"Alright we did it." Kari and Mimi said.

"Just imagine if those two go against each other." Angewomon.

"Oh I can't wait to see that." Imperialdramon said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle."

"Now Palmon use Vine Whip." Mimi said and Palmon took down a Boldore.

"Eevee use Quick Attack." Kari said and Eevee defeated a Skiploom. They both battled and made it to the final round.

"Well we made it to the final round where we have Kari and Mimi going against each other." Jillian said. "We have only five minutes and then we'll have a winner. Now let's begin!"

"Eevee show time." Kari said and Eevee came through some hearts.

"Eevee!"

"Palmon it's all you." Mimi said and Palmon came through a flock of flowers.

"I'm ready Mimi." Palmon said.

"Palmon use Vine Whip." Mimi said. Palmon stretched out her fingers and tried to whip at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it with Quick Attack." Kari said. Eevee moved around with speed avoiding the vines. Then Eevee flipped around and hit Palmon.

"Palmon use Petal Dance." Mimi said. Palmon bent her head forward and shot metals and Eevee got hit. "Now Palmon use Aromatherapy." Palmon emitted a soothing aroma from her flower.

"Oh yeah that feels nice." Palmon said.

"Aromatherapy?" Davis said.

"It's a move that heals status problems. Petal Dance can cause confusion to the user so Mimi must be using it to keep that from happening." Ross said.

"It doesn't matter. Eevee use Hidden Power." Kari said. Eevee created an energy orb in its mouth and shot it at Palmon hitting. "Now Eevee use Tackle." Eevee ran in and tackled Palmon.

"Palmon use Double Slap." Mimi said. Palmon started slapping Eevee's face.

"Eevee use Quick Attack." Kari said. Eevee was moving faster and hit against Palmon.

"Palmon use Petal Dance." Mimi said.

"Eevee dodge it." Kari said and Eevee was able to move out of the way.

"Now use Aromatherapy." Mimi said. Eevee smelled the scent and felt soothing and dropped its guard. "Now grab it with Vine Whip." Palmon grabbed Eevee and put a bit of a squeeze on it.

"It looks like Eevee is in a tangle mess and we're down to less than two minutes." Jillian said.

"How's Kari going to get out of this?" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!"

"Eevee use Hidden Power." Kari said. Eevee launched its energy orb and it hit.

"Palmon use Petal Dance." Mimi said.

"Spin with a Quick Attack and use that Petal Dance." Kari said. Eevee ran fast and spun around in the petal giving it a sparkle and it hit Palmon.

"Time's up. The winner of the Greemin Town pokemon contest is…Kari." Jillian said.

"We did it Eevee, we won." Kari said.

"Eevee!"

"I'm sorry Mimi, I wanted that ribbon too." Palmon said.

"It's alright Palmon." Mimi said. Then Kari was being rewarded her ribbon.

"Congratulations to Kari for winning." Jillian said as Kari was being awarded a green ribbon with a square middle.

"Yes, the Greemin ribbon is all mine." Kari said.

"Eevee/Purrloin!" After the contest Mimi and the others were saying their goodbyes.

"It was great to see you again Mimi." Kari said.

"It was great seeing you too. Let's make sure to meet again." Mimi said.

"We will, take care." Ash said and Mimi left waving goodbye.

Kari has her second ribbon. Now our heroes continue their journey towards the Sunline City and the gym. The question is will our heroes win their badge as Kari won her ribbon? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	18. Power Over Battle

As our heroes continue their journey to Sunline City, site of the next gym our heroes have found something that might peak Ash's interest.

"What does that sign say?" Ash said as Ross read it.

"It says that there's a gym just up the road." Ross said.

"Are we close to Sunline City?" Kari said.

"We're still miles away from Sunline City." Ross said.

"Who cares there's a gym up ahead." Ash said.

"Yeah let's go time for another badge." Davis said as they both ran off and Kari went after them.

"They couldn't wait for me to explain, it's not what they think." Ross said as anime sweat dropped.

"Squirtle?"

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Power Over Battle

They arrived at the so call gym, but it wasn't what Davis and Ash thought it was. There were people lifting weights and using workout equipment.

"What is this? I thought it was a gym." Imperialdramon said.

"It is a gym, but not a pokemon gym. It's the kind of gym where you get a workout, you know get in shape." Ross said.

"Aw man I really thought it was the other kind of gym." Ash said.

"Next time stop and listen before you act you knuckle heads or in your case that should be an important life lesson." Ross said. As he was talking to them Squirtle wondered off and had a look around.

"Squirtle?" He looked to see people working hard. He then saw that some pokemon were working out too.

"Squirtle where'd you go?" Ross said and spotted him. "There you are, you know better than to wonder off like that."

"Squirtle." Squirtle pointed to the pokemon working out.

"Cool this gym has a place for pokemon to work out too." Ross said.

"Hey maybe we should grab some equipment and get a workout. I bet you would like your man to look real strong huh Kari." Davis said flexing his muscles.

"I think you look fine just the way you are." Kari said.

"I don't think we can anyway. We might need a gym membership before we can use this stuff." Ross said.

"Yeah because without one you'll get kicked out." They saw a boy about their age getting off a treadmill with him having dark brown hair wearing sweats and Ross knew him.

"Kyle is that you?" Ross said.

"Well, well if it isn't Ross." Kyle said.

"You know him?" Kari said.

"Yeah I use to go to school with him before I became a trainer." Ross said.

"I didn't think I would see you since you left on that journey." Kyle said.

"Same here." Ross said sounding a bit sadden.

"You don't sound happy to see your old friend." Ash said.

"That's because Kyle and I hardly got along." Ross said. "To me he was an arrogant big mouth. He didn't even seem interested in doing his school work."

"Oh it was so early in the morning." Kyle said.

"School lasted until 3 and yet you still didn't want to do much work, but yeah especially in the morning." Ross said. "So what have you been up to?"

"I'm actually competing in the Digose League." Kyle said.

"I'm entering in that too." Ross said.

"Well my pokemon are all powerful in strength since that decides a battle. I already have a badge." Kyle said.

"I have two." Ross said and that shocked Kyle a little.

"Two!?" Kyle said. "Big deal, just look at your Squirtle." They looked to see Squirtle try to lift a weight used for curls, but couldn't get it up. "Your pokemon can't even lift that. My pokemon work out all the time so they're real strong. That's what decides a battle, strength."

"You're wrong Kyle. Strength alone doesn't decide who wins a battle." Ross said. "You need to work hard with your pokemon as well as have a strong bond with them."

"No all you need are strong pokemon. You go and give it 100 percent." Kyle said. "You either go big or go home."

"Then take your advice and go home because with the way you're telling me how you battle you won't win the Digose League." Ross said.

"Oh yeah? Have you been in any pokemon league competitions?" Kyle said.

"Actually yeah. I've been in the Kanto, Orange, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues." Ross said.

"And have you won any?" Kyle said.

"Uh well only the Organ League, but that was just a one match tournament." Ross said.

"Ha you see." Kyle said with a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't prove anything." Ross said. "You probably don't even know what to do in a battle, you hardly paid attention in class. All you did was chat with your friends and didn't want to do any work like a good student should."

"Oh and you're the good student since you did your work? You were the kid that didn't say anything and was quiet the whole time." Kyle said and Ross was getting irritated.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Davis said.

"With Ross getting angry I think this could take a while." Ash said.

"Okay maybe I was quiet, but that's because I did my work like I was suppose to." Ross said. "Let's not get off topic. It doesn't change a thing about what you said. Strength alone doesn't decide how a battle ends."

"Okay than I'll prove it to you. How about the two of us have a battle?" Kyle said.

"You're on." Ross said. They stepped outside with Kyle in his casual clothes. A dull green hoodie with grey pants and black shoes. "I don't want to waste my time, but I always thought one on one battles were boring, so let's have a two on two."

"That's fine." Kyle said.

"Alright Chandelure I choose you." Ross said.

"Chandelure!"

"That thing doesn't even have arms and legs. Here's a pokemon with muscles." Kyle said. "Gurdurr let's go."

"Gurdurr!"

"What is that thing?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Gurdurr, the Muscular pokemon and the evolve form of Timburr. Gurdurr are very strong pokemon and skillfully can use the steel beams they carry for battle and other uses."

"Hold on Gurdurr is a fighting type." Davis said.

"Gurdurr use Brick Break." Kyle said. Gurdurr attacked with its arm, but it went right through Chandelure. "Wait what happened?"

"You really didn't pay attention back in school. Chandelure is a ghost type. Fighting type attacks like that have no effect." Ross said. "Here's a move that is super affective on fighting types. Chandelure use Psychic."

"Chandelure!"

"Gurdurr?" Gurdurr was lifted and was being dealt damage.

"Now use Shadow Ball." Ross said. Chandelure shot the black orb and hit Gurdurr knocking it out.

"So the first match goes to Ross." Ash said.

"Great work Chandelure now return." Ross said as he got Chandelure back in its pokeball.

"Alright Vigoroth I choose you." Kyle said.

"Vigoroth!"

"A Vigoroth. Are you ready?" Ross said to Squirtle.

"Squirtle." Squirtle was ready and jumped onto the battlefield.

"You're using that little guy, it hasn't even evolved." Kyle said.

"Squirtle doesn't need to evolve. Let's give them a Water Gun." Ross said and Squirtle blasted Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use Slash." Kyle said.

Vigoroth!"

"Squirtle dodge it." Ross said. Squirtle jumped over Vigoroth causing it to miss.

"Use Bulk Up." Kyle said. Vigoroth had energy build around it having its muscles increase. "Now use Slash until you hit it."

"Dodge them Squirtle." Ross said. Vigoroth kept attacking, but Squirtle kept moving out of the way. "Now use Rapid Spin." Squirtle jumped and spun around hitting Vigoroth and kept going until he pushed through. "Let's finish this with Skull Bash."

"Squirtle." Squirtle jumped off a tree and banged his head against Vigoroth knocking it out.

"Ross won, way to go." Kari said. After the battle they were about to part ways.

"Kyle I hope after this you learned your lesson." Ross said.

"You just got lucky. I'm going to win the Digose League and beat you." Kyle said and ran off.

"Is he always like that?" Kari said.

"Forget it, let's just get going to Sunline City." Ross said as they started walking.

It seems Ross has found himself a rival as they move on to the Digose League, but Ross has proven it takes more than strength to win a battle. Let's hope Ash and Davis know that too when they make it to the next gym.

To Be Continued…


	19. Put A Sawk In It

Our heroes continue their journey to Sunline City they come across an interesting looking forest.

"What's with this forest, it looks beat up with all the trees broken?" Ash said.

"I found it." Ross said looking at a map. "This place as known as the Fist Forest. It's home to many different kinds of fighting types."

"Fighting types, like Machop?" Davis said.

"Yeah and many others like Gurdurr, Machamp, and Hariyama." Ross said.

"I wouldn't want to pick a fight in place that has so many fighting types." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Davis said putting his arm around her.

"I'm sure if we just go on a straight path we should be fine." Ross said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Put A Sawk In It

They walked through the forest and saw many fighting types as they pounded trees and lifting some rocks.

"Looks like all the fighting types are working on their attacks." Ash said.

"I feel like we're in a repeat from the weight gym we came from." Davis said.

"Let's just keep moving, if we don't bother these fighting types they should leave us alone." Ross said. They kept on moving until Imperialdramon spotted something.

"Hey guys look at that." Imperialdramon said and they saw a Sawk meditating under a waterfall.

"What pokemon is that?" Davis said.

"It's a Sawk." Ross said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Sawk, the Karate pokemon. Sawk tighten their belts to help make their punches more destructive and hate it when their training is disturbed."

"Why is it sleeping under a waterfall?" Imperialdramon said.

"It's not sleeping its meditating." Angewomon said.

"It seems like this Sawk is meditating the mind as well as the body. I think it's best to leave it alone." Ross said. "The pokedex did say that it hates it when its training is disturbed." Then Sawk opened its eyes and jumped right in front of them. "Oh come on we didn't do anything."

"Squirtle."

"Sawk." Sawk motioned for them to come over.

"What does it want?" Ash said.

"Sawk wants to battle one of us." Imperialdramon said.

"Really?" Ash said.

"Pikachu?"

"I don't think it was disturbed. I think Sawk sensed us and just wants someone to battle with." Angewomon said.

"I like a pokemon who enjoys to battle. Imperialdramon lets go." Davis said as both of them stepped out.

"Alright Sawk lets dance." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon start out with Focus punch." Davis said. Imperildramon focused his energy into his fist and attacked. Sawk jumped over him and kicked him twice. Then swept his leg under him.

"That was a Double Kick and Low Sweep." Ross said.

"Imperialdramon use your Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon tried to hit Sawk, but Sawk jumped out of the way. Then Sawk had a black static in his hand and chopped Imperialdramon.

"That was a Knock Off attack." Ross said.

"Man that Sawk is tough, I like it." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm ready for you Sawk." Imperialdramon said, but Sawk just walked off. "Hey wait. Where do you think you're going!?"

"Why would Sawk just walk off like that?" Ash said.

"I think Sawk was just using Davis and Imperialdramon for practice." Ross said.

"Hey no one uses us for practice like that." Davis said with him and Imperialdramon getting upset.

"Oh now he's going to get it." Imperialdramon said and they both ran after Sawk.

"Davis wait." Kari said.

"Don't get so worked up about it." Ross said as they went after them. Davis and Imperialdramon continued to run through the forest until a Lucario jumped in front of them cutting off their path.

"Now what?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Lucario, the Aura pokemon and the evolve form of Riolu. Lucario is able to sense and see aura in everything and everyone and also control it."

"Whoa an actual Lucario." Ash said.

"Those are amazing pokemon." Ross said.

"Oh this is my lucky day. A Sawk and a Lucario." Davis said.

"Hey hold on don't go that way." They saw a woman running up to them and Ash and Ross knew her.

"Maylene!" They both said.

"Pikachu/ Squirtle!"

"Ash and Ross great to see the both of you." Maylene said.

"Who is she?" Kari said.

"Guys this is Maylene and her partner Lucario. She's the Veilstone City gym leader in Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Wow you're a gym leader from Sinnoh?" Davis said.

"I sure am. May I ask who you are?" Maylene said.

"I'm Davis and this is my partner Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"I'm Kari and this is Angewomon."

"Maylene what are you doing here?" Ross said.

"I decided to take a small break from the gym and came here to the Fist Forest to do some training for my fighting types." Maylene said.

"Her gym is a fighting type gym?" Kari said.

"Yeah and it's a tough gym." Ross said.

"So how come you stopped me because I'm in a bit of a hurry." Davis said.

"I was trying to warn you. There are a lot of fighting types that way and if you disturb them it won't be pretty." Maylene said. "What were you in a rush for anyway?"

"There's a Sawk that went that way and all he did was use us for an exercise and we're mad about it." Imperialdramon said.

"I was trying to catch that Sawk." Davis said.

"I see well Lucario and I can help you find that Sawk." Maylene said.

"How?" Davis said.

"Lucario has the ability to sense and see aura." Ross said.

"What's aura?" Kari said.

"I've heard of that. Aura is the living essence that is said to be inside of everything." Angewomon said.

"And Lucario can sense and see it?" Davis said.

"Yeah if anyone can find that Sawk Lucario can." Maylene said.

"Lu." Lucario to sense the aura around him and started to lead the way and they went after. Lucario guided them safely through the forest until they saw Sawk on a root of a tree.

"There it is." Maylene said.

"Great." Davis said as he walked up to Sawk.

"Sawk?"

"Look here Sawk I want a do over on that battle we had. No one uses me just for a workout." Davis said.

"Yeah come on lets go again." Imperialdramon said.

"Sawk Sawk Sawk. Sawk Sawk Sawk Sawk."

"What did Sawk say?" Davis said.

"He's apologizing. Sawk knew it was wrong to just use like that, but at the same time he enjoys the thrill of battle." Imperialdramon said.

"I enjoy the thrill of battle too." Davis said. "I know how you feel. The beating of your heart, the excitement, the intensity, it all feels great."

"Sawk Sawk Sawk Sawk."

"Sawk agrees." Imperialdramon said. "There are times he wishes for a trainer t come and get him so he continuously feel the joy of battle."

"That's just how I feel in a gym battle." Maylene said. "It's one of the reasons I use fighting types. The feeling of pushing yourself forward and the joy of battle. I enjoy it so much."

"Lu." Lucario agreed with Maylene.

"Sawk I enjoy the thrill of battle and I was planning to catch you from the start. How about you come with me?" Davis said.

"Sawk!" Sawk jumped off the root and looked like he wanted to battle Davis first.

"Davis use Tropius to increase your chances. Tropius is a flying type." Ross said.

"No Imperialdramon wants to finish things." Davis said.

"Yeah and I'm going to finish it." Imperialdramon said.

"Now let's use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon shot its orb, but Sawk jumped over it and used Double Kick. "Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon stored up power in his fist and pounded Sawk.

"Sawk."

"You're not too bad yourself." Imperialdramon said. Then a case came down and trapped Sawk.

"Sawk!"

"Hey what's going on now?" Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble you muscle heads"

"Make it double you should have stayed in bed"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket, not again." Davis said.

"I remember you three, you tried to take my Lucario." Maylene said.

"Have we seen her before?" Jessie said.

"I remember she was that Veilstone gym leader." James said.

"Cool we get a lot of fighting types. First this Sawk and now all of her pokemon." Meowth said.

"No way, we're taking Sawk back." Ross said.

"Then come and get us." Team Rocket said as they flew away in their balloon.

"Hey you thieves get back here." Davis said as they went after them and Sawk tried to break out.

"Give it up nothing can break that case." Meowth said.

"Now Tropius I choose you." Davis said.

"Tro!"

"Tropius get up there and use Razor Leaf to pop that balloon." Davis said.

"Lucario cut the rod holding Sawk's cage with Aura Sphere." Maylene said.

"Tro/Lu!" Lucario shot a blue energy orb and broke Sawk's cage free and Tropius shot leaves slicing the balloon and Team Rocket was sent flying away.

"Already?" Jessie said.

"We just got here." James said.

"I guess it's one of those get in and get out deals." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted. Sawk's cage hit the ground and broke apart, but Sawk went over a cliff and fell into a river.

"Oh no Sawk!" Davis said as they all ran after him.

"Oh no there's a waterfall ahead." Kari said as they all saw the waterfall.

"I got an idea. Abra I need your help." Davis said.

"Abra!"

"Hold on Abra." Davis said as he placed Abra on his back. Sawk went over the fall and Davis jumped.

"Davis what are you doing!?" Ross said. Davis reached out for Sawk and grabbed his hand.

"Abra use Teleport." Davis said and Abra teleported them back to the top of the cliff. "Sawk are you alright?"

"Sawk." Sawk was alright.

"Sawk after that I doubt we really need to battle." Davis said and Sawk agreed. "Then welcome aboard." He tossed a pokeball and Sawk was caught. "I got a Sawk!" Then Sawk's pokeball just vanished. "What happened!? Where'd my Sawk go!?"

"Davis that was your seventh pokemon right?" Ross said and Davis did a recount.

"Yeah I got seven why?" Davis said.

"A trainer can only carry six pokemon. Right now Sawk is probably with Professor Oak." Ross said. "If you want Sawk with us right now you'll have to give one of your pokemon you have now to Professar Oak and send them back and forth if you want." After that they went to a pokemon center and Davis ran out.

"Sawk come on out." Davis said and Sawk was out. "Sawk I'm glad you're coming with us."

"Sawk!" They slapped each other's hands and both were glad.

"It was great seeing you guys, but I should head back to the gym. Davis next time we meet lets battle." Maylene said.

"You got it." Davis said.

After meeting Maylene and catching his new Sawk Davis is ready to take on the Sunline Gym as it is coming up for our heroes as the road ahead continues.

To Be Continued…


	20. Comet's Comet

Our heroes have finally arrived in Sunline City, a city that borders a warm sunny beach. However our heroes aren't here for relaxation. They're here for a gym battle.

"Oh wow the beach here is beautiful." Kari said.

"Hey after the gym battles we can finally get some time to rest on the beach." Ross said.

"Right now let's get to the gym." Davis said as he and Imperialdramon ran ahead.

"Hey wait up will you?" Ross said as he went after them.

"Hold it I'm challenging the gym first." Ash said.

"Wait a minute Ash take a look at that." Kari said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Comet's Comet

Ash and Kari saw through a crowd a volleyball game going on. One guy had a Ninetales and he was tan with a white sleeveless top and brown shorts with flaming red hair and he won the game with Ninetales hitting the ball up and he spiked it.

"Way to go Ninetales." The guy said.

"Nine!"

"Wow that was amazing." Kari said.

"Kari come on we got the gym to get to." Ash said, but Kari ran up to the guy.

"Excuse me that was impressive and your Ninetales looks amazing." Kari said.

"Oh thanks my name is Comet."

"I'm Kari."

"Greetings I am Angewomon."

"Kari we don't have time, we got to get to the gym." Ash said.

"Oh you're here for a gym battle are you?" Comet said.

"Yeah that's Ash, he's just being impatient." Kari said.

"Well you could be at the gym right now Ash, but the gym leader isn't there." Comet said.

"Really, where is he?" Ash said.

"You're looking at him. I'm the gym leader." Comet said.

"Ninetales!"

"No way!" Ash said.

"You're the gym leader!?" Kari said.

"Awesome a new challenger."

"Oh I hope Comet wins."

"This guy sounds like a big shot." Angewomon said. At the gym Davis and Ross already arrived.

"This is the gym?" Davis said.

"Looks more like a house." Imperialdramon said.

"Maybe the battlefield is in the backyard." Ross said.

"Squirtle Squir!" They turned around and saw Ash and Kari with Comet and a crowd.

"Hey there you guys." Ash said.

"Who's this guy?" Davis said.

"Meet Comet, he's the gym leader guys." Kari said.

"Yeah and I get to challenge him first since I met him first." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Come on the battlefield is outback." Comet said as he led them to the backyard with bleachers for everyone to watch and Ash and Comet went onto the battlefield.

"So this Comet guy is the gym leader." Davis said.

"If he has a Ninetales then this gym must be made for fire types." Ross said.

"The gym battle between Comet the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin. The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Okay Flareon I choose you." Comet said.

"Flareon!" After Flareon came out the people cheered

"So he does use fire types. Flareon is one of Eevee's evolve forms and this crowd is going crazy with him just bringing out his pokemon." Ross said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Flareon, the Flame pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee. Flareon have flame sacks in their bodies to have their flames reach up to 3000 degrees."

"Okay he uses fire types so…Oshawott I choose you." Ash said.

"Oshawott!"

"Smart using a water type. Okay Ash bring it on." Comet said.

"Oshawott use Water Gun." Ash said.

"Flareon use Swift." Comet said. Oshawott shot water and Flareon shot stars and both attacks cancelled each other out. "Now Flareon use Quick Attack."

"Flareon!" Flareon was moving fast and kept tackling Oshawott.

"Oshawott us Razor Shell." Ash said.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott tried slashing Flareon, but Flareon kept moving out of the way and was too fast.

"Now Flareon use Swift." Comet said. Flareon shot out stars and blasted Oshawott.

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet." Ash said. Oshawott was covered in water and flew at Flareon.

"Flareon use protect." Comet said and Flareon created a barrier protecting it. "Now use Quick Attack." Flareon continuously speed tackled Oshawott and Oshawott couldn't protect himself.

"Things are not looking good for Oshawott." Ross said.

"Now let's finish this. Flareon use Flare Blitz." Comet said. Flareon was covered in blue flames and headed straight for Oshawott.

"Now that you're in close enough, Oshawott use Hydro Pump." Ash said. Oshawott created its own water and blasted Flareon and was knocked out in one hit.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner." The referee said.

"Flareon return. Okay are you ready?" Comet said petting Ninetales.

"Nine!" Ninetales went onto the battlefield.

"Nice another fire type, Ash is going to win this with no problems." Davis said.

"Maybe, but look at Oshawott." Ross said as they saw Oshawott was panting. "Flareon did a number on Oshawott."

"Oshawott use Hydro Pump." Ash said.

"Ninetales use Safeguard." Comet said. Ninetales created a bright light and was affected by the water. "Now use Fire Blast." Ninetales shot a flame spreading in five directions and hit Oshawott. "Now use Fire Spin." Ninetale shot a fire tornado and Oshawott got caught in it and was knocked out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Ninetales is the winner." The referee said and the people cheered.

"Oshawott return." Ash said and got Oshawott back in his pokeball. "Now Pignite I choose you."

"Pignite!"

"A full on fire type battle, I like your style Ash." Comet said.

"Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin." Comet said. Both of them launched their fire type attacks and they both were cancelled out.

"Now Pignite use Brick Break." Ash said. Pignite jumped over Ninetales and slammed his fist on Ninetales. "Now Pignite use Flamethrower."

"Dodge and use Double Team." Comet said. Ninetales moved out of the way and made copies of itself.

"I got it. Pignite use Flame Charge and strike them all." Ash said. Pignite stomped around and was moving fast through flames striking each copy and hit the real one.

"Ninetales use Fire Spin." Comet said.

"Pignite dodge it." Ash said and Pignite moved out of the way much faster.

"How did Pignite move that fast?" Davis said.

"Flame Charge has that as an additional affect." Ross said.

"Now Pignite use Brick Break." Ash said. Pignite hit Ninetales and Ninetales was knocked out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, Pignite is the winner." The referee said and Comet got Ninetales back in its pokeball.

"Well I'm starting to get fired up now. Now meet my main man. Let's go." Comet said and they were surprised on his next pokemon.

"It's a Meramon!" Kari said.

"I guess that's a digimon." Ross said and Ash took out his pokedex.

"Meramon, the Flame Body pokemon. Even though Meramon's mouth is sewed the strings on it will not burn even if it breathes fire."

"So these are our new challengers, they don't look tough." Meramon said.

"He sure is more talkative then Golemon was. Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Pignite!" Pignite breathed out fire, but Meramon wasn't even affected.

"Are we battling or was that just you letting off some steam?" Meramon said.

"Wait what happened?" Ash said.

"Meramon has one of two abilities, flame body and flash fire and mine's is flash fire." Comet said.

"Flash fire! Then none of Ash's fire type attacks are going to do any damage." Ross said.

"Let's show them what a Flamethrower is all about." Comet said. Meramon held out his arm and shot flames at Pignite.

"Pignite use Brick Break." Ash said and Pignite ran in.

"Use Smokescreen." Comet said. Meramon breathed out smoke and Pignite couldn't see. "Now use Dynamic Punch."

"Where is he?" Ash said looking around. Then he came out.

"Here I am." Meramon said with his fist glowing red and pounded Pignite.

"Now use Blaze Kick." Comet said. Meramon had his foot covered in flames and slammed down on Pignite knocking him out.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Meramon is the winner." The referee said.

"So is that it?" Meramon said.

"No there's still one more." Comet said.

"Pikachu?"

"Don't you worry Pikachu I know one pokemon that is going to win this for us." Ash said. "Charizard I choose you."

"Roa!"

"Another fire type, your fire type attacks won't do a thing." Comet said.

"Oh, but Charizard has more than just fire type moves." Ross said.

"That's right Charizard was one of Ash's first pokemon right?" Davis said.

"Yeah and one of his strongest, Charizard is as strong as Pikachu." Ross said.

"Charizard use Slash." Ash said. Charizard's nails grew and slashed at Meramon.

"Okay that's pretty good." Meramon said as he stood up.

"Meramon use Flamethrower." Comet said and Meramon shot his flames.

"Dodge it and use Wing Attack." Ash said. Charizard flew up and with its wings glowing Charizard struck Meramon.

"Meramon use Dynamic Punch." Comet said and Meramon pounded Charizard. "Now let's use Blaze Kick." Meramon tried kicking Charizard, but Charizard blocked it.

"Charizard grab Meramon and head up." Ash said. Charizard grabbed Meramon and flew up.

"Hey let me go." Meramon said.

"Now Charizard use Dragon Tail." Ash said. Charizard tossed Meramon up and its tail began to glow and struck Meramon into the ground and Meramon was defeated.

"Meramon is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Okay I don't mean to offend Pikachu, but Charizard looks stronger than Pikachu." Davis said. Comet and Ash shook hands after their battle.

"That was a great battle Ash." Comet said.

"Thanks Comet." Ash said.

"Here you go, proof that you won. The Flare Badge." Comet said giving him a badge that look like flare.

"Thanks again Comet. Alright I got the Flare Badge!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Osha/Pig/Roa!"

Ash has gotten himself his third badge. Now after meeting Comet and seeing his pokemon will Ross and Davis be ready for when they face their gym battle?

To Be Continued…


	21. Burn Of Meramon

When our heroes have finally arrived in Sunline City they met Comet, the Sunline gym leader who specializes in fire types. Ash was the first to challenge him and there they met another pokemon/digimon, Meramon. Ash battled hard and one himself the Flare Badge, now it's Davis or Ross' turn.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Burn Of Meramon

The next day at the gym Ross was the next one to challenge Comet.

"So Ross you're next?" Comet said.

"Yeah and I'm ready for you." Ross said.

"Davis why did you decide to let Ross go before you?" Kari said.

"I saw Ross transfer one of his pokemon so he must be using one we haven't seen yet and I want to know which one it is." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Comet the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Okay Magmar I choose you." Comet said.

"Magmar!"

"A Magmar?" Davis said and took out his pokedex.

"Magmar, the Spitfire pokemon and the evolve form of Magby. Magmar were born inside a volcano which is why it is covered in flames that can reach over 2000 degrees."

"Okay Elgyem let's go." Ross said.

"Elgyem!"

"Aw that thing looks cute." Kari said.

"Elgyem is another one of Ross' pokemon he caught in Unova." Ash said.

"So that's one of the pokemon Ross exchanged." Davis said.

"Alright let's get started. Magmar use Flamethrower." Comet said.

"Magmar!"

"Elgyem send it back with Confusion." Ross said.

"Elgyem!" Elgyem send the flames back and hit Magmar.

"Oh so you're going to try and bring all my fire type moves back at me, well you're going to need more than that." Comet said. "Magmar use Leer." Magmar glared at Elgyem and Elgyem got scared. "Now use Faint Attack." Magmar appeared and disappeared and struck Elgyem having it slide against the ground.

"Not good that's a dark type move and Elgyem is a psychic type. Elgyem use Recover." Ross said and Elgyem healed itself. "Too risky, Elgyem return." He got Elgyem back in its pokeball.

"Poor Elgyem only got started." Kari said.

"Now Palpitoad I choose you." Ross said.

"Toad!"

"Palpitoad start out with Mud Shot." Ross said.

"Magmar dodge it." Comet said and Magmar moved out of the way of all the mud. "Now let's use Sunny Day." Magmar shot a ray of light in the air that may the sun brighter. "With that all fire type moves are even stronger. Now let's use Flamethrower." Magmar shot flames and Palpitoad felt the intensity.

"Palpitoad use Muddy Water." Ross said. Palpitoad created a wave of mud and hit Magmar. "Now use Mud Shot." Palpitoad shot out more mode mud and it hit Magmar knocking it out.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright way to go Palpitoad." Ross said.

"This battle isn't over yet. Flareon I choose you." Comet said.

"Flareon!"

"Let's go for another win. Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ross said.

"Flareon dodge it with Quick Attack and go get them." Comet said. Flareon moved out of the way and attacked Palpitoad. "Now let's use Swift." Flareon launched stars and hit Palpitoad.

"Stay strong Palpitoad." Ross said. "Now use Muddy Water."

"Flareon use Protect." Comet said and Flareon was in a barrier unaffected by the water. "Now lets us Flare Blitz." Flareon covered in blue flames and struck Palpitoad.

"We're far from finish." Ross said. "Palpitoad lets use Supersonic." Palpitoad launched its sonic wave and Flareon was confused.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Comet said.

"You better believe it. Palpitoad lets use Hydro Pump." Ross said. Palpitoad launched the water and Flareon was knocked out.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"That's two to two." Ash said.

"One more win and Ross wins that badge." Kari said.

"He can't lose he's got Palpitoad and Squirtle." Davis said.

"Alright Meramon lets turn up the heat." Comet said as Meramon came out.

"Alright I'm ready." Meramon said.

"We're win this battle too, Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ross said.

"Use Dynamic Punch." Comet said. Before Palpitoad could attack Meramon pounded Palpitoad. Then Meramon grabbed Palpitoad's tongue and Palpitoad felt it burning.

"Oh man Palpitoad doesn't even like spicy food." Ross said.

"Dynamic Punch one more time." Comet said. Meramon pulled Palpitoad in and pounded Palpitoad knocking it out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle, Meramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Palpitoad you did great now get a good rest." Ross said getting Palpitoad back in its pokeball. "Alright Squirtle let's do this."

"Squirtle." Squirtle went onto the battlefield and was ready.

"I was expecting something bigger, but bring it on." Meramon said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said and Squirtle shot water, but Meramon was able to move out of the way.

"Alright Meramon use Flamethrower." Comet said and Meramon shot his flames.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Ross said and Squirtle started spinning through the flames.

"Meramon let's use Blaze Kick." Comet said. Meramon kicked Squirtle and the two pushed each other back, but Squirtle was burned.

"On no Squirtle's burn." Ross said. "We got to end this fast. Squirtle use Water Pulse." Squirtle shot the orb of water and Meramon was surrounded by water with him being pushed around in it until the water popped.

"Pretty good, but not good enough." Meramon said as Squirtle felt more of the burn.

"Meramon use Flamethrower." Comet said and Meramon shot his flames and Squirtle got hit. "Now finish this with Dynamic Punch." Meramon pounded Squirtle and knocked him out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Meramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Squirtle are you okay?" Ross said as he lifted Squirtle in his arms.

"Squirtle."

"Don't worry it may be tied up, but I'm still going to win." Ross said. "Alright Elgyem you're back in."

"Elgyem!"

"Elgyem use Psybeam." Ross said.

"Meramon use Flamethrower." Comet said and the two attacks collided. "Now use Blaze Kick."

"Elgyem use your Light Screen." Ross said. Meramon jumped up to attack Elgyem, but Elgyem created a wall of light and blocked the attack.

"Keep using Blaze Kick until your break through." Comet said. Meramon kept kicking and kicking at the Light Screen and Elgyem couldn't keep it up and was kicked in the head with Elgyem getting burn.

"No Elgyem not you too." Ross said.

"Great now Elgyem's burn." Davis said.

"Stay strong Elgyem and use Confusion." Ross said. Elgyem tried to push Meramon back, but he was able to keep moving.

"Meramon use Dynamic Punch." Comet said and Meramon pounded Elgyem.

"Is that all you got?" Meramon said.

"Don't give up Elgyem." Ross said.

"Let's finish this with a Blaze Kick." Comet said. Meramon jumped up and kicked Elgyem down. "I guess it ends."

"No way come on Elgyem use Confusion." Ross said. Elgyem used its strength and sent Meramon flying. "Nice that looks like it did critical damage. Now use Psybeam." Elgyem fired the colored beam and blasted Meramon knocking him down.

"Meramon is unable to battle, Elgyem is the winner, victory goes to Ross." The referee said.

"Alright Elgyem that was great." Ross said as he hugged Elgyem.

"Elgyem!"

"I can't believe I lost to that little shrimp." Meramon said.

"It's alright." Comet said. Then Ross was being given his badge. "That was a great battle Ross and he you go, the Flare Badge."

"Thanks. Yeah the Flare Badge is all mine." Ross said.

"Squir/Palp/Elgyem!"

"That was a great battle Ross." Ash said.

"I thought Elgyem was finished for a second." Kari said.

"Well Elgyem is a great battle, when it seems like Elgyem is at the end of its ropes it manages to do massive damage. It's not an ability it just seems to be luck or something." Ross said.

"Well come my battle I'm not going to need luck. I'm going to win for sure." Davis said.

Ross has managed to earn the Flare Badge. Now it's Davis' turn with him being confident that he will win, but will his confidence be his down fall?

To Be Continued…


	22. Fire Fighting Fight

Ross was next to battle Comet for a gym battle and swap pokemon and used his Elgyem. Ross was able to win himself the Flare Badge and now the only one left is Davis.

Davis and comet were on the battlefield ready to begin their battle with everyone in the stands.

"Alright you're the last one. So are you ready?" Comet said.

"I'm always ready for a gym battle." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Comet the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Alright Simisear I choose you." Comet said.

"Simisear!"

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Fire Fighting Fight

"Simisear, the Ember pokemon and the evolve form of Pansear. Simisear has a fire that burns inside its body and can shoot embers from its head and tail."

"Another fire pokemon, figures. Golduck I choose you." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Another water type, alright let's get this started." Comet said.

"Golduck use Water Gun." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Simisear use Incinerate." Comet said.

"Simisear!" Simisear breathed out fire and both attacks collide turning into steam.

"Golduck use Slash." Davis said.

"Simisear use Fury Swipes." Comet said. Golduck ran in, but Simisear blocked Golduck's attack and scratched at it. "Now use Shadow Claw." Simisear had a dark claw around his hand and slashed Golduck.

"Golduck push it back with Confusion." Davis said. Golduck used its mine and pushed Simisear back.

"Simisear use Brick Break." Comet said.

"Use your Focus Punch." Davis said and both attacks collided.

"Why doesn't Davis use Water gun and get it over with?" Ash said.

"I guess he's waiting to get a good hit." Ross said.

"Come on Davis you can do this." Kari said.

"Now Simisear use Incinerate." Comet said and Simisear shot out fire. "Now let's use Brick Break." Simisear pounded Golduck on the head. "Now use Shadow Claw." Davis waited as Simisear closed in and swung its arm back.

"Now Golduck use Water Gun." Davis said and Golduck shot water hitting Simisear. "Now finish this with Slash." Golduck slashed Simisear and knocked it out.

"Simisear is unable to battle, Golduck is the winner." The referee said.

"Yeah with you Golduck I can't lose." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Don't get over confident. Now Magmar I choose you." Comet said.

"Magmar!"

"Magmar is next, Golduck let's give them a Water Gun." Davis said.

"Magmar dodge it." Comet said. Golduck shot the water, but Magmar jumped over it. "Now use Sunny Day." Magmar shot a ray of light and the sun's rays became stronger.

"What's the deal with Sunny Day anyway?" Ash said.

"It raises fire type moves for a while. Davis better be careful." Ross said.

"Magmar use Leer." Comet said. Magmar glared at Golduck and Golduck was shaking a little.

"Golduck calm down, use your Slash attack." Davis said. Golduck snapped out of it and tried to slash at Magmar and hit. "Now hold Magmar with Confusion." Golduck held and lifted Magmar.

"Magmar use Faint Attack." Comet said. Magmar smirked and disappeared surprising them. Magmar continued to appear and disappear until it hit Golduck. "Now use Flamethrower." Magmar breathed out fire and hit Golduck.

"Golduck stay strong I know you can do it." Davis said.

"Now use Leer." Comet said and Magmar glared at Golduck. "Now use Faint Attack." Magmar disappeared and reappear hitting Golduck and knocked it out.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Magmar is the winner." The referee said.

"Golduck return." Davis said and got Golduck back in its pokeball. "Alright Imperialdramon it's your turn."

"Finally I get my turn in a gym battle." Imperialdramon said and went onto the battlefield.

"Alright let's use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Magmar dodge it." Comet said. Imperialdramon kept trying to hit Magmar, but Magmar kept moving out of the way.

"Stand still so I can hit you." Imperialdramon said.

"Magmar use Leer." Comet said and Magmar stared at him.

"Hey cut that out, you're giving me the creeps." Imperialdramon said.

"Use Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon tried to hit Magmar, but Magmar kept moving out of the way.

"Keep using Leer." Comet said and Magmar kept leering at Imperialdramon.

"Use Brick Break until you hit Magmar." Davis said.

"Keep dodging and keep using Leer." Comet said. Imperialdramon kept attacking, but Magmar kept dodging and using Leer.

"Why won't he fight back?" Angewomon said.

"What's Comet trying to do?" Kari said.

"Oh no, Davis you got to do something fast." Ross said.

"Squirtle?"

"Davis Leer drops the opponent's defense. He's trying to make it so Imperialdramon can't defend himself and knock him out with a powerful hit." Ross said.

"Then let's see if he can dodge this. Imperialdramon use Giga Impact." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up and was surrounded in spiral energy and hit Magmar and knocked it out.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Man I missed this feeling." Imperialdramon said referring to his victory.

"Alright only one more to go." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!"

"Maybe, but Imperialdramon used up most of his power since Magmar kept dodging and Magmar kept using Leer." Ross said. "Imperialdramon probably lost a good amount of defense power."

"Alright Meramon time to turn up the heat." Comet said and Meramon came out.

"So you're the last challenger, so then show me what you got." Meramon said.

"Bring it on." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Meramon use Blaze Kick." Comet said. Both attacks collided and they were both pushed back.

"Alright use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Imperialdramon tossed the energy orb at Meramon and it hit.

"Meramon use Dynamic Punch." Comet said. Meramon ran in and pounded Imperialdramon and he really felt it.

"Oh man that really hurts." Imperialdramon said.

"Now use Flamethrower." Comet said. Meramon blasted Imperialdramon and he was out.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle, Meramon is the winner."

"How could I lose?" Imperiladramon said.

"He lost too much defense power." Angewomon said.

"Now Davis is down to one pokemon." Ash said.

"He can still win." Kari said.

"Alright Sawk I choose you." Davis said.

"Sawk!"

"I had feeling he would use Sawk." Ross said.

"Sawk lets start out with Double Kick." Davis said.

"Sawk!" Sawk jumped up and gave Meramon two kicks.

"Meramon show them how much you kick with Blaze Kick." Comet said. Meramon's foot was on fire and tried to kick Sawk, but Sawk rolled out of the way.

"Fire safety rule, stop drop and roll." Davis said. "Now Sawk use Low Sweep." Sawk swept his leg and knocked Meramon down.

"Meramon use Flamethrower." Comet said and Meramon shot his flames hitting Sawk.

"If you can't stand the heat give up the battle." Meramon said.

"I don't give up and I know neither does Sawk." Davis said. "Sawk use Knock Off." Sawk had black static in his hand and chopped Meramon on the head. "Now Sawk give them a Double Kick."

"Meramon use Blaze Kick." Comet said and the two kept kicking at each other. "Now Meramon use Smokescreen." Meramon breathed out smoke and Sawk couldn't see.

"Where is he?" Davis said.

"Now Meramon use Dynamic Punch." Comet said. Meramon came out of the smoke and pounded Sawk. Then disappeared behind the smoke again.

"Sawk I know you can find Meramon. Trust your instincts and use Double Kick when you know where he is." Davis said.

"Sawk!" Sawk tried to figure out where Meramon was as tried to get a feeling. Then he could just feel Meramon running up to him and when Sawk felt him he kicked Meramon knocking him out.

"Meramon is unable to battle, Sawk is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Oh yeah! That was great Sawk even for your first gym battle." Davis said.

"Sawk Sawk Sawk."

"I can't believe I lost three times in a row." Meramon said.

"It's alright Meramon, even we lose them." Comet said rubbing the back of his head. After the battle Davis was being given his badge. "Well here you go Davis, the Flare Badge."

"Yeah I got the Flare Badge." Davis said.

"Yeah/Golduck/Sawk!"

"Now all three of us have our third badge." Ash said.

"That's great you guys." Kari said.

"Excuse me, but if you haven't decided on your next gym then maybe you should try challenging the Chloreenis gym in Chloreenis City. It's the closest one." Meramon said.

"Chloreenis City is the closest." Ash said.

"Yeah here it is." Ross said looking at the map. "Nootro Town is right before it."

"Yeah that town is having a pokemon contest." Comet said.

"Really? Then we're heading their first so I can get my third ribbon." Kari said.

After all three of our heroes got all three of their badges our heroes' set their sights on Nootro Town so that Kari can win her third ribbon. After that it's off to Chloreenis City as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	23. Skarmory Runs Deep

Our heroes continue their journey as their next stop is Nootro Town for Kari's next contest.

"Let's see who should I use in this contest?" Kari said thinking of a strategy.

"You got plenty of time to figure that out we're still days away." Angewomon said.

"And after that it's off to Chloreenis City for our fourth badge." Ash said.

"I wonder what kind of gym that is." Davis said. As they continued walking Kari thought she saw a shadow something cast over them for a second.

"Kari what's the matter?" Ross said.

"I thought I saw something." Kari said.

"Hey look out." Imperialdramon said. They saw a Skarmory fly right towards them and grabbed Kari. Then it started to fly away.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Skarmory Runs Deep

"Help me." Kari said as the Skarmory carried her away.

"What's with that Skarmory?" Ross said as the guys chased after it.

"I don't know, but we can't lose sight of it." Ash said.

"I'll stop it." Angewomon said as she flew up to Skarmory and reached for Kari. "Give me back my partner." Skarmory turned around and used an Air Cutter attack and shot her down.

"I'll use my Dragon Pulse and shoot it down." Imperialdramon said.

"No you might hit Kari." Davis said.

"Someone get me down." Kari shouted as she was carried away.

"It looks like Skarmory is heading for that mountain." Ross said.

"Well then let's get going." Davis said as he started to run faster, but crashed right into a giant wooden fence. "Who would put a giant fence in the middle of nowhere?" Davis said through the wood.

"Good question what is this doing here?" Ross said.

"Squirtle?"

"Hey you kids." Two guys were running up towards them.

"No one is allowed through that fence."

"But we have to go through my girlfriend was carried away by a Skarmory." Davis said.

"Come with us, we'll take you to our elder." The two men brought them to a tent where an older man was.

"Don't you kids know that trainers aren't allowed in that part of the woods?" The old man said.

"No we didn't." Ash said.

"How come part of the woods is off limits to trainers?" Ross said.

"You see there are many flying types in that part of the woods and they don't like humans all that much." The old man said.

"Flying types?" Ash said.

"They usually stay in that part of the woods which is why we put up that fence. To keep trainers out and to show the border between their land and rest of nature." The old man said.

"But a Skarmory took our friend Kari over that fence and onto the mountain that was in there." Ross said.

"You have to let us go and save her." Davis said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, but I promise you we will find a way to get her out." The old man said.

"But she's my partner I can't just sit here." Angewomon said.

"Wait did you say it was a Skarmory?" One of the guys that took them there said.

"Flying types don't usually go over that fence."

"If that's true then why did that Skarmory take Kari?" Ross said.

…

Kari

Kari was taken near the top of the mountain inside the woods by the Skarmory.

"Why did that Skarmory bring me up here?" Kari said.

"Skar!" She saw Skarmory landed and was acting crazy.

"What do you want?" Kari said starting to get a little scared.

"Skar Skarmory!" Skarmory looked like it was about to attack, but it just passed out and it didn't look well. Kari placed her hand on its head and felt that it was really warm.

"Oh my gosh that's a high fever." Kari said. "I guess you're sick and you seem all confuse and ill. You poor thing. I've got to try and find something to help it." She got up and ran off to try and find something to help Skarmory. Up on a cliff a Spearow spotted Kari and flew off.

"Spearow!"

…

The Guys

They all kept waiting for someone to come up with a plan to help Kari, but so far no one had anything.

"Guys I'm really starting to get worried about her." Imperialdramon said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle."

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I can wait much longer." Ash said.

"I'm not waiting around we'll go in and get her ourselves." Davis said.

"But Davis we're not allowed to go in there." Ross said.

"I'm with Davis we have to do something." Angewomon said.

"Then let's get going." Davis said as they got up and head back to the fence. They made it to where they lost sight of the Skarmory.

"Hey you kids stop." The old man and a couple others were running towards them.

"We got to get over that fence now." Davis said.

"We got you." Imperialdramon said. He and Angewomon carried the others and flew right over the fence. As they flew a Staraptor spotted them. Then the Spearow from before came down.

"Spearow Spearow."

"Staraptor Star."

…

Kari

"Skarmory I'm back and I found some berries." Kari said as she ran back as Skarmory was still on the ground. Kari mashed the berries together and added some medicine to them. "Here Skarmory have a bite." Kari said.

"Skar!" Skarmory tried to resist, but Kari grabbed Skarmory's head and placed it on her lap.

"Hey it's okay, just one bite." Kari said. She fed Skarmory and Skarmory already began to feel better. "There you see."

"Kari!" She looked to the sky and saw the others heading right towards her.

"Kari!" Davis jumped down and spun her around. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine, this Skarmory was sick and it didn't seem so well." Kari said.

"I see well we better get out of here. We were told that some flying types here don't like humans." Ross said.

"You mean like them." Kari said. They turned around and saw a bunch of flying pokemon being led by the Staraptor and none of them looked happy.

"Staraptor Staraptor."

"That Staraptor is telling us to get out and to get away from Skarmory." Imperialdramon said.

"That Staraptor must be the leader of this whole place." Ross said.

"It must think we hurt Skarmory." Ash said.

"Staraptor that's not it, I was just helping this Skarmory." Kari said, but none of the pokemon seemed convince. "It's no use I don't think any believe me."

"Skarmory! Skar Skarmory Skarmor Skar."

"Skarmory's trying to convince them that Kari is good." Angewomon said. Then a giant net came down and caught all the flying types.

"Hey who's doing that?" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Prepare for trouble, it's time to fly"

"Don't mind us we're just passing by"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Knock it off and let those pokemon good." Ross said.

"You have to reach us first." Jessie said.

"Last time I check twerps don't fly." James said.

"So we win and you lose." Meowth said.

"Woobat use Air Slash." Jessie said.

"Yamask use Night Shade." James said. Both pokemon came out and launch their attacks, but Skarmory stepped in and shot a Swift attack to block the attack.

"Nice Swift Skarmory." Kari said. Skarmory flew up and its wings began to glow striking both pokemon.

"Awesome Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Woobat use your Gust." Jessie said, but Skarmory was moving fast avoiding the attack.

"What was that? How can Skarmory move that fast?" Davis said.

"It can with Agility." Ross said. "Hey wait I got it. Durant come out."

"Durant!"

"Imperialdramon take Durant up to that net so Durant can cut the pokemon free." Ross said.

"I got it." Imperialdramon said as he grabbed Durant and flew up.

"Durant use your Bug Bite." Ross said. Durant started chopping on the net and got the pokemon free. Skarmory than used Air Cutter and popped the balloon.

"Why do we even need flying types?" Jessie said.

"We're already flying all the time." James said.

"This isn't flying, this is the same." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted with Woobat and Yamask trying to catch up to them.

"Hey Staraptor is everyone okay?" Davis said.

"Staraptor!"

"Looks like Staraptor sees we're the good guys now." Imperialdramon said. As it got later they made to the gate and got out of the forest and were being scolded by the old man.

"We're sorry sir, but we had to get our friend back." Ash said.

"Well seeing as how you got her back we'll let it slide." The old man said.

"Guess we should get going." Ross said.

"Skarmory!" They looked up and saw Skarmory flying over.

"Now what does it want?" Davis said. Skarmory landed down and in front of Kari.

"Skarmory Skarmory."

"What?" Kari said.

"Skarmory is thanking you for helping it Kari. Skarmory would like to come with you, it's been wanting to leave this forest." Angewomon said.

"You really want to come with me Skarmory?" Kari said and Skarmory nudged against her.

"I never pictured Kari with a pokemon like Skarmory." Ross said.

"Of course you can come." Kari said and hugged Skarmory.

It seems before Kari gets herself a new ribbon she got herself a new pokemon. Now our heroes journey continues as they head to Nootro Town.

To Be Continued….


	24. Double, Double Trouble

"Help someone, please help." A voice was calling out that had Kari stop in her tracks.

"Kari what's the matter?" Davis said.

"I thought I heard someone cry for help." Kari said. Then they saw movement in the bushes and Biyomon came out. "Biyomon!"

"Hey I remember you." Ash said.

"Oh thank goodness it's you guys. Come quick Sora needs help." Biyomon said.

"Sora!" Davis and Kari said.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Double, Double Trouble

As our heroes continue their journey to Nootro Town it seems that an old friend has gotten into some trouble.

Biyiomon was leading them to where Sora was.

"Biyomon what's the matter with Sora?" Ash said.

"She's not much farther you'll see." Biyomon said. They kept moving until they found her.

"Sora!" Davis and Kari said.

"Hey you guys." Sora said as she had a Bellossom standing next to her and she was holding her ankle.

"Sora what happened?" Kari said.

"I tripped on a root and I think I twisted my ankle." Sora said.

"That can't be good, we should find a place for you to rest." Ross said.

"I have a campsite near here." Sora said.

"Here give us your hands." Davis said as he and Ash helped her up and got her moving. They made it to Sora's campsite and set her down. "You going to be okay?"

"I think so if I just stay off this ankle." Sora said. "Thanks for coming to help me."

"Thank Biyomon, we didn't even know you were out here." Ross said.

"I was lucky to find you when I did." Biyomon said.

"It's great to see you Sora, I've heard you've been entering in contests." Kari said.

"I have check it out." Sora said taking out her ribbons and she had a total of three.

"Wow she's got three ribbons." Ash said.

"That's impressive." Ross said.

"You got one more than me. You must have been working hard." Kari said.

"Well I got Biyomon to thank. Oh and that's Bellossom." Sora said.

"Bellossom!"

"So you're a Bellossom?" Kari said taking out her pokedex.

"Bellossom, the Flower pokemon and the evolve form of Gloom. Bellossom love to dance around and it is said that when a group dances together it's a ritual to summon the sun."

"It's nice to meet you Bellossom." Kari said.

"Bellossom."

"So Sora where are you heading?" Ash said.

"I was on my way to Nootro Town for the pokemon contest happening there." Sora said.

"Hey we were heading there too." Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah I'm entering the contest so we be going against each other. Wouldn't that be great?" Kari said.

"It would be great. It would be awesome to go against the girl who won the Grand Festival in the Hoenn League." Sora said.

"I do have a different set of pokemon, but it still would be great." Kari said.

"I hope those pokemon can give a double performance." Sora said and that had them all confused.

"Hold on, double performance?" Kari said.

"You mean you don't know?" Sora said. "They decided to make the pokemon contest happening in Nootro Town a double performance. Two pokemon in the first and second stage."

"I wasn't prepared for that." Kari said.

"It's a good thing we know now." Angewomon said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was keeping their eye on them.

"So the red head is a friend of the twerps." James said.

"She also has one of those strange pokemon, that pink feathered thing." Jessie said.

"Well soon her pink feathered thing will be our pink feathered thing." Meowth said. Kari brought out her pokemon and had her pairs set up.

"Okay for the first stage I decided to use Angewomon and Purrloin." Kari said.

"I have a feeling we're going to make a great team." Angewomon said.

"Purrloin."

"And in the second stage will be Skarmory and Eevee." Kari said.

"Skarmory!"

"Eevee!"

"Are you sure Kari? You just caught Skarmory and Skarmory hasn't had any experience." Davis said.

"Neither did Purrloin and Eevee, but we all got to start somewhere. Besides I think with Skarmory having a partner there will be a lot less pressure." Kari said.

"Of course before you get to the battle stage you have to get through the performance stage." Sora said.

"Right, okay Angewomon and Purrloin you're up first. We got to come up with a performance." Kari said.

"Right." Angewomon said.

"Purrloin."

"Alright Purrloin lets start out with Shadow Ball." Kari said.

"Purrloin!" Purrloin shot its dark orb into the air.

"Now Angewomon use Hurricane." Kari said. Angewomon created the hurricane, but it had the Shadow Ball flew away.

"Oh that's not good." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Okay not what I wanted." Kari said.

"Maybe we should take things easy. I am at a much higher level than Purrloin is." Angewomon said.

"Yeah maybe you're right, but how can I use yours and Purrloins attacks in a performance." Kari said.

"Well what you could do is find a way to use Angewomon's and Purrloin's best qualities." Sora said.

"Angewomon's and Purrloin's best qualities?" Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"Would you like me to show you?" Sora said and they agreed. "Okay Biyomon and Bellossom you're on." Both of her pokemon stepped up. "Bellossom's is dancing, especially with spinning, and Biyomon's fire and flying type capabilities."

"That's right Biyomon is part fire and flying type." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Yeah watch and see." Biyomon said.

"Bellossom use Stun Spore." Sora said.

"Bellossom!" Bellssom spun around and created a tornado out of the Stun Spore and Biyomon flew up above it.

"Now Biyomon use Wing Attack and Flame Charge." Sora said. Biyomon had her wings glowed and caught on fire. When the Stun Spore reached her she released the power and it looked like a fire bird in its nest.

"Wow that looks amazing." Kari said.

"Now you see what I mean. I used Bellossom's spins to help hold the spores together and form the nest and I used Biyomon's flying and fire type moves to help form that bird shape." Sora said.

"I don't know how I'm going to compete with that." Kari said.

"Don't be upset, you'll figure something out." Sora said. "At the same time you need to figure out what to do about the battle stage."

"I know have a double battle." Ash said.

"Hey that's a great idea." Ross said.

"Yeah a double battle can really be a big help." Davis said.

"Skarmory, Eevee are you in?" Kari said.

"Skarmory!"

"Eevee!"

"I'll even be your opponent." Sora said. Skarmory and Eevee faced Bellossom and Biyomon. "Alright Kari you can have the first move."

"Right Skarmory use Steel Wing and Eevee use Quick Attack." Kari said as both of her pokemon went in to attack.

"Dodge it both of you." Sora said. Both of them jumped up and dodged the attacks. "Biyomon use Aerial Ace and Bellossom use Energy Ball." Biyomon flew at and attacked Eevee and Bellossom shot a green ball of energy and hit Skarmory.

"Are you two okay?" Kari said.

"We're just getting started." Sora said. Then a metal arm came and grabbed Biyomon.

"Hey what is this?" Biyomon said.

"What's happening?" Sora said.

"Prepare for trouble, trouble"

"Make it double, double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Not you three again." Ash said.

"Yeah you're that bad group of people that steal pokemon. Let Biyomon go." Sora said.

"Sorry we can't do that." Jessie said.

"These unusual pokemon are going to make us rich." James said.

"We'll be flying swimming and walking in doe." Meowth said.

"Now Frillish use Bubblebeam." Jessie said.

"Amoongus use Hidden Power."

"Frillish!"

"Amoongus!" Both pokemon launched their attacks and attacked them all.

"We got to save Biyomon." Davis said.

"Don't worry you guys I got this." Kari said. "This is the perfect practice for me. Eevee get on Skarmory." Eevee jumped on Skarmory and Skarmory started to fly. "Eevee use Hidden power. Skarmory use Swift." Both of them launched their attacks and combined forming a spinning star that broke Biyomon free.

"Wow thanks Kari." Biyomon said as she flew away.

"Now Eevee jump off with Quick Attack. Skarmory use Agility to keep up with Eevee." Kari said. Eevee jumped off Skarmory and Skarmory moved fast for Eevee to jump off. "Skarmory use Steel Wing." Both of them attacked and push both pokemon back.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. All three of them launched their attacks and sent the three of them flying.

"No again." Jessie said.

"We're always in double trouble." James said.

"Double don't you mean triple since there are three of us?" Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." After the fight Kari and the others were parting ways with Sora.

"What are you going to do Sora?" Ash said.

"I'm going to rest here until I can get ankle feeling better. I'll see you at the contest." Sora said.

"It will be great to see you, so long." Kari said as they headed off.

Kari now knows her next contest is a double performance and her new rival is Sora. It will be an interesting performance and battle as they head to Nootro Town.

To Be Continued…


	25. The Great Birdramon Flies

Kari and the others kept on walking until Nootro Town came into view.

"There it is you guys." Ross said.

"We finally made it to Nootro Town." Kari said.

Our heroes have made it to Nootro Town. Kari wishes to win her third ribbon. In this contest it will be a double performance, but question is will Kari be able to win.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) The Great Birdramon Flies

They made it to the contest hall and Sora was already there.

"Sora you made it!" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you guys made it too." Sora said.

"How's your ankle?" Ash said.

"A lot better." Sora said as she tapped her foot. "So Kari have you figured out that double performance."

"I think so." Kari said.

"Well isn't this a pleasure turn of events." They looked to see Mimi.

"Mimi you're here too!" Kari said.

"Yeah it's great to see both of you." Mimi said. "Oh and check this out. Come on out here." The one who came out from behind a corner was Togemon, only she was about the same size as Mimi.

"Togemon!?" Davis said.

"Wow Palmon must have evolved." Biyomon said.

"I sure did." Togemon said.

"So this is Togemon?" Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"Togemon, the Cactus pokemon and the evolve form of Palmon. Togemon is able to shoot needles to numb the opponent and can launch rapid jabs."

"With all three of you entering this should be a great contest." Angewomon said.

"So then let the three of us do our best." Sora said. All three of them got registered and the ontest was starting.

"This is it everyone. This is the Nootro Town pokemon contest." Jillian said. "Only this contest is going to be different from others. It's a warm up for our coordinators because this contest is a double performance." In the coordinator room the girls were watching as Sora was in a sparkling red dress and heels as bright as rubies.

"Mimi have you ever been in a double performance before?" Sora said.

"No, but when I heard this one was I've been practicing hard." Mimi said.

"Yeah how many ribbons do you have Mimi?" Kari said.

"I actually have two." Mimi said.

"I'm going for my third ribbon too." Kari said.

"Well no matter who wins this should be a great contest right?" Sora said.

"Right." Both said as they placed their hands together.

"Even when in competition they're still great friends." Angewomon said.

"Are you kidding they're more like sisters." Biyomon said.

"You can say that again." Togemon said.

"Alright before we begin let's meet our judges." Jillian said. "First we have Mr. Contesta."

"This will be twice as good." Mr. Contesta said.

"Then we have Mr. Sukizo." Jillian said.

"Double remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Finally is Nootro Town's Nurse Joy." Jillian said.

"I can't wait to see all these performances." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright let's begin with our first coordinator." Jillian said and Mimi was the first to go.

"Sweet Mimi is first." Ash said.

"Pika/Squirtle!"

"Simipour and Delcatty let's go." Mimi said and both her pokemon came through bubbles.

"Simipour!"

"Delcatty!"

"Those are new pokemon." Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Simipour, the Geyser pokemon and the evolve form of Panpour. Simipour can pressurize water in its tail and when its shot out it can break through walls."

"Delcatty, the Prim pokemon and the evolve form of Skitty. A favor to most female trainers and Delcatty never leave a permanent nest."

"Delcatty let's use Helping Hand. Simipour use Water Pulse." Mimi said.

"Delcatty!" Delcatty's paws lit up and started moving up and down.

"Simipour!" Simipour form the ball of water and the Helping Hand had it grow even bigger. Simipour launched it up.

"Use Water Gun Simipour." Mimi said. Simipour shot the water and had it go even higher. "Now Delcatty use Shock Wave." Delcatty stored electricity in its tail and shot it up having the water burst. "Delcatty use Sing." Delcatty started singing with musical notes coming out. Simipour offered its hand to Mimi and the two started dancing together as the water rained down.

"I feel like I'm watching a scene from a movie." Ross said.

"Wow what a marvelous display." Jillian said.

"Mimi always wanted to be part of a movie." Sora said as they watch the performance. Everycoordinator gave a double performance and Sora was next.

"Bellossom and Illumise come on out." Sora said and both of them came out in stars.

"Bellossom!"

"Illumise!"

"Wow so Sora has an Illumise too." Ash said.

"Bellossom use Stun Spore and Illumise use Quick Attack." Sora said. Bellossom launched its spores as it spun and Illumise flew high above it. "Now Illumise use Bug Buzz." Illumise created a red sonic wave that mixed with the spores. "Now use Energy Ball Bellossom and Illumise use Signal Beam." Both of them launched their attacks and they collided spreading the spores and the sonic wave over the field.

"Wow that was amazing." Imperialdramon said.

"Sora is like a professional. She must have been working hard." Ash said. Kari saw the performance as well.

"Wow no wonder Sora has three ribbons already. How am I suppose to beat her?" Kari said. The contest went on and soon Kari went on.

"Go Kari!" Ash said.

"You got this babe." Davis said.

"Angewomon and Purrloin show time." Kari said and both of them came out through hearts.

"Are you ready Purrloin?" Angewomon said.

"Purrloin!"

"Angewomon use Attract." Kari said. Angewomon blew a kiss and hearts were sent around. "Now Purrloin use Fake Out." Purrloin clapped its paws and had the hearts scatter around. "Now Angewomon use Hurrican and Purrloin jump." Angewomon created the hurricane and Purrloin jumped in riding the current. "Purrloin use Fury Swipes." Purrloni scratched at the hearts and had them turn into pink sparkles. The wind subsided and Angewomon grabbed Purrloin petting it.

"Now that was impressive. Alright we'll give our coordinators some time off while we decide who's moving on." Jillian said. In the coordinator room the girls were getting ready for the second round.

"You did a great job Kari." Sora said as Kari was waxing Skarmory's wings.

"Yeah it was hard at first, but I found a way to make things work." Kari said.

"Well this is going to be great if all three of us make it to the second round." Mimi said as she polished Togemon's gloves.

"Alright enough waiting around. Here are the eight coordinators moving on to round two." Jillian said and showed all three of them were in.

"Alright we did it!" All three cheered.

"Now let's see who's battling who." Jillian said and one of the first matches was Sora against Kari.

"Wow already?" Sora said. The guys saw the match ups too.

"I can't believe those two are already going against each other." Davis said.

"Well now let's see how well those two do against each other. Those two are like sisters." Imperialdramon said.

"Then this should be an interesting battle." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Soon Sora and Kari were on the battlefield both ready to go.

"Okay we got Sora and Kari." Jillian said. "They only got five minutes to knock each other's points away. So let's get started."

"Skarmory and Eevee show time." Kari said and both of them came out through bolts of lightning.

"Eevee!"

"Skarmory!"

"Biyomon and Maractus I choose you." Sora said and they came through flames.

"I'm ready." Biyomon said.

"Maractus!"

"That Maractus looks tough." Ross said.

"How can you tell?" Davis said.

"Because I have a Maractus myself and I can tell Sora raised hers well." Ross said. "I think Sora maybe Kari's toughest opponent ever."

"Squirtle."

"We'll start this. Skarmory use Steel Wing and Eevee use Tackle." Kari said and they both headed for them.

"Maractus use Round." Sora said. Maractus sung a sonic wave and pushed both of them back. "Now Maractus use Petal Dance and Birdramon use Flame Charge." Biyomon flew in flames as petals spun around it and hit Skarmory.

"Skarmory no!" Kari shouted.

"Problem, Skarmory is a steel type and Biyomon has fire type capabilities." Ross said.

"Eevee use Hidden Power and Skarmory use Swift." Kari said. Both of them launched their attacks and formed the spinning star.

"Maractus use Pin Missile." Sora said. Maractus shot pins and countered the star. "Biyomon use Wing Attack." Biyomon flew in and hit Eevee. "Now Maractus use Needle Arm and Biyomon use Aerial Ace."

"Dodge it with Quick Attack and Agility." Kari said. Both of them moved out of the way with speed. "Eevee use Tackle." Eevee moved behind Maractus and tackled it into Biyomon. "Now Skarmory use Air Cutter." Skarmory shot the energy scythes and hit both of them.

"Quick both of you move back." Sora said and both of them jumped back. "Biyomon use Heatwave and Maractus use Round." Biyomon shot a wave of heat from her beak and it combined with Round forming a red sonic blast hitting both of them.

"This is not looking good." Ross said.

"Sora is like a professional." Ash said.

"I'm not giving up. Eevee jump on Skarmory." Kari said and Eevee jumped on Skarmory. "Eevee use Hidden Power and Skarmory use Air Cutter. Both of them launched their attacks and hit both of them.

"No Biyomon, Maractus!" Sora said.

"That's it you're doing great." Kari said.

"Come on guys get up." Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora I'm not letting you down." Biyomon as she began to glow.

"Look at that Biyomon is evolving." Jillian said. Biyomon grew about the same height as Skarmory and became Birdramon.

"It's Birdramon!" Kari said.

"Birdramon?" Ash said taking out his pokedex.

"Birdramon, the Fire Bird pokemon and the evolve form of Biyomon. Birdramon is able to shoot fireballs from its wings and has similarities to Moltress."

"Oh man I thought Kari had Sora and then this happens." Ash said.

"Now that I evolved we will win for sure." Birdramon said.

"Birdramon use Heatwave and Maractus use Petal Dance." Sora said. Both of them launched their attacks and hit both of them.

"Time's up, and the winner of is…Sora!" Jillian said

"Oh man I lost." Kari said and both Skarmory and Eevee were upset. "Skarmory, Eevee don't be upset you did great."

"Now then let's move on to the next match." Jillian said. The contest continued and Mimi and Sora were finishing their battle.

"Togemon use Needle Arm. Emolga use Discharge." Mimi said. Emolg got on Togemon's hand and shot electricity as Togemon went to attack.

"Birdramon use Flame Charge and Maractus use your Needle Arm." Sora said. Both went into attack and hit both Togemon and Emolga.

"Time's up and the winner of the Nootro Town contest is…Sora!" Jillian said and Sora was being given her ribbon. "Let's hear it for Sora and all her pokemon." After the contest they all were saying good bye.

"Great job on winning Sora." Mimi said.

"That makes four, one more and you can enter in the Grand Festival already." Kari said.

"Thanks, though I didn't expect to see Biyomon evolve." Sora said. "Let's do our best until we meet each other again."

"Sure will." Mimi said.

"We all will do our best." Kari said and Sora and Mimi waved goodbye. "Sora you were my toughest opponent yet. I can't wait to go against you again."

Even though Kari lost her contest she looks forward to battling Sora again. Now it's off to Chloreenis City for our heroes have a gym battle to get too.

To Be Continued…


	26. Lean Mean Elite

"Now Braviary use Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Brave!" A Braviary sore through the air performing its attack.

Our heroes continue their journey as they head to Chloreenis City. Right now they stopped at a local pokemon center.

"Hey Ross!" Kari said as she came out. "Who's this pokemon?"

"Meet Braviary, I asked Professor Oak to send him over for some training." Ross said.

"Any way you got to check out this battle happening on T.V." Kari said. "There's this guy who says he's a member of something called the Elite Four."

"The Elite Four!" Ross said ran inside. He saw on the T.V. with Ash and Davis that a battle was ending as a Steelix hit a Floatzel with an Iron Tail.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner, victory goes to Chain of the Elite Four." Chain was a guy in black leather clothing with black hair covering one of his eyes and wore chains.

"Hey what is the Elite Four, we weren't there in Hoenn to meet any." Kari said.

"Oh right the Elite Four is a group of trainers of a region that is the strongest of the strong." Ross said. "The only one who is stronger than them is the champion."

"I bet I could take that Chain guy on." Davis said.

"Davis the Elite Four is real strong." Ash said.

"Yeah, but I won the Hoenn League I could take this Elite Four." Davis said and someone heard him.

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Lean Mean Elite

"Come on how do I get to challenge the Elite Four?" Davis said.

"Yeah come on tell us." Imperialdramon said.

"Davis it's not that easy. Besides just because you won the Hoenn League doesn't mean you'll instantly beat a member of the Elite Four." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"I'm actually with Ross on this. The Elite Four is powerful." Ash said.

"Pika."

"Don't be overconfident Davis even if we find the Elite Four." Ross said.

"Oh come on how tough can one guy be?" Davis said.

"Is that so?" Davis looked behind him and saw Chain.

"No way you're thee Chain of the Elite Four." Ross said.

"No way it really is him." Kari said. they had a seat with Chain and he was telling them about the Elite Four. "Is it true that the Elite Four is the strongest of the strong?"

"Yea each one of us specialize in one pokemon type." Chain said.

"So who else is in the Elite Four?" Ash said.

"Well there's yours truly who uses steel types, Byron that uses grass types, Gina who uses ice types, and Margret who uses dark types." Chain said.

"So those are the members of the Elite Four here in Digose." Ross said.

"That's right and of course there's the champion for when you make it to the Champion League, of course you have to defeat the four of us first." Chain said.

"Hey Chain since you're here can we have a battle?" Davis said.

"Davis remember what I said?" Ross said.

"Are you sure you want to battle me young man?" Chain said.

"Yeah I can take you on. I won the Hoenn League so I can take on a member of the Elite Four." Davis said.

"Yeah you said it Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"Then you're on." Chain said as they all went outside and went on the battlefield. "Alright Davis here's the pokemon I'm using. Come on out…Andromon!" Andromon came onto the field.

"I am at your command." Andromon said.

"Andromon!" Davis said.

"Is that another digimon?" Ross said.

"Yeah Andromon was one of our friends." Kari said and Ash took out his pokedex.

"Andromon, the Cyborg pokemon. Andromon can spin his hand like a drill to shoot lightning and can shoot missiles from its chest plate."

"Imperialdramon you're on." Davis said.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Imperialdramon said and went onto the battle.

"Alright the first move is all yours." Chain said.

"You got it." Davis said. "Since he uses steel types we'll start out with a strong attack. Imperialdramon use Brick Break."

"Andromon block it." Chain said and Andromon blocked the attack with one arm. "Now Andromon use Thunder." Andromon's hand started spinning around forming electricity and zapped Imperialdramon.

"That was really powerful." Imperialdramon said.

"We're not giving up. Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Use Dynamic Punch." Chain said. Both of them had their fists collide, but Andromon pushed back harder and hit Imperialdramon.

"Whoa this guy is powerful." Imperialdramon said.

"Now use Iron Head." Chain said. Andromon's head became a brighter metal and charged head first at Imperialdramon.

"Quick dodge it." Davis said and Imperialdramon flew up.

"That was close." Imperialdramon said.

"Use Flash Cannon." Chain said. Andromon turned around and held up his hand and blasted Imperialdramon down. When Imperialdramon hit the ground Andromon placed his foot on his back.

"Had enough yet?" Andromon said.

"Not even close." Imperialdramon said.

"We can take them. Use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Chain said. Imperialdramon tried swinging his arm back, but Andromon jumped over him. "Now use Iron Head." Andromon charged in and banged his head against him. "Finish this with one more Flash Cannon." Andromon fired the blast of light and knocked Imperiladramon out.

"Imperiladramon no!" Davis said.

"I guess this is where it ends." Chain said and Davis was furious. After the battle Nurse Joy was healing Imperiladramon.

"Is Imperialdramon going to be okay?" Davis said.

"Imperiladramon should be just fine, don't worry about a thing." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Davis said, but was still upset.

"I tried to tell you Davis. The Elite Four are powerful." Ross said.

"It's not fair, I won the Hoenn League, I have three badges already. How could I lose?" Davis said.

"Davis it will be okay." Kari said.

"Just let Imperiladramon rest and we'll see what to do from there." Angewomon said.

"Yeah and who knows maybe you'll beat him another time." Ash said.

"Another time, I should have been able to beat him now!" Davis said.

"Come on Davis get a grip!" Ross said.

"Just shut up!" Davis shouted and ran out.

"Squirtle Squirtle?"

"Pikachu."

"Yes Davis does seem upset. I guess he's starting to see he's not as strong as he thought and is having a hard time dealing with it." Angewomon said. Davis ran right outside and was upset as he banged his head against the wall and Kari came out to talk to him.

"Davis it's okay." Kari said.

"I don't get it Kari. I won the Hoenn League, I have three badges, I should have won." Davis said.

"No you wouldn't." They saw that Chain and Andromon were walking up to them.

"Davis Chain accepted your challenge to teach you a lesson." Andromon said.

"I overheard what you said about how you could easily defeat me or one of the others." Chain said. "It sounded to me you were overconfident."

"Just because you have won the Hoenn League and have three badges does not make you unstoppable." Andromon said.

"Overconfidence has been the down fall of many." Chain said and had Davis think he was being overconfident.

"I guess you're right. I have been being overconfident. I had such a great winning streak going." Davis said. "I guess this also means I have to give my pokemon some more training because I thought they were so powerful too."

"It just might. I'm glad you learned this Davis." Chain said. After that Imperialdramon was feeling all better as they were about to leave.

"I feel as good as new." Imperiladramon said. "Come on Andromon let's go another round."

"No Imperiladramon, we're not ready to face a member of the Elite Four." Davis said.

"Thanks for everything Chain." Ash said.

"My pleasure, good luck in all your battles." Chain said. "Remember what I said as well Davis."

"Right I won't be overconfident. Thanks and bye." Davis said as they all waved goodbye.

Davis has learned an important lesson thanks to a member of the Elite Four. Let's hope he uses that lesson well when he reaches the gym.

To Be Continued…

AN:Give Goku1234tien a shout and tell him happy birthday because his birthday is today


	27. Abracadabra Abra Kadabra

As our heroes continue to go to Chloreenis City it seems they're stopping for a lunch break.

"Is everything almost ready?" Ash said.

"Just wait a minute; it just needs to set for a minute." Davis said. As he finished cooking and Kari and Ross set the table.

"Hey why not let everyone get something to eat?" Kari said.

"Good idea." Ross said.

"Everyone out!" They all said and let out all of their pokemon.

"Okay gang time for a lunch break, in the meantime how about we all go and have some fun for a while." Kari said. All the pokemon cheered and ran off.

"Hey Abra hold on a minute." Davis said.

"Abra?"

"You and I have training to do."

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's all about the challenges

It's a brand new game, brand new world

New rivals as you fight for survival

Nothing can stop you

Digital World

Pokemon

It's all about the battle

You gotta play smart

You gotta move faster

Behind every win there's a chance to begin again

You gotta take it all

If you want to be a master

Pokemon

Pokemon

It's time for adventure digital

We can change the world

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Abracadabra Abra Kadabra

"You see Abra after meeting Chain it made me think I'm not getting enough training for my pokemon." Davis said. "Especially since I haven't got you to learn a new move, so we're going to do some training."

"Abra!"

"Hey Ross how much longer until we get to Chloreenis City?" Ash said as they looked at a map.

"It just seems to be a few hours away. We should be there by today at least." Ross said.

"Wow that's great." Ash said. Meanwhile a Zebstrika was watching them and it didn't look happy.

"Zebstrika. Zebstrika was talking to a bunch of Foongus and they all hopped off. Kari was playing ball with all the pokemon.

"Okay here it comes." Angewomon said as she passed the ball to Golduck, then Pignite, then Palpitoad, then Skarmor, but Skarmory hit it too hard and it bounced off.

"It's okay Skarmory." Kari said as all the pokemon went after it, but before they could get to it they were surrounded by many Foongus.

"Foongus!"

"What the?" Imperiladramon said.

"What are they?" Kari said and took out her pokedex.

"Foongus, the Mushroom pokemon. It is unknown why Foongus resemble pokeballs, but when people are close enough Foongus will shoot poisonous spores."

"Poisonous spores! Guys get away from them." Kari said, but it was too late as all the Foongus breathed out the spores surrounding all the pokemon. Meanwhile Davis was training with Abra.

"Okay Abra we need to figure out what move to teach you. All you know is Teleport." Davis said.

"Abra." Abra teleported and sat on Davis' head.

"No Abra." Davis said getting Abra down. "Teleport can come in handy, but we can't use it in a battle except tire an opponent out, but I don't think that will be much use."

"Abra." Then they all heard Kari scream. When they heard that they all ran over.

"Kari what's the matter?" Ash said. Then saw all the pokemon were poisoned. "Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!" Ross shouted.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"A bunch of Foongus came out of nowhere and poisoned all the pokemon." Kari said.

"The only one that didn't seem affected was Skarmory and Durant since they're steel type." Ross said.

"Skarmory."

"Durant."

"What are we going to do? Where's the nearest pokemon center?" Ash said.

"The nearest one is miles away. I remember I saw a pecha berry bush on our way here." Ross said. "Pecha berries can cure poison. I'll run over and get some."

"I'll come with you. Abra you better come too." Davis said.

"Abra."

"Durant you stay here. Ash, Kari see what you can do to help the pokemon." Ross said.

"Got it." Ash said.

"Just please hurry." Kari said and the three ran off. Zebstrika was watching them and turned to a Primeape.

"Zeb Zebstrika!"

"Primeape Primeape!" Primape jumped among the trees and went after Ross and Davis. Ross, Abra, and Davis continued to run through the trees.

"Look there it is." Ross said as they saw a bush with pecha berries.

"Great lets grab them and go." Davis said as he took a step forward.

"Davis wait, get down." Ross said as they took cover behind some bushes just before a group of Primeape came out surrounding them bush.

"Who are they?" Davis said.

"Primeape." Ross said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Primeape, the Pig Monkey pokemon and the evolve form of Mankey. Primeape always stomp around and are quite furious. If you look them in the eyes Primeape will chase you around."

"Primeape can be vicious pokemon. With a group like that it's dangerous to get near there." Ross said.

"So then how are we suppose to get the berries?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Ross said. Then he looked up to see some vines hanging from a tree. "That's it we can use Abra."

"Abra?"

"Hold on I'm not putting Abra in there. Abra may teleport, but those Primeape will see Abra." Davis said.

"Just listen. Abra can use Teleport up to that tree and it can lower itself down with the vines up there." Ross said.

"It seems kind of risky." Davis said.

"You got any better ideas?" Ross said. Davis didn't want to put Abra in danger, but they had to get the berries.

"Alright, Abra use Teleport and get up there. You can do it I know you can." Davis said.

"Abra." Abra teleported up on the branch. Abra grabbed the vine and tossed it down to the bush. Abra quietly climbed down and started picking the berries.

"That's it, easy does it." Davis said. Soon one of the Primeape's sniffed Abra and spotted it.

"Primeape!"

"Oh no Abra has been spotted." Davis said. All the Primeape started stomping around. "Abra!" Davis ran past the Primeape and grabbed Abra. "Let's get out here." However Davis tripped and the Primeape were about to attack him while he shielded Abra.

"No Davis!" Ross shouted. Then Abra began to glow and the Primeape were stopped in midair.

"What's happening?" Davis said. Abra's evolving was complete and was Kadabra with it using Psychic on the Primeape. "Abra?"

"Not anymore Davis, it's a Kadabra now." Ross said.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra sent all the Primeape flying.

"Wow that was amazing." Davis said and took out his pokedex.

"Kadabra, the Psi pokemon and the evolve form of Abra. Kadabra uses the spoon it holds to amplify alpha waves that can ruin machines."

"Wow you even know some new moves." Davis said.

"Celebrate later we got to get these berries to the other pokemon." Ross said.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra uses its psychic powers to carry the berries as they ran back to the others. Kari and Ash did everything they could to help the pokemon. Durant handed Kari some rags.

"Thanks Durant." Kari said as she placed them on some of the pokemons' heads.

"Where are they?" Ash said.

"Guys we're here." They saw Ross and Davis with Kadabra running towards them.

"They got the berries." Kari said.

"Hey Davis when did Abra evolve?" Ash said.

"Not now here are the berries." Ross said. Then electricity was shot at them.

"What was that?" Davis said. Then Zebstrika came out of hiding.

"It's a Zebstrika." Ross said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt pokemon and the evolve form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can shoot lighting from its mane and thunder is reverberate when running at full speed."

"Zebstrika Zebstrika."

"Zebstrika is saying he wants us to leave his forest." Angewomon said.

"I forgot you can tell what gender pokemon are." Kari said.

"I get it, Zebstrika must have been behind everything. We must be in Zebstrika's territory." Ross said.

"You did this to us. Well sorry Zebstrika, but you poisoned out pokemon. I can't let you get away with that." Davis said. "Kadabra time to see what you can do."

"Kadabra." Zebstrika started stomping around and was covered in flames running in.

"That's Flame Charge." Ross said.

"Send it flying with Psychic." Davis said. Kadabra used its mind and stopped Zebstrika. "Now use Psybeam." Kadabra shot an energy beam from its spoon and hit Zebstrika. Then Zebstrika shot a Shock Wave. "Kadabra use Hidden Power." Kadabra shot the energy blast and stopped the attack.

"Zebstrika!" Zebstrika used Stomp and stomped right in Kadabra's head. Then Zebstrika jumped back and used Flame Charge again.

"Careful Davis Flame Charge increases the user's speed." Ross said.

"Kadabra use Teleport." Davis said and Kadabra disappeared. "Zebstrika is strong, I'm going to catch it. Kadabra use Psybeam." Kadabra appeared behind Zebstrika and blasted him. "Now use Hidden Power." Kadabra blasted Zebstrika and knocked it down. "Go pokeball." He tossed the pokeball and it shook around until it stopped and Zebstrika was caught. "Oh yeah I got Zebstrika!"

"Kadabra!" Then Zebstrika's pokeball disappeared.

"Because you already have six pokemon Zebstrika is with Professor Oak." Ross said.

"Oh right, well let's help the others." Davis said and fed the pokemon the berries.

"I feel a lot better." Imperiladramon said.

"So do I." Angewomon said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"Now that that's taken care of. Everyone meet Kadabra, Abra has evolved." Davis said and everyone welcomed Kadabra.

With Davis having his new pokemon, Zebstrika, and his new EVOLVED pokemon, Kadabra our heroes seem all set for the Chloreenis gym is only hours away for them.

To Be Continued…


	28. Now You Seadramon Me

Chloreenis City, a city where the water is crystal clear and has great taste. Our heroes arrived hours ago and are ready to face the gym.

Davis was doing laps around a lake with Imperialdramon.

"I am stoked for this gym battle." Davis said.

"You said it." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon show me how stoke you are. Use Focus Punch on that tree." Davis said. Imperialdramon pounded a tree, but then they heard a buzzing. "What is that?" Then a Beedrill came out.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Now You Seadramon Me

Davis and Imperialdramon were running away as the Beedrill chased after them.

"Just our luck there was a Beedrill nest." Davis said.

"Why did you had me attack?" Imperiladramon said. Then a girl in shot sleeved and shorts surfer's outfit with dark blonde hair in a ponytail came and stopped Beedrill.

"Beedrill please try to calm down." The girl said. "It's okay just try and calm down." Beedrill settled down and it buzzed off.

"Thanks." Davis said.

"My pleasure, I come around here lots of times so that Beedrill is no problem when I'm around." The girl said. Then something lifted them in the air and tossed them in the water.

"What was that?" Davis said. Then Team Rocket came out from the trees.

"You guys again!" Davis said.

"Us indeed with you all wet"

"We got you like fish in a net"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Now that we have you it's time we take your pokemon." Jessie said.

"So make it easy and hand them all over." James said.

"Frillish use Shadow Ball." Jessie said.

"Frillish!" Frillish launched the dark orb and it was about to hit Imperialdramon, but Davis shielded him.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped Frillish and knocked it down with the others arriving.

"Hold it right there Team Rocket." Kari said.

"You're finished this time." Ross said.

"Are you okay?" The girl said checking on Davis.

"Yeah I think so." Davis said.

"They are not getting away with this, especially with them using a water type." The girl said. "Go Azumarill."

"Azumarill!"

"Azumarill use Ice Beam." The girl said. Azumarill shot the beam of ice and froze Team Rocket.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu ran in and sent Team Rocket flying frozen.

"Thanks guys." Davis said as they came out of the water. "And thank you for all the help."

"No problem, my name is Mariah."

"I'm Davis and that's…achoo!"

"Davis you got to get out of those wet clothes." Kari said.

"My house isn't that far, you can dry off at my place." Mariah said. They went to Mariah's and she started a fire. "There you can dry your clothes now."

"Thanks. He hold on aren't you in wet clothes?" Davis said.

"Oh don't worry I actually swim in this and I swim every day." Mariah said. After Davis got dried up they all sat down for a drink.

"Thanks again for helping us out, my name is Kari and that's Angewomon."

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"I'm Ross and this is Squirtle."

"Nice to meet all of you. It was my pleasure to help all of you." Mariah said.

"Look I love to stick around, but guys come on we got to get going." Ash said.

"Oh right I say first to get there goes first." Davis said and they ran out.

"Guys hold up." Ross said.

"What's going on?" Mariah said.

"We came to Chloreenis City so those three could have a gym battle. Thanks for everything Mariah, but we got to go." Kari said and ran out.

"Uh bye. So those three are here to challenge the Chloreenis gym?" Mariah said.

…..

The Gym

Ash, Ross, and Davis kept on running to the gym and tried to push through the door until Davis made it in first.

"Yeah I'm in, I go first." Davis said.

"Uh can I help you?" A guy said.

"We're here to challenge the Chloreenis gym." Davis said.

"Oh I see well come with me." The guy said. He led them to a pool with platforms in it.

"Sweet an indoor pool." Davis said.

"I think that's the battlefield Davis. Is this gym made for water types?" Ross said.

"Yes." The guy said.

"Water types, sweet." Davis said and went into the trainers box.

"Now introducing the Chloreenis City gym leader." The guy said acting as the referee. "The queen of water, the mistress of water pokemon, Mariah!" The doors opened up and Mariah was on the otherside.

"Mariah!" Davis said.

"No way she's the gym leader!" Ash said.

"You didn't tell us you were the gym leader." Davis said.

"You ran out of my house so fast I didn't get the chance, but I'll happily accept your challenges." Mariah said.

"The gym battle between Mariah the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of either's side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Quagsire make a splash." Mariah said and Quagsire landed on a platform.

"Quagsire!"

"She has a Quagsire like me." Kari said.

"She must use it for when her opponents use electric types." Ross said.

"Alright Kadabra I choose you." Davis said.

"Kadabra!"

"Okay Davis the first move is all yours." Mariah said.

"Kadabra let's start out with Psybeam." Davis said and Kadabra shot the energy beam.

"Quagsire dodge it." Mariah said and Quagsire jumped in the water. "Now let's use Muddy Water." Quagsire attacked under the water and created a wave of mud that shot Kadabra up.

"Hold on Kadabra, let's use Hidden Power." Davis said. Kadabra shot the energy blasts, but Quagsire dived under the water again.

"Quagsire let's use Mud Bomb." Mariah said. Quagsire shot a mud ball and it exploded on contact.

"How am I going to deal with that Quagsire?" Davis said.

"Now Quagsire use Water Gun." Mariah said. Quagsire came up one more time and hit Kadabra with water.

"Kadabra return!" Davis said and got Kadabra back in its pokeball. "Now Tropius I choose you."

"Tro!"

"So he's using a grass type this time, should be interesting." Mariah said. "Quagsire let's use Sludge Wave." Quagsire was covered in sludge and shot it at Tropius.

"Tropius fly and use Wing Attack." Davis said. Tropius flew up and banged its wings against Quagsire.

"Quagsire use Muddy Water." Mariah said.

"Tropius use Razor Leaf." Davis said. Tropius shot the leaves and sliced right through the water and hit Quagsire and had it hit the wall knocked out.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Tropius is the winner." The referee said.

"Quagsire you did a great job." Mariah said and got Quagsire back in its pokeball. "Now Azumarill make a splash."

"Azumarill!"

"It's another water type, we can win this. Tropius use Bullet Seed." Davis said and Tropius fired the seeds.

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail." Mariah said. Azumarill had water around its tail and knocked the seeds away.

"Tropius use Wing Attack." Davis said. Tropius flew in and hit Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Ice Beam." Mariah said. Azumarill shot the beam and hit Tropius and it hit one of the platforms.

"Not good ice types are strong against grass types." Ross said then saw Tropius' wing was frozen. "Oh no Tropius has ice on its wing. It won't be able to fly right."

"Azumarill use Ice Beam again." Mariah said. Azumaril fired the beam and hit Tropius. "Finish this with Superpower." Azumarill had aura around it and pounded Tropius and knocked it out.

"Tropius is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner." The referee said.

"I'm not finished yet. Golduck you're up." Ross said.

"Golduck!"

"I'll admit you're keeping things interesting Davis." Mariah said.

"I'll show you something real interesting. Golduck use Focus Punch." Davis said. Golduck focused its power and hit Azumarill.

"Azumarill let's use Aqua Ring." Mariah said. Azumarill had water surround it and was healing.

"Sorry, but you're not getting any strength back." Davis said. "Now Golduck use Slash." Golduck's had its nails grow and slashed at Azumarill.

"That doesn't stop Aqua Ring Davis." Mariah said.

"She's right, how am I going to deal with that?" Davis said then had an idea. "Golduck spread the water with Confusion." Golduck separated the water around Azumarill.

"What?" Mariah said.

"Golduck use Focus Punch." Davis said. Golduck ran in and pounded Azumarill and knocked it out.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Golduck is the winner." The referee said.

"Yeah one more and that badge is ours." Davis said.

"Maybe, but this is my toughest pokemon. Let's go." Mariah said and her final pokemon was a Seadramon the size of a Gyarados.

"Aw finally I get my turn." Seadramon said.

"A Seadramon!" Kari said.

"Another digimon." Ross said taking out his pokedex.

"Seadramon, the Sea Serpent pokemon. Seadramon can breathe out ice that can reach below zero degrees and when it has its enemies in its grip it won't let go.

"Seadramon is the fiercest water type you'll ever known. Watch, Seadramon use Slam." Mariah said. Seadramon slammed its tail on Golduck hitting it hard.

"Whoa that's some power." Davis said as Golduck struggled to get up. "Golduck use your Water Gun." Golduck shot the water, but had little effect on Seadramon.

"Now Seadramon use Ice Fang." Mariah said. Seadramon had ice cover his mouth and was about to bite Golduck.

"Golduck get out of there." Davis said. Golduck jumped out of the way and was swimming away.

"You're not getting away. Seadramon use Slam on the water." Mariah said. Seadramon slammed its tail on the water and had Golduck fly up. "Now use Hydro Cannon." Seadramon fired an energy ball with water and hit Golduck. "Now use Slam." Seadramon slammed its tail on Golduck and knocked it out.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Seadramon is the winner!" The referee said.

"Wow it's real strong." Davis said.

"That Seadramon is fierce." Ash said.

"I knew Seadramon were dangerous digimon, but oh wow." Kari said.

"It's all up to you now. Go Kadabra!" Davis said.

"Kadabra!"

"Ha those small fries couldn't possibly beat me." Seadramon said.

"We'll see about that. Kadabra use Psybeam." Davis said. Kadabra shot the energy beam and it hit. "Now use Hidden Power." Kadabra shot the energy orb.

"Seadramon use Ice Fang." Mariah said.

"Dodge it with Teleport." Davis said. Kadabra teleported from one platform to another dodging the attack.

"Seadramon use Hydro Cannon." Mariah said. Seadramon fired the energy blast and knocked Kadabra to another platform. "Now let's use Whirlpool." Seadramon went under the water and started circling under the platform and Kadabra was being swirled around. Then Seadramon stuck his head out ready to attack.

"You're about to be my next meal." Seadramon said.

"I don't think so. Kadabra use Psychic and raise that water. Get yourself out of there with Teleport." Davis said. Kadabra teleported away and used Psychic to have Seadramon trapped in a water vortex. "Now use Psybeam." Kadabra shot it's energy beam and mixed with the vortex dealing damage to Seadramon and knocked him out.

"Seadramon is unable to battle, Kadabra is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah!" Davis cheered and was being awarded his badge.

"Davis that was an impressive battle. You raised your pokemon well." Mariah said. "As proof that you won here's the Depth Badge." The badge was a wave pattern in different shades of blue.

"Thanks Mariah. Yeah I got the Depth Badge!" Davis said.

"Yeah!"

"Golduck/Tro/Kadabra!"

"Hey don't forget you have Ross and Ash too." Davis said.

"I guess I got a couple more exciting gym battles to look forward to." Mariah said.

"You better believe it." Ross said.

"Yeah we're getting that badge too." Ash said

Davis won the Depth Badge from Mariah, now he has four badges. Now Ross or Ash are next and against that Seadramon will both of them be able to get that badge?

To Be Continued…


	29. Seadramon Rampage

When our heroes have arrived in Chloreenis City a young lady helped them out. Her name was Mariah and it was revealed to be the Chloreenis gym leader who specializes in water types. He best pokemon was a digimon known as Seadramon. Davis battled her and won the Depth Badge. Now it's either Ash's or Ross' turn.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Seadramon Rampage

They were all at the gym and Ash was the next one to face Mariah.

"So how come you let Ash go before you Ross?" Kari said.

"Sometimes it's easier if you just give what Ash wants." Ross said.

"So Ash are you ready?" Mariah said.

"Oh yeah I'm ready. I'm about to get that fourth badge." Ash said.

"Of course you have to win it first." Mariah said.

"The gym battle between Mariah the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Frillish make a splash." Mariah said.

"Frillish!" Her Frillish was a boy.

"How come Frillish looks different from Jessie's?" Davis said.

"It's based on gender. Blue Frillish are boys and pink are girls." Ross said.

"I get it so Mariah's is a boy." Kari said.

"Alright Oshawott I choose you." Ash said.

"Oshawott!"

"Oshawott let's start out with Water Gun!" Ash said. Oshawott shot the water and it hit, but didn't do a thing. "What, Frillish isn't even damage?"

"You're not that smart with Frillish are you? My Frillish's special ability is water absorb." Mariah said.

"Water absorb!" Ross said.

What's water absorb?" Imperiladramon said.

"Ash you got to switch pokemon. Water absorb turns damage from a water type attack into healing." Ross said. "Ash none of Oshawott's attacks are going to help."

"Okay Oshawott return." Ash said and got Oshawott back in its pokeball. "Alright Pikachu you're up."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped into the battlefield.

"So you're using your electric type now, I figured." Mariah said.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu ran to attack, but passed right through Frillish with Frillish laughing.

"Ash Frillish is part ghost type." Ross said.

"Doesn't he know what he's doing out there?" Angewomon said.

"You just wasted your turn Ash. Frillish use Bubblebeam." Mariah said. Frillish shot the bubbles and hit Pikachu.

"In that case I'll use a move that will work. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched the attack and zapped Frillish.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Ash said.

"Frillish use Recover." Mariah said. Frillish glowed and his injuries were healed.

"Oh man Frillish knows recover too!" Ash said. "Well we can't let that stop us. Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail turned to metal and hit Frillish.

"Frillish use Confuse Ray." Mariah said. Frillsh had yellow orbs circle around Pikachu and when they gathered around Pikachu he was all confused.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Oh great now Pikachu is confused." Davis said.

"Pikachu hates going in its pokeball so all Ash can do is hope the confusion wares off soon." Ross said.

'Pikachu snap out of it." Ash said.

"Now Frillish use Hex." Mariah said. Frillish created dark energy and formed an eye that sent a psychic wave and hit Pikachu sending him crashing into another platform.

"What's Hex?" Kari said.

"A powerful move that becomes more powerful if there's a status condition." Ross said.

"Maybe you would like to switch pokemon again Ash." Mariah said.

"No way we're just fine." Ash said. They saw that Pikachu already snapped out of the confusion.

"How could Pikachu snap out of it already?" Mariah said. "Doesn't matter, Frillish use Bubblebeam."

"Dodge it then use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu jumped against the platforms and zapped Frillish.

"Frillish use Recover." Mariah said and Frillish began to glow.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said. Pikachu stored up a ball of electricity in his tail and shot it at Frillish zapping him and knocked him out.

"Frillish is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The referee said.

"Yeah that's one down." Ash said.

"It's not over yet. Azumarill make a splash." Mariah said.

"Azumarill!"

"Okay Ash bring it on." Ash said. "Pikachu use Iron Tail."

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail." Mariah said and the two of them clashed their tails. "Now use Superpower." Azumaril grabbed Pikachu and tossed him hard into the water.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash said and Pikachu stuck his head out.

"Now Azumarill use Ice Beam." Mariah said. Azumarill shot the beam and Pikachu was frozen. "Now what are you going to do?"

"A little ice can't stop Pikachu. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu heard Ash and broke free and zapped Azumarill.

"We got to get some energy back. Azumarill use Aqua Ring." Mariah said. Azumarill had water form around it. "Azumarill now use Superpower."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu zapped Azumarill, but it kept coming and crashed into Pikachu and both of them were knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Oh man I thought Ash would win this with Pikachu alone." Davis said.

"Yeah, but here comes the big one." Ross said.

"Seadramon make a splash." Mariah said and Seadramon came out.

"So boy which one of your pokemon will I sink my teeth into." Seadramon said.

"Sink your teeth?" Ash said.

"He always says stuff like that to scare his opponents." Mariah said.

"Well when it comes to battling I'm never scared." Ash said. "Oshawott I choose you."

"Oshawott!" Oshawott seemed brave, but when he got a good look at Seadramon he got scared.

"Come on Oshawott a battle is a battle. You can face it." Ash said.

"Oh please is this really worth it, he's so small?" Seadramon said.

"Like Ash said a battle is a battle." Mariah said.

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet." Ash said. Oshawott surrounded himself in water and flew at Seadramon.

"Use Slam." Mariah said and Seadramon slammed Oshawott away. "Now use Ice Fang." Seadramon went in to bite Oshawott.

"Oshawott quick swim away in the water." Ash said. Oshawott jumped in and swam out of the way.

"Seadramon use Slam." Mariah said. Seadramon slammed his tail on Oshawott and hit the bottom of the pool. "Now let's give Oshawott a spin with Whirlpool." Seadramon swam around and Oshawott was trapped.

"How do I get out of there?" Ash said as he just watch Oshawott being spun around. "I got it, Oshawott use Razor Shell." Oshawott sliced the whirlpool and broke free.

"Impressive Ash, but it's not over yet. Seadramon use Hydro Cannon." Mariah said.

"Oshawott use Hydro Pump." Ash said. Both the attacks collided, but the Hydro Cannon was stronger and it hit Oshawott knocking it out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Seadramon is the winner." The referee said.

"Oshawott return, you were great." Ash said. "Now Snivy I choose you."

"Snivy!"

"Oh they just keep getting smaller and smaller." Seadramon said.

"Don't judge an opponent by its side. Snivy use Vine Whip." Ash said and Snivy wrapped her vines around Seadramon, but Seadramon pulled back and started spinning her around.

"Seadramon use Slam!" Mariah said and Seadramon slammed his tail right on Snivy.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm." Ash said and Snivy shot the leaves hitting Seadramon.

"Seadramon use Hydro Cannon." Mariah said. Seadramon pushed through the leaves and hit Snivy. "Now use Slam." Seadramon hit Snivy and she hit a platform hard.

"Snivy are you okay?" Ash said and Snivy struggled to get up.

"I'm afraid this has to end. Seadramon use Ice Fang." Mariah said. Seadramon tried to bite Snivy, but she dodged at the last second, but the power had her frozen.

"No Snivy!" Ash said. Then Snivy began to glow green inside the ice. "Snivy?" Then Snivy was able to break through the ice with her still glowing.

"What's happening?" Angewomon said.

"Squirtle?"

"It's overgrow, Snivy's ability. Now all of Snivy's grass type attacks are even stronger." Ross said.

"That's great, Snivy use Leaf Blade." Ash said. Snivy flipped around with her tail glowing even brighter and hit Seadramon. "Now use Leaf Blade." Snivy shot the attack and had even more energy and power and hit Seadramon and knocked him out.

"Seadramon is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner, victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered and was being awarded his badge.

"That was a great battle Ash and here you go the Depth Badge." Mariah said.

"Thanks Mariah. Oh yeah, the Depth Badge is all mine." Ash said.

"Pika/Snivy/Osha!"

With Ash obtaining his fourth badge Ross is the last one to challenge Mariah and obtain his fourth badge. It's sure to be an interesting battle that you don't want to miss.

To Be Continued…


	30. One Battle And Off To Another

Our heroes' time in Chloreenis City is drawing to an end as Ross is the last one to battle Mariah for the Depth Badge.

"Alright Ross you're the last one." Mariah said.

"I'm ready for you Mariah." Ross said.

"The gym battle between Mariah the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Alright Poliwhirl make a splash." Mariah said.

"Poli!"

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) One Battle And Off To Another

"Poliwhirl, the Tadpole pokemon and the evolve form of Poliwag. Poliwhirl's body is wet and has a slimy fluid that makes it easy for it to slip away."

"That thing looks like it's a kid of a sumo slammer." Davis said.

"And what's with that swirl on its stomach?" Kari said.

"Okay if she's going with Poliwhirl….Snivy I choose you." Ross said.

"Snivy!"

"So you have a Snivy too, well let's see what it can do." Mariah said.

"With pleasure, Snivy use Leaf Tornado." Ross said.

"Poliwhirl in the water." Mariah said. Poliwhirl jumped in the water dodging Snivy's attack. "Now come up and use Double Slap." Poliwhirl jumped in front of Snivy and started slapping him.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade." Ross said. Snivy fought through the slaps and hit Poliwhirl. "Now use Vine Whip."

"Grab those vines and pull Snivy in." Mariah said. Poliwhirl grabbed the vines and pulled Snivy close to it. "Now use Hypnosis." Poliwhirl jumped and started flipping around with Snivy staring at the swirl and fell asleep.

"Hey Snivy wake up." Ross said.

"Let's see how much of a heavy sleeper your Snivy is. Poliwhirl use Water Gun." Mariah said. Poliwhirl shot water in Snivy's face, but he still wouldn't wake up. "Water wouldn't wake it up, then let's try Body Slam."

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl threw Snivy down and fell right on him. That had Snivy wake up.

"Alright Snivy's awake. Now Snivy use Leaf Tornado and get Poliwhirl off." Ross said.

"Snivy!" Snivy pointed his tail and knocked Poliwhirl right off with his attack.

"Not bad, but we're not done yet. Poliwhirl use Double Slap." Mariah said and Poliwhirl started slapping Snivy.

"Time for this battle to end, use Leaf Blade." Ross said and Snivy hit Poliwhirl and knocked it out.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice job Snivy." Ross said.

"Again not bad, but we're not done yet here." Mariah said. "Now Quagsire make a splash."

"Quagsire!"

"Redy for round two Snivy?" Ross said.

"Snivy."

"Then let's start out with Leaf Blade." Ross said and Snivy went into attack.

"Step right into my trap. Quagsire use Sludge Wave." Mariah said. Quagsire launched the wave of slime and Snivy got hit and poisoned.

"No Snivy!" Ross said.

"Now use Mud Bomb." Mariah said. Quagire shot the mud and it hit Snivy knocking it out.

"Snivy is unable to battle, Quagsire is the winner." The referee said and Ross got Snivy back in his pokeball.

"Alright Squirtle it's your turn." Ross said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle swam right onto a platform.

"Go Squirtle!" Kari cheered.

"It's one water type against the other. This is going to be fun." Ash said.

"Alright Squirtle let's start out with Water Gun." Ross said and Squirtle shot the water and hit. "Since Quagsire is part ground type all my water type attacks will do more damage than they should."

"Quagsire let's use Sludge Wave." Mariah said.

"Squirtle in the water." Ross said and Squirtle jumped in dodging the attack. "Now let's use Rapid Spin." Squirtle spun around out of the water and hit Quagsire.

"Quagsire use Mud Bomb." Mariah said. Quagsire shot the mud and hit Squirtle. "I hope you don't mind if we get a little dirty. Quagsire use Muddy Water." Quagsire created the mud wave and hit Squirtle.

"Don't give up Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Use your Water Gun." Mariah said and both the attacks crashed into each other. "Now Quagsire use Mud Bomb." Quagsire shot the mud and hit Squirtle. "Now Sludge Wave." Quagsire shot the wave and it hit poisoning Squirtle.

"It's going to take more than that. Squirtle use Skull Bash." Ross said. Squirtle jumped and was heading right to Quagsire and hit knocking Quagsire out.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Squirtle." Ross said, but the poison got the best of Squirtle and knocked him out.

"Squirtle is also unable to battle." The referee said.

"Oh man not Squirtle too." Davis said.

"I guess that Sludge Wave did more harm than we thought." Kari said.

"So is Ross going with Palpitoad?" Imperialdramon said.

"Maybe, but how's Palpitoad going to deal with that Seadramon?" Angewomon said.

"Alright here's my last pokemon. Maractus let's go." Ross said.

"Maractus!"

"A Maractus, that's a new one." Davis said.

"Ross can still win, Maractus is a grass type." Ash said.

"Alright Seedramon make a splash." Mariah said and Seadramon came out.

"Now this is my opponent, at least this one has thorns." Seadramon said.

"Careful around thorns. Maractus use Pin Missile." Ross said and Maractus shot pins from it's thorns, but Seadramon dived under.

"Seadramon use Slam." Mariah said.

"Maractus dodge it." Ross said. Seadramon came up and tried to slam his tail, but Maractus flipped out of the way. "Good luck trying to get Maractus when Maractus flips. Now use Bullet Seed."

"Maractus!" Maractus shot the seeds and it hit.

"Seadramon use Hydro Cannon." Mariah said.

"Maractus use Energy Ball." Ross said. Both of them launched their attacks and caused an explosion, but the Hydro Cannon was a bit stronger and hit Maractus.

"Now Seadramon use Slam." Mariah said.

"Dodge it." Ross said and Maractus flipped out of the way.

"Now I got you. Can't dodge in midair, Seadramon use Ice Fang." Mariah said. Seadramon was above Maractus and bit down causing Maractus to crash down.

"It might leave Maractus a sitting Psyduck, but Maractus needs energy." Ross said. "Maractus use Ingrain." Vines came out of Maractus' feet and spread into the water.

"Ingrain, what's that?" Ash said.

"I see trying to regain some energy, but you left Maractus stuck in one place." Mariah said.

"Still we shouldn't take our chances. Let's give that runt a ride." Seadramon said.

"I guess you're right. Seadramon use Whirlpool." Mariah said. Seadramon swam around Maractus and the platform got caught in the current and reached bottom.

"Now what are you going to do?" Seadramon as he came out.

"You just gave Maractus a close target." Ross said. "Maractus use Energy Ball." Maractus shot the energy ball and hit Seadramon breaking the whirlpool and Maractus float to the top. "Now use Pin Missile." Maractus shot the pins and it hit knocking Seadramon out.

"Seadramon is unable to battle, Maractus is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah, way to go Maractus." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Maractus!" After the battle Ross was being given his badge.

"It's yours Ross, proof that you won at the Chloreenis gym, the Depth Badge." Mariah said.

"Thanks Mariah. The Depth Badge is finally mine!" Ross said.

"Squirtle/ Snivy/ Maractus!"

"Finally we got our fourth badge." Davis said.

"That's great you guys." Kari said.

"In case you're interested the closest gym from here is in Strija City." Mariah said. "However there's something you should be interested in. The Chloreenis City Tournament."

"Chloreenis City is having a tournament?" Ash said.

"Yeah we hold once every couple years and registration and the first round of it is tomorrow." Mariah said.

"That sounds awesome." Davis said.

"Yeah so I guess we're entering." Ross said.

It seems I spoke too soon. Before our heroes could leave Chloreenis City they're going to enter the Chloreenis City tournament. What battles will they have, stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chloreenis Tournament Round 1

Our heroes make their way to the Chloreenis City Tournament. After they acquired they the Depth Badge from Mariah they plan on entering.

"Hey look guys." Davis said and saw an arena.

"That has to be where the tournament is." Kari said.

"With all four of us entering it will be a lot of fun." Ross said.

"Yeah, but in the end there'll only be one winner and that's going to be me." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Davis's voice) Chloreenis Tournament Round 1

They all grabbed a piece of paper from registration and filled it out to enter.

"Name, address, and the names of 1-4 pokemon you're using?" Ash said.

"1-4?" Davis said.

"Tournaments like this only have like four rounds. I guess four is the most pokemon you can use and it's one for each round." Ross said.

"Yeah, but all I need is one." They saw that Kyle was with there.

"Kyle?" Ross said.

"You're entering too?" Kari said.

"Sure am and I'm going to win. You better hope you don't go against me Ross because you just got lucky last time." Kyle said.

"I hope you battle as well as your mouth is big." They saw that Tai was there as well.

"Tai, great to see you." Davis said.

"Great to see you guys too, but I hate to disappoint you, but I'm winning." Tai said.

"No way because I'm winning." Ash said.

"Don't count your chickens yet." They saw that Yolei was there too.

"Yolei!" Kari said.

"Man this is like one big reunion." Imperialdramon said.

"Yolei have you caught anymore pokemon?" Angewomon said.

"Lots and you'll see them in this tournament." Yolei said.

"Squirtle!"

"What is it Squirtle?" Ross said and they saw that T.K. was in line.

"T.K. over here." T.K. saw them and walked right over.

"Hey guys." T.K. said.

"Great to see you. Hey T.K. how many badges do you have? You said you entering in both them and contest." Davis said.

"Yeah I have four badges and three ribbons." T.K. said.

"Well with all of us this will be a great tournament for sure." Ross said. They all got signed up and the tournament began with tons of people in the audience. The one hosting it was Freddie Scoop.

"How are you doing everyone? It's great to be here in the marvelous city filled with fresh water Chloreenis City." Freddie said. "I'm Freddie Scoop and I'll be hosting this tournament giving you the play by play, and joining me is the Chloreenis City gym leader Mariah." Mariah came out and sat next to Freddie.

"Thank you Freddie it's great to be here." Mariah said.

"Now Mariah why not tell us what the winner of this tournament will get." Freddie said.

"If you look at the screen above us you'll see." Mariah said. "The winner will get a gem that raises the power of a pokemon type. There's one for every type. Fire, grass, dragon, all of them."

"Wow that would be amazing to have. Think of all the uses I could have for my contests." Kari said.

"Or to raise my pokemon's power for my gym battles." Tai said.

"There'll only be one winner so let's get started already." Davis said.

"Now then this tournament consists of four rounds. Each battle will be a one on one with no substitution." Freddie said. "A trainer can use any of the four or less pokemon they register. Now here are the match ups for the first round. First we have Odis versus Wally. Then it's Mackenzie versus Aidan. Then it's Gerald versus Katie. Then we have Kyle versus Davis."

"Sweet I'm against Kyle." Davis said.

"Ha beating you won't be a problem." Kyle said.

"Next is Ash versus Yolei." Freddie said.

"Sweet I look forward to this battle." Ash said.

"Good luck to you Ash." Yolei said.

"Then it's T.K. versus Mike." Freddie said.

"Mike? Well whoever he is it will be a great battle." T.K. said.

"Next will be Ross versus Susan." Freddie said.

"Okay, I hope it will be a great battle." Ross said.

"Finally it's Tai versus Kari." Freddie said.

"What?" Tai said.

"I have to battle my own brother?" Kari said.

"Now that one has to be one of the most interesting so far." Ross said.

"Now let's begin!" Freddie said and the matches started.

"Buizel use Swift." Wally said.

"Bui!"

"Bronzor use Gyro Ball." Odis said.

"Bron!" Bronzor spun pass through the stars and finished Buizel off.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Bronzor is the winner, victory goes to Odis." The referee said.

"Vileplume use Petal Dance." Mackenzie said.

"Vileplume!" Vileplume launched petal and knocked out a Herdier.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Vileplume is the winner, victory goes to Mackenzie." The referee said.

"Wigglytuff use Body Slam." Katie said as her Wigglytuff slammed down on Gerald's Venipede.

"Venipede is unable to battle, Wigglytuff is the winner, victory goes to Katie." The referee said.

"Another great battle, now we move on to our fourth match in our first round where it's Kyle against Davis." Freddie said.

"Finally it's my turn." Davis said.

"Davis." Ross said. "Remember when I battled Kyle? He used Gurdurr which was a fighting type and Vigoroth which is a normal type. He also thinks that power alone decides a battle and he always goes all out."

"So who are you going to use? Golduck, Tropius, or maybe Imperialdramon?" Kari said.

"I got someone else I've been wanting to try out." Davis said and ran onto the battlefield.

"It shouldn't be that hard to beat you." Kyle said.

"We'll just see about that big mouth." Davis said.

"Alright Electabuzz let's go." Kyle said.

"Bae!"

"So Kyle has an Electabuzz now. Who's Davis going to use?" Ash said.

"Alright Zebstrika I choose you." Davis said.

"Zebstrika!"

"Zebstrika?" Kari said.

"Oh so that's who Davis meant." Ash said.

"Let's just hope Zebstrika can hold out. This is its first battle." Ross said.

"It seems we have a battle between electric types. Mariah what are your thoughts?" Freddie said.

"I actually battled Davis before, but I never saw his Zebstrika. I like to see how this goes." Mariah said.

"It goes like this. Electabuzz use Thunderbolt." Kyle said.

"Bae!" Electabuzz shot it's attack, but Zebstrika wasn't affected.

"Zebstrika isn't even hurt." Kari said.

"Of course Kyle still hasn't done his homework. Electric types aren't affected by other electric types, but Zebstrika's ability is lightningrod." Ross said. "Zebstrika won't be damage by electric type moves and it's special attack raises."

"Let's show them a real electric type move. Zebstrika use Shock Wave." Davis said.

"Zebstrika!" Zebstrika shot the electricity and Electabuzz got zapped.

"Now Zebstrika use Flame Charge." Davis said. Zebstrika was covered in flames and rammed right into Electabuzz. "Now use Stomp."

"Electabuzz use Light Screen." Kyle said. Electabuzz created a wall of light and blocked Zebstrika's attack.

"That's a defense move, not usually his style." Ross said.

"I learned after my battle with Ross that defense is just as good as offense." Kyle said. "Now Electabuzz use Swift." Electabuzz shot stars from his tail and hit Zebstrika. "Now let's use low Kick."

"Zebstrika dodge and use Flame Charge." Davis said. Zebstrika jumped out of the way and charged in at flames, but right into the Light Screen.

"Electabuzz use Swift." Kyle said.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Zebstrika was moving a whole lot faster.

"That's right Flame charge increases Zebstrika's speed." Kari said.

"Time to finish this. Zebstrika use Shock Wave." Davis said and Zebstrika zapped Electabuzz through the Light Screen. "Now one more Flame Charge." Zebstrika ran right into Electabuzz and had it hit the wall knocked out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Zebstrika is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Well now Davis is our fourth winner." Freddie said.

"Way to go Zebstrika, not bad for your first battle." Davis said petting Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika!"

"Alright he won." Imperialdramon said as Pikachu and Squirtle dance.

"Yeah now it's my turn." Ash said and he and Yolei went onto the field.

"Now we move on to our fifth match where it's Ash against Yolei." Freddie said.

"Are you ready Ash?" Yolei said.

"I'm all set." Ash said.

"Good because here I come. Aquilamon let's go." Yolei said.

"I'm all ready to go." Aquilamon said as he came out.

"Aquilamon, did Hawkmon evolve?" Ash said.

The first round of the tournament has started and Davis first got victory. Now we wait and see if either Ash or Yolei is the next one to move on to the second round.

To Be Continued…


	32. Ash VS Yolei, Tai Vs Kari

When the Chloreenis Tournament they met their old friends; Tai, Yolei, T.K., and Kyle all wanting to win. Davis battled Kyle and won with his Zebstrika. Now Ash is going against Yolei and her new Aquilamon.

Ash stood faced against Aquilamon and took out his pokedex.

"Aquilamon, the Grand Hawk pokemon and the evolve form of Hawkmon. Aquilamon can soar through solid rock by piercing it with its horns."

"So Hawkmon did evolve, amazing." Kari said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Davis said.

"So since Aquilamon is a flying type than I know who I'm using. Boldore I choose you." Ash said.

"Boldore!"

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Ash VS Yolei, Tai VS Kari

"Boldore, that's a new one." Davis said.

"Well if Yolei doesn't play her cards right she won't win because Boldore is a rock type." Ross said.

"Alright Aquilamon let's start out with Aerial Ace." Yolei said. Aquilamon flew and struck Boldore, but hardly did any damage.

"This might be a tough one Yolei." Aquilamon said.

"Aquilamon is a flying type and with Boldore as a rock type this will be a tough match for Yolei." Freddie said.

"Boldore use Flash Cannon." Ash said.

"Boldore!" Boldore shot a beam of light and it hit Aquilamon.

"I figure Aquilamon's attacks would hardly do any damage, but check out this one we learned. Aquilamon use Leaf Storm!" Yolei said.

"Did she say Leaf Storm!?" Ross said. Aquilamon shot a storm of leaves and it hit Boldore.

"Oh no Boldore!" Kari said.

"It's okay Boldore's ability is sturdy so it's not over quite yet." Ross said.

"Aquilamon use Fury Attack." Yolei said.

"Boldore quick dodge it." Ash said. Aquilamon tried pecking at Boldore, but Boldore jumped out of the way.

"For a pokemon made out of rock it can be pretty jumpy." Aquilamon said.

"Aquilamon use Horn Attack." Yolei said.

"Boldore use Rock Smash." Ash said. Both attacks collided and they ended up pushing each other back.

"Boldore can withstand another one of these. Aquilamon use Leaf Storm." Yolei said and Aquilamon launched the attack.

"If that hits it could be all over for Ash." Freddie said.

"Boldore use Sandstorm." Ash said. Boldore stomped on the ground creating a sandstorm and the two attacks collided cancelling each other out. "Now Boldore finish this with Rock Blast."

"Boldore!" Boldore shot energy rocks from its head and hit Aquilamon knocking him out.

"Aquilamon is unable to battle, Boldore is the winner, victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"Way to go Boldore!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Boldore!"

"I'm sorry Yolei." Aquilamon said.

"It's alright Aquilamon just rest up." Yolei said and got Aquilamon back in his pokeball.

"Well I say this might be a great time to take a break." Mariah said. During the break everyone got something to eat.

"Eat up Zebstrika you deserve it." Davis said giving Zebstrika some food.

"Zebstrika!"

"So now both of you are in the second round." Ross said.

"Yeah and I can't wait. I just know you're going to win too Ross." Davis said.

"Kari the same goes for you." Ash said, but they saw that Kari's mind was somewhere else.

"Kari?" Angewomon said tapping her shoulder.

"What, sorry guys." Kari said.

"You're thinking about your battle, you're going against your own brother." Davis said.

"It looks like she isn't the only one." Imperialdramon said as Tai was in the same state Kari was and everyone heard what was going on.

"Boy Tai and Kari sure are bothered they have to go against each other." T.K. said.

"Yeah I wonder what's going to happen to them." Yolei said.

"If you can't handle the battle don't even bother in it." Kyle said.

"Just ignore him, he's just being a sore loser." Yolei said. Then the tournament started up again as T.K. was battling Mike with him using Mothim and Mike was using Furret.

"Furret use Take Down." Mike said.

"Dodge it Mothim and then use Silver Wind." T.K. said. Mothim flew over Furret and blasted it with its shining wind knocking Furret out.

"Furret is unable to battle, Mothim is the winner, victory goes to T.K." The referee said. Then Ross was battling Susan.

"Alright Braviary use Wing Attack." Ross said. Braviary flew in and knocked out Susan's Mismagius.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Braviary is the winner, victory goes to Ross." The referee said.

"Now we go on to the final battle." Mariah said.

"We have Tai going against Kari. Not only are they from the same town, they're from the same family. They're brother and sister." Freddie said as both came on the field.

"Oh man are both of them even going to battle?" Davis said.

"Hey Kari." Tai said. "I know you don't like this, but it's not like there's anything bad happening between us. It's all for fun like a game. Right?"

"Right." Kari said as they both were smiling.

"So you do your best and I'll do my best. Glalie let's go." Tai said.

"Glalie!"

"Wow Tai has a Glalie." Ash said.

"Purrloin you're on." Kari said.

"Purrloin!"

"Glalie use Ice Shard." Tai said.

"Purrloin use Fake Out." Kari said. Glalie was about to attack, but Purrlin clapped its paws together and Glalie flinched. "Now Purrloin use Fury Swipes."

"Purrloin!" Purrloin jumped up and starts scratching at Glalie.

"Glalie use Headbutt." Tai said.

"Glalie!" Glalie banged it's head hard against Purrloin.

"Now Glalie use Ice Beam." Tai said.

"Purrloin dodge it." Kari said. Glalie shot its beam of ice, but Purrloin jumped over it. "Now Purrloin use Shadow Ball."

"Glalie use Ice Shard." Tai said. Both pokemon launched their attacks and they crashed into each other. "Now Glalie use your Gyro Ball." Glalie spun around with energy in its horns and hit Purrloin. "Now let's give them another Ice Shard." Glalie shot another shard of ice and it hit Purrloin.

"No Purrloin!" Kari shouted.

"Oh man that Glalie is tough." Ross said.

"How's Purrloin suppose to fight that thing?" Ash said.

"Don't give up Purrloin." Kari said as Purrloin struggled to get up.

"Things are not looking good for Purrloin. It looks like it's at the end of its ropes." Freddie said.

"Purrloin use Assist." Kari said. Purrloin's attack turned into Skarmory's Swift attack.

"Glalie push through with Headbutt." Tai said. Glalie pushed through the stars, but Purrloin jumped out of the way. "Now use Ice Beam on the ground." Glalie shot the beam at the ground and it froze causing Purrloin to slip. "Let's give Purrloin one more Gyro Ball." Glalie spun around and hit Purrloin.

"Uh oh could this be the end?" Freddie said.

"Purrloin." Kari said with concern, but then Purrloin began to glow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Davis said.

"It is, Purrloin's evolving." Ross said and Purrloin became a Liepard.

"Liepard!"

"Amazing, Purrloin evolved into Liepard." Freddie said.

"Now isn't this an interesting turn of events." Mariah said and Kari took out her pokedex.

"Liepard, the Cruel pokemon and the evolve form of Purrloin. Liepard are sneaking and stealthy allowing them to sneak up on their victims before they have the chance to react."

"Wow that's amazing. Let's see how much stronger you are Liepard." Kari said. "Liepard use your Shadow Ball."

"Liepard!" Liepard shot the dark orb.

"Glalie use your Ice Shard." Tai said.

"Glalie!" Glalie shot the shard and both attacks collided, but the Shadow Ball was stronger and hit Glalie.

"Now Liepard use Fury Swipes." Kari said. Liepar ran in and scratch at Glalie. "Now let's use Assist." Liepard's Assist turned into Air Cutter and knocked Glalie out.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Liepard is the winner, victory goes to Kari." The referee said.

"Wow so in the end the youngest prevailed." Kyle said.

"On top of that Kari has a stronger pokemon." T.K. said.

"She was great out there." Yolei said.

"Glalie." Glalie was upset that it lost.

"Hey you did your best Glalie." Tai said patting Glalie.

"Liepard that was amazing." Kari said petting Liepard.

"Liepard."

"Now since that was our last match we'll have our match ups for the second round." Freddie said as the pictures of the remaining competitors were shuffled up.

So far all four of our heroes have moved on. Now we wait to see who faces who in the second round. Who will battle who and who will win? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	33. Get Here A-Esepon

In the first round of the Chloreenis City Tournament Davis, Ash, Ross, Kari, and T.K. made it into the second round. Now we see who will match up against who.

The pictures of the remaining competitors were shuffled like cards and saw who was battling against who. Ash was against Odis, Ross was against Katie, Davis was against Mackenzie, and Kari was against T.K.

"I already have to go against T.K.? Kari said.

"We knew this would happen when we made it to the Grand Festival and I've been wanting a rematch from Vagree Town." T.K. said. "I'm actually looking forward to this."

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Get Here A-Espeon

"Alright we'll move on with our first battle where it's Odis against Ash." Freddie said.

"Yeah let's rock, go Crawdaunt." Odis said.

"Crawdaunt!"

"If he's going with Crawdaunt then Pikachu let's go." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran onto the field.

"I figure he would have saved Pikachu for the final match." Davis said.

"Maybe, but he could have signed up Charizard too." Ross said.

"Oh yeah Charizard is a power house. Either way Ash has this battle." Imperialdramon said.

"Kari last time we battled T.K. he was knew to battling, what are we going to do about now?" Angewomon said.

"T.K. sure must have gotten a lot stronger since back then. The question is how much." Kari said.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped Crawdaunt and knocked it out.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"Oh yeah." Ash said.

"That was a simple one." Tai said.

"Boo let's move onto something exciting." Kyle said.

"Well it's time for the second round where we have Kari going against T.K." Freddie said as both came on the field.

"Good luck to both of you." Yolei said.

"You're cheering for both of them?" Kyle said.

"They're both friends of ours." Tai said.

"But there can only be one winner." Kyle said.

"You know you talk too much." Yolei said.

"Let's get started, Skarmory I choose you." Kari said.

"Skarmory!"

"Espeon I choose you." T.K. said.

"Espeon!"

"That's a new one. Just who is that pokemon?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Espeon, the Sun pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee. Espeon can use that jewel on its head for psychic power and it's said it can see right into the future."

"That's one of Eevee's evolve forms?" Davis said.

"Yeah. When an Eevee is at its happiest with its trainer during the day it can be an Espeon." Ross said. "T.K. must have caught an Eevee and made it real happy."

"Skarmory let's start out with Swift." Kari said.

"You use Swift too Espeon." T.K. said. Both of them launched stars and clashed into each other. "Now Espeon use Psybeam."

"Espeon!" Espeon shot the beam from its jewel and it Skarmory.

"Stay strong Skarmory use Steel Wing." Kari said.

"Skar!" Skarmory flew in with its wings glowing.

"Espeon dodge it." T.K. said. Espeon flipped right over Skarmory with grace.

"Wow that was amazing." Kari said.

"Kari don't get distracted. This isn't a contest battle." Angewomon said.

"Oh right Skarmory use Agility and try to confuse Espeon." Kari said. Skarmory moved around with extra speed.

"Espeon use your gift, try to figure out where Skarmory is going to be and use Iron Tail." T.K. said. Espeon focused its psychic power and saw Skarmory moving in places it will be. Espeon figured out where Skarmory was and ran in with its tail made of metal and hit Skarmory.

"But how?" Kari said.

"Just like the pokedex said, Espeon can see right into the future." Ross said.

"But then how is Kari suppose to battle that Espeon?" Ash said.

"Skarmory use Air Cutter." Kari said.

"Espeon dodge it with Quick Attack." T.K. said. Espeon use the attack and was able to move out of the way.

"Wow look at it go." Yolei said.

"Kari can't get a move in." Tai said.

"Now Espeon use Psybeam."T.K. said. Espeon shot its beam and hit Skarmory."Now use Swift and charge in with an Iron Tail." Espeon shot its stars while running in and hit Skarmory. Then it hit Skarmory with Iron Tail and knocked it out.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner, victory goes to T.K." The referee said.

"The second semi-finalist now is T.K. After that we'll be continuing this tomorrow." Freddie said. After the battle everyone went to get dinner.

"Sorry you lost Kari." Davis said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kari said. "By the way T.K. I love your Espeon."

"Thanks Kari, I've had it since it was an Eevee." T.K. said.

"How long have you had Espeon?" Ross said.

"Actually a few weeks was when I caught it as an Eevee." T.K. said.

"You already had it evolve after a few weeks? Wowthat Eevee must have been real happy." Ross said.

"I originally wanted a Jolteon, but after seeing Espeon I see Espeon is perfect for contests." T.K. said.

"Wow I wonder if I should have my Eeveebecome an Espeon." Kari day thetournament was starting up again with Davis and Ross in their battles. First Davis was battling Mackenzie.

"Now Meditite use Drain Punch." Mackenzie said and her Meditite's fist was in spiral energy.

"Dodge it Sawk." Davis said and Sawk jumped over the attack. "Now Sawk use Double Kick."

"Sawk!" Sawk kicked Meditite twice.

"Meditite use High Jump Kick." Mackenzie said.

"Meditite!" Meditite jumped up and kicked Sawk, but Sawk was able to block. However Meditite pushed hard and got through Sawk's defenses.

"Hang in there Sawk." Davis said.

"We're seeing a true fight between fighting types." Freddie said.

"Yes both Meditite and Sawk are showing the powers of fighting types. " Mariah said. "The power, the strength with in and out, and the determination."

"Meditite let's give them one more Hi Jump Kick." Mackenzie said.

"No you don't, Sawk dodge it." Davis said. Sawk jumped and Meditite crashed and hurt itself. "Now Sawk use Low Sweep." Sawk swept his leg and hit Meditite knocking it out.

"Meditite is unable to battle, Sawk is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Now Davis is our third semi-finalist and now we see who our last one will be." Freddie said. Then Ross was battling Katie.

"Chandelure use Shadow Ball." Ross said.

"Chandelure!" Chandelure shot the dark orb and hit Katie's Swablu.

"Swablu use Peck." Katie said as Swablu flew in.

"Chandelure use Inferno." Ross said. Chandelure shot the blue flame and burned Swablu knocking it out.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Chandelure is the winner, victory goes to Ross." The referee said.

"There you go, we have our four semi-finalists." Freddie said.

"Now for the match ups." Mariah said. they were shuffled and T.K. and Ross were going against each other first and Ash and Davis were against each other.

"It's you and me." Davis said.

"Yeah the last time we battled was in the Hoenn League, but I'm going to win this time." Ash said.

"In the meantime I'll be battling T.K." Ross said.

The tournament has entered the third round and the match ups will be set. In the first match who will be the first finalist, Ross or T.K.? Then who, Ash or Davis? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	34. Moving To The Finals

The Chloreenis Tournament draws closer to an end as it enters the semi-finals. Ash, Ross, Davis, and T.K. have made it and are match up. In the first match it's T.K. against Ross.

"Okay everyone we're about to start the first match where we have T.K. going against Ross." Freddie said as both of them stepped on the field.

"You ready to rock T.K.?" Ross said.

"Oh yeah and just you wait and see what I got." T.K. said.

"Take your seats because we're about to begin." Mariah said.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Moving To The Finals

"Palpitoad I choose you." Ross said.

"Toad!"

"Vanillite let's go." T.K. said.

"Vanillite!"

"What is that, an ice cube topped with ice cream?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Vanillite, the Fresh Snow pokemon. Vanillite can make fresh snow fall and they're breath can reach 58 degrees below zero."

"Vanillite, it's attacks will do moderate damage against Palpitoad, but Palpitoad's attack will hardly do any damage." Ross said. "Oh well it's all or nothing. Palpitoad use Mud Shot."

"Toad!"

"Vanillite dodge it." T.K. said and Vanillite moved pass the mud. "Now let's use Mist."

"Vanillite!" Vanillite blew mist and no one could see a thing.

"Where'd it go?" Ross said.

"Vanillite use Icy Wind." T.K. said. Vanillite used the mist as covered and hit Palpitoad with a cold wind. Then the mist started to clear. "Vanillite use Double Team." When the mist cleared there were multiple Vanillites.

"Where's the real one?" Ross said. "Wait a minute Palpitoad use Muddy Water, wash all of them away." Palpitoad had water come out from around it and had all the copies disappear with Vanillite getting hit. "There it is, now use Mud Shot."

"Vanillite use Ice Beam." T.K. said. Vanillite shot the beam of ice and froze the mud having it shatter.

"Now Palpitoad use Hydro Pump." Ross said. Palpitoad shot the water and hit Vanillite.

"Ross and Palpitoad are doing their best, but with Vanillite as an ice type it's hard for them to do some serious damage." Freddie said.

"Vanillite use Ice Beam." T.K. said. Vanillite shot the beam and hit Palpitoad having its feet frozen to the ground.

"Oh no Palpitoad!" Ross said.

"Now Vanillite use Double Team." T.K. said. Vanillite made copies and had Palpitoad surrounded. "Now use Icy Wind." They all blew the wind at Palpitoad and it couldn't take the cold anymore as Palpitoad passed out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle, Vanillite is winner, T.K. is the winner." The referee said.

"There you have, it T.K. is our first finalist. Now we wait and see who will be facing him. Will it be Ash or Davis?" Freddie said.

"Get ready Davis because I sure am." Ash said.

"Don't bet on it." Davis said. 'If T.K. is in the final round then I have to win.' He thought. They both went right onto the field.

"Now for the second semi-final match where we have Ash and Davis." Mariah said.

"Research shows that these two faced against each other before in the Hoenn League. Last time Davis won, now we see if Ash gets a rematch." Freddie said.

"Pignite I choose you." Ash said.

"Pignite!"

"Bagon let's go." Davis said.

"Bagon!"

"Alright Pignite let's start out with Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Pignite!"

"Bagon dodge it." Davis said. Bagon jumped and dodged the attack. "Now Magon use Headbutt."

"Pignite use Flame Charge." Ash said. Both pokemon charged in with their attacks and crashed into each other, but Pignite pushed harder and hit Bagon. "Now use Brick Break." Pignite slammed his fist down on Bagon.

"Stay strong Bagon, use Double Edge." Davis said.

"Bagon!" Bagon glowed yellow and tackled Pignite. "Now Bagon use Dragon Claw." Bagon slashed at Pignite.

"Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said. Pignite shot out fire and hit Bagon. "Now use Brick Break."

"Bagon use Double Edge." Davis said. Both pokemon charged at each other, but Pignite pushed back stronger.

"Boy it's like a game of strength and Pignite is winning." Yolei said.

"If things keep going like this Bagon won't be able to win." Tai said.

"Ross fire type moves don't do all that much damage against dragon types like Bagon right?" Kari said.

"That's right, but Pignite keeps pushing back stronger." Ross said.

"Come on Bagon show them what we dragon types are all about." Imperialdramon said.

"Bagon use Dragon Claw." Davis said.

"Pignite dodge and use Flame Charge." Ash said. Pignite moved out of the way and then when he caught on fire he struck Bagon. "Now Pignite use Fire Pledge."

"Pignite!" Pignite slammed his fist on the ground with fire geysers erupting. Then when Bagon was surrounded a giant one erupted under Bagon.

"Bagon no!" Davis shouted. The flames went away and Bagon was trying to stand up. "Come on Bagon you can still win this." Bagon tried to stand, then began to glow.

"Check it out." Imperialdramon said.

"Now Bagon is evolving." Ross said.

"Bagon?" Davis said and when Bagon fully evolved it was Shelgon now.

"Shelgon!"

"Unreal Bagon has evolved into Shelgon." Freddie said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Shelgon, the Endurance pokemon and the evolve form of Bagon. Inside Shelgon's shell its cells begin to change and the shell comes off after Shelgon evolves."

"This evolving is just what we need. Shelgon use Double Edge." Davis said.

"Shelgon!"

"Here it comes Pignite, get ready." Ash said.

"Pignite." Shelgon tackled Pignite, but Pignite tried to push back. Then Shelgon was gaining some ground as it started to push Pignite back.

"Shelgon use Dragon Claw." Davis said. Shelgon's front leg glowed and slashed at Pignite. "Alright Shelgon let's give them Headbutt." Shelgon ran in and hit Pignite knocking him out.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Shelgon is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"Yeah, Shelgon thank you." Davis said as he ran over and hugged Shelgon.

"Shelgon!"

"Pignite are you okay?" Ash said.

"Pignite." Pignite was a little upset it lost.

"Hey you did great." Ash said.

"Well now we have our two finalists. Tomorrow we see which one of these two will win." Mariah said. It became night and everyone was at the pokemon center.

"I can't believe it's going to be a battle between Davis and T.K. tomorrow." Yolei said.

"Why?" Kyle said.

"These two have deep history." Tai said. "They might be friends, but Davis also sees T.K. as a rival." Meanwhile Ash and Ross with the pokemon were eating.

"Hey guys have you seen Davis?" Kari said.

"I think he and Imperialdramon are doing some training outside." Ross said. Outside Imperialdramon was throwing Focus Punches.

"Come on Imperialdramon give it all you got." Davis said.

"If I do I won't have anything left to give tomorrow." Imperialdramon said.

"This battle is important to me. Better watch out T.K. because there is no way I'm losing this battle." Davis said and Kari was watching him getting a little worried how this battle might turn out.

Only Davis and T.K. remain. We'll soon have our winner as these two face against each other, but for Davis this battle seems more than just any battle to him.

To Be Continued…


	35. Finally Facing The Rival

The final round of the Chloreenis Tournament has arrived where we see our hero Davis go against T.K. in battle for the first time. This battle will see if Davis has what it takes to defeat T.K.

"The final match is here." Freddie said.

"It's time to see who will win and who will all those gems." Mariah said. Both Davis and T.K. stepped on the battlefield.

"Alright Imperialdramon are you ready?" Davis said.

"I'm ready for this." Imperialdramon said as he stepped onto the field.

"Angemon let's go." T.K. said and Angemon came onto the field and saw Davis and Imperialdrammon.

"So you two are our opponents, I had a feeling this would happen at some point." Angemon said.

"Angemon….you evolved!" Imperialdramon said.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Finally Facing The Rival

"Patamon's evolved!" Kari said.

"No way, that's Patamon." Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"Angemon, the Guardian Angel pokemon and the evolve form of Patamon. Angemon watches over and protects the innocent and uses its power to destroy all that is evil."

"Angemon's a flying type. I can't believe that use to be Patamon." Ash said.

"Pokemon do go through a state of transformation when they evolve, but I didn't expect Patamon to be like that." Ross said.

"Whether you evolved or not there's no way I'm going to lose." Davis said. "Imperialdramon let's start out with Focus Punch."

"Angemon use Mega Punch." T.K. said. Both of them flew in and their fists collide. "Now Angemon use Gust." Angemon started flapping his wings and blew Imperialdramon back.

"Man he's strong." Imperialdramon said.

"It's amazing how strong you can become when you compete in both contests and gym battles." Angemon said.

"Well we're not giving up. Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said and Imperialdramon fired the orb, but Angemon flew out of the way.

"Angemon use Air Cutter." T.K. said. Angemon started flapping his wings and fired energy scythes and blasted Imperialdramon. "Now let's use Focus Blast." Angemon focused up a orb of energy and launched it.

"Imperialdramon dodge it and use Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew out of the way and pounded Angemon.

"Pretty good." Angemon said.

"You've gotten strong yourself." Imperialdramon said.

"However I'm not giving up without a fight." Angemon said.

"Neither am I." Imperialdramon said.

"Angemon use Mega Punch." T.K. said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Both of them powered up their fist and kept trying to punch each other.

"Hey is it me or is there something different about Davis?" Ash said.

"Yeah I think you're right, you can tell by that look in his eyes." Ross said as they saw frustration mixed with determination in Davis' eyes.

"I wonder what's up with him." Davis said.

"It's because this is one battle he doesn't want to lose. Remember Davis sees T.K. as a rival." Kari said.

"That's right because both wanted to be with you, but if you're already with Davis why is he still like this?" Ross said.

"It's because he thinks T.K. is better than him and he wants to prove that wrong." Kari said. "T.K. has everything. Many friends, real popular, and a strong connection with his family. Davis doesn't have any of that. Which is why I'm worried what might happen if Davis doesn't win."

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Angemon use Focus Blast." T.K. said. Both of them launched their attacks and they collided against each other.

"Now Imperialdramon use Giga Impact." Davis said. Imperialdramon was surrounded by spiral energy and flying straight towards Angemon.

"Push back with all your strength with Gust." T.K. said. Angemon flapped his wings hard. It slowed down Imperialdramon, but managed to hit Angemon.

"With that Gust slowing Imperialdramon down Giga Impact could hardly do any damage." Ross said.

"You got enough power for one more Focus Blast?" T.K. said.

"I believe so." Angemon said.

"Then give it to them and then use Air Cutter." T.K. said. Angemon fired the energy blast than fired the Air Cutter turning into multiple blasts and hit Imperialdramon.

"Come on Imperialdramon keep going." Davis said.

"I'm trying." Imperialdramon said.

"Use Mega Punch." T.K. said. Angemon flew in and pounded Imperialdramon hard and he was knocked out.

"No." Davis whispered.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle, Angemon is the winner, victory goes to T.K." The referee said.

"There he is folks, this year's Chloreenis Tournament, T.K." Mariah said.

"Alright way to go Angemon." T.K. said.

"Imperialdramon are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Imperialdramon said, but Davis was upset that he lost.

"Oh I hope Davis is okay." Kari said.

"Me too, that must have been hard." Angewomon said. Then T.K. was being awarded the gems in a glass case.

"As promised T.K.'s prize is a set of gems made for each pokemon type." Freddie said.

"Awesome, these will be a big help for my contests and gym battles." T.K. said.

"Are there any words you would like to say?" Mariah said.

"I would just like to thank my pokemon for helping me win this." T.K. said. After the tournament everyone was parting ways.

"You're going down the next time I see you Ross." Kyle said.

"If I were you I would do some studying so you can." Ross said.

"So T.K. what are you going to do about that case?" Yolei said.

"Might keep some for my pokemon and send the rest for my Mom to hold on to." T.K. said.

"Hey Davis are you going to be okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll get T.K. next time." Davis said, but inside he was still upset. Knowing that Kari grabbed his hand.

"So where are you guys heading to next?" Yolei said.

"Strija City for our next gym battle." Ash said.

"Oh before I forget, this came for you Kari." Tai said giving her a letter.

"It's from a girl named Mina. She says she would like to meet me since there's a contest happening in Reservae Town." Kari said.

"Reservae isn't far from here and it has a fantastic resort." Yolei said.

"So I guess we're heading to Reservae Town first." Ross said.

"Well so long guys." Davis said as they all waved good bye.

As the Chloreenis Tournament comes to an end our heroes now move onto Kari's next contest where a fan of hers is waiting for her arrival. As the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	36. Egg-tra Ordinary

After the Chloreenis Tournament our heroes continue their journey as they head for Kari's next contest.

"I wonder who this Mina is?" Kari said as she looked at the letter she got.

"We'll know soon." Ash said.

"Now Tauros use Take Down." They saw a farmer boy training a Tauros as it was running around.

"Hey look at that Tauros go." Ross said.

"That's a Tauros?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Tauros, the Wild Bull pokemon. Tauros charge at full speed and they can make themselves go faster by whipping themselves with their three tails."

"Wow that Tauros does look amazing." Ash said.

"That's right you have like 30." Ross said.

"Faster Tauros!" The boy cried out and the Tauros moved even faster and was heading straight for them.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Egg-tra Ordinary

Tauros kept running at them with them in a panic until the boy saw them.

"Tauros return!" The boy cried out and got Tauros in a pokeball. "Sorry about that, Tauros gets a little out of control when he runs."

"It's alright." Davis said.

"Yeah you didn't even see us." Kari said.

"Hey wait don't I know you?" The boy said. "Hey yeah, you're Kari Kamiya. You won the Hoenn Grand Festival and now you're here on my farm." The boy grabbed her hands and started shaking them. "This is amazing. It's a real honor, by the way my name is Eddy."

"Uh hi?" Kari said thinking he was acting a little weird.

"Uh hey what about me, I won the Hoenn League?" Davis said.

"Really? I'm really more into contests." Eddy said.

"Oh are you a coordinator?" Kari said.

"Well no I help out on my parent's farm." Eddy said. Then Ash's stomach began to growl.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm hungry." Ash said.

"Would you like to come in and have some food?" Eddy said.

"That sounds great." Ross said. Eddy took them to his farm where they introduce themselves and met Eddy's parents.

"Here you go." Eddy's Mom said as she gave them some stew.

"Thank you." They all said.

"We don't have that many visitors. My name is Gilbert." Eddy's father said.

"My name is Violet." Eddy's mother said.

"So what do you do on this farm?" Davis said.

"Well what we mostly do is take care of pokemon eggs." Gilbert said.

"Pokemon eggs?" Kari, Davis, Angewomon, and Imperialdramon said.

"That's right, you guys never saw pokemon eggs have you?" Ross said.

"I didn't even know pokemon came from eggs." Davis said.

"Can we see them please?" Kari said.

"Of course, the egg storage is just out back." Violet said. They went in the storage room and saw pokemon eggs everywhere.

"Wow I never saw pokemon eggs before." Kari said.

"So pokemon come from eggs just like digimon, both kinds have a lot in common." Angewomon said.

"So what do you do with all these eggs if you can't cook them?" Davis said.

"We usually take care of the pokemon that hatch from them until they're ready to go out on their own, or if trainers come by and help us out we give them one." Eddy said.

"Wow I would just love to have one." Kari said.

"Hey how do you know if they're going to hatch soon?" Imperialdramon said.

"Usually they start to glow and that's a sign that they're real close to hatching." Ross said.

"Have you guys had any pokemon eggs before?" Davis said.

"Yeah my Donphan came from an egg when it was a Phanpy and so did my Scraggy." Ash said.

"It must be great taking care of all these eggs." Kari said.

"Yeah it can be a lot of fun." Eddy said as he started rubbing an egg with a cloth, but Kari saw that he had a sad look on his face. Meanwhile Team Rocket was outside and heard them.

"So they have pokemon eggs." Jessie said.

"Imagine all the money we can make if we had them." James said.

"All by a tisket, a basket." Meowth said. A little while later Eddy walked out and saw Davis brushing Liepard.

"Alright Liepard Kari wants you looking nice since you evolved so just quite fussing." Davis said.

"Hey you're a trainer right?" Eddy said as he walked up.

"If not then I'm walking around for nothing." Davis joked.

"Then how about a battle? I don't get all that many challenges so how about a battle with that Liepard of yours." Eddy said.

"But this Liepard belongs to Kari." Davis said and that spooked Eddy a little.

"Hey guys." Kari said as she came up. "What's going on?"

"I think Eddy wants to battle your Liepard Kari." Davis said.

"Eddy you want to battle Liepard?" Kari said.

"Well I don't know since it belongs to you? You are a top coordinator." Eddy said.

"It's okay Eddy I'll battle you if you want to." Kari said.

"Liepard!" Liepard wanted to battle so it got ready.

"Okay." Eddy said and ran across from Kari. "Now Tauros let's go."

"Roo!"

"Okay Liepard use Shadow Ball." Kari said.

"Liepard!" Liepard shot the black orb, but it didn't work.

"What happened?" Kari said with Eddy and Tauros laughed.

"For a top coordinator you don't know that much. Tauros is a normal type and ghost type moves have no effect." Eddy said.

"In that case Liepard use Fury Swipes" Kari said.

"Tauros use Horn Attack." Eddy said. Tauros' horns glowed and both of them were attacking each other. "Tauros use your Take Down."

"Here it comes Liepard, get ready." Kari said.

"Tauros use Double Team." Eddy said and as Tauros charged he made copies of itself confusing Liepard. Then the real one hit Liepard.

"Eddy's a great trainer for someone who just stays on this farm." Davis said.

"Tauros use Hyper Beam." Eddy said and Tauros was charging up its attack.

"Liepard we have to use Assist." Kari said. Liepard's paw glowed. Both of them launched their attacks and Assist turned into Eevee's Hidden Power attack and it caused an explosion. "Now Liepard use Fury Swipes." Liepard jumped through the smoke and scratch at Tauros.

"Oh no Tauros!" Eddy shouted.

"Let's finish this with Assist." Kari said. Assist turned into Angewomon's Hurricane attack and knocked Tauros out.

"I guess that's it." Davis said.

"Tauros, return." Eddy said as he got Tauros back in his pokeball.

"Eddy you really are a good trainer. Your Tauros knows some powerful moves." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari, to be honest I want to go on a journey and be a coordinator, but I'm scared to ask my parents." Eddy said.

"Eddy if you want to go on a journey you shouldn't be scared to ask you parents. If being a coordinator is your dream you should go after it." Kari said.

"Kari's right, going on a journey can be a lot of fun." Davis said and Eddy was thinking about it. It became later at night and Team Rocket was sneaking into the egg storage and grabbing all the eggs.

"Eggs are part of a balance diet." Jessie said.

"Yes, a check balance." Meowth said.

"Just think of how healthy our check balance will be." James said. Then Violet came in.

"Excuse me who are you?" Violet said.

"Uh oh make like an egg and scram." Meowth said and they made a run for it.

"Stop those aren't your eggs." Violet said and then pulled an alarm alerting everyone.

"Mom what's the matter?" Eddy said as they all ran by.

"They stole all our eggs." Violet said and they saw Team Rocket with sacs of eggs.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Prepare for trouble, we have the eggs"

"We passed you by a leg"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket?" Eddy said.

"Bad guys who steal anything including pokemon." Ash said.

"Hand over the eggs." Ross said.

"You three are as rotten as them." Imperialdramon said.

"No can do." Jessie said.

"We'll be taking great care of these eggs for now on." James said.

"And don't even try to stop us because if you attack us you'll hurt all these eggs." Meowth said.

"They got a point." Angewomon said.

"Pikachu."

"You're right Pikachu we got to do something." Imperialdramon said.

"I know, long range attacks might not look, but close range just might. Have your Tauros use Take Down." Kari said.

"Oh yeah, that just might work." Eddy said. "Tauros use Take Down!"

"Roo!" Tauros came out and tackled them having the eggs flying.

"Kadabra come out and use Psychic, catch those eggs." Davis said.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra was able to catch all the eggs with its mind.

"You're going to pay with this." Eddy said.

"No one steals defenseless eggs." Kari said. "Angewomon use Hurricane."

"Tauros use Hyper Beam." Eddy said. Both of them launched their attacks and Team Rocket was flying off.

"So much for eggs being good for you." Jessie said.

"Maybe I can make us sunny side up eggs." James said.

"There is no sunny side to this." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"That takes care of them." Ross said.

"And we got all the eggs back." Ash said as Kadabra placed all the eggs gently down.

"Eddy now's your chance to ask your parents." Kari said. Eddy knew it was now or never. He was nervous, but he walked up to them.

"Uh Mom and Dad I want to ask you something." Eddy said.

"Let me guess. You want to go on a journey." Gilbert said.

"Honey all you had to do was say so." Violet said. It became morning and Ash and the others were about to leave.

"Thank you for all the help." Gilbert said.

"We were glad to do it." Ash said.

"Well we better get going." Ross said.

"Kari wait!" Eddy said running up to them with a red egg in a case. "Kari you told me to go after my dreams and you helped us out. I want you to have this."

"Wow my own egg!?" Kari said.

"But you have to wait and see what pokemon it is." Eddy said. After that Kari took the egg and they all walked off.

Kari and Davis now know what pokemon eggs are like and Kari has her own to take care of. What kind of pokemon will hatch from that egg? We'll have to wait and see.

To Be Continued…


	37. Vaporeon And Vulpix Mix

After Kari received her pokemon egg everyone is wondering what pokemon will be hatching from it.

With all the pokemon out they were all having lunch.

"Wow I can't wait to see what pokemon will hatch." Kari said as she was rubbing her egg.

"Eevee!" Eevee was leaning on Kari and was excited as well.

"It looks like Eevee is excited as you are." Ross said.

"So am I, I can't wait to see what it is." Davis said. Then Kari had a surprise look on her face.

"Kari what's the matter?" Ash said.

"I feel something inside." Kari said and it began to glow.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Vaporeon And Vulpix Mix

Everyone saw that the egg was starting to glow and Davis was starting to panic.

"Oh man its glowing! What's going on, what are we going to do?" Davis said.

"Calm down Davis, this means it's going to hatch soon." Ash said.

"So what do I do?" Kari said.

"All we do is wait, if you want Kari there's a pokemon center nearby. We can take it there and make sure the pokemon inside is healthy." Ross said.

"Right we better hurry." Kari said as she got up and ran off with Eevee following close behind.

"Hey wait for us." Ash said as they all, including the pokemon ran off after her.

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Wow that's so cool Chuck." Three guys were talking. The one called chuck had a red jacket with black sleeves, blue pants, brown hair, and a hat like T.K.'s.

"I know I practically get whatever pokemon I want." Chuck said. Then Kari came running through the door with Eevee.

"Nurse Joy!" Kari shouted gaining her attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Nurse Joy said.

"I have a pokemon egg that's about to hatch soon. Can you help me make sure my pokemon is healthy?" Kari said.

"Oh of course, follow me." Nurse Joy said as she took the egg and followed Nurse Joy. Then the guys came running in with the pokemon waiting outside and Chuck noticed them.

"What's going on?" Chuck said. Nurse Joy and the others gathered around as Nurse Joy had a stethoscope pressed against it.

"How is it?" Kari said.

"Heartbeat, and everything else seems perfectly fine." Nurse Joy said.

"How are you feeling Kari, you never saw a pokemon egg hatch before?" Davis said as he placed his hand on hers.

"I'm fine, I just can't wait." Kari said and as it was going on Chuck was looking through the door.

"Okay here we go." Nurse Joy said as the egg glowed even brighter that it hatch and it became a Vulpix.

"Vulpix!"

"Oh wow it's a Vulpix!" Ash said.

"Wow hi Vulpix." Kari said as she lifted Vulpix.

"Eevee!" Eevee jumped up to them trying to say hi.

"So that's a Vulpix." Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Vulpix, the Fox pokemon. Vulpix can control fire balls and its tail can split into more tails."

"Hi Vulpix I'm Kari and that's Eevee and Angewomon." Kari said.

"Hello, aren't you a cute little thing." Angewomon said scratching her finger on Vulpix's head.

"Vulpix."

"That Vulpix hatched from an egg? If anyone deserves to have a pokemon that hatch from an egg it's me." Chuck said. After Vulpix was hatched Kari brought it out to meet everyone.

"Everyone this is Vulpix. Vulpix all these pokemon here are your friends." Kari said. All the pokemon were trying to say hi and Vulpix got scared and tried to hide behind Kari's legs. "It's okay Vulpix."

"Pikachu." Pikachu walked up to Vulpix and try to make funny faces and it made Vulpix laugh.

"Thank you Pikachu." Kari said.

"Here Kari, these are the moves Vulpix can use." Ross said showing his pokedex. "Vulpix knows Tackle, Ember, and Will-O-Wisp."

"That seems interesting." Kari said.

"Eevee!" Eevee walked up to Vulpix and the two started playing by chasing each other around.

"Look at Eevee, it's like an older sibling." Ross said.

"It's great Vulpix is acting that way. This way we know Eevee will help look after Vulpix." Ash said. "Hey Kari since Vulpix hatched it needs to get some battling experience."

"Oh your right Ash. Vulpix come on you're going to learn what a battle is like." Kari said.

"Vulpix!"

"Now who should I use?" Ash said.

"Scraggy, Scraggy!"

"Really Scraggy, you?" Ash said.

"I think it's a good idea since Scraggy hatch from an egg one time too." Ross said.

"Alright Scraggy you got it." Ash said and both of them took their positions in a battle.

"Alright since this is Vulpix's vary first battle let's at least see how strong Vulpix is with its attacks." Ross said.

"Right Scraggy let's use Leer." Ash said and Scraggy glared at Vulpix scaring it. "Uh that might have been a little much."

"Vulpix use Tackle." Kari said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix ran in and tackled Scraggy.

"Scraggy use Headbutt." Ash said.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy banged his head against Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Ember." Kari said. Vulpix shot pieces of flames at Scraggy and hit. "Now use Will-O-Wisp." Vulpix shot a blue flame at Scraggy and it hit.

"Okay that's all of Vulpix's attacks and Vulpix seems real strong." Ross said.

"I think Vulpix is a great pokemon." Davis said.

"Vulpix!"

"Eevee!" Eevee came up and the two started playing again.

"Boy Eevee sure does love to play." Imperialdramon said.

"Eevee's just trying to show Vulpix a great day." Angewomon said. Vulpix and Eevee kept chasing each other around. Then when they went through a bush Chuck found them.

"There's my new Vulpix." Chuck said as he picked Vulpix up and carried it away.

"Eevee!" Eevee bit Chuck's leg to get him to let go of Vulpix.

"Oh you want to come too?" Chuck said as he grabbed Eevee and carried them both.

"Vulpix/Eevee!"

"That sounds like Vulpix and Eevee." Ross said.

"Squirtle Squir."

"Squirtle's right we better go see what's wrong." Imperialdramon said as they went to find them. Chuck carried both of them to a bridge over a river with a strong current and met up with his buddies.

"Hey guys check out my new Vulpix and Eevee." Chuck said.

"Cool a Vulpix and an Eevee." However both Vulpix and Eevee were trying to get out.

"Hey dude they don't look so happy."

"Vulpix, Eevee!" Chuck turned around and saw Kari and the others running towards them.

"Oh you found my Vulpix and Eevee, thank you." Kari said.

"You mean my Eevee and Vulpix." Chuck said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Hey man those belong to Kari." Davis said.

"Chuck I thought they were yours."

"Well they are now. I always get whatever pokemon I want. You just left your Vulpix and Eevee run around." Chuck said.

"Eevee and Vulpix were just playing." Kari said.

"Look it's not right to take other people's pokemon so give back Eevee and Vulpix." Ash said.

"Hey man maybe you should give them back."

"Shut up. They're mine now, I always get what I want." Chuck said.

"This isn't right." Ross said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Chuck said.

"Oh I'll show you." Davis said as he tackled the guy and Eevee and Vulpix were tossed in the air. Angewomon flew up and got Vulpix, but Eevee fell into the river. When Eevee fell in it was trying to stay up.

"Oh no Eevee." Angewomon said.

"Eevee!" Kari shouted as she jumped into river and got a hold of Eevee holding onto a rock. Chuck pounded Davis right off.

"Come on let's get out of here." Chuck said as the three of them ran off.

"You jerk!" Davis shouted.

"Forget them, Kari needs help." Ash said as Kari struggled to hold on.

"Don't worry Eevee everything's going to be okay." Kari said.

"I got an idea." Ross said as he dug into his pocket. "Kari here give Eevee this." He tossed something and Kari caught it.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"A water stone, use it to have Eevee become Vaporeon and get yourself to shore." Ross said.

"Okay. Eevee here." Kari said pressing the stone against Eevee and a blue light emitted and Eevee became Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon!" Kari got a hold of Vaporeon and swam to shore with Kari blacking out from all the water cutting off her air. When Kari woke up she was lying against a fire with Vaporeon and Vulpix next to her.

"Oh good you're awake." She saw the others except for Davis were there.

"Yeah thanks to Vaporeon. Where's Davis?" Kari said.

"He took care of those guys." Ross said. With Davis he and Imperialdramon just done with them.

"Next time leave my girlfriend alone." Davis said as it looked like all three were beaten up.

"Thanks for the water stone Ross." Kari said.

"No problem, it was the only thing I could think of." Ross said and Kari took out her pokedex.

"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee. Vaporeon's cellular structure changed to water molecules and melt in water."

"Wow you even know some new moves. I just hope you don't mind being a Vaporeon." Kari said and Vaporeon jumped into Kari's arms.

"I don't think Vaporeon minds at all. Now you have two new pokemon." Ash said.

Not only has Kari's egg hatched to a Vulpix, she has a new Vaporeon. Now our heroes' journey continues as Kari's contest in Reservae Town is coming up, so stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	38. Coordinated Love

Reservae Town, a town with a four star resort. Our heroes have arrived in this town for Kari to win her third ribbon.

"Vaporeon let me see that new Aqua Tail." Kari said.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon had water come out of its tail and slammed it down with sparkles going around.

"Ever since Vaporeon learned some water type moves, it's looking great." Ross said.

"You got this Kari." Ash said.

"Yeah we know you're going to win." Davis said.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to win that third ribbon." Kari said.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Coordinated Love

"Alright Vaporeon let's try something else." Kari said. Then something emerged from the water they were standing by and it was a Mantine.

"It's a Mantine!" Ross said.

"Mantine?" Davis said and took out his pokedex.

"Mantine, the Kite pokemon and the evolve form of Mantyke. Mantine swim in union and they look like as if they can fly."

"What's a Mantine doing all the way out here? Don't they live in the ocean?" Ash said.

"That's true." Ross said.

"Mantine there you are." They saw that T.K. was running up to them.

"T.K. you're here too." Ash said.

"This is your Mantine?" Davis said.

"Yeah sure is." T.K. said.

"So T.K. are you entering this contest?" Kari said.

"Actually all my pokemon are exhausted from the gym battles and contests I came to this town for some relaxing." T.K. said.

"Oh, well that's okay. There's still one person here I want to see" Kari said holding up the letter she got from the mysterious Mina. A while later Kari was doing some training with Vaporeon and Vulpix was watching. "Now use Water Gun."

"Va!" Vaporeon shot water in the form of a geyser.

"Vulpix!"

"It looks like Vulpix is excited." Ross said.

"Davis you are going to watch Vulpix during the contest?" Kari said.

"Sure thing." Davis said.

"Wow I can't believe you're here." They saw a girl with long blonde hair, orange skirt, and white blouse running up to them.

"Uh hi can I help you?" Kari said.

"You're Kari Kamiya, I'm Mina."

"Wait are you the Mina that sent me this letter?" Kari said.

"Yeah I was. I saw you win a few contests and I just loved your performances. When I heard there would be a contest here I just had to send that letter to meet you." Mina said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mina." Kari said. "I'm sure T.K. would like to meet you too since he's a coordinator and heard about you when you sent me that letter."

"Wait you mean thee T.K. is here?" Mina said with her face turning red.

"Yeah I could show you if you like to meet him." Kari said.

"Yes!" Mina said. T.K. was at the resort with all his pokemon out and was doing some tanning with Kari and Mina coming up to him.

"There he is." Kari said.

"Oh wow." Mina said beginning to act nervous as they went up to him.

"T.K. this is the Mina, she's the girl that sent the letter." Kari said and T.K. got up.

"Nice to meet you." T.K. said holding up his hand. Mina was real nervous, but she took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mina." Angemon said.

"So you're a fan of contests?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I actually went and entered this one." Mina said.

"Well I'm looking forward to it. Kari good luck to you too." T.K. said as he and his pokemon walked away.

"Bye." Mina said. Then she became serious. "And now for you!"

"What?" Kari said.

"I can tell there's something going on between you and T.K." Mina said.

"What!?" Kari said.

"Well if any girl is going to end up with him, it's going to be me." Mina said.

"Wait a minute Mina T.K. and I are just friends and I already have a boyfriend." Kari said.

"Either way I'm going to win this contest and soon I'll be with T.K." Mina said. Meanwhile the guys saw the whole thing.

"Would someone tell me what's so great about T.K.?" Davis said.

"Still jealous I see." Ross said.

"So what with Mina this is going to be a great contest." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"You two said it." Imperialdramon said. Soon the contest got started with everyone gathering.

"Everyone out of those hot tubs and take your seats. The Reservae Contest is about to begin." Jillian said. "As we all know coordinators come together and compete to show off their pokemon. Now here are our judges. First we have Mr. Contesta."

"A pleasure it is as this place is relaxing." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next is Mr. Sukizo." Jillian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally is Reservae Town's Nurse Joy." Jillian said.

"I'm happy to be here." Nurse Joy said. Meanwhile the guys were in the stands with Davis holding onto Vulpix.

"Watch carefully Vulpix on how contests work." Davis said.

"Vulpix."

"Hey you guys." T.K. said as he took a seat next to them. "What a cute Vulpix."

"It's actually Kari's. She wants Vulpix to see what a contest is like." Ross said. Meanwhile in the coordinator's room Mina and Kari were all set. Mina was wearing a blue dress with a light blue sash around her waist and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Hey Kari sorry on how I acted. I got jealous for a second." Mina said.

"It's okay. So you have a crush on T.K. do you?" Kari said.

"He wouldn't, he's such a dream boat." Mina said. "Either way let's both do our best."

"Alright contests aren't the place for rest and relaxation so let's get started." Jillian said. A lot of coordinators have gone and soon Kari was up.

"Alright Vaporeon show time." Kari said and Vaporeon came through shinny bubbles.

"Vaporeon!"

"Wow so Kari's Eevee evolved into a Vaporeon." T.K. said.

"Vaporeon let's start out with Water Gun." Kari said and Vaporeon shot the water straight up. "Now let's use Aqua Tail." Vaporeon stopped with the water and quickly switched to its tail balancing it. "Let's finish this with Hidden Power." Vaporeon shot the orb up and when it reached the top it turned blue. Then Vaporeon let it fall and it landed on Vaporeon with it starting to glow blue.

"Wow excellent work out there. Vaporeon's glowing." Ross said.

"Vaporeon's been working hard since it evolved." Ash said.

"Now let's see what Mina is all about." Davis said.

"Okay we're down to our last coordinator. It's Mina." Jillian said with Mina coming out.

"Ponyta I choose you!" Mina said.

"Ponyta!"

"Ponyta start out with Ember." Mina said. Ponyta shot the specs of fire on the ground. "Now let's use Stomp." Ponyta started stomping around having the flames spread. "Now let's use Agility." Ponyta started moving around having the flames go everywhere.

"I don't get it." Davis said.

"She's showing the characteristics of fire itself and her fire type. Impressive. It's not all suppose to be lights and fireworks." T.K. said.

"Alright she was the last one so we'll take a break." Jillian said. In the coordinators room the girls were talking.

"Nice work out there." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari I've been working hard. Kari let me ask, do you think T.K. liked my performance?" Mina said.

"You must really like T.K., but I'm sure he did." Kari said.

"Now here are the eight coordinators that move on to round two." Jillian said. She showed the results and both girls were in."

"Alright we did it!" Both said.

"Awesome they're both in." Ash said.

"What do you think of Mina T.K.?" Davis said.

"She was pretty good. So who's Kari using in the second round?" T.K. said.

"I think she said something about using Liepard since its first contest from evolving." Ross said.

"Liepard?" T.K. said, but didn't seem excited. The second round went on and soon both Kari and Mina were in the second round.

"Well we made it to the final round. We have Mina and Kari." Jillian said. "Both girls only have five minutes to take away as much points as they can. So let's get started!"

"Liepard show time." Kari said and Liepard came through purple spiral energy.

"Liepard!"

"Alright Butterfree I need you." Mina said and Butterfree came through a group of stars.

"Bree!"

"That's not good. Liepard is a dark type and dark types are weak against bug types." Ross said.

"Let's just hope Kari can pull something out." T.K. said.

"There's nothing to hope Kari's going to win." Davis said.

"Davis is right." Ash said.

"Butterfree let's use Silver Wind." Mina said.

"Liepard use Fake Out." Kari said. Liepard clapped its paws together and Butterfree's attack failed. "Now Liepard use Assist." Liepard's Assist turned into Skarmory's Air Cutter.

"It's Air Cutter, if that hits then Kari is sure to win." Ross said.

"Butterfree use Protect." Mina said. Butterfree put up an energy barrier and was shielded.

"I thought I had that." Kari said.

"Sorry Kari, but you have to try harder than that." Mina said. "Now Butterfree use Gust." Butterfree flapped it's wings creating wind pushing Liepard back. "Now Butterfree use Silver Wind." Butterfree flapped again creating shining wind and Liepard was taking serious damage.

"Liepard!" Kari shouted as Liepard tried to get up.

"Could this be the end for Liepard?" Jillian said. Then Liepard had black energy starting to cover its paws and grew nails slashing Butterfree.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Shadow Claw, Liepard knows a new move." T.K. said.

"Liepard that was amazing." Kari said.

"Liepard!"

"Impressive, but it won't get you the win. Butterfree use Gust and Silver Wind." Mina said. Butterfree created a shiny tornado and had Liepard fly up in the air.

"Liepard use Assist." Kari said. Liepard's Assist turned into Vaporeon's Water Gun hitting Butterfree. "Now use Shadow Claw." Liepard flew down and slashed at Butterfree and knocked it out.

"Butterfree is no longer able to battle. So the winner is Kari!" Jillian said.

"Liepard that was great, you're amazing." Kari said hugging Liepard.

"Liepard!"

"Now we present Kari the Reservae Ribbon." Jillian said. Kari was given an ocean blue ribbon with the center a diamond.

"Yes I got the Reservae Ribbon!" Kari said.

"Vaporeon/Liepard!" After the contest Kari and Mina were staring out to the sunset.

"You earned that ribbon Kari, you were amazing." Mina said.

"Thank you Mina, you were great yourself." Kari said.

"Hey guys." They saw that T.K. and the others were walking up to them.

"Mina, you raised your Ponyta and Butterfree well. Both of them were real strong." T.K. said.

"I…ugh…" Mina fainted, but Kari managed to catch her.

"So Kari you got three ribbons now, then I'll see you soon." T.K. said.

"You can count on it." Kari said.

"Davis I'll see you in the Digose League." T.K. said and walked away.

"You better believe it and when we battle I'm going to win." Davis said.

Well Kari now has three ribbons and it looks as though T.K. got himself a number one fan. Now our heroes' journey continues as they head to the next gym.

To Be Continued…


	39. Sky Is The Limit

Our heroes continue their journey as they head to Strija City, site of the next gym battle.

"Alright Braviary start flying." Ross said as Braviary was flying around.

"Wow Ross your Braviary is so cool." Davis said.

"Braviary and I have been working hard." Ross said. Then he spotted a red air plane flying over. "Cool check out that plane." They looked up and saw it.

"Wow pretty cool." Ash said. Then one of its engines blew and it was heading down as they all got worried for whoever was flying it.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Sky Is The Limit

The plane flew over the trees with them losing sight of it as it crashed down.

"Braviary follow that plane, see if you can find it." Ross said

"Braviary!" Braviary flew over and saw where the plane landed. Soon Ross and the others arrived and found a guy in white and grey spandex with platinum helmet and blonde hair fixing the plane.

"Hey are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was able to pull an emergency landing." The guy said.

"What happened to your plane?" Davis said.

"Just a blown engine, it's nothing. I'm Sky by the way."

"Hi Sky I'm Ash."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross and this is Squirtle."

"Squirtle."

"I'm Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"My name is Kari."

"I'm Angewomon."

"Oh by the way that's Braviary." Ross said.

"Braviary!"

"Braviary!" Sky said and ran up to Braviary checking it out. "Oh wow this Braviary is amazing. It seems to have strong eye sight and it's feather indicate it's healthy."

"Uh thanks?" Ross said unsure how to think what he was doing.

"Oh sorry I just love flying types." Sky said.

"I'm a flying type myself." Angewomon said.

"Really?" Sky said and checking her out.

"Hey watch those hands." Angewomon said.

"Such beauty and your feathers shine like diamonds." Sky said.

"Well that's good to here since I am a coordinator." Kari said.

"So Sky you love flying types?" Ash said.

"Sure do. I just love to fly which is why I have this plane." Sky said. "I love to feel the air, see the world right below me. When you're in the air you just feel free, no restraints, no anything."

"Wow I never thought of flying that way." Imperialdramon said.

"The way you sound, it sounds like flying is your life." Ross said.

"Yes it is, it all happened one day when I was kid." Sky said.

…

Flashback

"I was out in the forest playing with all the pokemon." Sky narrated. A younger version of himself was playing around in the words. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped and about to go over the cliff until he grabbed the edge.

"Aw someone help me." Younger Sky cried out. Then he slipped out and was going over the cliff. Until an Altaria flew beneath him and caught him. He then looked and saw how beautiful everything looked.

"After that day I loved to fly." Sky narrated.

End Of Flashback

…

"Wow that does sound like an amazing experience." Kari said.

"Yes I just love all flying types as well after that day." Sky said. "Anyway Ross I was wondering if I could see how strong your Braviary is?"

"How strong Braviary is?" Ross said.

"Braviary are one of my favorites and I just love to see how strong flying types are. The only way to do that is with a battle." Sky said.

"If you want a battle you got one." Ross said and they both took their places with Braviary ready. "Alright Braviary let's do this."

"Pidgegot take to the sky." Sky said.

"Pidgegot!"

"Pidgegot?" Davis said as he took out his pokedex.

"Pidgegot, the Bird pokemon and the evolve form of Pidgeotto. It has beautiful feathers and has dazzling plumage which makes it a favor to most trainers."

"Okay Ross you may have the first attack." Sky said.

"Right Braviary let's start out with Wing Attack." Ross said and Braviary flew in with its wings glowing.

"Dodge it Pidgegot." Sky said and Pidgegot flew out of the way with great speed.

"It's so fast!" Ross said.

"Now Pidgegot use Gust." Sky said. Pidgegot created a giant gust of wind that blew Braviary back hard with serious power.

"That Gust is so strong. I don't think I've ever seen a Gust that powerful." Ross said. "However we're not giving up. Braviary let's try Fury Attack."

"Pidgegot use Quick Attack." Sky said.

"Pidgo!" Pidgegot looked as though it disappeared. It reappared above Braviary and flew straight down striking at it.

"Pidgegot is so fast. How are we suppose to battle it?" Ross said.

"Pidgegot use Feather Dance." Sky said. Pidgegot started flapping its wings and feathers fell off going around Braviary.

"What's Feather Dance?" Kari said.

"Feather Dance is a move that lowers the opponent's attack power." Sky answered. "Now Pidgegot use Quick Attack."

"Braviary let's try your Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Bravi!" Both of them flew in at each other, but Pidgegot was stronger and knocked Braviary down.

"That Feather Dance is taking affect." Ross said. "We can't give up. Braviary try and get above Pidgegot and then go in with a Crush Claw." Braviary started flying up and when it got above Pidgegot it started to fly down talon first.

"Pidgegot use Agility." Sky said. Pidgegot disappeared causing Braviary to crash. "Now let's finish this with Gust." Pidgegot reappeared.

"Braviary!?"

"Pidgo!" Pidgegot created the strong gust of wind that hit Braviary hard and it was knocked out.

"Oh no Braviary." Ross said as he ran up to Braviary to check if it was okay.

"Nice work Pidgegot." Sky said.

"Pidgeot."

"That Pidgegot is so fast I could barely keep track of it." Davis said.

"I know I could barely get a good look at it." Kari said.

"Not to mention that gust. If it could blow Braviary away it was real strong." Ash said. After the battle the sun was setting and Sky's plane was fix with him about to leave.

"Ross your Braviary is strong." Sky said.

"Thanks Sky I had a great battle." Ross said, but saw Braviary was a little upset. "Hey I hope we can battle again because it looks like Braviary wants a rematch."

"I hope so too. So what's next for you guys?" Sky said.

"We're on our way to Strija City for a gym battle." Davis said.

"Strija City, well then Ross we'll have that rematch soon. I'm the Strija City gym leader." Sky said and that surprised them.

"Sky you're the gym leader?" Ash said.

"With everything you said about you your gym is made for flying types." Kari said.

"That's right, I'll see you guys there." Sky said. He pressed a button and had visors over his eyes. He hopped in his plane and flew off. Ross then turned his attention to Braviary.

"Braviary I promise you're getting that rematch." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Braviary."

"Guys when we make it to the Strija gym I want you to let me go first so that Braviary can have that rematch." Ross said.

"Of course Ross." Ash said.

"Yeah if it's that important to Braviary." Davis said.

"Thanks guys. Braviary I'm using you in this gym battle and we're going to win." Ross said.

"Braviary!"

After meeting Sky who turns out to be the Strija City gym leader Ross is ready to face him. Deciding to go first Ross and Braviary will be ready as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	40. Green As The Grass

After our heroes met the Straji City gym leader, Sky, they pass through a small town and something seems to be going on.

All four of them walked until they saw a giant line of people.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash said.

"Let's check it out." Davis said as they walked up to the line.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Kari asked a woman.

"You mean you don't know, Byron is here." The woman said.

"Who's Byron?" Davis said.

"Wait a minute I think she means Byron of the Elite Four." Ross said.

"Wait you mean thee Byron!?" Ash said.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Green As The Grass

All of them got in line and made it to an arena. There they met Byron. Byron had green hair wearing a green fancy outfit with a jacket that went to his feet and white wrinkled shirt. He had an Exeggutor, Simisage and a Rosemon.

"I welcome you all to see my performance. I like you all to meet Exeggutor." Byron said.

"Exeggutor!"

"Then is Simisage." Byron said.

"Simisage!"

"Finally my partner Rosemon." Byron said.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming." Rosemon said.

"Wow that girl is a digimon and a pokemon?" Imperialdramon said.

"Never saw her before." Angewomon said as Ash took out his pokedex.

"Rosemon, the Rose pokemon and the evolve form of Sunflowmon. Rosemon can use the thorn vine it carries around as a whip or as a spear."

"So she is a pokemon." Ash said.

"Now let the show begin. Simisage aim for Exeggutor and use Bullet Seed." Byron said.

"Simisage!" Simisage shot seeds and heading for Exeggutor, but Exeggutor opened its mouths and swallowed the seeds.

"Now Exeggutor use Egg Bomb." Byron said.

"Exeggutor!" Exeggutor fired energy eggs from its head.

"Now Rosemon let's use Energy Ball." Byron said. Rosemon powered up the energy orb in her hands and fired it. Hitting the Egg Bomb creating fireworks with Byron and his pokemon took a bow.

"Wow that was amazing." Davis said.

"I've got to figure out how to use that in the contest." Kari said. After the performance Bryon was signing autographs and Ash and the others were walking up to him.

"Thank you for coming." Bryon said giving a fan an autograph pictured of him. Then Ash and the others were next.

"Byron, hi it's nice to meet you." Kari said.

"Well it's nice to meet some young fans." Byron said.

"Yeah we also met Chain of the Elite Four a while ago." Ash said.

"Oh so you met Chain." Byron said.

"Oh by the way I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross and this is my partner Squirtle."

"Squirtle."

"I'm Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"My name is Kari."

"And I'm Angewomon."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Rosemon said.

"Yes and here you go." Byron said giving them each an autograph pictured. "Hey, any friend of Chain's is a friend of mine. How would you all like to see where I live and meet my pokemon?"

"Wow that's so nice." Kari said.

"We would love to." Davis said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was in disguise and heard everything.

"So that guy is a member of the Elite Four?" Jessie said.

"He must have a lot of very strong pokemon." James said.

"You mean a lot of very strong pokemon that we'll steel with Pikachu." Meowth said. Byron took all of them to his house which was a hut in the middle of the forest and inside were many beautiful flowers with a bunch of grass types playing.

"Byron these flowers are beautiful." Kari said.

"Thank you, I've worked on them myself." Byron said.

"You must really love gardening and you have so many grass types." Ross said.

"Yes, grass types are my favorite." Byron said. "When I see a beautiful flower I think of how mother nature made so much beauty. The trees, the flowers, the grass, it all has to be the most beautiful thing on this planet."

"The most beautiful?" Davis said.

"Yes don't you think nature is beautiful?" Rosemon said.

"I never really thought about that." Davis said.

"Well take me for example, I represent the beautiful red rose and just look at me." Rosemon said.

"Quite difficult not to think of the beauty when you see Rosemon." Byron said.

"I guess you're right." Ross said.

"Then there are grass types themselves. Each one of them has their own form of beauty." Byron said. "Exeggutor with those interesting faces, Simisage with its style of grass on its body, and Rosemon representing the beautiful rose."

"Wow that does sound all amazing." Kari said. Then they heard a commotion outside and when they looked they saw Exeggutor and Simisage being placed in a cage by Team Rocket.

"What is this? Who are you three?" Byron said.

"You speak of beauty well look at me"

"We're quite the opposite of ugly"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket!" All four shouted.

"Team Rocket?" Byron said.

"A group of bad guys who always try and steal pokemon." Ash said.

"Don't you three have anything better to do?" Davis said.

"Don't you ever stop being a twerp?" Jessie said.

"We're here for Pikachu." James said.

"Plus with these Elite Four grass types we'll be as green as them. Now for you Pikachu." Meowth said and with a press of a button a metal arm grabbed Pikachu and tossed him in the cage.

"How unforgiving. Exeggutor break out with Stomp and Simisage use Shadow Claw." Byron said.

"Simisage!"

"Exeggutor!" Exeggutor started kicking and Simisage had a dark claw around its hand and started slashing.

"It's no use." Jessie said.

"That cage is unbreakable." James said.

"We win and you lose." Meowth said.

"Now what do we do?" Ross said.

"Leave this to me, Rosemon shall we begin." Byron said.

"We shall." Rosemon said.

"Rosemon start out with your Solar Beam and aim for the connector of that cage." Byron said. Rosemon stored sunlight in the top of her head and shot it out through her hand and broke the cage from the balloon. "Now let's use Energy Ball. Aim for the lock." Rosemon fired the energy orb and got the cage open with the pokemon runnin out.

"Hey no fair." Jessie said.

"Come on we want some beauty pokemon wise." James said.

"Woobat use Air Slash." Jessie said.

"Yamask use Will-O-Wisp." James said.

"Woobat/Yamask!"

"Rosemon use Leaf Storm." Byron said. Rosemon created a storm of leaves and blast passed both attacks and hit both pokemon. "Now let's finish this with Petal Blizzard."

"My favorite." Rosemon said. She shot petals in the form of a blizzard. It hit and sent them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" All three shouted and were gone.

"Wow I never even heard of that attack." Ash said.

"He's not member of the Elite Four for nothing. We can see why." Ross said.

"Those kinds of people disturb me." Byron said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"To me there are two kinds of people in this world. There are kind like us that see the beauty of our world and like a great forest when we stand together we are strong." Byron said. "Then there are those like Team Rocket. The ones that are like weeds who ruin true beauty because they don't fit in in a flock of flowers."

"Wow Byron really knows how to say things." Davis said.

"Yeah it gives me ideas. To show the true beauty of my pokemon in my next contest." Kari said.

After meeting the grass elite Byron our heroes see things on a whole new level. Now it's off to Straji City for their next gym battle.

To Be Continued…


	41. Fly Bravely Braviary

"There it is guys, Straji City.' Ross said and they saw Straji City just up ahead.

Our heroes have finally made it to Straji City to challenge Sky at his gym. They have already decided for Ross to go first so that his Braviary can have a rematch. The question is will Ross be able to win this time?

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Fly Bravely Braviary

"So where's the gym?" Ash said getting excited as they were walking around the city.

"Remember Ash I'm the one who's going first. You and Davis agreed to it." Ross said.

"Oh right I forgot." Ash said.

"The gym is just up ahead." Kari said and when they arrived the gym looked like a landing for planes.

"So this is the gym, but where's Sky?" Davis said.

"Hey what's that over there?" Imperialdramon said as they saw a crowd with a few workers.

"Excuse me are all these challengers for the gym?" Ross said.

"Nope they're just here to enjoy the show." A worker said. They saw in the sky was Sky in his plane doing some tricks.

"There he is." Angewomon said.

"What is he doing?" Kari said. Sky did a few flips and then a couple spins. Then he came in for a smooth landing and jumped off with the crowd cheering.

"Glad you all enjoyed the show." Sky said.

"Sky!" Ross called out and he spotted them.

"Hey you guys made it. Jefferson these people are challengers." Sky said to one of the workers.

"Got it. Who's first?" Jefferson said.

"Sweet we get to see a gym battle."

"Who's battling Sky?"

"I am and Braviary is ready for a rematch." Ross said. They went inside the gym with Jefferson acting as the referee and everyone was watching.

"The gym battle between Ross the challenger and Sky the gym leader will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of either's side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Golbat take to the sky." Sky said.

"Golbat!"

"Braviary let's go." Ross said.

"Braviary!"

"So we meet again Braviary. I hope you gotten stronger." Sky said.

"We'll show you how strong Braviary is." Ross said. "Braviary start out with Wing Attack."

"Brav!" Braviary flew in at Golbat.

"Golbat dodge it and use Poison Fang." Sky said.

"Golbat!" Golbat flew up dodging the attack. Then it's fangs glowed purple and tried to bite Braviary.

"Keep it back with Fury Attack." Ross said and Braviary started pecking at Golbat before it could bite Braviary. "Now Braviary let's use Aerial Ace." Braviary flew around and struck Golbat.

"Golbat use Air Slash." Sky said. Golbat shot energy blades and they hit Braviary.

"That's not going to stop us. Braviary use Wing Attack" Ross said. Braviary flew in and struck Golbat with its wings.

"pretty good, but I won't let you escape Golbat's fury. Golbat use Mean Look." Sky said. Golbat's eyes glowed with a bunch of other eyes staring at Braviary and Braviary glowed purple.

"Whoa you meant that literally." Ross said.

"Yes so now you can't get Braviary back in its pokeball after I use this. Golbat use Confuse Ray." Sky said. Golbat shot golden orbs at Braviary and surrounded it and confused it.

"No Braviary!" Ross shouted.

"Squirtle!"

"Oh no now Braviary is confused." Ross said.

"Now Golbat use Air Slash." Sky said. Golbat shot the blades and hit Braviary knocking it to the ground. Then Braviary started banging its head against the floor.

"No Braviary snap out of it." Ross said.

"Come on Ross get breviary back in its pokeball for the confusion to ware off." Ross said.

"Weren't you paying attention? Sky said because of Mean Look Ross can't get Braviary back in its pokeball." Angewomon said.

"Come on Braviary I know you can do it, use Aerial Ace." Ross said. Braviary flew up, but missed, but what surprised everyone is that Braviary came back around and hit Then Braviary snapped out of it. "Alright."

"No way even under confusion Braviary could still do damage." Sky said.

"Braviary let's finish this with Crush Claw." Ross said. Braviary stomped on Golbat and crashed into the ground knocking Golbat out.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Braviary is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Braviary. You took a lot of damage so return." Ross said and got Braviary back in its pokeball.

"Alright Pidgeot take to the sky." Sky said.

"Pidg!"

"It's that Pidgeot again, I thought he saved that pokemon for last." Davis said.

"I remember that Pidgeot and how fast it is as well as how strong that Gust is. I brought just the pokemon to take care of it." Ross said. "Cryogonal I choose you."

"Cryogonal!"

"So you're going with an ice type this time, but that doesn't mean you're going to win." Sky said. "Pidgeot let's use Gust."

"Cryogonal use Blizzard." Ross said. Both of them launched their attacks and were even.

"What's going on?" Sky said.

"I remembered how strong Pidgeot's Gust is so I knew I would need Cryogonal." Ross said. "Since Cryogonal is an ice type and Blizzard is a powerful move I knew that could stop that Gust."

"Doesn't matter, Pidgeot is still so fast." Sky said. "Pidgeot use Quick Attack." Pidgeot disappeared and Cryogonal got attack from all directions.

"Pull up your defenses, use Reflect." Ross said.

"Cry!" Cryogonal shined like a mirror as Pidgeot reappeared.

"So you're raising your defenses, but that means you have to lose something. Pidgeot use Feather Dance." Sky said.

"Pidg!" Pidgeot scattered it's feathers and surrounded Cryogonal.

"Not that again. We got to end this fast. Cryogonal use Ice Beam." Ross said.

"Dodge it with Agility." Sky said. Pidgegot was as the beam of ice came at it. Then Pidgeot reappeared behind Cryogonal. "Now use Quick Attack." Pidgegot attacked Cryogonal so fast no one could see it.

"That Pidgeot is so fast." Ash said.

"How could any pokemon be that fast?" Davis said.

"Come on Cryogonal, trust your instincts and use Hyper Beam." Ross said. Cryogonal tried to find Pidgegot and it reappeared in front of it. Then Cryognal spun around and fired the beam and it hit.

"Nice shot, but not enough. Pidgeot use Gust." Sky said. Pidgeot created the wind and Cryogonal hit the wall

"Cryogonal can you go on?" Ross said and Cryogonal was still going, but the light of Reflect wore off. "Great so much for Reflect. Cryogonal use Blizzard."

"Use Gust." Sky said. Both of them launched their attacks, but the Gust was stronger and pushed Cryogonal back.

"Oh man Feather Dance lowered Cryogonal's Blizzard. Try using your Ice Beam." Ross said. Cryogonal shot the beam and hit Pidgegot, but Cryogonal was knocked out.

"Cryogonal are unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner." The referee said.

"A good try Cryogonal now get a good rest." Ross said and got Cryogonal back in its pokeball. "You're still getting an air battle. Unfezant I choose you."

"Unfezant!" His Unfezant was male.

"Nice another air battle." Sky said, but saw Pidgeot was moving slower. "Pidgeot what's wrong?" Then he noticed what as he saw Pidgeot's wing was frozen. "That Ice Beam Cryogonal shot froze Pidgeot's wing."

"So much for that speed. Unfezant let's use Air Slash." Ross said.

"Unfezant!" Unfezant launched energy blades and hit Pidgeot.

"Ice Beam also did a lot of damage as much as that Hyper Beam." Sky said.

"Now Unfezant use Aerial Ace." Ross said. Unfezant flew in and struck Pidgeot and knocked it out.

"Pidgeot I unable to battle, Unfezant is the winner." The referee said.

"Good job Unfezant now only one is left." Ross said.

"Lucky for you Pidgeot's wing was frozen, but you're going to need more than luck against this pokemon. Take to the sky." Sky said and his last pokemon was a Unimon.

"Argh it feels good to spread my wings." Unimon said.

"I'm guessing that's another digimon." Ash said taking out his pokedex.

"Unimon, the Flying Horse pokemon. The mask Unimon wears sharpens its vision and can scan through some areas that are hard to see for the naked eye."

"Well this should be interesting since you're a fellow flying type." Unimon said.

"Yeah well you're about to see how interesting it will be. Unfezant let's use Quick Attack." Ross said and Unfezant came in fast.

"Unimon let's use Double Team." Sky said. Unimon made copies of itself and Unfezant missed. "Now Unimon use Stomp." The real one flew above Unfezant and stomped down on him.

"Don't give up, use Gust." Ross said. Unfezant flapped his wings and created wind blowing Unimon back.

"Unimon use Work Up." Sky said and Unimon glowed red. "Now use Sky Attack." Unimon was covered in white aura and struck Unfezant knocking it out.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Unimon is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright well Braviary will be happy when he wins that rematch and is the one to get me that badge." Ross said. "Braviary let's go."

"Braviary!"

"Oh is he the one you told me about?" Unimon said.

"Yeah keep your guard up." Sky said.

"Braviary use Wing Attack." Ross said.

"Unimon use Stomp." Sky said and both of them crashed into each other. "Now use Work Up."

"He keeps raising attack power, be careful Braviary." Ross said. "Now use Fury Attack." Braviary flew in and started pecking at Unimon. "Now let's use Crush Claw."

"Counter with Sky Attack." Sky said and they both crashed into each other again, but Unimon was stronger and hit Braviary.

"Braviary probably doesn't have all that much power left. I've got to do something to end this." Ross said. Then he got an idea "Wait that's it. Braviary fly up." Braviary started flying high.

"Unimon after them." Sky said.

"Where are you going?" Unimon said as he flew after Braviary.

"Now dive down." Ross said. Braviary flew down and Unimon went after. It looked like they were about to crash into the ground. "Now!" Braviary pulled up and Unimon crashed down.

"Whoa perfect timing." Sky said.

"Let's finish this with Crush Claw." Ross said. Braviary flew down and stomped down on Unimon and knocked him out.

"Unimon is unable to battle, Braviary is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Oh yeah!" Ross cheered. "Braviary that was awesome." Ross ran over and hugged Braviary. Then he was being awarded his badge.

"Ross you and your other pokemon have been working hard. This is proof of your victory, the Wing Badge." Sky said giving him a yellow badge in the shape of a wing.

"Yeah I got the Wing Badge!" Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Un/Cry/Bravi!"

"An impressive battle it was and I can't wait to see what Davis and Ash bring." Sky said.

Ross has victory and now Davis or Ash will be the next ones to battle. With Sky having that Unimon how will either of them battle? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	42. Sore To Great Heights

Last time our heroes arrived at Straji City to challenge Sk. Ross challenged him first and it was a full out air battle. Ross won and earned himself the Wing Badge. Now either Ash or Davis is next to go, but who?

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Sore To Great Heights

At the pokemon center Ash and Davis were trying to decide their strategy for when they go against Sky.

"You guys got anything?" Kari said.

"No, I can't figure out how I'm going to deal with Pidgeot's speed and it's Gust. I don't even know if he's going to use it." Davis said.

"Got it, I have my pokemon I'm using." Ash said.

"Then you go first because I don't know what I'm going to do." Davis said.

"Just watch I'm going to get that Wing Badge." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

….

The Gym

"The gym battle between Sky the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said.

"I see you have Pikachu Ash and since I have flying types I expect you'll use it." Sky said.

"You'll just have to see." Ash said.

"Each side will use three pokemon." The referee said. "The battle will be over when all three of either's side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Golbat take to the sky." Sky said.

"Golbat!"

"Unfezant I choose you." Ash said.

"Unfezant!"

"So you have your own Unfezant like Ross and yours is a female." Sky said.

"Yeah Ash's does look different from yours Ross." Davis said.

"That's just because males have those red mask snoods and females don't." Ross said.

"Let's do it. Unfezant start out with Air Cutter." Ash said.

"Golbat use Air Slash." Sky said. Both of them launched their attacks and crashed into each other, but Golbat's Air Slash was stronger and hit Unfezant.

"Unfezant use Quick Attack." Ash said.

"Unfezant!" Unfezant flew in fast and tackled Golbat.

"Golbat use Mean Look." Sky said.

"Golbat's eyes glowed with more eyes showing and Unfezant started to glow as well.

"Oh no if Unfezant gets caught in Golbat's Confuse Ray Ash is in trouble." Ross said.

"Quick Unfezant we got to end this before Golbat has the chance to use Confuse Ray." Ash said. "Unfezant use Gust."

"Golbat slash through that with Air Slash." Sky said. Golbat shot the blades and they sliced right through the Gust hitting Unfezant. "Now let's use Confuse Ray." Golbat shot the orbs and Unfezant was confused.

"This is not looking good for Ash." Kari said.

"Unfezant you've got to snap out of it." Ash said.

"Golbat use Poison Fang." Sky said. Golbat bit down on Unfezant and she was poisoned.

"No Unfezant is poisoned now." Ross said.

"How's Ash suppose to deal with this?" Imperialdramon said.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like it's all over for Ash." Angewomon said. Unfezant flew straight down and banged her head against the floor.

"Come on Unfezant stop it." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!"

"Finish this with Air Slash." Sky said. Golbat shot the blades and hit Unfezant and she was knocked out.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Golbat is the winner." The referee said.

"Unfezant return, a good work." Ash said getting Unfezant back in her pokeball. "Alright Pikachu you're on buddy."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran on the battlefield.

"I knew you would bring out Pikachu." Sky said.

"That's right and we're winning. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot the thunder and zapped Golbat.

"Golbat use your Air Slash." Sky said.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu avoided the blades with speed and hit Golbat knocking it down.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The referee said.

"Well I should have expected that." Sky said as he got Golbat back in the pokeball. "However it won't be easy with this pokemon. Emolga take to the sky."

"Emolga!"

"I never would have thought Sky had an Emolga." Kari said.

"Maybe, but Emolga is a flying and electric type. Gym leaders always have something to use when trainers have the type advantage." Ross said.

"So in this case it's Emolga since none of Pikachu's electric type moves will do much damage as they should against flying types." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said.

"Emolga use your Electro Ball." Sky said. Both of them charged up electric balls and tossed them with them both canceling each other out. "Now Emolga use Aerial Ace."

"Emolga!" Emolga flew and struck Pikachu.

"Pikachu quick use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Chu Pika!" Pikachu banged his tail against Emogla.

"I'll admit that Pikachu is one speedy little pokemon." Sky said. "Now Emolga use Quick Attack."

"Use your Quick Attack." Ash said. Both of them ran in with speed and tackled each other. "Pikachu use Iron Tail."

"Move out of the way." Sky said and Pikachu missed Emolga. "We got to keep our distance. Fly up and use Electro Ball." Emolga flew up and tossed its attack hitting Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Dodge it." Sky said and Emolga moved out of the way.

"It's no good, Emolga is too far away." Ross said.

"We got to lure Emolga down, but how?" Ash said. Then he got an idea. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt and run in a circle with Quick Attack." Pikachu started running around with electricity creating an electric circle.

"What is he up to?" Sky said.

"Now hit it with Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu hit the ring and it was tossed up to Emolga and zapped it.

"What the heck?" Sky said.

"Like it I used it in a performance one time when I was competing with my old girlfriend May." Ash said. "Now Pikachu use Electro Ball." Pikachu tossed it and it hit Emolga sending it crashing into the ground.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The referee said.

"Wow Ash is full of surprises." Kari said.

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Angewomon said.

"I admit Ash that was impressive, but don't forget who my last pokemon is." Sky said. "Unimon take to the sky."

"I'm ready for another exciting battle." Unimon said.

"Alright Pikachu let's get that badge, use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu shot his attack and it hit, but it wasn't doing a thing.

"Hey that tickles." Unimon said.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"I was hoping you could tell me, you guys are the digimon experts." Ross said.

"How could Unimon not be hurt?" Ash said.

"That mask isn't just for design. It helps with Unimon's special ability, conductor." Sky said. "With that ability no electric type moves can do any damage."

"No electric type moves!?" Ash said.

"Sorry Ash, Unimon use Work Up then go into Stomp." Sky said. Unimon glowed red and then stomped down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Unimon dodge it." Sky said and Unimon flew out of the way while Pikachu was swinging its tail. "Now use Sky Attack."

"Pikachu try Iron Tail again." Ash said. Both pokemon powered up their attacks and headed straight for each other and crashed. Both of them try to push the other back and caused an explosion. Unimon and Pikachu were both standing, but in the end Pikachu was the one that dropped.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Unimon is the winner." The referee said.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash said.

"Pika."

"Don't worry it's okay. I still got one more." Ash said,

"So then who's Ash going to use as his last pokemon?" Davis said.

"Well he does have Charizard." Ross said.

"That's true Ross, but I had someone else in mind. Boldore I choose you." Ash said.

"Boldore!"

"Oh Boldore, makes sense. Boldore's a rock type, which is strong against flying types, and Boldore has a strong defense." Ross said.

"So let our final match begin Ash." Sky said.

"Right Boldore start out with Rock Blast." Ash said.

"Boldore!"

"Dodge it Unimon with Double Team." Sky said. Unimon made copies of itself and dodged the attack.

"Boldore blow them all away with Sandstorm." Ash said. Boldore stomped down on the ground and created a storm of sand that blew all the copies away.

"We're not done yet. Unimon use Work Up and then use Stomp." Sky said. unimon glowed red and then stomped down on Boldore.

"Boldore use Rock Smash." Ash said.

"Dodge it Unimon." Sky said and Unimon flew away. "Now use Work Up." Unimon made itself stronger again.

"Ash be careful, Unimon's attacks might not do much of anything, but Work Up makes them stronger." Ross said.

"Now use Stomp again and again." Sky said and Unimon continuously stomped on Boldore.

"Boldore use Rock Smash." Ash said. Boldore attacked, but it looked like it missed.

"Nice try Ash." Sky said.

"Thanks." Ash said because Boldore slammed down on Unimon's wing.

"Hey let me go." Unimon said.

"Boldore use Rock Blast." Ash said. Boldore launched its rocks and blasted Unimon and knocked him out.

"Unimon is unable to battle, Boldore is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered and was being awarded his badge.

"Nice work Ash, you've earned the Wing Badge." Sky said giving him the badge.

"Thanks Sky, alright I got the Wing Badge." Ash said.

"Pika/Unfezant/Boldore!"

"Davis I hope you're ready." Sky said.

"Believe me I am, now I know who to use." Davis said.

Ash has won himself the Wing Badge, now Davis is the next one to go. What strategy will Davis have when he goes against Sky and Unimon? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	43. The Great Mence

Both Ross and Ash have battled Sky and they won the Wing Badge, their fifth badge. Now Davis is the last one to go. We'll soon see if he'll win that badge.

"Alright Davis you're the last one so let's get this over with." Sky said.

"I'm ready." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Sky the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of either side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Emolga take to the sky." Sky said.

"Emolga!"

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) The Great Mence

"Alright Imperialdramon you're up." Davis said.

"I'm ready." Imperialdramon said as he moved onto the field.

"Alright Imperialdramon let's start out with Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up and tried to hit Emolga and did.

"For a big guy it moves fast." Sky said. "Emolga use Aerial Ace." Emolga flew in and struck all around Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Emolga use Electro Ball." Sky said. Both of them launched their attacks and crashed into each other. "Now Emolga use Quick Attack." Emolga was flying in fast at Imperialdramon, but ended up hitting its head against his armor.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said and Imerialdramon knocked Emolga down. "Now use Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon was charging up his attack, but was moving slower. When he did throw it Emolga was hit and knocked out.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Imperialdramon is the winner." The referee said.

"One down and two to go." Davis said, but Imperialdramon was moving slow with sparks of electricity on him. "Hey what's the matter?"

"It looks like Emolga's ability static is taking affect." Sky said.

"Static! Not good, Imperialdramon come back." Davis said as Imperialdramon went back to Davis.

"Alright Skarmory take to the sky." Sky said and his Skarmory was the shiny version.

"Skarmory!"

"Wow he has a Skarmory like me." Kari said.

"What's with that color?" Davis said.

"That must be Skarmory's shiny version. A pokemon in a different color than its usual form is a rare thing." Ross said.

"Alright Shelgon I choose you." Davis said.

"Shelgon!"

"Shelgon!? Shelgon's a lot slow. Why would Davis go with a pokemon that won't be able to get a hit in?" Angewomon said.

"I think Davis might be doing what Ash did with Boldore." Ross said.

"What I did with Boldore?" Ash said.

"He might be counting on Shelgon's endurance even if it is slow." Ross said. "Thought there's one problem with how Davis is doing it."

"Since you're Shelgon can't get us we'll attack." Sky said. "Skarmory use Swift."

"Skar!" Skarmory shot stars and they hit. "Now use your Steel Wing." Skarmory flew straight at Shelgon.

"Shelgon use your Dragon Claw." Davis said.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon's paw glowed and slashed at Skarmory.

"Now use your Double Edge." Davis said.

"Quick fly away." Sky said and Skarmory flew off before Shelgon's attack hit. "Sorry Davis, but you can't beat me if you can't hit me."

"That's the problem with Davis' strategy. It worked with Ash because Boldore knew some long range attacks, but not Shelgon." Ross said.

"Now Skarmory use Drill Peck." Sky said. Skarmory started spinning around and was heading straight for Shelgon.

"Get ready Shelgon." Davis said.

"You can't defend against multiple enemies, Skarmory use Double Team." Sky said. Skarmory made multiple copies and Shelgon didn't know who to defend against until it was too late and the real one hit it.

"That was a hard hit." Ross said.

"Shelgon return." Davis said as he got Shelgon back in its pokeball. "Now Zebstrika I choose you."

"Zebstrika!"

"So now it's an electric type now, interesting." Sky said.

"Zebstrika use Shock Wave." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Sky said and Skarmory moved out of the way. "Now let's use Swift."

"Dodge it Zebstrika." Davis said and Zebstrika moved out of the way. "Now let's use Flame Charge." Zebstrika charged in flames and jumped hitting Skarmory. "Finish this with Shock Wave." Zebstrika shot the electric shock and it hit Skarmory knocking it out.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Zebstrika is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright one more win and that badge is ours." Davis said.

"Maybe, but don't forget who it is." Sky said. "Shelgon has already take some damage, Imperialdramon is still paralyzed, and my last pokemon isn't affected by electric type moves. Unimon take to the sky."

"Alright I'm ready for this last battle." Unimon said.

"Let's Zebstrika use Flame Charge." Davis said and Zebstrika was charging for Unimon.

"Fly up and use Work Up." Sky said. Unimon flew out of Zebstrika's reach and had red aura around him. "Now let's use Stomp." Unimon flew down and stomped Zebstrika to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Davis said and Zebstrika was able to get up.

"How's Zebstrika suppose to battle?" Kari said.

"Flame Charge does raise speed, but if Zebstrika doesn't have enough time or room to jump or run it can't hit Unimon. I don't see how Zebstrika can win." Ross said.

"Unimon use Work Up and then use Stomp." Sky said. Unimon was flying down at Zebstrika and hit.

"Zebstrika kick your legs like you do with Stomp." Davis said. Zebstrika jumped its front legs up and hit Unimon.

"Interesting move using the force of Zebstrika's stomp attack to hit Unimon, but it's not good enough." Sky said. "Unimon use Work Up and then Sky Attack." Unimon glowed from red to white and flew at Zebstrika and hit it and Zebstrika was down.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Unimon is the winner." The referee said.

"You think you can take him? You're still under that paralysis." Davis said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Imperialdramon said as he went onto the field.

"You're really going to fight me? You're down to only half of your speed." Unimon said.

"Don't you worry about me. I can still put up a good battle." Imperialdramon said as he flew up to eye level.

"Imperialdramon let's start out with Focus Punch." Davis said and Imperialdramon flew in.

"Unimon use Double Team." Sky said and Unimon made copies and avoided the attack. "Now let's use Work Up."

"Imperialdramon try to find the original." Davis said.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Imperialdramon said.

"Try and sense him." Davis said. Imperialdramon followed his instincts to try and see where the original was. "Go on an use Dragon Pulse."

"Got it." Imperialdramon said. He shot his attack and it hit the original.

"Not bad, but not good enough. Unimon use Work Up again." Sky said.

"Not good he must be planning to take Imperialdramon out in one shot." Ross said.

"One shot it is, use Sky Attack." Sky said. Unimon flew in and hit Imperialdramon, but he was still standing.

"I'm far from done." Imperialdramon said.

"Use Giga Impact." Davis said

"Then we'll just use Stomp." Sky said. Imperialdramon was moving too slow and Unimon stomped down on him and that ended the battle.

"Imperiladramon is unable to battle, Unimon is the winner." The referee said.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"I've been better." Imperialdramon said as he made his way over to Davis.

"It's all on you now, Shelgon let's go." Davis said.

"Shelgon!"

"I'm afraid our battle ends here. Unimon use Sky Attack." Sky said. Unimon flew in and tackled Shelgon and knocked him down.

"No Shelgon, get up." Davis said, but they all thought it was the end. Shelgon couldn't take a hit like that and they couldn't see how Shelgon could win any way.

"Look it's not over yet you guys." Ash said. They saw Shelgon get up and soon it started glowing. Shelgon grew wings and his head stretched out and became Salamence.

"Raa!"

"You evolved!" Davis said and took out his pokedex.

"Salamence, the Dragon pokemon and the final evolve form of Bagon. Salamence's cellular structure changed to grow wings and it is believed it's mutation is from its desire to fly."

"Wow you even know a new move." Davis said. "So let's see what you can do. Salamence start out with Dragon Claw."

"Raa!" Salamence started flying with its claw glowing and slashed at Unimon.

"Unimon use Stomp." Sky said.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Salamence avoided Unimon's attack. "Now use your Double Edge." Salamence glowed yellow and struck Unimon.

"Unimon get some distance from it." Sky said.

"After them." Davis said. Unimon tried flying away, but Salamence was keeping a close distance. "Show them that new move, Flamethrower." Salamence shot out flames and hit Unimon. "Let's finish this Dragon Claw." Salamence slashed at Unimon and send him falling and ending the battle.

"Unimon is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah! Salamence that was amazing." Davis said as he hugged Salamence. Then Davis was being awarded his badge.

"I wasn't expecting your Shelgon to evolve. Congratulations Davis, the Wing Badge is yours." Sky said.

"Yeah the Wing Badge is mine all mine." Davis said.

"Yeah/Zeb/Raa!"

"So where are you guys off to next?" Sky said.

"Well we haven't decided on our next gym yet." Ross said.

"Well the closest gym is in Seratro City." Sky said.

"Seratro City?" Davis said.

"I guess we'll be heading there." Kari said.

"Yeah and soon have another badge." Ash said.

All three of our heroes got their badge. Now it's off to Seratro City for badge number six. It will be an exciting battle for when they get there as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	44. Mystery Of The Haunted Past

Storm clouds were forming over as rain poured down and all four of them were running through it trying to find cover.

"Where did this rain come from?" Ross said.

"Let's just find some cover." Kari said.

"And hurry this rain is making my feathers soggy." Angewomon said.

Our heroes continue their journey, but right now they need to stop to find a way to get out of the rain.

"Hey guys look, there's a mansion up ahead." Davis said as they saw a mansion up the road.

"Let's hope there are people in there that will let us in." Ash said. As they ran for the mansion something in the window was watching them.

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Mystery Of The Haunted Past

"Hello is anyone in there." Ash said as he knocked on the door. "Can we stay here until the rain stops." Then it slid open.

"It isn't lock?" Kari said.

"Let's just go in." Ross said as he ran in and they ran after them.

"Ross you can't just go running into people's houses like that." Kari said.

"Relax look at this place." Ross said as they saw that the place looked old with dust and cobwebs. "This place looks like it's been abandon for a long time."

"Squirtle."

"This place looks as old as my grandpa." Davis said.

"Now dry off and help me find a light or something. It's a little dark here" Ross said as he started to feel one on the walls. Then they came on.

"Wow they still work, thanks Ross." Kari said.

"Uh that wasn't me." Ross said.

"If that wasn't you then who turn on the lights?" Davis said.

"Guys you don't think this place is…haunted do you?" Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Haunted?" Kari said starting to get a little scared

"Don't be ridiculous. Why is it whenever you're in an old looking place like this Ash you think it's haunted?" Ross said.

"Well how do you explain the lights coming on?" Angewomon said.

"Guys I don't think this place is haunted." Davis said. Then the door slam shut behind them. Davis tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey what's this door?"

"It's storming outside, there's probably a strong wind current or something." Ross said.

"You don't really believe in ghosts do you Ross?" Kari said.

"The only ghosts I believe in are ghost type pokemon." Ross said.

"Hey don't worry Kari everything's going to be alright." Davis said as he placed his hands on her as he felt her shaking. Then up a staircase he saw a shadow move and went after it.

"Davis where are you going?" Imperialdramon said.

"I think I saw someone up there." Davis said and they all started to follow him. However who Davis followed was gone as they just stood in a hallway.

"Whoever it was is gone now." Imperialdramon said.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Davis said. Then they heard a thumping sound.

"What's that?" Ash said as he and Kari were starting to get scared.

"Just remain calm. Let's go see what it is." Ross said as he and Squirtle started walking.

"Shouldn't we be walking away from the creepy sound?" Ash said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Davis said as they he started walking down the hall. When they both turned a corner a dark orb was shot at them, but they moved back. Then started hearing things.

"Gol, Gol"

"Okay what was that?" Davis said.

"That's it I'm getting out of here." Kari said.

"I'm with you." Ash said as they both started running.

"Guys wait." Davis said as they ran after them. Davis got a hold of Kari's hand. "Kari look at me. It's all going to be okay."

"Davis we don't even know what's going on in here. This place is haunted." Kari said.

"It's not haunted." Ross said.

"Then Ross what's that?" Ash said as they saw a round shadowy figure standing in front of them with glowing yellow eyes.

"That's actually a good question." Ross said and Davis felt something towards it. He felt like it was looking right at him like it wanted something. Then the shadow started walking away.

"Hey wait." Davis said going after it.

"Davis wait for us." Imperialdramon said as they went after him. Davis kept chasing the shadow and the others kept trying to follow him. When Davis went around a corner however he and the shadow were gone.

"Davis!" Kari cried out.

"Davis where are you?" Imperialdramon said.

"Where'd he go?" Ash said. Davis and the shadowy figure were in another room, separated from the others.

"What are you?" Davis said, but it just stared at him. Ash, Kari, Ross, and the pokemon tried looking through the whole mansion to try and find Davis.

"Davis where are you?" Angewomon said.

"When I see that ghost or whatever it was it's going to pay for taking Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"Just what is going on? This is real spooky." Ash said.

"You think that's spooky, look at this." Kari said.

"Kari what is it?" Ross said.

"Look." Kari said. They saw on the wall was a portrait of a Golett and a man that looked just like Davis.

"That man looks just like Davis, but older." Ash said.

"Okay that is spooky." Ross said.

"Who's that pokemon standing in that portrait?" Kari said.

"It's a Golett a ground and ghost type." Ross said then realization hit him. "Wait a minute that's it."

"What is it Ross?" Ash said.

"I figured everything out. Everything that has been happening here is because of that Golet." Ross said. "That Golett is the same shape of the shadow we saw and it is a ghost type."

"But then why would it take Davis?" Imperialdramon said.

"Maybe Golett thinks that Davis is the man in the picture. Either way we got to find him." Ross said.

….

Davis

Davis was starting to see the shadowy figure and it was a Golett.

"What pokemon are you?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Golett, the Automation pokemon. Golett carries a special energy inside it's body, but no one has been able to decide what this energy is yet."

"Golett. Hey is this Golett the reason for all the crazy stuff that has happened?" Davis said.

"Golett, Golett Golett!"

"What?" Davis said.

"Golett."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Davis said. Golett motioned for Davis to follow him. It took Davis to a dining room that had the same portrait. "Whoa that man looks like me. What's going on?" A little while ago the rain stopped and a man pulled up his car in front of the mansion. Meanwhile the others were still looking for Davis.

"Davis where are you?" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!"

"I don't understand. What do you want?"

"Hey that sounds like Davis." Ross said. They ran and entered the dining room and saw them.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran up to him and kissed him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but this Golett wants something." Davis said.

"So it was a Golett that did all this to us." Ross said.

"Golett Golett Golett."

"Golett is saying to Davis that you've finally came back. It's been years." Imperialdramon translated.

"What does that mean?" Davis said.

"I think Golett thinks you're the man in the picture Davis." Angewomon said.

"Oh, Golett I'm sorry, but I'm not who you think I am." Davis said.

"I guess that's Golett's trainer. Maybe we can help Golett find him." Ross said.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Ash said. Then the man that pulled up and entered the dining room.

"What are you kids doing here?" The man said. The man told them his name was Michaele and how they got out of the rain. "Oh so you were just trying to get out of the rain."

"Yeah Michaele, sorry we came in without permission." Ash said.

"It's no trouble at all." Michaele said.

"Michaele who's the man in the picture?" Davis said.

"That's actually my grandfather. He use to own this place." Michaele said. "I actually came here to have a look at the condition and make this place my own."

"Well Golett would actually like to see your grandfather." Davis said.

"Oh I'm sorry, but my grandfather passed away years ago." Michaele said. That had Golett real upset.

"I'm so sorry Golett. Hey he's in a better place and you're a ghost type. Maybe you could like talk to him or something." Davis said.

"That's not how it works Davis." Ross said.

"Whatever, look Golett I know you're upset, but in time it will get better." Davis said. Golett took a good look at him and was reminded of Michaele's grandfather. After that Davis and the others were about to leave.

"I do hope you take care." Michaele said.

"We will." Kari said.

"You take care yourself." Ash said.

"Hey hold on where's Golett?" Ross said as they saw Golett wasn't around.

"I guess Golett wanted to be alone for a while." Michaele said.

"That's too bad I wanted to say goodbye to Golett." Davis said. After that they headed off.

After a mysterious haunting which wasn't much of a haunting at all our heroes continue their journey. Though things don't always end there.

In the bushes Golett came out.

"Golett!" Golett ran off and started to follow them.

To Be Continued…


	45. Go, Go Golett

Our heroes continue their journey as they move on towards Seratro City, site of the next gym battle.

"There's a pokemon center coming up. We should stop there and rest up." Ross said.

"Great and I can find out where my next contest should be." Kari said.

"Hey guys hold up, look at all those berries." Davis said as they saw berries on every tree.

"Wow look at all of them." Ash said. Meanwhile they failed to see that the Golett they met at the old mansion had followed them.

"Golett."

It's always hard when your journey begins

How to find your way

How to make new friends

But there's nothing you can do

Cause you got the power inside of you

It's not always right or wrong

As long as your spirits strong

It's not about win or lose

It's the path you choose

Let the journey begin

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Go, Go Golett

"Wow you think it be okay if we take a few?" Davis said and spotted a bluk berry. "Wow this one looks like giant grapes." He picked off one and was about to eat it.

"Davis wait." Ross said, but he already ate it and black juice spilled all over his mouth. "That's what happens when you eat a bluk berry."

"Anyone got a napkin?" Davis said.

"Hey you guys, there's the pokemon center." Ash said and they went in with Golett following them.

"Hello Nurse Joy." They all said.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said and noticed Davis' mouth. "Oh my you ate a bluk berry did you?"

"Yeah I did." Davis said and she handed him a napkin and he wiped his mouth clean. "There are a lot of berries outside."

"I know here at the pokemon center trainers are allowed to make pokeblock and poffins." Nurse Joy said.

"Pokeblock and poffins?" Ross said.

"Yes I'll show you." Nurse Joy said as she led them to another room and then Golett came in.

"Golett?" Nurse Joy showed them a room with blenders and mixing equipment trainers were using.

"Wow so you make pokeblock and poffins." Ross said.

"The pokeblock are those mini blocks May fed her Munchlax right?" Davis said.

"Yeah and poffins are like cookies to pokemon." Ross said.

"Here at the pokemon center you can make either of your choice. That's why we have so many berries." Nurse Joy said.

"You can make both from berries?" Kari said.

"Yeah, why not give it a try Kari. They could help with your contests." Ash said.

"Ash is right. They can make your pokemon look cooler, add some shine to their coats, they will be a big help." Ross said.

"Okay I'll try it." Kari said.

"Wait I want to try it. I want to be a chef and I need some practice with this stuff for pokemon?" Davis said as he went to a blender.

"Let's see how you do." Ross said.

"Okay let's see what berry should I try?" Davis said. He tried out both stations and made red pokeblocks and black poffins. He had all his pokemon out to try it.

"The blocks look good, but I don't know about the poffins." Ash said.

"Alright guys let's see what you think." Davis said. They all took a bite, but Imperialdramon collapse, Tropius' fruit turned rotten, Golduck spit out water, Sawk slapped himself, Kadabra's eyes went wide, and Machop kept coughing. All showing they didn't like it.

"That's not good sign." Kari said.

"Oh man maybe I should stick to making noodles." Davis said feeling upset. Then Golett came walking in.

"Hey who's Golett is that?" Kari said.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the same Golett we met at that old mansion?" Ash said.

"I think you're right. I wonder what it's doing here." Ross said. Golett took a bite out of Davis' pokeblock and poffins and enjoyed it.

"You really like it?" Davis said.

"Golett!"

"If you like it so much I'll make you some more." Davis said. He made some more and Golett was enjoying it.

"Wow look at Golett eat it all down." Ash said.

"I still like to know what it's doing here." Ross said.

"Yeah did Golett follow us and if it did then why?" Kari said.

"Yeah Golett what are you doing all the way out here?" Davis said.

"Golett, Golett."

"Golett is saying it's here because of you Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"Me?" Davis said. Before Golett had a chance to respond everyone saw a big gust of wind outside. "Hey what's going on?" They all ran outside and saw Team Rocket stealing all the berries in a giant vacuum.

"Team Rocket, what are you doing?" Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble, what does it look like"

"In brain you're not as sharp as a spike"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"You can't take all those berries." Nurse Joy said.

"We just did." Jessie said.

"The young trainers need these berries for all those recipes." James said.

"So give us all the pokemon and we'll give you the berries." Meowth said.

"You guys are the worse." Davis said.

"Sticks and stones may break our bones." Jessie said.

"But you're the ones who will get hurt." James said.

"Any who we'll trade for all the other pokemon, but Pikachu we're just taking." Meowth said. He started up the vacuum and tried to take Pikachu. Soon Pikachu got caught in the suction.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu no!" Ash shouted as he jumped up and grabbed and got caught in it. Then Golett came out and shot a Shadow Ball at the machine stopping it and freeing the berries.

"Hey where did that thing come from?" Jessie said.

"Sneak attacks are so rude." James said.

"Imperialdramon use Giga Impact." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up in the spiral energy and hit them sending them flying.

"Now that was rude." Jessie said.

"Those twerps are so mean." James said.

"Why aren't we the ones lean mean?" Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted and were gone.

"Well that takes care of them." Ross said.

"Any way, Golett why did you come all the way out here?" Davis said.

"Golett Golett Golett Golett Golett."

"What?" Davis said.

"Golett came for you Davis. Golett says that you remind him of the man he knew. Not just on the outside, but on the inside." Imperialdramon said.

"But Golett I'm not the same man." Davis said.

"Golett Golett."

"Golett knows that, but if Golett goes with you it will feel like he's with that man. I say you take it Davis." Angewomon said. Davis thought about it.

"Alright Golett let's battle first and when I catch you you'll be coming with us." Davis said and faced Golett. "Imperialdramon start out with Focus Punch." Imperialdramon pounded Golett, but nothing. Then Golett gave Imperialdramon a Mega Punch.

"What gives?" Imperialdramon said.

"Davis Golett is part ghost type." Ross said.

"Right Imperialdramon back off. Tropius I choose you." Davis said.

"Tro!" Golett started rolling and came at them with Rollout.

"Tropius fly up and use Razor Leaf." Davis said. Tropius started flying and shot it's leaves, but Golett rolled out of the way and stopped. Then it shot a Shadow Punch attack and it hit. "Tropius use Wing Attack."

"Tro!" Tropius flew in and hit Golett.

"Golett!" Golett shot a Shadow Ball and Tropius got hit. Then Golett started using Rollout again.

"Tropius use Gust." Davis said. Tropius started flapping its wings and pushed Golett back. "Now use Razor Leaf." Tropius shot its leaves and they hit knocking Golett down.

"Nice Golett is part ground type." Ash said.

"Alright go pokeball." Davis said and tossed a pokeball. Golett went in and it started shaking. It kept shaking until it stopped and Golett was caught. "Yeah I got Golett!" After that Golett's pokeball was transported away. After the capture Davis made another batch.

"Wow Davis you made a lot." Ross said.

"Well a pokemon as big as Golett is going to have a big appetite." Davis said.

"Well I'll make my own for my next contest." Kari said.

"You're in contests Kari? There's one happening in Drasica Town." Nurse Joy said.

"Drasica Town is only isn't that far away." Ross said.

"Then that's where my next contest is." Kari said.

Davis has a new pokemon, Golett. Now Kari is excited as her next contest is coming up in Drasica Town. We'll soon see what kind of contest this will be next time.

"To Be Continued…


	46. Bisharp As A Blade

Before moving onto Seratro City our heroes make a stop in Drasica Town. There Kari hopes to win her fourth ribbon.

"Now Vulpix use your Ember attack." Kari said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shot sparks of fire into the air.

"Looks like Vulpix is going to make its first contest appearance." Ross said.

""I know Vulpix is going to do great." Ash said.

"So Kari are you ready for this?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm ready to get that fourth ribbon." Kari said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Bisharp As A Blade

"Alright Vulpix just a little more practice." Kari said.

"Excuse me are you entering the Drasica contest?" A woman with magenta hair in a ponytail with a black shirt and shorts with magenta boots and had a Bisharp next to her. "I happen to be entering myself.

"Really that sounds great." Kari said.

'Sounds great, that girl should consider herself lucky to be in the same contest as me.' The woman thought.

"My name is Kari and this is Vulpix." Kari said.

"I'm Penny and this is my partner Bisharp."

"Bisharp."

"So that's a Bisharp?" Kari said taking out her pokedex.

'She doesn't know about Bisharp let alone my own. The nerve.' Penny thought.

"Bisharp, the Sword Blade pokemon and the evolve form of Pawniard. Bisharp can lead an army of Pawinard to hunt down prey and strike."

"A dark and steel type, well it looks kind of scary, but I'm guess it might be great in contests." Kari said.

'Scary, might be?' Penny thought getting agitated. "Well I got to get going. I'll see you at the contest Kari." She grabbed Bisharp and dragged it away. When they were alone she was real upset. "The very nerve saying those things. I'm the best coordinator in the world. I know who she is, she won the Hoenn League Grand Festival. She thinks she's better than anyone well I'll prove she isn't."

…..

The Contest

"It's time everyone for the Drasica Town Contest." Jillian said as the contest was about to begin. "As we all should know by now coordinators come together to show off their pokemon." The guys were in the coordinator room with Kari.

"Oh Kari." Penny came in wearing a sparkling black dress with mascara.

"Oh Penny hi." Kari said. "Penny these are my friends Ash and Ross, my partner Angewomon, and my boyfriend Davis."

"Oh you're Kari's boyfriend well you must be a lucky man." Penny said.

"Oh why thank you. I do like to think so." Davis said.

"It was nice meeting you Penny, but we better get to our seats." Ash said.

"Oh of course, enjoy the show." Penny said as the three of them left.

"Alright enough waiting around it's time we get started." Jillian said and each coordinator got a chance to perform. "Now our next coordinator is Kari."

"Skarmory show time." Kari said and Skarmory flew through stars.

"Skar!"

"Skarmory let's start out with Swift." Kari said and Skarmory shot the stars up into the air. "Now use Agility and Steel Wing." Skarmory flew up with its speed while its wings were glowing and struck all the stars. With all the speed it caught some of the star fragments and began to glow gold.

"Wow maybe all that glitters is gold. Now we move onto our next coordinator is Penny." Jillian said. Before Penny went on stage she was talking to Kari.

"Wow Kari that was great work." Penny said.

"Thanks Penny, good luck." Kari said

"The only one who's going to need luck is you." Penny whispered and went onto the stage. "Now then my dear Mightyena come on out." Her Mightyena came out through smoke.

"Mi!"

"That's a Mightyena." Davis said and took out his pokedex.

"Mightyena, the Bite pokemon and the evolve form of Poochyena. Mightyena have powerful jaws and travel in packs that work well together."

"Now my Mightyena let's start out with Scary Face." Penny said.

"Mi!" Mightyena created a shadow of its face and scared the whole audience.

"Creepy, what's she trying to do?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"I guess she's really showing the power of a dark type." Ross said.

"Now power up your Shadow Ball and then bite down with Fire Fang." Penny said. Mightyena was powering up its Shadow Ball. Then its teeth caught on fire and when it bit down the flames were flying out of its mouth and parts of it were black.

"Wow now that's how you show off a dark type." Jillian said and the judges were impressed as well. "Now we're going to give our judges a minute to decide who's going to round two."

"Penny that was amazing." Kari said.

"Thank you, but listen from here on out its no holds bar." Penny said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Look I know I acted all nice, but now you'll be seeing the real me." Penny said. "I know you won the Hoenn Grand Festival, but I'm the best coordinator there is. You are little Miss nothing."

"I don't know what you're problem is, but now you're really asking for a battle." Kari said.

"Alright these eight coordinators are the ones moving onto the second round." Jillian said and both of them were in it.

"Well looks like we'll settle things in battle and I'm going to crush you." Penny said. Both of them battled hard and made it to the finals. Before the battle start Kari told the guys what she and Penny talked about.

"No way, I can't believe Penny said that." Ash said.

"This girl sounds nasty." Ross said.

"Kari make sure you take her down." Penny said.

"Will do." Kari said and went onto the battlefield.

"Okay we're down to our last two." Jillian said. "On my left is Kari and on my right is Penny. We only got five minutes so let's go."

"Vulpix show time." Kari said and Vulpix jumped through a fireball.

'Vulpix!"

"Take them down Bisharp." Penny said and Bisharp jumped through a purple stream of lightning.

"Bisharp!"

"Vulpix use Ember." Kari said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shot the flames, but Bisharp was able to withstand it.

"What?" Kari said.

"You may have the type advantage, but with week attacks like that you can't win." Penny said and chuckled. "Now Bisharp use Slash."

"Bisharp!" Bisharp ran in and slashed right at Vulpix.

"Hang on Vulpix, use Will-O-Wisp." Kari said.

"Bisharp use Night Slash." Penny said. Vulpix shot its blue flames, but Bisharp slashed right through them and slashed at Vulpix.

"Oh no Vulpix, hold on." Kari said.

"Dance and slash around. Strike that mingy thing to the ground." Penny said waving her body around.

"Is it just me or does she remind you of someone?" Ash said.

"Pretends to be nice, is doing weird things, she reminds me of Harley." Davis said.

"I hate to say it, but I think we found the perfect girl for Harley." Ross said.

"What can I do? Vulpix won't be able to take much more." Kari said.

"Alright now Bisharp use Screech and run in with another Night Slash." Penny said. Bisharp brought its hands together creating a screeching sound. Then its blades glowed a bright red color and slashed at Vulpix. "A little more and victory is almost mine."

"What can I do? Vulpix doesn't have enough strength to do damage." Kari said then got an idea. "Wait that's it. "Vulpix use Will-O-Wisp and Ember together."

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shot blue flames with streams of red in it and hit Bisharp doing some real damage.

"Wait what happened?" Penny said.

"You said my attacks weren't strong enough, but together they are." Kari said. "Now Vulpix use Tackle."

"Bisharp jump." Penny said and Bisharp jump up. "Now use Screech." Bisharp created the screech sound dropping Vulpix's guard. "Now use your Metal Claw." Bisharp headed down with its blades glowing.

"Vulpix use Ember." Kari said. Vulpix shot the sparks blinding Bisharp. "Now use your combination of Ember and Will-O-Wisp." Vulpix shot the flame mixture and it hit.

"Bisharp fight back!" Penny said in a panic.

"Now use Tackle." Kari said. Vulpix jumped up and tackled Bisharp knocking it out and the judges declared the battle over.

"With Bisharp unable to battle Kari is the winner." Jillian said.

"Yes! Vulpix that was great for your first contest." Kari said and Vulpix jumped into her arms that she hold tight. Then Kari was being awarded her ribbon.

"Now we present Kari with the Drasica Ribbon." Jillian said. Kari was given an orange ribbon the middle in the shape of a lower case e.

"Yes, I got the Drasica Ribbon!" Kari said.

"Skar/Vulpix!" After the contest they were about to leave.

"Way to go Kari, you gave that Penny what she deserved." Davis said.

"It's creepy knowing there's a girl like Harley." Ash said.

"You said it." Ross said.

"Speaking of Penny, where'd she go?" Kari said. Penny was by herself putting an X over a picture of Kari.

"That girl is going to get it. No one is better than me." Penny said.

It seems that not only has Kari gotten herself her fourth ribbon she has a new rival. Now our heroes continue their journey. Their next stop is Seratro City for another exciting gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	47. Nice Icy Ice

Right now we see our heroes continuing their journey as Ash is battling a trainer wanting to be a future master himself.

"Now Hitmochan use Fire Punch." The trainer said and his Hitmochan had its fist on fire heading towards Ash's Scraggy.

"Scraggy use Focus Blast." Ash said.

"Scraggy!" Scraggy threw its energy blast and knocked out Hitmochan.

"Ash wins it." Ross said.

"Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about." Ash said. Meanwhile someone was watching them.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Nice Icy Ice

All four of them were moving through the town they were in by the docks and stopped at a restaurant.

"Hey let's stop to get something to eat." Davis said.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry." Kari said. They went in and were talking about the battle Ash just had.

"That was a great battle Ash." Davis said.

"Yeah Scraggy is getting a lot stronger." Ross said.

"Thanks guys and it's not just Scraggy. All the others have been getting stronger." Ash said. Then when the bell hanging over the door went off everyone saw a beautiful woman with a sparkling blue dress like ice and had hair the same color as Kari's, but longer came in.

"I'll have some ice tea please." The woman said.

"Wow look at that lady." Imperialdramon said.

"Squirtle!"

"Pikachu!"

"Oh men, they see a beautiful woman and all eyes are on her." Angewomon complained.

"Hey you're beautiful too. Frankly I don't see why people don't think you're human." Kari said trying to cheer her up.

"Anyway Kari you have four ribbons now so what are you going to do for your fifth?" Ross said.

"I don't know, I need to think of a new combination." Kari said.

"Oh so you're a coordinator I see." The woman that came in walked over to them. "Sorry I couldn't help, but over hear."

"Uh who are you?" Ash said.

"My name is Gina."

"Gina, where have I heard that name?" Ross said and then he remembered. "Wait a minute are you Gina of the Elite Four?"

"Yes I am." Gina said.

"Whoa a member of the Elite Four!" Davis said.

"This is amazing." Kari said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross and this is Squirtle."

"Squirtle."

"I'm Davis and this is Imperialdramon."

"I'm Kari and that's Angewomon."

"We were told you specialize in ice types." Ross said.

"That I do." Gina said. "I specialize in ice types because I see ice pokemon as diamonds. Their bodies glitter against the sunlight and their attacks breezing like a cool fresh air. Plus normal ice melts so with ice types in sunlight, it's like they are eternal."

"Wow I never thought of ice types that way." Davis said.

"Do any of you have any ice types?" Gina said.

"I have a Sneasel, Dewgong, and Cryogonal." Ross said.

"I had a Glalie." Ash said.

"I use to have a Froslass." Kari said.

"So then you must know what I'm talking about." Gina said.

"Actually I never thought about my Glalie that way." Ash said.

"Me either with any of mine." Ross said.

"Well maybe I like to show you. Ash I did see you're battle against that other trainer with the Hitmochan." Gina said. "How would you like to have a battle with me?"

"That sounds great." Ash said. They stepped outside and were battling by the docks.

"We'll only use one pokemon. Now Kentaurosmon I need you." Gina said and Kentaurosmon came out.

"I am Kentaurosmon, a humble servant of Lady Gina. Your wish is my command mi' lady." Kentaurosmon said.

"I'm guessing that's another one of those digimon." Ash said taking out his pokdex.

"Kentaurosmon, the Ice Centaur pokemon. Kentaurosmon carries it's shield around and it can actually lower the temperature in the climate."

"Alright Gina is an ice type user so I need a pokemon that can handle ice type attacks and can do some hard damage." Ash said. "Charizard I choose you."

"Roa!"

"My Charizard can handle anything you throw at us." Ash said.

"Someon sounds confident, let's see if you're right." Gina said. "Kentaurosmon use your Blizzard."

"As you command my' lady." Kentaurosmon said as his shield opened up and shot a powerful Blizzard that Charizard got caught in.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash said and Charizard shot its flames.

"Dodge it and use Double Edge." Gina said. Kentaurosmon ran pass the attack and glowed yellow and tackled Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail." Ash said.

"Kentaurosmon use Dragon Rush." Gina said. Kentaurosmon jumped in blue energy in the shape of a dragon and countered Charizard's glowing green tail.

"Amazing Kentaurosmon is an ice type, but it used a dragon type move." Kari said.

"Charizard now use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Kentaurosmon use Ice shard." Gina said. Charizard shot fire and Kentaurosmon's shield formed a shard of ice and shot it and held the flames back.

"What's going on?" Ash said. Both attacks blew and formed steam. "Fire type attacks are real strong against ice type attacks. How could something like that happen?"

"That's turning the odds in your favor." Gina said and then the steam covered her and Kentaurosmon.

"Turning the odds in your favor?" Ash said.

"There are types of pokemon that are strong against others so you have to turn your disadvantage to your advantage." Gina said.

"I think I'm getting it." Kari said.

"Me too." Ross said.

"That's good for you Kari because this really helps when it comes to contests." Gina said. "Take this battle for example. I can use fire my opponent uses to my advantage. Kentaurosmon use Double Edge."

"Ready or not here I come." Kentaurosmon said. He jumped through the steam and struck Charizard. "Now use Blizzard." Kentaurosmon shot the Blizzard and hit Charizard knocking it out.

"Oh no Charizard!" Ash said checking to see if it was okay.

"I see what Gina was doing there. She turned the type disadvantage to her advantage." Ross said.

"Yes it's very important role in battle." Gina said.

"Turn disadvantage to your advantage." Ash said. After the battle they went to the pokemon center and Ash was thinking about what Gina said.

"Ash why are you letting this bother you? You didn't had the type advantage in some battles and you still manage to win." Ross said.

"I know, but the way Gina said it it's like… I don't even know how to say it." Ash said.

"I think I get what you're feeling." Davis said.

"You do?" Ash said.

"Yeah I thought I new everything about being a digidestine, a leader, but I really didn't." Davis said. "I felt that it's something I usually do or know, but hearing the others talk about it, it had me keep thinking. This one time for example when we went to free some prisoners I wanted to fight the bad guys because I thought that's what we had to do, but the others kept telling me we had to think things through first, or that I was thinking of the wellbeing of someone, but the others weren't worry. When someone says something about something you already know or think there are times it can make you rethink."

"Wow Davis that's deep." Angewomon said.

"So what are you going to do Ash?" Kari said.

"I don't know. I need to really think about this." Ash said. He went outside and was doing some training with Pignite and Snivy. "Come on how do I have Snivy go pull through against Pignite."

"Pignite."

"Snivy."

"Uh what's wrong with me, I usually get this stuff." Ash said.

"Trouble?" Gina said as she came out.

"After hearing what you said it's having me rethink how I usually battle." Ash said.

"I see. Ash when I said that I meant you have to use more than just your eyes." Gina said. "There are times when you have to use instinct."

"Instinct?" Ash said.

"I didn't know what moves you would use so I had to trust my instincts and hope for the best." Gina said.

"I get it, I usually use what I saw from my journeys or in the middle of a battle to counter." Ash said.

"Well there are times you're just going to trust things will turn in your favor." Gina said.

"Thanks Gina, now I think I know what to do for this training. Pignite use Fire Pledge. Snivy use Leaf Storm to block." Ash said.

"Pignite/Snivy!" Both of them launched their attacks and created smoke when they collided.

"Now Snivy use Vine Whip and Leaf Blade." Ash said. Snivy grabbed Pignite's arms and struck with Leaf Blade. "I feel like myself again." After that Ash and the others were about to leave.

"So where are you kids heading too?" Gina said.

"We're heading for Seratro City for a gym battle." Davis said.

"That's my hometown and I was on my way there. Could I come with you?" Gina said.

"Have one of the Elite Four come with us, that be amazing." Ross said.

"Of course Gina." Ash said.

Well our heroes now have one of the Elite Four joining them on their way to Seratro City. Now that Ash has an adjustment in his battling style how will he use it in his gym battle? We'll see as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	48. Climbing The Ghost Training Ladder

Accompany by the Elite Four member Gina our heroes move onto Seratro City for another gym battle.

All of them were walking through a valley.

"So Gina you're excited to return to your hometown?" Kari said.

"I admit it will be nice." Gina said.

"So can you tell us what the gym leader is like?" Davis said.

"Well it's been so long since I've been home, but the gym is…." Before Gina could finish there was a small explosion and caused a rock slide heading towards them.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Climbing The Ghost Training Ladder

All of them panic as the rocks headed straight towards them.

"Quick someone do something." Kari said.

"Imperialdramon try smashing them with Focus Punch." Davis said, but before Imperialdramon could two figures jumped down. One was a Cofagrigus. The other was a guy with dark brown spikey hair with a streak of white in it, grey pants, black shoes and shirt with a grey sash sewed over the right shoulder.

"Cofagrigus use Telekinesis." The man said. Cofagrigus used its mind and had every lift over the rocks and rolled pass them and dropped when it was safe. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah thanks." Ash said.

"Lucky thing you showed up….Malcolm." Gina said.

"Gina! It's been a while." Malcolm said.

"Gina is this an old friend of yours?" Ross said.

"In a matter of speaking." Gina said.

"Well thanks again for helping us. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross and this is Squirtle."

"Squirtle Squir!"

"I'm Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"My name is Kari and this is Angewomon."

"A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, this is Cofagrigus." Malcolm said.

"Cofagrigus!"

"That's a Cofagrigus?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Cofagrigus, the Coffin pokemon and the evolve form of Yamask. If people get to close to Cofagrigus it will hold them down inside it's body and turn them into mummies."

"Whoa that's creepy." Davis said.

"Still playing with ghosts like when we were kids." Gina said.

"Nevermind that." Malcolm said as he looked to where the rocks fell. "That rock slide was caused by some explosion. Might be best if we move to a safe place."

"Good idea." Ash said as they all moved away. Meanwhile Team Rocket was on the cliffs. They were the ones that caused the rock slide, but by accident from a failed experiment.

"Well that was the wrong way to go." Meowth said.

"I told Jessie not to play with the wires." James said.

"I thought they were loose." Jessie said. Then looked over the cliffs and saw all of them. "Look there's the twerps."

"What are they doing all the way out here?" James said.

"Who cares, it's a great chance for us to catch Pikachu." Meowth said. Malcolm led them to a clearing.

"There, we should be safe here." Malcolm said. "So Gina why is it you're traveling with kids?"

"I'm just traveling along for a while." Gina said. "So how you've been Malcolm?"

"I've been fine. I was actually doing some training when I saw you guys were in trouble." Malcolm said.

"Training!?" Ash said.

"Yes." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm could I join you in some training?" Ash said.

"Yeah me too." Davis said.

"Really, I don't usually train with others." Malcolm said. "I guess I could give it a try, but let's see if you kids can keep up. The kind of training I'm about to do involves ghost types."

"I got a ghost type. Golett come on out." Davis said.

"Golett!"

"If it works with ghost types I'll get in this. Chandelure I choose you." Ross said.

"Chandelure!"

"Ash don't you have a ghost type?" Kari said.

"I never caught one." Ash said.

"Oh then sorry Ash I don't think my training can help you." Malcolm said.

"Come on at least give me a chance." Ash said.

"Well I guess I could give it a try." Malcolm said. First they went to a bunch of rocks. "Ghost types aren't bound by gravity, they can keep their balance on anything. Show them Cofagrigus."

"Cofagrigus!" Cofagrigus jumped on a rock with a narrow top and was able to stand on it.

"Alright that doesn't seem so hard." Ross said.

"Don't get too excited." Malcolm said.

"Oh because you don't want Chandelure to levitate on a rock." Ross said.

"Well there's that and the trainer has to do it too." Malcolm said as he jumped on another rock and kept his balance on one leg.

"You mean we got to do that, why?" Davis said.

"It strengthens the trainer as much as the pokemon and when you do the training together with your pokemon it strengthens your bond as well." Malcolm said.

"Okay I'll give it a try. Okay go Golett." Davis said.

"Golett!" Both of them climbed up and stood on one legs, but were having a hard time keeping their balance on the rocks.

"Alright Chandelure it's our turn." Ross said.

"Chandelure!" Chandelure flew up to the top and Ross climbed up. Chandelure didn't levitate so it tried to stay balance with Ross.

"Man this is real hard." Ross said.

"Alright my turn." Ash said.

"Are you sure Ash? This kind of training is for ghost types. Different pokemon types have different kinds of training." Malcolm said.

"Yeah I've got this." Ash said. Both he and Pikachu got on and try to balance themselves, but ended up falling off.

"Told you so." Malcolm said.

"Boy Malcolm is a tough strong guy." Kari said.

"He sure is. Malcolm has always been like that and real sweet and kind." Gina said with a daze look on her face and Kari had a thought.

"Wait Gina did you and Malcolm use to data?" Kari said.

"What!?" Gina said with her face red.

"You did!" Kari said.

"We were young back then." Gina said thinking a back to when they were kids. "Malcolm and I were just young sweethearts. Though we had to go our separate ways….why am I telling you this?"

"Now we're going to work on movement and body endurance." Malcolm said. "You're pokemon must move on a part of their body and you do the same. Cofagrigus show them." Cofagrigus got on its back and started walking on its hands. Malcolm leaned back and did the same with his arms and legs.

"Okay so Golett let's try it." Davis said.

"Golett." Golett got on its hands and started moving. Davis tried getting on his hands and do the same, but was tricky.

"I think I'm going to pass. Chandelure would technically be a floating head." Ross said.

"Let's try it Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu ran on all fours and Ash tried the same, but ended up falling. "That's okay we're still going."

"I admit Ash doesn't know when to quit." Malcolm said.

"That's just one of Ash's best qualities." Ross said. Then a net came down and got both of them. "Ash!"

"What is this?" Ash said.

"This would be us"

"Don't make such a fuss"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket?" Malcolm said.

"Bad people that always steal pokemon." Kari said.

"Let us out of here." Ash said.

"Oh we were just aiming for Pikachu." Jessie said.

"Though we can take the other twerp's pokemon." James said.

"That works with me." Meowth said.

"I won't allow you to do this." Malcolm said.

"Oh and just try and stop us. Woobat front and center." Jessie said.

"Yamask out and about." James said.

"Woobat!"

"Yamask!"

"Woobat use Air Slash." Jessie said.

"Yamask use Shadow Ball." James said and both of them launched their attacks.

"Cofagrigus use your Shadow Ball." Malcolm said. Cofagrigus threw a Shadow Ball from all four arms and block the attacks and hit both Yamask and Woobat.

"Cofagrigus."

"What?" Jessie said.

"It's saying your Yamask James is a disgrace to all Yamask." Meowth said.

"How dare you!" James said.

"Then try and prove Cofagrgius wrong." Malcolm said.

"Use Will-O-Wisp." Both said. Both pokemon launched their attacks and they clashed into each other, but Cofagrigus tossed three more from its other arms and hit Yamask.

"Chandelure send them all flying with Psychic." Ross said.

"Chandelure!" Chandelure send Team Rocket away.

"How dare they insult Yamask like that." James said.

"Oh don't let it get to you." Jessie said.

"Says the woman who over reacts a lot." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" Gina and Kari were able to get the net off Ash and Pikachu.

"Are you alright?" Kari said.

"I think so." Ash said and look at Malcolm. "Wow Malcolm is so strong." After all of that the sun was beginning to set. "Thanks for everything Malcolm.

"No problem. So where are all of you off to?" Malcolm said.

"Seratro City." Ross said.

"Seratro City? It's right over there." Malcolm said pointing down the valley to Seratro City.

"Whoa it was right there the whole time." Ross said.

"Sweet." Davis said.

"May I ask why you're heading there?" Malcolm said.

"The three of us are going to challenge the Seratro Gym for our sixth badge." Davis said.

"Oh a gym battle. In that case I welcome you." Malcolm said holding out his hand and they were confused. "You see I'm the Seratro City gym leader."

"You're the gym leader!" All three said surprised.

After meeting and getting some training by Malcolm our heroes fine out that he is the gym leader. Now our heroes will soon challenge him to get their sixth badge.

To Be Continued…


	49. Bone Headed Head

Our heroes have finally arrived in Seratro City. When they did the met Malcolm who is an old friend of Gina's, and her ex. Soon later they found out that he was the gym leader. Now their sixth gym battle a waits.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Bone Headed Head

After arriving all four of them went to the pokemon center to discuss the gym battle. They already decided to let Ash go first.

"Alright I'll show Malcolm that training he showed me." Ash said.

"I doubt Malcolm will be easy to beat. Just what kind of gym will this be?" Davis said.

"Since Malcolm had that Cofagrigus that means this gym is made for ghost types." Ross said.

"Oh man I hate Ghost types, my attacks hardly do anything." Imperialdramon said.

"So what pokemon are strong against ghost types?" Kari said.

"Dark types are strong and ghost types are affected by other ghost types." Ross said.

"Dark types?" Ash said. Then they headed off to the gym where Malcolm was waiting for them.

"So you guys made it." Malcolm said.

"That's right and I'm ready for you." Ash said. They went inside and Gina was in the stands.

"Hey Gina." Kari said.

"Hey, so Ash is first? This should be interesting." Gina said.

"Alright Ash let's see what you got." Malcolm said.

"The gym battle between Malcolm the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon, the battle will be over when either side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Now Cofagrigus I choose you." Malcolm said.

"Cofagrigus!"

"Krookodile I choose you." Ash said.

"Krookodile!"

"So you're using a dark type, well don't think that will make you win." Malcolm said.

"Krookodile start out with Stone Edge." Ash said.

"Krookodile!"

"Cofagrigus use Shadow Ball." Malcolm said. cofagrigus launched the four orbs and stopped the stones.

"Krookodile use Dig." Ash said. Krookodile dug underground.

"Use Telekinesis." Malcolm said. Cofagrigus lifted itself up and Krookodile missed. "Now use Will-O-Wisp."

"Cofagrigus!" Cofagrigus shot flames and hit Krookodile causing a burn.

"Krookodile use Crunch." Ash said and Krookodile chomped down on Cofagrigus. Then Cofagrigus opened up and pulled Krookodile in. "What are you doing to Krookodile?"

"Relax Ash." Malcolm said and Cofagrigus spat Krookodile out covered in bandages. "You see it's Cofagrigus' special ability, mummy. When you make direct contact mummy will change your pokemon's special ability to mummy. So it's nothing bad."

"Well okay, but Cofagrigus still took a lot of damage." Ash said.

"Now so will Krookodile. Cofagrigus use Shadow Ball." Malcolm said. Cofagrigus launched its attacks and hit.

"Krookodile use dragon Claw." Krookodile jumped up and slashed at Cofagrigus and it hit the wall.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle, Krookodile is the winner." The referee said.

"Not bad Ash, but that won't win you the battle. Now Mismagius I choose you." Malcolm said.

"Mismagius!"

"A Mismagius?" Kari said taking out her pokedex.

"Mismagius, the Magical pokemon and the evolve form of Misdreavous. Mismagius can create cries that makes people happy or torments them."

"If I can get in another Crunch I can win this easily." Ash said.

"Sorry Ash, but it ends now. Mismagius use Magical Leaf." Malcolm said.

"Not good, that's a grass type move." Ross said.

"Mismagius!" Mismagius launched its attack of magical leaves and in one hit Krookodile was knocked out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, Mismagius is the winner." The referee said.

"In one hit, whoa." Ash said. "Well that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. Palpitoad I choose you."

"Toad!"

"Cool Ash has his own Palpitoad." Davis said.

"Why would you use a water and ground type Ash when Mismagius can use Magical Leaf?" Malcolm said.

"You'll see." Ash said. "Palpitoad start out with Mud Shot."

"Palpitoad!" Mismagius moved out of the way of the attack.

"Ash Mismagius' ability is Levitate so ground type attacks do nothing. Now use Psywave." Malcolm said. Mismagius shot a psychic sonic wave and it hit. "Now use your Night Shade." Mismagius shot another sonic wave and pushed Palpitoad back.

"Stay strong Palpitoad." Ash said.

"Finish this with Magical Leaf." Malcolm said.

"Oh no you don't, use Sludge Wave." Ash said. Palpitoad created the poison wave and blocked the leaves."

"Impressive you used Sludge Wave as a shield, but you can't block this. Mismagius use Psywave." Malcolm said. Mismagius created another psychic wave and pushed Palpitoad back. "Now use Power Gem." The jewel on Mismagius lit up and fired an energy blast that hit Palpitoad. "Now I got you."

"I don't think so. Palpitoad grab Mismagius." Ash said. Palpitoad launched its tongue and grabbed Mismagius. "Now use Sludge Wave." Palpitoad shot the wave of sludge and it hit poisoning Mismagius.

"No Mismagius!" Malcolm cried out.

"Now use Hydro Pump." Ash said. Palpitoad shot the water and hit Mismagius. Mismagius tried to get up, but because of the poison it was knocked out.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"Sweet just one more to go." Ash said.

"Impressive Ash, now it's time for a true ghost warrior, the guardian of the Seratro Gym." Malcolm said. "Skullsatamon I choose you."

"Oh yeah!" Skullsatamon said.

"I'm guessing that's another digimon." Ross said taking out his pokedex.

"Skullsatamon, the Skull pokemon. Skullsatamon flies around scaring all that it comes across and it can use its staff to paralyze people."

"Oh yeah baby we got a battle. I'm all set to take you down." Skullsatamon said.

"He seems like a real bone head." Imperialdramon said.

"Alright Palpitoad use Mud Shot." Ash said.

"Palpitoad!"

"Skullsatamon dodge it." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon dodged the attack and was moving real fast.

"Oh man it's so fast." Ash said.

"Skullsatamon use Psybeam." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon fired an energy blast and it hit.

"Palpitoad use Sludge Wave." Ash said.

"Skullsatamon use Astonish." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon shouted a red sonic wave that hit Palpitoad and he acted scared.

"What's wrong with Palpitoad?" Davis said.

"Astonish can sometimes cause a pokemon to flinch." Ross said.

"Come on Palpitoad try Sludge Wave again." Ash said.

"Let's give them a good scare with Scary Face." Malcolm said. Skullsatmon made a face that scared Palpitoad. "Now use Psybeam."

"Bada bing, bada boom." Skullsatamon said and blasted Palpitoad and he was knocked out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle, Skullsatamon is the winner." The referee said.

"Palpitoad return, you earned a rest." Ash said.

"Don't tell me the fun is over already." Skullsatamon said.

"No there's still one more battle." Malcolm said.

"That Skullstamon is so fast. Pikachu you might be the only one that can match that speed." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stepped onto the battlefield.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched his attack and hit.

"Whoa now that' shocking." Skullsatamon said with a chuckle.

"Stay focus on the battle. Skullsatamon use Psybeam." Malcolm said.

"Pikachu dodge and use Iron Tail." Ash said. Skullsatamon fired his attack, but Pikachu moved out of the way and struck with his tail.

"Pikachu is pretty fast, not for long. Skullsatamon use Thunder Wave." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon fired electricity from his staff and hit Pikachu causing Pikachu to slow down. "Now use Psybeam." Skullsatamon blasted Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu was moving slower, but was able to launch its attack and it hit.

"Skullsatamon use Astonish." Malcolm said and Pikachu got hit.

"Because of that Thunder Wave Pikachu is moving a lot slower." Ross said.

"How's Ash going to deal with Skullsatamon's attacks and speed?" Kari said.

"Yes, how indeed." Gina said.

'There's got to be something I can do, maybe if I tried Iron Tail, but Pikachu is…..' Ash thought, but stopped when he remembered what Gina said to trust instincts. 'No, I got to trust my instincts.' "Pikachu use Iron Tail." He said. Pikachu tried moving quickly with his tail.

"Skullsatamon dodge it." Malcolm said and Skullsatamon moved out of the way. "Now use Psybeam." Pikachu got blasted.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail again and aim for that staff." Ash said. Pikachu banged his tail against the staff and knocked it out of Skullsatamon's hand.

"Hey no fair." Skullsatamon said.

"Now use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Skullsatamon got zapped.

"Finish this with Electro Ball." Ash said and Pikachu hit him with the electric ball and he was knocked out.

"Skullsatamon is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered. After the battle he was being awarded his badge.

"Impressive Ash, no one thought about taking Skullsatamon's staff before." Malcolm said.

"Well it's like Gina told me, I trust my instincts." Ash said.

"You did and here's proof that you won, the Haunt Badge." Malcolm said giving him a badge shaped like a purple stream of fog.

"Yeah the Haunt Badge is mine!" Ash said.

"Pikachu/Toad/Dile!"

Ash now has his sixth badge and soon it will be Ross' or Davis' turn to get it. Will they have what it takes to stand up to Malcolm and Skullsatamon? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	50. Let The Ghosts Out

Ash was the first one to challenge Malcolm. Though a difficult challenge when against Skullsatamon and his incredible speed. Ash won and earned the Haunt Badge, now it's Ross or Davis who's next.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Let The Ghosts Out

"Now Golett use Shadow Punch." Davis said as he was doing some training.

"Golett!" Golett launched its attack and hit a tree.

"So you're letting Davis go Ross?" Ash said.

"Yeah I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with that Skullsatamon's speed." Ross said.

"Skullsatamon are tricky digimon." Angewomon said.

"You're doing great Golett. That training Malcolm showed us is paying off and we're taking him down." Davis said.

"Golett!"

…..

The Gym

"The gym battle between Malcolm the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said.

"I hope you're ready Davis." Malcolm said.

"If you mean to win then I am." Davis said.

"Each side will use three pokemon, the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle." The referee said. "Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Now Sableye let's go." Malcolm said.

"Sableye!" When Sableye came out Kari took out her pokedex.

"Sableye, the Darkness pokemon. Sableye eat gems as part as its diet and will appear on its body."

"That Sableye does seem strong." Ross said.

"That's right, you have one of your own so you can tell." Ash said.

"Alright Golett I choose you." Davis said.

"Golett!"

"So you want a full ghost type battle, interesting." Malcolm said.

"You're going to regret giving us some training." Davis said.

"Then let's see what you got." Malcolm said.

"Right, Golett let's use Rollout." Davis said.

"Golett!" Golett started rolling at Sableye.

"Sableye jump." Malcolm said.

"Sableye!" Sableye jumped up and started walking on Golett as it rolled around. Sableye had Golett rolled right into the wall as Sableye jumped off.

"Stay strong Golett, use Shadow Punch." Davis said. Golett launched its attack and it hit.

"Sableye use your Knock Off." Malcolm said. Sableye ran its hand against the ground and chopped Golett.

"Oh man that was super affective and since Sableye is part dark type Golett's ghost type attacks won't do as much damage." Ross said.

"Golett use Shadow Ball." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Malcolm said and Sableye jumped over the attack.

"Then we'll try Shadow Punch." Davis said.

"Now Sableye use Detect." Malcolm said. Sableye's eye glowed blue and moved away from the attack "Now use Shadow Sneak." Sableye's shadow stretch out and struck Golett.

"It's no good, Golett's getting creamed. Golett return." Davis said and got Golett back in its pokeball. "Alright Tropius you're up next."

"Tro!"

"So it's a flying and grass type this time, bring it." Malcolm said.

"Tropius use Gust." Davis said. Tropius started flapping its wings and pushed Sableye back.

"Sableye use Shadow Sneak." Malcolm said.

"It's no good, Tropius is in the air." Davis said.

"You really think so?" Malcolm said. Sableye's shadow was underneath Tropius and stretch up hitting it.

"Stay strong, Tropius use Wing attack." Davis said and Tropius flew in.

"Use Detect." Malcolm said and Sableye jumped over Tropius. "Now use Knock Off." Sableye chopped on Tropius. "Let's finish this Zen Headbutt." Sableye's head began to glow blue and was about to hit.

"Tropius use Razor Leaf." Davis said. Tropius shot it's leaves and hit Sableye. "Now use Bullet Seed." Tropius shot it's seeds and hit Sableye knocking it out.

"Sableye is unable to battle, Tropius is the winner." The referee said.

"A nice counter move there Davis. Of course things are going to be different." Malcolm said. "Mismagius you're up."

"Mismagius!"

"So now it's Mismagius, Tropius let's start with Wing Attack." Davis said and Tropius flew in.

"Mismagius use Power Gem." Malcolm said.

"Mismagius!" Mismagius launched the energy blast from its gem and it hit Tropius and causing Tropius to crash down.

"You let Tropius get in close when Mismagius had an attack that could deal massive damage, bad move." Malcolm said.

"Tropius can you go on?" Davis said and Tropius was able to get up. "Alright then let's use Bullet Seed." Tropius shot its seeds.

"Mismagius use Psywave." Malcolm said. Mismagius created the psychic wave that deflected the seeds. "Now use Night Shade." Mismagius shot the dark psychic wave and knocked Tropius out.

"Tropius is unable to battle, Mismagius is the winner." The referee said.

"Onteresting tactic, he used Psywave as a shield." Gina said.

"So how's Davis suppose to handle that?" Kari said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Ross said.

"Zebstrika you're up next." Davis said.

"Zebstrika!"

"Alright Zebstrika let's use Shock Wave." Davis said.

"Zebstrika!"

"Use Psywave." Malcolm said and Mismagius created the psychic wave and deflected the attack. "Now let's use Power Gem."

"Quick dodge it." Davis said and Zebstrika moved out of the way. "Now Zebstrika use Flame Charge." Zebstrika charged at Mismagius and jumped hitting it.

"Mismagius use Magical Leaf." Malcolm said. Mismagius created the leaves and had them attack Zebstrika with it hitting. "Now let's use Psywave." Mismagius launched the psychic wave and pushed Zebstrika back.

"Zebstrika use Shock Wave." Davis said.

"Psywave again." Malcolm said and the Shock Wave was deflected.

"There's got to be a way to get through. Let's use Flame Charge." Davis said. Zebstrika charged at Mismagius again and it hit. Both of them were breathing hard. "This isn't good, Zebstrika is running low on steam."

"Mismagius is almost out of strength. I've got to end this soon." Malcolm said.

"If only I could….wait I got an idea." Davis said. "Zebstrika use Shock Wave."

"You don't learn do you? Mismagius Psywave one more time." Malcolm said and the Shock wave was deflected.

"I was hoping for that. Zebstrika Flame Charge and jump." Davis said. Zebstrika jumped through storing electricity and struck Mismagius, but it took both of them out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle so this match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Now that was impressive." Gina said.

"That's Davis for you, comes up with amazing attacks." Ash said.

"You can relate." Ross said.

"Well that was impressive Davis. Now it's time for the final act. Skullsatamon let's go." Malcolm said.

"Oh yeah I'm back in action!" Skullsatamon said.

"Golett let's go." Davis said.

"Golett!"

"It's all up to you now Golett." Davis said. "Now Golett let's use Shadow Ball."

"Scary Face let's go." Malcolm said. Skulsatamon made a creep face and stopped Golett from attacking.

"Come on get a hold of yourself. Now use Rollout." Davis said and Golett rolled right to Skullsatamon.

"Block it." Malcolm said and Skullsatamon used his staff blocking Golett's attack. "Now use Astonish." Skullsatamon shout the sonic wave and pushed Golett down.

"Golett's taken a lot of damage from the battle with Sableye, it doesn't have much left." Ross said.

"Golett use Shadow Ball." Davis said and Golett threw the black ball, but Skullstatamon spun his staff around and blocked it. "I've got to get that staff away from him. I've got to do what Ash did, but how. That's it! Golett use Mega Punch!" Golett ran in with its fist covered in spiral energy.

"But that won't do anything against a ghost type like Skullsatamon." Malcolm said.

"I'm not aiming for him." Davis said. Golett pounded the staff right out of Skullsatamon's hands and grabbed it.

"Hey give me that back." Skullsatamon said.

"You heard him Golett." Davis said.

"Golett!" Golett tossed the staff just like a spear and hit Skullsatamon.

"Finish this with Shadow Punch." Davis said. Golett shot the dark fist and it hit Skullsatamon knocking him out.

"Skullsatamon is unable to battle, Golett is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah! Great work Golett for your first gym battle." Davis said and was being awarded his badge.

"Here you go Davis, the Haunt Badge." Malcolm said.

"Thanks Malcolm, yeah the Haunt Badge is mine!" Davis said.

"Yeah!"

"Golett/Zeb/Tro!"

"Now Ross are you ready?" Malcolm said.

"I am." Ross said.

…..

The Next Day

"The gym battle between Malcolm the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Mismagius let's go." Malcolm said.

"Mismagius."

"Mismagius again? Well in that case I choose you." Ross said.

The battle between Malcolm and Ross has begun. Who will Ross use and can he get that sixth badge? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	51. Ghost Of Love's Past

In an epic battle Davis was able to defeat Malcolm and earn the Haunt Badge. Now Ross is the last one to go.

"Mismagius let's go." Malcolm said.

"Mismagius!"

"Mismagius again? Well in that case I choose you, Unfezant." Ross said.

"Unfezant!"

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Ghost Of Love's Past

"Hmm I wonder why would Malcolm be using Mismagius three times in a row." Gina said.

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Unfezant!" Unfezant flew in and struck Mismagius.

"Mismagius use Night Shade." Malcolm said.

"Mismagius!" Mismagius launched the dark psychic wave and pushed Unfezant back.

"Unfezant use Air Slash." Ross said.

"Mismagius dodge it." Malcolm said. Unfezant launched the blades from his wings, but Mismagius moved out of the way.

"Unfezant use Gust." Ross said. Unfezant flapped his wings and launched the powerful wind.

"Now use Psywave." Malcolm said. Mismagius created the psychic wave and blocked the attack, but then noticed Unfezant was flying in from behind Mismagius. "Uh oh that Gust was just a diversion."

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace." Ross said. Unfezant flew in and struck Mismagius. "Now let's finish this with Air Slash." Unfezant launched the blades and hit Mismagius knocking it out.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Unfezant is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice job Unfezant." Ross said.

"Squirtle Squirtle."

"Unfezant."

"That seemed way too easy." Davis said.

"That was Mismagius' third battle, it must have been tired." Kari said.

"So then why did Malcolm keep using it?" Ash said.

'Yes why?' Gina thought.

"Now Banette I choose you." Malcolm said.

"Banette!"

"It's Banette this time. Keep your guard up." Ross said. "Unfezant start out with Air Slash."

"Banette use Thunder." Malcolm said.

"Banette!" Banette shot thunder from its hand and zapped Unfezant and knocked him out in just one hit.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Banette is the winner." The referee said.

"Whoa in just one shot." Ross said as he returned Unfezant. "Alright Durant I choose you."

"Durant!"

"A bug and steel type, but won't be able to keep up with Banette." Malcolm said.

"Durant use Bug Bite." Ross said. Durant charged chomping its pincers.

"Banette use Screech." Malcolm said.

"Banette!" Banette created a horrible sound and stopped Durant from attacking.

"Now use Sucker Punch." Malcolm said. Banette disappeared and reappeared in front of Durant and pounded it.

"Sucker Punch is a tough move to dodge. Durant use Iron Head." Ross said.

"Durant!" Duran'ts head became iron and banged it against Banette.

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp." Malcolm said. Banette shot the blue flames from its mouth.

"Durant quick get out of there." Ross said and Durant tried moving out of the way.

"We won't let you escape. Banette use Sucker Punch." Malcolm said and Banette disappeared.

"Not this time, use Protect." Ross said and Durant brought up an energy barrier that Banette banged against.

"Ah! Durant knows Protect, great." Malcolm complained.

"Now Durant use Bug Bite." Ross said. Durant grabbed Banette's arm with its pincers and started biting on Banette. "Now let's give Banette a good toss." Durant spun Banette around and tossed it.

"Banette bounce off the wall and use Thunder." Malcolm said. Banette jumped from the wall and shot the bolt of lightning and it hit. "Now Sucker Punch." Banette disappeared and pounded Durant. "Now Will-O-Wisp." Banette shot the blue flames and this time it hit.

"Durant use Iron Head." Ross said. Durant banged its head against Banette and knocked it out.

"Banette is unable to battle, Durant is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright only one more to go." Ash said.

"Maybe, but take a good look at Durant." Gina said as they saw Durant looking tired. "Durant took three attacks in a row and that Will-O-Wisp did a lot of damage."

"Well Ross we're down to my last pokemon. Skullsatamon let's go now." Malcolm said.

"Oh yeah another great battle. Come on let's go, I'm getting excited." Skullsatamon said.

"Durant is almost out of strength. We're going to hit Skullsatamon hard, heavy, and fast." Ross said. "Durant use Bug Bite."

"Stop them with Thunder Wave." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon zapped Durant and slowed it down. "Now use Psybeam." Skullsatamon fired the beam and hit Durant with it knocked out.

"Durant is unable to battle, Skullsatamon is the winner." The referee said.

"Durant return. You did a great job." Ross said getting Durant back in its pokeball. "Luckily I saved my ace for last. Chandelure let's go."

"Chandelure!"

"So you want to make this a battle between the ghost types, bring it on then." Malcolm said.

"Consider it brought. Chandelure use Shadow Ball." Ross said.

"Chandelure!"

"Skullsatamon dodge it." Malcolm said and Skullsatamon moved with his usual speed.

"You can't catch me." Skullsatamon said.

"Now use Astonish." Malcolm said.

"Chandelure use Protect." Ross said and Chandelure protected itself from the attack.

"Oh great now Chandelure knows Protect." Malcolm complained.

"Chandelure use Inferno." Ross said.

"Not so fast, use Scary Face Skullsatamon." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon scared Chandelure before it had the chance to attack. "Now use Psybeam." Skullsatamon blasted Chandelure and knocked it down.

"Don't tell me it's over already." Skullsatamon said.

"We're just getting started." Ross said.

"Chandelure!"

"Now Chandelure use Shadow Ball." Ross said.

"Quick Skullsatamon dodge it." Malcolm said and Skullsatamon jumped over the attack.

"Not this time. Chandelure use Psychic. Bring that Shadow Ball back around." Ross said. Chandelure used its mind and sent the Shadow Ball back and hit Skullsatamon.

"Hey no fair." Skullsatamon said.

"Now use a combination of Inferno and Psychic." Ross said. Chandelure combined the two attacks and had it chase Skullsatamon.

"Hey Malcolm do something." Skullsatamon said.

"Easy aim for Chandelure and use Astonish." Malcolm said. Skullsatamon created the red sonic wave and damaged Chandelure. It couldn't concentrate and its combination attack didn't work with the flames scattering about.

"Now we got you. Chandelure use Psychic on the scattered flames." Ross said. Chandelure had the flames move and struck Skullsatamon.

"Oh no Skullsatamon!" Malcolm said.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball." Ross said. Chandelure shot the dark orb and it hit knocking Skullsatamon out.

"Skullsatamon is unable to battle, Chandelure is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes, it all worked. Way to go Chandelure." Ross said.

"Chandelure!" After the battle Ross was being awarded his badge.

"Here Ross. The Haunt Badge, you've earned it." Malcolm said.

"Thanks a lot Malcolm. Yeah I got the Haunt Badge." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Unfezant/Durant/Chandelure!"

"Oh man, three gym battles in a row isn't easy. Glad it's over." Malcolm said.

"Oh Kari by the way, you're interested in contests. There happens to be one happening in Kileck Town. There even making that one a double performance." Gina said.

"Really then I can get my fifth ribbon there." Kari said.

After all three heroes got the Haunt Badge they have now set their sites' on getting Kari's fifth and final ribbon as the journey continues.

"By the way Malcolm why did you use Mismagius in all three gym battles?" Gina said.

"Oh yeah. Skullsatamon I understand, but why Mismagius?" Ross said.

"Because…" Malcolm said with his face red. "You said it was your favorite ghost type Gina." That had her face become red.


	52. Dreadful Druddigon

Out in the middle of the words in the middle of the night the forest pokemon were running scared as a Druddigon was rampaging through and it had an old scarf around its right hand.

"Druddigon!" As Druddigon cried out all the pokemon continued to run off to stay away from Druddigon.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Dreadful Druddigon

After our heroes obtained the Haunt Badge from Malcolm they continue their journey as they head to Kileck Town for Kari's fifth ribbon.

"That was real sweet of Malcolm, kept using Mismagius for Gina." Kari said. "I think those two might even get back together."

"Then they be happy like you and me." Davis said taking her hand.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Ross said.

"They can. The pokemon center is just up ahead." Ash said and they made it to the pokemon center.

"Hello Nurse Joy." They all said.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said. "Uh on your way here have you kids run into any problems?"

"Problems, like what?" Ash said.

"You see there have been reports of a wild Druddigon that runs a rampage." Nurse Joy said.

"A Druddigon?" Ross said.

"What's a Druddigon?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Druddigon, the Cave pokemon. Druddigon dig through caves and absorb sunlight through its wings, but if its body temperature drops it won't be able to move."

"Druddigon are dragon types right Ross?" Ash said.

"Right." Ross said.

"Whoa if I catch it I'll have a squad of dragon types." Davis said.

"You must be careful around it. Druddigon will attack anyone who gets near it." Nurse Joy said.

"So why does Druddigon run a rampage?" Ross said.

"Druddigon once belong to a trainer, but was abandon." Nurse Joy said. "Ever since that day Druddigon roams these woods out of rage and attacks anything."

"That's so sad." Kari said.

"Druddigon wears an old scarf as a reminder of the trainer it once had. It goes around wearing it because it's the only comfort Druddigon has now." Nurse joy said.

"Wow that Druddigon sounds like it's going through a real rough time." Davis said.

"Yeah I say we're better off avoiding it." Angewomon said. After being told about the Druddigon and having their pokemon rest up they continued to move on their journey.

"I feel sorry for that poor Druddigon. Why would anyone want to give up their pokemon?" Kari said.

"Some trainers are just cruel to their pokemon that way." Ross said.

"Pikachu."

"That's right that happened to my Snivy and Pignite." Ash said.

"That's just wrong." Kari said. Then they heard a rustle through the bushes and the rampaging Druddigon came out.

"Druddigon!"

"That must be the Druddigon Nurse Joy warned us about." Davis said.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon shot a Flash Cannon right at them, but they moved out of the way.

"Whoa Druddigon take it easy." Imperialdramon said.

"Druddigon we don't want to fight you." Kari said.

"We got to get Druddigon to calm down." Ross said.

"Pikachu try using a Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped Druddigon, but it just made it angrier.

"Ash attacking like that will only make things worse." Kari said. "Let's try talking to Druddigon." She stepped up, but Druddigon was not settling down. "Please Druddigon try to calm down."

"Druddigon!" Druddigon shot a Focus Blast that exploded hitting the ground and Druddigon ran off.

"Druddigon wait!" Kari said and went after it.

"Kari where'd you go?" Angewomon said trying to see through the smoke.

"I can't see a thing through this smoke and dust." Ross said

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

…..

Kari

Druddigon kept walking and Kari was being careful on following it. Kari felt sorry for Druddigon and wanted to try and help it. She notice that wherever Druddigon went all the other pokemon ran away.

"All the pokemon seem scared of Druddigon. Poor Druddigon probably has no friends." Kari said. "Druddigon wait." Kari reached out for it, but Druddigon turned around and tried to use Dragon Claw on her. "I guess I got no choice. Liepard I need your help."

"Liepard!"

"Liepard use Shadow Claw." Kari said. Liepard attacked with its dark claw and Druddigon attacked with Dragon Claw with the two attack colliding. Then Druddigon used Dragon Tail and hit Liepard. "Druddigon please I want to help you."

"Druddigon!"

"Liepard use Shadow Ball." Kari said. Liepard launched its attack and it hit. Then Druddigon use Focus Blast and it hit knocking Liepard out. "Liepard return. Druddigon please try to calm down. All I want to do is help you." Kari tried reaching out for her, but Druddigon kept getting angry.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon used Flash Cannon, but Kari jumped out of the way.

"Gal!" A Galvantula came out from where the Flash Cannon hit.

"What is that?" Kari said, but before Kari could get an answer Galvantula launched an electric attack at Druddigon. "Druddigon look out!" Kari jumped in front of the attack and shielded Druddigon and ended up paralyzed.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon was concerned for Kari as she wasn't moving. "Druddigon." Druddigon looked around for help. When it didn't see any it picked up Kari and ran off. Meanwhile the guys were looking for Kari.

"Kari where are you?" Davis said.

"Why would Kari go after that Druddigon if we were told it was dangerous?" Imperialdramon said.

"That's just how Kari is. She thinks it's so sad what happened to that Druddigon." Angewomon said. "So she wants to try and help it."

"Just how is she going to do that with Druddigon?" Ross said.

"I think the only way she could do that is to be Druddigon's new trainer." Angewomon said.

"Roo!" They looked to see Charizard coming at them.

"Charizard did you find Kari?" Ash said and Charizard nodded. Druddigon carried Kari through the forest trying to get some help.

"Druddigon. Druddigon!" Druddigon cried out for someone to help Kari, but none of them would come out. Druddigon tried walking up to some pokemon, but they all just ran off. "Druddigon." Druddigon set Kari down and called for help. Then a Sawsbuck in summer form came out.

"Sawsbuck."

"Druddigon. Druddigon."

"Saws. Sawsbuck Sawsbuck."

"Druddigon." Druddigon was trying to get someone to help Kari, but Sawsbuck refused after all the trouble Druddigon has caused, but Druddigon kept begging.

"Kari!" Druddigon saw Davis and the others run up to them and check on Kari.

"Kari can you hear me?" Davis said, but she wouldn't move. "What did you do to her Druddigon?"

"Wait." Ross said as he felt her clothes and got zapped. "There's static in her clothes. I think she's just paralyzed, but she does need help."

"Druddigon!" Druddigon fell to its knees and was in tears for someone to help Kari.

"Wow Druddigon has a soft side. Druddigon is begging for help." Imperialdramon said. Sawsbuck saw that Druddigon really wanted this and seeing a soft side Sawsbuck decided to help. Sawsbuck walked over to Kari and was using Aromatherapy.

"What's Sawsbuck doing?" Ash said.

"It's Aromatherapy. It heals status conditions like paralysis." Ross said. Kari woke up and was moving.

"Guys!" Kari said.

"You're okay." Davis said.

"Yeah I feel great." Kari said.

"You have Druddigon to thank. Druddigon begged Sawsbuck to help you." Ross said.

"Thank you Druddigon." Kari said.

"Druddigon. Druddigon." Druddigon thanked Sawsbuck as it left.

"Druddigon I understand you now." Kari said. "All you really want is a friend. I know you were abandon by your last trainer, but if you want you can come with me."

"Druddigon!" Kari walked up to Druddigon and hugged it around the neck.

"First you need to let go of the past." Kari said as she took off the scarf around Druddigon. She took one of her own out and wrapped it around. "I will never abandon you." Druddigon was in tears of joy and accepted. She tapped her pokeball against Druddigon and it went in and was caught. "I have a Druddigon!"

With a kind heart Druddigon has went with Kari. Now that she has a new pokemon her contest will soon be coming up. As the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	53. Friendships Of Scares

After Kari got her new pokemon, Druddigon, our heroes move on with their journey. Right now however they decided to have some lunch.

"Druddigon come on out." Kari said letting Druddigon out.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon saw all the other pokemon and they were surprised to see Druddigon.

"Everyone meet our new friend Druddigon. Druddigon all these pokemon here are your new friends." Kari said.

"Drudigon!" Druddigon roared and scared all the pokemon. Things were not off to a good start.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Friendships Of Scares

"Druddigon come over here." Angewomon said and pulled Druddigon to all of Kari's pokemon. "All these pokemon belong to Kari."

"That's right meet Vaporeon, Liepard, Vulpix, and Skarmory." Kari said. Druddigon reached out to say hello, but Liepard hissed. "Oh that's right you and Liepard already met. That did not go well."

"Druddigon." Druddigon felt a shame about that. Druddigon saw Vulpix and seeing Vulpix was the youngest Druddigon lifted it up to say hello. "Druddigon." Druddigon lifted Vulpix close to its face.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix was acting scared.

"It's okay Vulpix. Druddigon you might want to put Vulpix down." Kari said and Druddigon put Vulpix down.

"Druddigon is not off to a good start." Davis said.

"Yeah, but remember making friends is new for Druddigon." Ross said.

"Yeah Druddigon was out on its own for a while." Ash said.

"Right, it's just going to take some getting use to for the other pokemon." Ross said.

"Hey I know something that could help. Nothing bonds trainers and pokemon together like a good battle." Ash said.

"Hey good idea. It will also give me some experience with Druddigon." Kari said.

"Alright so who wants to battle with Druddigon?" Ash said, but his pokemon didn't seem interested. Then Charizard stepped up. "Alright Charizard then let's go."

"You want to battle Druddigon?" Kari said.

"Druddigon." Both of them took their place.

"Alright charizard let's use Slash." Ash said.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Kari said. Both of them tried slashing at each other. "Now use Dragon Tail."

"Charizard use your Dragon Tail." Ash said. Both of their tails glowed and they hit against each other, but Druddigon was the one that gave in and got hit.

"Kari remember Druddigon is a dragon type. Dragon types are affected by other dragon types." Ross said.

"Right we got to be careful." Kari said. Druddigon got up and didn't look happy. Druddigon launched Focus Blast at Charizard and was angry.

"Druddigon!"

"Whoa what's the matter with Druddigon?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Ross said. Druddigon then launched a Flash Cannon at Charizard and went on a rampage as it jumped up on Charizard and attacked.

"Druddigon calm down, stop." Kari said, but Druddigon kept attacking and when it had Charizard pinned down it was about to deal the final blow. "STOP!" Druddigon stopped its attack and Charizard tossed it off.

"What was that all about? Charizard are you okay?" Ash said.

"Pikachu?"

"Druddigon what was that?" Kari said and Druddigon felt real bad about what happened.

"I think when Druddigon is attacked like that it seems to lose control." Angewomon said.

"That's okay Druddigon. We just need to work on your temper." Kari said.

"Druddigon."

"Hey don't worry everything will be alright." Imperialdramon said placing his arm on it, but Druddigon saw all the other pokemon were still scared of it.

"Come on let's have lunch." Ross said. Everyone was eating, but all the pokemon seem to want to eat away from Druddigon. Then Druddigon noticed Scraggy trying to reach for an apple, but couldn't reach it.

"Scraggy. Scraggy." Scraggy tried jumping for it, but still couldn't reach.

"Druddigon." Druddigon walked over, but Scraggy got scared. Druddigon lifted Scraggy up and was trying to pick an apple out of the tree. A leaf however fell on Druddigon's nose and caused it to sneeze and threw Scraggy up in the air.

"Oh no Scraggy!" Ash shouted.

"Elgyem." Ross' Elgyem flew up and caught Scraggy.

"Nice catch Elgyem." Ross said and they all gathered around Scraggy.

"Oh man Scraggy are you okay?" Ash said.

"Drud Druddigon." Druddigon was trying to apologize.

"It's okay Druddigon you didn't mean it." Kari said. Druddigon reached out for Scraggy, but Ash's Snivy stepped in and slapped Druddigon with Vine Whip.

"Snivy!" Ash said shocked. Druddigon saw the other pokemon were either scared or against Druddigon. With tears about to come out Druddigon ran off crying.

"Druddigon wait. Come back." Kari said going after Druddigon.

"You all should be a shame of yourselves." Ross said to all the pokemon.

"Squirtle!" Even Squirtle and Pikachu were mad at them.

"Druddigon is new and has been through a real hard time before joining us. All Druddigon wanted was to be friends." Davis said.

"Snivy, Pignite, Charizard Druddigon was abandon by its old trainer like you." Ash said. They didn't know that and then felt bad. "Druddigon didn't had any friends."

"Pikachu!"

"How would you all feel if someone treated you that way?" Davis said and they all began to feel bad.

"Druddigon where are you?" Kari said as she continued to look for Druddigon. When she found it Druddigon was in tears. "Oh Druddigon." She went over to try and comfort it. "Druddigon I'm so sorry for how the other pokemon treated you."

"Druddigon."

"They just need to get to know you better." Kari said and took a hold of Druddigon's claw.

"Now when Druddigon comes back all of you are going to apologize." Ash said as the pokemon were finished being given a lecture. Then a glass cage came down and captured all the pokemon.

"Hey what is this?" Imperialdramon said pounding the cage.

"It's a trap and I know who it is." Angewomon said.

"Prepare for trouble, you're not as dumb as you look"

"Make it double, your goose is cook"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket again." Davis complained.

"Give us our pokemon now." Ash said.

"How about we give you this instead." Jessie said. "Frillish use Shadow Ball."

"Ammongus use Hidden Power." James said.

"Frillish/Ammongus!" Both of them launched their attacks at the guys and Kari heard the commotion.

"What's going on? Come on Druddigon." Kari said.

"Druddigon!" Both of them raced off back to the others.

"Well time to go." Jessie said.

"So long losers." Meowth said as they were leaving.

"No come back." Ash said.

"You can't do this." Davis said. Then Kari and Druddigon made it back.

"No not Team Rocket again." Kari said.

"Look it seems the twerps have a new pokemon." James said.

"When did they get a Druddigon?" Meowth said.

"Druddigon I know they were all mean to you, but you have to help them." Kari said. "You're the only one who can help them." Druddigon looked up and saw all the pokemon needed help so Druddigon stepped up. "Great, now use Flash Cannon and shoot them down."

"Druddigon!" Druddigon shot the beam and blasted Team Rocket Down.

"So you want to play do you?" Jessie said.

"We can play that way." James said. "Ammongus use Body Slam."

"Ammongus!" Ammongus slammed down on Druddigon, but ended up getting hurt.

"Oh how could I forget Druddigon's ability is rough skin?" James said.

"That's right. Rough skin is an ability that deal damage to an opponent if they make direct contact." Ross said.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Kari said and Druddigon slashed Ammongus.

"Frillish use Bubblebeam." Jessie said.

"Frillish!" Frillish attacked, but Druddigon blocked it and hit Frillish with its claw. All the pokemon saw what was going on and were impressed.

"Now Druddigon use Focus Blast." Kari said.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon shot the energy blast and sent Team Rocket flying.

"No fair she has a super strong pokemon." James said.

"Hey I can be super strong." Meowth said.

"Oh please nothing should compare to my darling Frillish and Woobat." Jessie said.

"We're blasting off again."

"Druddigon use Dragon Tail." Kari said and Druddigon smashed the cage open. Then all the pokemon gathered around Druddigon. Charizard walked up to Druddigon and shook claws with it. All the pokemon were loving Druddigon now.

"Look at that, it seems they all like Druddigon now." Davis said.

"See Druddigon, you have friends now and you always will." Kari said.

Druddigon has been accepted into the family. Now it will never have to worry about being alone ever again. Our heroes will make many new friends as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	54. Twice As Toxic

Kileck Town, site of where Kari has decided to earn her fifth and final ribbon before heading to the Grand Festival. This one is a double performance and Kari is working twice as hard.

"Now Druddigon use Flash Cannon and Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Kari said. Druddigon shot the attack straight in the air and Vaporeon's tail hit against it creating many sparkles. "Both of you are looking great."

"Kari are you sure you're ready for this? This will be Druddigon's first contest and the last time you entered a contest with a double performance it didn't go well." Ross said.

"Come on Ross of course she's going to win." Davis said.

"Yeah and with these two I'm going to get that fifth ribbon." Kari said.

"Druddigon!"

"Vaporeon!"

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Twice As Toxic

"Kari you're going to win that ribbon for sure." Ash said.

"Yeah and Druddigon is looking great." Davis said.

"Thanks guys. I just know I'm going to win." Kari said.

"Oh my you're Vaporeon and Druddigon look divine."

"Thank you." Kari said, but when she turned around disaster struck as she saw Penny.

"Move it people I happen to know that girl with her posy." Penny said as she moved through a crowd.

"Penny!?" Kari said getting creep out.

"Oh great it's the future Mrs. Harley." Ross said.

"So how is Kari and her boy toys." Penny said.

"Oh my goodness she is like Harley." Kari said.

"My Kari, I never knew you had a Druddigon, but let's get down to business." Penny said with a smirk on her face. "This time I'm going to win. You're pokemon are nothing compared to mine."

"I don't think so. I beat you and your Bisharp before and I'll do it again." Kari said.

"Maybe, but things will be different with my two purple pretties." Penny said. "Say hello Grimer and Koffing."

"Grimer!"

"Koffing!"

"Who are those pokemon?" Kari said as she and Davis took out their pokedex.

"Grimer, the Sludge pokemon. Grimer was formed when x-rays from the moon transformed sludge and are attracted to pollution caused by factories."

"Koffing, the Poison Gas pokemon. Koffing is able to float because it has gases stored inside its body which can be poisonous when released."

"With by double poison performance you're pokemon won't be looking so good. In more ways than one." Penny said.

"We'll see about that. Druddigon is tough and Vaporeon and the rest of my pokemon have worked real hard for us to get our fifth ribbon." Kari said.

"Well I'll love to see them and you disappointed. Tootles I'm going to powder my nose before the contest." Penny said walking away. "I'm going to do more than just beat you. I'm going to crush your spirit."

"She's one of many people I can't stand." Davis said.

"Just ignore her." Ross said.

"If that girl is like Harley that's easier said than done." Ash said.

"Don't worry you guys. Once I beat her I doubt she'll be a problem again." Kari said. Then the contest started.

"Hello everybody." Jillian said. "It's time we start the Kileck Town pokemon contest and this is a special one because this is a double performance. This is where coordinators use two pokemon. Now who here wants to see a performance." Everyone was cheering.

"Alright Liepard and Vulpix make sure you cheer loudly for Kari." Davis said as the guys were in the stands.

"Vulpix!"

"Liepard!" In the coordinator room Kari was getting Skarmory and Angewomon ready.

"Okay you two, no matter what just remember I believe in you." Kari said.

"I would wish you luck Kari, but you're not getting any of it." Penny said.

"We'll see about that Penny. I'm not going to give up to the likes of you so easily." Kari said.

"That goes the same for you." Penny said and sparks were flying right out of their eyes.

"Alright I guess you're all tired of waiting so let's get started." Jillian said and coordinators went on to their performance. Soon Kari was the next one to go.

"Angewomon and Skarmory show time." Kari said. Both of them came out through stars.

"Hello everyone."

"Skarmory!"

"Angewomon use Hurricane and Skarmory use Swift." Kari said. Angewomon created the hurricane and Skarmory shot stars in it. "Now Skarmory use Air Cutter." Skarmory shot the energy slashes and had the stars spread out. "Now Angewomon use Thunder Punch."

"You got it." Angewomon said. Angewomon had the electricity shoot around as the stars flew into it.

"Let's finish this Aerial Ace and Steel Wing." Kari said. Both of them flew in through different sides and crashed into each other and everything dispersed with their wings shining silver and gold as they flapped them.

"Amazing. It's like their wings are made of silver and gold." Jillian said.

"Yeah that's my girl." Davis said.

"That was awesome." Ash said as all the pokemon cheered.

"Now it's time for our final performance which is Penny." Jillian said.

"Thank you, I love you all." Penny said. "Now Mightyena come on out my dear." A heart emerged from the pokeball and turned black as Mightyena jumped through.

"Mi!"

"Uh you do know this is a double performance?" Jillian said.

"I'm not finished. Catch Mightyena." Penny said. Mightyena caught a pokeball and had it open up with Bisharp coming out.

"Bisharp!"

"Amazing she combined a playful activity with pokemon and trainer with a stunning entrance." Jillian said.

"Now Mightyena use Shadow Ball and Bisharp use Night Slash." Penny said. Mightyena shot its attack. Then Bisharp's blades glowed and intercepted the attack with its blades longer and glowing brighter. "Now go you two and us Bite Mightyena." Bisharp ran in and Mightyena bit down and held Bisharp up off the ground.

"Whoa look at that." Davis said.

"She must have been working hard." Ash said.

"Now do it you two." Penny said. Mightyena tossed Bisharp in the air and Bisharp landed on its feet on Mightyena's back and Mightyena didn't move an inch from the impact.

"Wow it's like Mightyena stood like a statue. Now that wraps up the first around." Jillian said.

"Wow Penny's gotten better." Kari said.

"You got great just as well." Angewomon said. Meanwhile Penny was being cocky.

"There's no doubt I'm going to win this thing. I just hope I do go against Kari so I can crush her and her pitiful pokemon." Penny said.

"Alright here are the results of those moving onto round two." Jillian said and showed both of them were in round two.

"Alright." Kari said.

"Good now I can move onto business." Penny said. Both of them battled hard in their matches.

"Druddigon use Flash Cannon and Vaporeon use Water Gun." Kari said. Druddigon and Vaporeon combined their attacks and took down a Granbull and Snover.

"That's it, Kari's moving on." Jillian said.

"Koffing use Gyro Ball and Grimer use Sludge Bomb." Penny said. Koffing spun around and Grimer gave it a boost as it took down a Nuzleaf and Lombre.

"With that Penny is going on to the next round." Jillian said. Soon it was time for the two of them to face off. "We've made it to the final match where we have Penny going against Kari."

"You better be ready girlfriend." Penny said.

"I am and I'm the one walking away with that ribbon." Kari said.

"They only have five minutes away and to take away as many as points as they can." Jillian said. "Now enough stalling let's get going here."

"Druddigon and Vaporeon show time." Kari said. Druddigon emerged through bubbles and Vaporeon jumped over.

"Druddigon!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Koffing and Grimer take them down." Penny said as they both came through clouds of smoke and Koffing inhaled it.

"Grimer!"

"Koffing!"

"Druddigon use Dragon Tail and Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Kari said and both of them ran in.

"You have to do better than that little girl. Grimer use Sludge on the ground." Penny said.

"Grimer!" Grimer shot mud on the ground and caused both of them to slip and fall.

"Now Koffing use Gyro Ball." Penny said.

"Koffing!" Koffing rolled against the sludge covered ground and hit against both of them.

"Hang on you two. Vaporeon use Hidden Power. Druddigon use Flash Cannon." Kari said. Vaporeon launched the energy orb and Druddigon hit it with Flash Cannon causing it to grow and hit both of them.

"Aw my babies!" Penny said. "That does it little missy time to teach you a lesson. Let's see if your pokemon look great after this. Grimer and Koffing use Poison Gas." Both of them breathed out poisonous clouds. "Koffing use Gyro Ball."

"Koffing!" Koffing spun around and turned the cloud in the twister and both Vaporeon and Druddigon were caught in it.

"Oh no guys." Kari said and both of them were poison.

"Not good, both of them are poisoned." Ross said.

"How's Kari suppose to get out of this?" Ash said.

"She'll think of something." Davis said.

"Can you two go on?" Kari said and they both tried to stand.

"Oh that's sweet of your pokemon. I don't like it." Penny said. "Koffing use Venoshock." Koffing shot green slime at both of them and they got shocked.

"You've got to stay strong you two. Vaporeon use Quick Attack and Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Kari said. Both of them tried to attack, but it was hard since they were both poisoned.

"Grimer use Body Slam on Vaporeon and Koffing use Dark Pulse on Druddigon." Penny said. Grimer slammed down on Vaporeon. Koffing shot dark circles and struck Druddigon. "Now let's really let them have it." Koffing and Grimer kept launching attack after attack.

"Penny's not showing any mercy." Imperialdramon said.

"Kari's got to do something. She's almost out of time and her points keep dropping." Ross said.

"Vaporeon, Druddigon are you two alright?" Kari said and they were both able to get up.

"Grimer use Sludge Bomb." Penny said. Grimer shot the slime at both of them and some of it hit Kari and ruined her dress with her laughing.

"Oh no my dress." Kari said.

"Oh now that's an improvement really." Penny said.

"Okay that's just mean." Ash said.

"That witch." Davis said.

"What can I do? Vaporeon and Druddigon are poison, I can't think of anything." Kari said.

"Druddigon."

"Vaporeon." She saw that no matter what her pokemon won't give up and she shouldn't either.

"Right I can't give up. Koffing seems to be the one attacking and Grimer seems to be for support." Kari said. "But if Koffing is so focus on offense it might not have great defense. Vaporeon charge in."

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon ran right to them.

"What is she doing?" Penny said.

"Lift Grimer with your Aqua Tail. Then go for Koffing." Kari said. Vaporeon placed its tail under Grimer and tossed Grimer up and then hit Koffing. "Druddigon use Dragon Tail."

"Druddigon!" Druddigon hit Koffing and they hit Koffing back and forth until Grimer slammed down on Koffing. "Vaporeon use Quick Attack." Vaporeon ran in and hit both of them.

"Impossible. How can they have this much strength even when they're poisoned?" Penny said.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Kari said. Druddigon hit both of them and pushed them back. "Druddigon use Focus Blast and Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Druddigon tossed the energy up and Vaporeon hit it with its tail turning it blue. It hit both of them and they were knocked out.

"That's it, with a few seconds left Kari is the winner." Jillian said.

"No not again." Penny said as she fell to her knees.

"Yes Druddigon, Vaporeon you're the best. I love both of you." Kari said hugging them.

"Vaporeon."

"Druddigon." Kari was being awarded her ribbon which was light blue with a three point star in the middle.

'Congratulations to Kari for winning the Kileck Town Ribbon." Jillian said.

"I heard this is your fifth ribbon. We hope to see you at the Grand Festival." Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you. Yes my fifth ribbon, the Kileck Ribbon." Kari said and her pokemon cheered. After the contest Kari met with the others.

"Way to go Kari." Ash said.

"Too bad about your dress." Ross said.

"It's okay, I have my fifth ribbon and that's all that matters." Kari said. "Now all that's left is for you guys to get you two badges."

"Yeah we're going to win them like you did." Davis said.

Kari has her fifth ribbon and will soon be competing in the Grand Festival. Now Ash, Davis, and Ross are off to find their next gym battle to soon be entering the Digose League.

To Be Continued….


	55. Brawling Champion

"Hey guys check this out, Fighting Brawl. It's a competition for pokemon trainers and their fighting types." Ross said as they saw a poster.

After Kari got her fifth ribbon our heroes continue their journey, but right now it seems that something has caught the attention.

"Enter in the Fighting Brawl and win the golden belt." Ash said.

"The Fighting Brawl now that sounds interesting." Davis said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Brawling Champion

"Look that must be the arena." Davis said as they saw an arena and people entering.

"Hey look who it is." Kari said as they saw Tai in line for registration.

"Hey Tai!" Davis said and he turned around and saw them.

"Oh hey you guys." Tai said.

"So Tai you're entering in this competition?" Ash said.

"Yeah the Fighting Brawl is a big event for trainers and their fighting types." Tai said.

"Wait just fighting types?" Kari said.

"Yeah it's the rules. For trainers who want to enter must use a fighting type and they must know at least one fighting type move." Tai said. "The winner gets the golden belt which is really just another wrestling champion belt."

"Well that rules me out. I don't have any fighting types." Ross said.

"So Tai do you have a fighting type?" Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah I'll show you. Mienshao come on out." Tai said.

"Mienshao!"

"What is that?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Mienshao, the Martial Arts pokemon and the evolve form of Mienfoo. The fur on Mienshao's arms are used like whips and can be used in rapid combos."

"Mienshao is one of my toughest pokemon." Tai said. "So what fighting type will you guys use, or do you have anything?"

"I can enter with Sawk and Machop, but I want Machop to get some training in. This will also be a great way to see how strong Machop has become." Davis said.

"I got Scraggy I can enter with." Ash said.

"Hold on Ash Scraggy is part dark type so you be at a slight disadvantage. However Pignite is part fighting type too and knows Brick Break." Ross said.

"Great so I'll enter with Pignite." Ash said.

"You're going to have to get through me first." Tai said. They got registered and a bell went off signaling the start of the tournament. The arena was a wrestling ring with Kari and Ross in the stands with Pikachu and Imperialdramon.

"Oh man they get to be part of the action and I'm stuck up here." Imperialdramon complained.

"Ladies and gentlemen take your seats. The Fighting Brawl is about to begin." The announcer said. "Here in the Fighting brawl trainers coach their fighting types and fight for the golden belt. Here are the rules trainers must use a fighting type only and only the one they register. Each match is a one on one and each pokemon must know at least one fighting type move."

"Alright Machop this is a great chance to see how strong you are." Davis said.

"Machop."

"Let's do our best Pignite." Ash said.

"Pignite."

"With your strength Mienshao we're going to win." Tai said.

"Mienshao."

"Okay we'll start by seeing the match ups. This is a four round tournament." The announcer said. They showed the match ups and Tai and Ash were going against each other.

"Sweet I'm already going against Tai." Ash said.

"This will be great, let's both do our best." Tai said. first came Davis' match as he was battling a male trainer and his Combusken.

"Combusken use Double Kick." The trainer said.

"Combusken!" Combusken kicked Machop twice.

"Machop use Karate Chop." Davis said and Machop chopped Combusken. "Now press against the fence and throw yourself and use Strength." Machop jumped back and was shot forward using Strength and hit Combusken knocking it out.

"Combusken is unable to battle, Machop is the winner." The referee said.

"Now Davis is moving on. Next is comes Tai with his Mienshao and Ash with his Pignite." The announcer said as both of them were walking up to the ring and both Mienshao and Pignite entered.

"Alright let's get started." The announcer said and with a ring of a bell it started.

"Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said and Pignite breathed out fire.

"Mienshao dodge and use Blaze Kick." Tai said. Mienshao jumped over and with its leg on fire it kicked Pignite.

"Stay strong Pignite and use Brick Break." Ash said.

"Pignite!"

"Dodge it." Tai said and Mienshao flipped back causing Pignite to miss. "Now let's use Aura Sphere."

"Mienshao!" Mienshao shot a blue sphere formed from its hands and hit Pignite.

"Now use High Jump Kick." Tai said. Mienshao jumped up and kicked Pignite.

"Interesting." Ross said.

"What's interesting?" Kari said.

"Trainers that have a Mienshao I battled have them know attacks that involves their hands, but Tai has made Mienshao great at attacks with its legs. Great for dodging too." Ross said.

"You can do it Pignite, use Flame Charge." Ash said. Pignite charged in flames and hit Mienshao.

"Mienshao now we got them use Aura Sphere." Tai said. Mienshao fired at close range and hit knocking Pignite out.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Mienshao is the winner." The referee said.

"Aw man." Ash said.

"Whoa Tai and Mienshao is strong. We better keep on our toes against them." Davis said.

"Machop." Machop was getting excited going against Mienshao. Both Tai and Davis battled hard with Machop and Mienshao. Then they both reach the final round and were facing each other.

"We're in the final match where we have Davis with the small yet strong Machop. Then we have Tai with the agile and high jumping Mienshao." The announcer said and they both stepped up to the ring.

"Alright Davis are you ready for a real tough battle?" Tai said.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Davis said and both of their pokemon stepped into the ring.

"The final match, let's get started." The announcer said and the bell was rung.

"Machop start out with Karate Chop." Davis said and Machop went into attack.

"Use Fake Out." Tai said. Mienshao clapped its hands together and stopped Machop from attacking. "Now let's use Blaze Kick"

"Mienshao!" Mienshao kicked Machop by fire and pushed Machop back.

"Are you alright Machop?" Davis said and Machop was able to get up. "Machop use Ice Punch."

"Machop!"

"Counter with another Blaze Kick." Tai said. Both of their attacks collided, but Mienshao was stronger and hit Machop.

"Whoa Mienshao is stronger than I thought." Davis said. "But we're not giving up. Machop use Strength." Machop ran in in a red aura and pounded Mienshao. "Now use Karate Chop" Machop chopped down on Mienshao. "Let's give them another Karate Chop."

"Quick Mienshao jump." Tai said. Mienshao jumped over Machop. "Now use Aura Sphere." Mienshao shot the energy sphere and it hit. "Now High Jump Kick." Mienshao went down and landed its attack hard on Machop.

"Machop!" Davis shouted in concern. It looked like it was all over, but Machop was not giving up as it tried to stand. Then Machop started to glow showing it was evolving.

"No way Machop is evolving." Ash said and Machop became Machoke.

"Machoke!"

"Whoa it actually evolved!" Tai said surprised. Davis checked it out on hits pokedex.

"Machoke, the Superpower pokemon and the evolve form of Machop. Machoke holds the belt it wears to maintain control of its super power strength."

"Wow and you even know a new move too. Let's see what you got Machoke." Davis said.

"Machoke."

"Evolve or not we aren't going to lose. Mienshao use Aura Sphere." Tai said.

"Mienshao!" Mienshao launched the energy sphere and it hit.

"Let's show them that new move, use Revenge." Davis said.

"Machoke!" Machoke shot an energy field around the ring and hit Mienshao as it was damaged by the attack.

"Whoa what happened?" Imperialdramon said.

"Revenge is a move that can bring twice the amount of damage taken back to the opponent." Ross said.

"Now Machoke use Karate Chop." Davis said and Machoke chopped Mienshao with even more strength. "Now let's use Ice Punch."

"We'll just use Blaze Kick to counter that." Tai said. Both pokemon went in with both of their attacks and they collided trying to push the other back. This time it was Machoke who won the struggle as it pushed through and pounded Mienshao knocking it out.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Mienshao is the winner." The referee said.

"There we have it. Davis Motomiya and his new Machoke are the champions." The announcer said.

"Yeah Machoke that was awesome." Davis said.

"Machoke." Machoke was happy with its new strength. Machoke even kept flexing its muscles.

"Let's hear it for our new champions." The announcer said as Machoke was wearing the golden belt and Davis was given a trophy. After the event they were about to part ways with Tai.

"Nice job on winning Davis and having your Machop evolve." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai that surprised me too." Davis said.

"So Tai are you off to another gym?" Kari said.

"Sure am. Where are you guys going?" Tai said.

"You know we don't know yet." Ash said.

"Well there's a gym in Colonive City and it's not that far." Tai said.

"Colonive City, thanks Tai. Take care." Ross said as they all waved goodbye as they moved on with their journey.

With Davis winning the Fighting Brawl and his Machop becoming Machoke they part ways with Tai. Now our heroes' journey continues. Next stop the Colonive Gym.

To Be Continued…


	56. It's A Buggy Bug World

Our heroes move onto Colonive City so that Davis, Ash, and Ross can challenge the gym and earn their seventh badge. Right now they're crossing through a dense forest.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps." Kari said.

"Yeah I know I feel like I'm being watch all around." Davis said.

"Really I feel fine." Ash said.

"Hold up I think Davis was right." Ross said and as they looked around they saw eyes glitter through the shadows and things were really starting to get creepy now.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) It's a Buggy Bug World

"Okay what's looking at us?" Ash said. and a little light shown it was all a bunch of harmless bug types.

"Oh it's just some bug type pokemon, not even the dangerous ones." Ross said. Then they heard some thumping and it was heading straight towards them.

"Hey what's that sound?" Imperialdramon said.

"Look." Kari said as they saw some of the bug types run off as a Scolipede was walking right towards them.

"What is that thing?" Davis said.

"It's a Scolipede." Ross said and Davis took out his pokdex.

"Scolipede, the Megapede pokemon and the final evolve form of Venipede. When Scolipede catches its prey it uses its claws to hold them and then infects them with poison."

"Don't look now, but it's coming right at us." Ash said as they started to run as Scolipede was going after them.

"What's the matter with this Scolipede?" Davis said.

"I don't know just keep running." Ross said as they continued to run from Scolipede. Then a guy with brown hair, camouflage pants, white sports top, and green cloak jumped down from the trees in between them. Then he took out a chesto berry.

"Look Scolipede it's your favorite." The guy said. He tossed it through the bushes and Scolipede went after. "Quick follow me." He led them through the woods to a safe place.

"Thank you for helping us out." Kari said.

"You might want to be careful. This place is filled with bug types and some can be territorial." The guys said.

"You knew just what that Scolipede's favorite berry was. Do you spend a lot of time in these woods?" Ross said.

"Indeed I do. In fact my name is Bugs and I love bug types."

"In that case I know a friend you wouldn't get along with so much." Ash said.

"Bug types are exquisite pokemon. Some say they have been around for millions of years." Bugs said.

"Millions of years?" Ash said.

"Yes around the time some pokemon went extinct." Bugs said. "I would love to show the might and knowledge of bug type pokemon. That's why I became the Colonive City gym leader."

"Wait you're the gym leader!?" Davis said.

"Yeah I am." Bugs said.

"So the Colonive gym is made for bug types." Ross said.

"What luck because we were on our way to challenge your gym." Davis said.

"Oh some challengers." Bugs said and then realized. "Where are my manners? I never asked your names."

"My name is Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Kari and that's Angewomon."

"A pleasure."

"I'm Ross and this is Squirtle."

"Squirtle."

"And I'm Davis."

"The name is Imperialdramon."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Bugs said. "As I was saying Bug times have been around for years and over time they learned how to adapt to the planet. In fact some bug types help make the world they are."

"How's that?" Davis said.

"Some bug types cause pollination." Bugs said.

"Pollination, what's that an attack?" Davis said.

"No I mean they send pollen from one flower to another which helps make a flower bloom and keep alive." Bugs said. "Some make delicious honey and help with what we use today."

"Yeah in other words bug types help keep the Earth green." Ross said.

"Yes exactly." Bugs said.

"I totally get it. In fact the first pokemon I caught was a Weedle which became a Beedrill." Ross said. "Whenever I was around a flock of flowers Beedrill always seem to love to sniff them, but now that I think about it Beedrill was probably pollinating."

"Yeah I have a Heracross and it always did snack sap out of trees." Ash said.

"Sorry, but I just don't get it." Davis said.

"Maybe that's just because you never caught a bug type." Ross said.

"You don't need to catch a bug type to understand them. Follow me Davis and I will show you." Bugs said. Davis followed them into the woods and watch some bug types. "It helps to keep yourself covered in plants so you can really see them."

"Look there's a Butterfree." Ash said as they saw a Butterfree fly to some flowers.

"Some bug types really enjoy flowers. That's because most of them are pollinators." Bugs said.

"Pollinators?" Davis said.

"He never did pay much attention to any of his science classes." Angewomon said.

"Davis its bug type that help keep our world beautiful through pollination. Without pollen all the flowers would wither away." Bugs said.

"Sorry, but I just don't get how that works." Davis said as he got up and walked away and Imperialdramon went after him.

"Davis can be a tough guy to teach to." Kari said.

"If only there was a way to make him understand." Bugs said. Davis kept walking until he and Imperialdramon came up to a field of flowers with many bug types around.

"I'm starting to get bugged by all these bug types." Davis said.

"Though you got to admit it's nice seeing this field." Imperialdramon said.

"Scolipede." They saw that the Scolipede they met earlier found them.

"Oh great it's the same Scolipede." Imperialdramon said.

"Scolipede!" Scolipede shot Poison Sting, but they moved out of the way.

"Imperialdramon chase it away with Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"You heard the man beat it." Imperialdramon said as he tossed the orb at Scolipede's feet and it ran away scared.

"Nice shot." Davis said. Then they heard a groaning sound and saw Ledian that was hurt.

"Davis!" They saw that the others were running up to them.

"What happened to this Ledian?" Bugs said.

"It must have gotten hit by Poison Sting when that Scolipede from before attacked us." Davis said.

"It doesn't appear to be poison, but it does have a damage wing." Bugs said.

"Oh man this is my fault." Davis said as he tried to help Ledian. Then he felt something on Ledian's hands and saw what looked like yellow dust. "What is this stuff?"

"All that is pollen. Ledian must have been doing some pollinating when it got hit." Bugs said. "Every little bit is important. Without it Davis flowers could end up, like that." They saw that some flowers were hit by Poison Sting and the poison was taking effect on them.

"The flowers must have gotten hit too." Ash said.

"Now I get it." Davis said.

"There that should take care of Ledian's wing." Ross said as he got it fixed up.

"However I don't think it's best for Ledian to fly for a while." Bugs said.

"Well we need to get this pollen to some flowers." Davis said.

"Right." Imperialdramon said lifting Ledian.

"Ledian?"

"Just touch the flowers as I fly over it." Imperialdramon said. He flew over the flowers and Ledian touched them as the pollen went from one flower to another.

"Davis I am impressed." Angewomon said.

"As am I. It should be interesting going against you in a gym battle." Bugs said. "For now I have to go." Bugs started to run off.

"Bugs wait…" Davis said and as the wind blew.

"I'll be waiting for you at the gym." Bugs said and left.

"Well you won't be waiting for long." Davis said.

After meeting the Colonive City gym leader Bugs Davis is getting excited to face him. Just what kind of battle will it be? We'll just have to wait and see.

To Be Continued…


	57. Enter The Colonive

Colonive City, a city where our heroes have come so that they can earn their seventh badge.

"Wow so this is Colonive City." Kari said.

"Yeah this place has sweet candy shops, fine art museums." Ross said as they all looked around.

"All I want to know where the gym is." Ash said.

"Easy Ash I'm going first. Bugs was impressed with me last time and I don't want to keep him waiting." Davis said.

"Well the gym is just a few miles outside the city." Ross said.

"Great, watch out Bugs here I come." Davis said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Enter The Colonive

They walked outside the city and found the gym, though the outside appearance was a little surprising.

"This place seems kind of small for a gym. Are you sure this is the right place?" Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah that's what the map says." Ross said.

"Only one way to find out." Davis said as he opened the door and it was just one empty room. "Hello Bugs?" Then Bugs jumped down and tossed his cloak off.

"Glad to see you made it." Bugs said.

"Great to see you Bugs." Davis said.

"It's great to see all of you. So Davis are you ready for a battle?" Bugs said.

"Yeah, but isn't this place kind of small to have a gym battle?" Davis said.

"Oh no the battlefield is through there." Bugs said. He snapped his fingers and the back wall opened up to the open outdoors.

"You mean we're battling out there?" Davis said.

"Yes it bests suits my bug types. You and me will also get some exercise running around. Your friends will stay here." Bugs said.

"But how are we suppose to see the action?" Ross said.

"Oh that's easy." Bugs said. He snapped his fingers again and a robot with flags for arms and a propeller flew down and had a camera for a head. "This little guy will act as the referee and the camera and you can watch from up there." He pointed to a television above the door.

"So we can battle outside everywhere?" Davis said.

"Well there is a pond that surrounds us and that's the perimeter we stay in, but we still have plenty of room." Bugs said. "Now what do you say we get started?"

"Right." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Bugs the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The robot said. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Leavanny let's begin." Bugs said.

"Leavanny!"

"Machoke let's go." Davis said.

"Machoke!"

"A Machoke? Davis fighting types don't have much affect against bug types." Bugs said.

"I know, but this will be Machoke's first since evolving." Davis said.

"Alright then. Well catch us if you can." Bugs said with him and Leavanny running outside and Davis and his pokemon went after them with the robot flying over with the camera on.

"Looks like all we can do is set back and enjoy the show." Ross said as they watched the battle go on through the monitor. Right now Davis and Machoke were running through the field.

"Where did they go?" Davis said.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Imperialdramon said.

"Leavanny use Razor Leaf." Bugs said through the trees and Leavanny attacked through the bushes and hit Machoke. "Now let's use Fury Cutter."

"Leavanny!" Leavanny jumped out and slashed at Machoke.

"Quick Machoke before they take cover, use Strength." Davis said.

"Machoke!" Machoke pounded Leavanny as Bugs came out of hiding.

"So you camouflaged with all the plants around." Davis said.

"An advantage to most bug types." Bugs said.

"Well this is ours. Machoke use Ice Punch." Davis said.

"Leavanny use Protect." Bugs said and Leavanny was protected from the attack. "Now let's use Leaf Storm." Leavanny created a storm of leaves and pushed Machoke back.

"This Leavanny sure is different from Ash's. That doesn't mean it's just as tough." Davis said. "Machoke let's pay them back with Revenge." Machoke let out a battle cry and launched energy that pushed Leavanny back. "Now let's use Ice Punch."

"Quick stop them with Razor Leaf." Bugs said.

"Leavanny!" Leavanny launched the razor sharp leaves, but Machoke withstood them and pounded Leavanny and it was knocked out.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Machoke is the winner." The robot said.

"You did a great job Leavanny." Bugs said as he got Leavanny back in its pokeball. "Now Pinsir you're next."

"Pinsir!" When Pinsir came out Davis brought out his pokedex.

"Pinsir, the Stagbeetle pokemon. Pinsir grabs its prey with its horns and with the thorns it can be very difficult for its prey to get away."

"It's just another bug we're about to squash. Machoke use Karate Chop." Davis said.

"Machoke!"

"Use Vice Grip." Bugs said and Pinsir used its horns to catch the attach that hurt Machoke. "Now use Seismic Toss."

"Pinsir!" Pinsir tossed Machoke high in the air surprising everyone with the height "Now Stone Edge." Pinsir had rocks circle around it and shot them at Machoke before Machoke crashed into the ground and was beaten.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Pinsir is the winner." The robot said.

"Whoa did you see that?" Ash said.

"Yeah that Pinsir is strong if it was able to toss Machoke like that." Ross said.

"Alright Imperialdramon are you ready to go?" Davis said.

"I'm all set." Imperialdramon said as he stepped up to battle.

"Let's see what you got." Bugs said and their pokemon started running side by side and their trainers went after them. "Pinsir use Stone Edge."

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Both of them launched their attacks and they crashed into each other. "Now Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Imperialdramon flew in and pounded Pinsir.

"Now Pinsir let's use Superpower." Bugs said. Pinsire was surrounded in a white aura and drived Imperialdramon through a tree.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Get off me." Imperialdramon said and pounded Pinsir.

"We're not finished yet. Pinsir use Stone Edge." Bugs said.

"Quick dodge it." Davis said and Imperialdramon flew up having the attack miss. "Now use Brick Break."

"Now let's use Vice Grip." Bugs said. Imperialdramon pounded Pinsir, but Pinsir caught him.

"Just what I wanted." Davis said.

"What?" Bugs said.

"Imperialdramon fly up." Davis said.

"Going up." Imperialdramon said as he flew up taking Pinsir with him.

"Now let's use one more Brick Break." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew down and pounded Pinsir into the ground as it bounced against the ground. "Let's finish this with Giga Impact." Imperialdramon flew in in spiral energy and tackled Pinsir with him knocking it out.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Imperialdramon is the winner." The robot said.

"Very impressive. Imperialdramon is strong and the only way to beat it is with something strong." Bugs said. "Now go Okuwamon." An Okuwamon 9ft tall came out and roared.

"Oh good a new target I can sink my pincers in." Okuwamon said.

"An Okuwamon!" Kari said.

"So that's an Okuwamon?" Ash said taking out a pokdex.

"Okuwamon, the Razor Beetle pokemon and the evolve form of Kuwagamon. Okuwamon relies on its pincers to catch its prey and is able to slice through anything."

"I remember when I fought an Okuwamon before and it was tough, but that was when I had Paildramon. Now I got Imperialdramon." Davis said. "Let's use Focus Punch."

"You got it." Imperialdramon said as he flew up Okuwamon.

"Okuwamon use Metal Claw." Bugs said.

"Get lost." Okuwamon said as his claws became metal and hit Imperialdramon sending him flying.

"Whoa he's real strong." Davis said.

"After him Okuwamon and use X-Scissor." Bugs said and Okuwamon flew after Imperialdramon with Bugs and Davis going after them. Imperialdramon saw that Okuwamon was flying right through the trees.

"Oh man this guy is real strong. His strength is unbelievable." Imperialdramon said and Okuwamon slashed at him in an X shape with Imperialdramon sliding against the ground as he ended at water.

"Edge of the battlefield." Bugs said. "Nowhere to run now. Okuwamon use Guillotine." Okuwamon's claw was glowing a light blue.

"Did he say Guillotine? Davis get Imperialdramon out of there." Ross said in a panic.

"Ha bring it on." Imperialdramon said as he flew at Okuwamon, but when he got hit by Guillotine he felt extreme pain and slammed into the ground with Imperialdramon out.

"Imperialdramon is unable to battle, Okuwamon is the winner." The robot said.

"It's never fun when they give in so easily." Okuwamon said.

"Guillotine is a powerful move. It can take the opponent out in one hit." Ross said.

"So if Davis' last pokemon gets hit by Guillotine it's all over?" Kari said.

"Imperialdramon how do you feel?" Davis said.

"Like my body has been sliced in two." Imperialdramon said.

"You take a rest. Leave this all to our friend. Salamence let's go." Davis said.

"Roaa!"

"Here we go our final battle." Bugs said.

"That's right and I'm going to win. Salamence use Flamethrower." Davis said and Salamence breathed out fire and Okuwamon got hit.

"Okay now I'm real mad." Okuwamon said.

"You mean you weren't before?" Imperialdramon said.

"Okuwamon use Bug Bite." Bugs said.

"Quick Slamence dodge it and use Dragon Claw." Davis said. Salamence flew up and dodge the attack and the slashed at Okuwamon. "Now give them another Flamethrower."

"Quick get out of there." Bugs said and Okuwamon dodge the attack. "Now use your Metal Claw." Okuwamon struck Salamence with its claw. "Now use Guillotine."

"Salamence you've got to dodge it." Davis said. Okuwamon went to attack, but Salamence made it pass the attack.

"X-Scissor." Bugs said and Salamence got slashed with it being down. "Now let's finish this Guillotine." Okuwamon was flying straight at Salamence.

"Now I got you. This is just what you did. Salamence use Flamethrower." Davis said and Salamence breathed out fire burning Okuwamon.

"Oh you were prepare for that one. We flew in and you struck. Reverse on what happened before." Bugs said. Davis was getting ready for the finishing move, but saw Salamence was charging up an attack.

"Salamence are you using a new move." Davis said and knew what it was. "Salamence use hyper Beam." Salamence blasted Okuwamon and put an end to the battle.

"Okuwamon is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The robot said.

"Yeah!" Davis said and was being awarded his badge.

"That was an impressive battle Davis." Bugs said.

"I did get worry about that Guillotine, but Salamence learning a new move helped out." Davis said.

"Here's proof that you won. The Colony Badge." Bugs said giving a green and orange hexagon made of other hexagons.

"Thanks a lot Bugs. The Colony Badge, number seven, is mine." Davis said.

"Yes/Roaa/Machoke!"

With Davis obtaining a his seventh badge he's just one step away from entering the Digose League. Of course Ash and Ross have to earn theirs first as another battle is coming up.

To Be Continued…


	58. Strength In Small Packages

After arriving in Colonive City Davis was the first to challenge Bugs. Bugs specialty is with bug types and with his knowledge of them and their strength he had the advantage, but Davis did not give up. Bugs last pokemon was Okuwamon, a powerful and fierce bug type, but it was Salamence learning Hyper Beam that gave Davis the win. Now it's Ash or Ross's turn.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Strength Comes In Small Packages

Before challenging Bugs Ash and the others decided to get some of Colonive City's sweet candy.

"Wow this candy is so sweet." Kari said.

"Yeah so anyway Ash you got any ideas how we're going to deal with that Okuwamon?" Ross said.

"Not yet." Ash said thinking back to the battle Davis had. "Okuwamon is strong, it was as if nothing could stop him once he was moving. I could use Charizard, but if Charizard gets hit by Guillotine then I'm in real trouble."

"Okuwamon is a powerful pokemon and will be a tough one." Ross said.

"That just makes me all the more excited." Ash said. Then they went to the gym and Ash was the next one to go.

"So you're next Ash?" Bugs said.

"Yeah and I'm good to go." Ash said.

"The gym battle between Bugs the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The robot said. "Each side will use three pokemon, the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Now Kricketune I choose you." Bugs said.

"Kric!"

"That's a Kricketune?" Davis said taking out his pokedex.

"Kricketune, the Cricket and the evolve form of Kricketot. Kricketune crosses its arms when it cries and can create its emotions through melodies."

"Charizard I choose you." Ash said.

"Roo!"

"A fire and flying type, don't think that will instantly make you the winner. Come and get us." Bugs said as they ran out.

"Let's go Charizard. Don't lose sight of them." Ash said as they went after them and the others watch on the screen. Bugs and Kricketune kept running while Ash and Charizard were going after them.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash said. Charizard launched its flames and cut them off.

"Alright then. Kricketune use Bug Buzz." Bugs said. Kricketune created a red sonic wave and hit Charizard, but wasn't doing much damage.

"Charizard use Wing Attack." Ash said.

"Kricketune dodge it and use Focus Energy." Bugs said. Kricketune jumped over Charizard as it flew in and glowed red. "Now use Night Slash."

"Charizard use Slash." Ash said. Both of them flew at each other and their slashes were colliding with each other.

"Kricketune use Sing." Bugs said. Kricketune strung its arms together and music notes were coming out.

"Charizard dodge it." Ash said and Charizard flew out of the way, but Kricketune came right in front of its face.

"You see we're always ready for an attack when our opponent dodges Sing. Kricketune use Night slash." Kricketune's arm glowed and slashed at Charizard.

"Now use Focus Energy and go into Bug Buzz." Kricketune glowed red and launch the red sonic wave and hit Charizard.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash said. Charizard breathed out fire and hit Kricketune and knocked it out.

"Kricketune is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner." The robot said.

"That was easy." Ash said.

"Pika."

"The battle is just getting started Ash. Pinsir let's go." Bugs said.

"Pinsir!"

"We're take down Pinsir all the same. Charizard use Wing Attack." Ash said. Charizard flew in and banged its wings against Pinsir.

"Pinsir use Superpower." Pinsir grabbed Charizard by the wings and tossed it.

"Charizard pull yourself together and use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Dodge it Pinsir." Bugs said. Charizard managed to balance itself in the air and breathed out the fire, but Pinsir jumped over it. "Now let's use Vice Grip and then to Seismic Toss." Pinsir bounced off the trees and grabbed Charizard by the neck with its horns and then tossed it hard.

"That's right it's not just Okuwamon that's strong. Pinsir is too." Ash said.

"Now Pinsir use Stone Edge." Bugs said.

"Pinsir!" Pinsir launched its rocks and hit Charizard right on the wings.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail." Ash said and Charizard bang its tail against Pinsir and it was knocked out.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner." The robot said.

"Yeah only one more to go." Ash said.

"But this will be your toughest Ash even if you have the type advantage." Bugs said. "Okuwamon it's your turn."

"Yeah, oh you look like you could be some fun." Okuwamon said.

"Charizard lets win this with Slash." Ash said. Charizard flew in with its attack, but was moving slower and Okuwamon flew up. "Quick switch to Dragon Tail." Charizard tried to hit Okuwamon couldn't and looked in pain.

"Okuwamon use Bug Bite." Bugs said. Okuwamon bit down on Charizard and tossed it. The others were watching the battle go on.

"What's wrong with Charizard? Charizard's moving slower." Kari said and Ross saw the problem.

"Look Charizard's wing is hurt. It must have been from Pinsir's Stone Edge. If Charizard's moving slower like this, Charizard doesn't have much left." Ross said.

"Okuwamon use Guillotine." Bugs said. Okuwamon slammed its pincers on Charizard and finished Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Okuwamon is the winner." The robot said.

"No Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!"

"I sure hope that wasn't your best pokemon to use against me." Bugs said.

"I still got some tricks up my sleeve. Unfezant you're up next." Ash said.

"Unfezant!"

"Oh why are the opponents getting punier?" Okuwamon said.

"Hey that's not nice." Ash said.

"Sorry it's a bad habit of his." Bugs said.

"Okuwamon I'll show you it's not the size of a pokemon that determines the battle." Ash said. "Unfezant use Aerial Ace."

"Unfezant!"

"Okuwamon use Metal Claw." Bugs said and Okuwamon swat Unfezant away.

"Unfezant try and get some distance between you and him. You can't win close range." Ash said. Unfezant flew off and Ash went with her.

"You can't get away from me." Okuwamon said and flew after them and was closing in.

"Okuwamon use X-Scissor." Bugs said and Okuwamon slashed Unfezant. "Now finish this with Metal Claw." Okuwamon pounded Unfezant with its claw and Unfezant was knocked out.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Okuwamon is the winner." The robot said.

"Oh man he didn't even need to use Guillotine." Davis said.

"Okuwamon is a tough one." Ross said.

"So how's Ash going to win without Charizard?" Davis said.

"Ash has pulled out of tougher situations before." Ross said.

"Alright it's all on you. Pignite I choose you." Ash said.

"Pignite!"

"I should have known you would have a spare fire type." Bugs said.

"Like I said, punier." Okuwamon said.

"Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Pignite!"

"Quick dodge it." Bugs said and Okuwamon flew up. "Now use your X-Scissor." Okuwamon flew down and slashed at Pignite. "Now use Metal Claw."

"Pignite use Brick Break." Ash said and both the attacks collided.

"You can't beat me, I'm bigger than you." Okuwamon said.

"Okuwamon use X-Scissor again." Bugs said and Okuwamon slashed at Pignite. "Now let's finish this with Guillotine!" Okuwamon was flying at Pignite and Pignite seemed like a goner.

"Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said. However Okuwamon collided with Pignite. Then when the dust cleared Pignite was gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" Okuwamon said.

"Okuwamon above your head." Bugs said. Okuwamon looked up and saw pignite. Thinking back Pignite used Flamethrower on the ground to escape.

"Pignite use Brick Break." Ash said. Pignite went down and slammed his fist on Okuwamon.

"You can't beat me. I'm bigger than you." Okuwamon said.

"Oh yeah. How about this?" Ash said. "Pignite use Flame Charge." Pignite was covered in flames and tackled Okuwamon. "Now use Fire Pledge." Pignite slammed his fist on the ground and a fire geyser erupted under Okuwamon and hit knocking him down.

"Okuwamon is unable to battle, Pignite is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The robot said.

"Yeah great work Pignite." Ash said.

"Pignite!" After Ash was being given his badge.

"A great job Ash. Here's the Colony Badge." Bugs said.

"Thanks Bugs. Yes badge number seven, the Colony Badge, is mine." Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!"

"Ro/Pignite/Un!"

With Ash earning his seventh badge Ross is the next one to go. Seeing how strong Okuwamon can be we'll wait and see what he'll do once he goes up against him.

To Be Continued…


	59. To Withstand The Guillotine

Davis was the first to challenge Bugs and Ash was the next one to go. Though Ash was relying on Charizard Okuwamon proved to be too powerful even for Charizard. Ash was able to pull through with the help of Unfezant and Pignite. Now Ross is the last to obtain his seventh badge.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) To Withstand The Guillotine

They were all at the gym and Ross was ready to face Bugs.

"Is Ross ready to take on Bugs? Okuwamon is no push over." Davis said.

"I think so. I saw Ross doing some tough training for this battle." Ash said.

…

Flashback

It was late out at night and Ross was doing some training with his pokemon. Ash was coming up to him.

"You're still up? If you don't get some sleep you won't be able to battle." Ash said.

"Says the guy who can't sleep at a pokemon league." Ross said.

"So do you have a plan for Bugs and Okuwamon?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm using Braviary since it's a flying type and can strike fast and move away fast enough." Ross said. "Chandelure since it's a fire type and knows protect. Finally Durant for its endurance. Now I just need to deal with that Guillotine and I think I have an idea for that."

End Of Flashback

…

"I just hope whatever Ross has up to will work." Ash said.

"The gym battle between Bugs the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The robot said. "Each side will use three pokemon, the battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Heracross I choose you." Bugs said with his being a male.

"Hera!"

"Braviary let's go." Ross said.

"Brav!"

"Alright let's get started." Bugs said as they ran out and Heracross and Braviary took to the sky.

"Braviary use Fury Attack."

"Counter with your Fury Attack." Bugs said. Braviary tried pecking at Heracross, but Heracross countered with its horn. "Now Heracross use Brick Break."

"Heracross!" Heracross pounded Braviary, but Braviary pulled up.

"Braviary use Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Quick dodge it." Bugs said. Braviary flew in, but Heracross was able to avoid it. "Now Heracross use Close Combat." Heracross flew in and kept pounding Braviary with his horn and arms.

"Braviary use Wing Attack." Ross said.

"Heracross use Horn Attack." Bugs said and the two of them collided, but Braviary was stronger and hit Heracross. "Heracross use Fury Attack."

"Dodge it." Ross said and Braviary moved out of the way.

"Use Horn Attack." Bugs said.

"Use Crush Claw Braviary." Ross said. Heracross flew in to attack, but Braviary grabbed him by the horn with its talon and flew down having Heracross slam into the ground and was knocked out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Braviary is the winner." The robot said.

"Nice work Braviary." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Alright Ross takes the early league." Kari said.

"Yeah, but that's how things went for me at first." Ash said.

"Let's just hope things will be different." Davis said.

"Now Kricketune I choose you." Bugs said.

"Kricketune!"

"Braviary be careful of Kricketune's Sing even when you dodge." Ross said. "Now let's start out with Wing Attack."

"Kricketune use Night Slash." Bugs said. Both of them flew in to attack and both of them clashed into each other. "Now let's use Sing."

"Kricket Kricketune." Kricketune created the musical notes.

"Braviary fly up." Ross said and Braviary flew out of Sing's reach.

"Now Kricketune use Bug Buzz." Bugs said. Kricketune flew up and created a red sonic wave and it hit Braviary. "Remember if you dodge Sing that leaves an opening for us to attack."

"Braviary fight back with Wing Attack." Ross said and Braviary flew into attack.

"Quick dodge it." Bugs said and Kricketune moved out of the way. "Now use Sing." Kricketune made the notes and this time Braviary heard it and fell asleep.

"No Braviary." Ross said.

"Kricketune use Night Slash." Bugs said and Kricketune slashed at the sleeping Braviary. "Now make yourself stronger with Focus Energy." Kricketune focused its power and became stronger.

"Come on Braviary you got to get up." Ross said, but Braviary was still asleep.

"Night Slash." Bugs said and Kricketune went back to slashing, but Braviary was able to wake up and push Kricketune back.

"Great you're up. Braviary use Wing Attack." Ross said.

"Kricketune use Bug Buzz." Bugs said. Kricketune launched its attack, but Braviary pushed through and hit Kricketune and both were down.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The robot said.

"A draw?" Kari said.

"Then there's only one left for Bugs and here it comes." Davis said.

"Well Ross I'm down to my last pokemon. Let's see what you can do against him. Okuwamon you're up." Bugs said.

"Okay kid let's see you put up a challenge." Okuwamon said.

"Chandelure I choose you." Ross said.

"Chandelure!"

"So it's a fire type this time. Don't think that means you're going to win." Bugs said.

"We'll see. Chandelure use Inferno." Ross said.

"Dodge it and get close with Metal Claw." Bugs said. Okuwamon avoided the attack and hit Chandelure. "Now let's use Guillotine."

"Here it comes, use Protect." Ross said and Chandelure block the attack.

"Whoa so Chandelure knows Protect?" Bugs said. "We still can win. Okuwamon use X-Scissor." Okuwamon slashed Chandelure and sent it flying through the trees and Okuwamon went after.

"Chandelure use Psychic." Ross said. Chandelure tried to stop Okuwamon, but Okuwamon was able to keep going. "You're kidding me, even with Psychic Okuwamon won't stop."

"Now use Bug Bite." Bugs said.

"Quick get out of there." Ross said and Chandelure avoided the attack.

"Now use X-Scissor." Bugs said and Okuwamon slashed Chandelure. "Now use Metal Claw." Chandelure got hit. "Now Guillotine." Chandelure was hit and sent to the end of the battlefield and right into the water.

"Chandelure!" Ross shouted in concern as he jumped in and took Chandelure out and Chandelure was out.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Okuwamon is the winner." The robot said.

"Take a good rest Chandelure." Ross said and got it back in the pokeball. "Well I'm only down to one chance left. Durant it's all on you."

"Durant!"

"Oh a bug type battle, this should be interesting." Bugs said.

"Durant let's start out with Headbutt." Ross said.

"Durant!" Durant ran into attack, but Okuwamon flew up and dodged the attack.

"I didn't even need a command for that one." Okuwamon said.

"Now Okuwamon use Metal Claw." Bugs said.

"Durant use Protect." Ross said and Durant shielded itself from the attack.

"Not good, so Durant knows Protect too." Bugs said.

"Now use Iron Head." Ross said. Durant's head was covered in metal and hit. "Now let's use Headbutt." Durant jumped and hit Okuwamon.

"We'll just finish this right now. It's too close for Durant to use Protect. Okuwamon use Guillotine!" Bugs said and it looked like it hit. However when the dust cleared Durant was holding by the pincers. "What!?"

"That's why I went with Durant. Durant has strong endurance and can hold off the attack." Ross said. "Now let's use Iron Head." Durant banged its metal head against Okuwamon. "Now finish this with Headbutt." Durant banged its head on Okuwamon and Okuwamon was knocked out.

"Okuwamon is unable to battle, Durant is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The robot said.

"Yes!" Ross said and was being awarded his badge.

"You beat me Ross and here you go, the Colony Badge." Bugs said.

"Thanks a lot Bugs. Yeah the Colony Badge, number seven." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Chandelure/Durant/Brav!"

"Congratulations all of you for earning your seventh badge." Bugs said.

"Now we have only one left to get." Ash said.

"That eighth badge will be ours." Davis said.

With their seventh badge in their hands our heroes are ready to move onto their eighth and final badge. Each passing minute comes closer to their goal for soon they will be in the Digose League.

To Be Continued…


	60. Digose Champion

After our heroes obtained the Colony Badge from Bugs they're about to leave Colonive City.

"Alright so where are we suppose to go now?" Davis said.

"Well we need to figure out where our eighth badge is or where the Grand Festival is being held." Ross said.

"Yeah where is the Grand Festival being held?" Kari said.

"Let me see, I'm trying to figure that out." Ross said. Then Ash noticed someone walked by.

"Hey wasn't that your friend Gennai?" Ash said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Digose Champion

Ash said he saw Gennai and they went out looking for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"I don't see anything." Imperialdramon said.

"Ash are you sure it was Genai you saw?" Kari said.

"Yeah he had brown hair in a white robe." Ash said.

"I don't see him anywhere." Davis said.

"Thank you." They looked right behind them and saw Gennai buying candy.

"Gennai!" Davis sand Kari said and Gennai turned around to face them.

"Well I'll be Davis, Kari, Ross, Ash great to see you again and your pokemon too." Gennai said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Kari said.

"Like you young trainers I'm just traveling around." Gennai said. Then a little kid ran up to them.

"Wow you're Gennai. Can I have your autograph?" The kid said.

"Of course." Gennai said as he took a sheet of paper and signed it giving it to the kid and ran off.

"Why did that kid want your autograph?" Ash said.

"Oh you never heard did you? Well since the worlds merged together I found out that I am really the Digose region champion." Gennai said.

"Champion!? They all said.

"Hey I remember that Chain told us that the Champion is the strongest in the region." Davis said.

"Gennai when did you become the champion?" Kari said.

"Well as far as the Earth knows I've been champion for a while. I just found out days after you left for your journey." Gennai said.

"Wait how could you not know before then?" Ash said.

"Have you forgotten? I explained this to you on day one." Gennai said. "When the worlds became one everyone's minds changed thinking the world has always been like this. We weren't affected because of the crests."

"I remember that. Have you ever figured out how the worlds became one?" Angewomon said.

"No it's still a mystery. I've been trying to find answers by traveling around this region." Gennai said. "I beginning to think that this might be one mystery left unsolved."

"Well if you ask me I say it's pretty great." Davis said. "I got to travel again, I meet all kinds of pokemon I haven't before. Anyway Gennai since you're the champion I want to battle with you."

"Very well Davis, but this may be your toughest battle." Gennai said. They went to a clearing and face each other "We'll use three pokemon. Now Machinedramon I choose you." Gennai tossed a pokeball and a Machinedramon that was about 10ft tall came out.

"Whoa that looks more like a machine than a pokemon." Ross said and Ash took out his pokedex.

"Machinedramon, the Twin Cannon pokemon and the evolve form of Mekanorimon. Machinedramon can power up its cannons on its back as long as the cables stay connected to them."

"My pokedex says Machinedramon is a dragon and steel type." Ash said.

"Alright Machoke I choose you." Davis said.

"Machoke!"

"Alright Davis the first attack is yours." Gennai said.

"Right, Machoke use Ice Punch." Davis said and Machoke charged right at Machinedramon.

"Use Crunch." Gennai said and Machinedramon crunched down on Machoke's arm. "Now use Rock Smash." Mchinedramon pulled its claw back and struck Machoke in the gut and was knocked out.

"Whoa in one hit it's already over." Kari said and Davis got Machoke back in its pokeball.

"Alright Golduck you're up next." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Golduck use Confusion, hold Machinedramon down." Davis said. Golduck used its mind and tried to inflict damage to Machinedramon while holding it. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Use Iron Defense." Gennai said. Machinedramon was covered in iron and blocked Golduck's attack. "Now use your Flash Cannon" Machinedramon fired its attack from its cannons and knocked Golduck out.

"Wow steel type moves don't even do that much damage against water types." Ross said.

"Machinedramon is powerful." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle."

"Even though Machinedramon is like a machine it is an actual pokemon you two." Angewomon said.

"You want to give it a shot?" Davis said.

"I've got it." Imperialdramon said and stepped up to battle.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Machinedramon use Flash Cannon." Gennai said. Both of them launched their attacks and they collided into each other. "Now use Rock Smash."

"Get in there with Focus Punch." Davis said. Both of them charged into each other and both of their attacks collided again.

"Now Machinedramon use Crunch." Gennai said and Machinedramon bit down on Imperialdramon's arm.

"Whoa that's a set of choppers you got." Imperialdramon said.

"Now use Rock Smash." Gennai said and Imperialdramon got hit in the gut. "Now let's use Flash Cannon." Machinedramon blasted Imperialdramon and he fell to his knees.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted in concern.

"Davis it's obvious where this battle is going so let's just stop now." Gennai said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Imperialdramon are you alright?" Davis said.

"I think so. You really are strong Machinedramon." Imperialdramon said, but he didn't say a thing.

"Machinedramon is more of a strong silent type. Right now let's head over to the pokemon center." Gennai said. They headed over to the pokemon center, but Team Rocket saw them.

"So that's the Digose champion." Jessie said.

"That Machinedramon sure is powerful." Meowth said.

"That Machinedramon soon shall be ours." James said. They made it to the pokemon center Davis handed over his pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Take care of my pokemon Nurse Joy." Davis said.

"Sure will." Nurse Joy said.

"So Gennai how come you have a Machinedramon? I thought after that whole thing with the Dark Masters I didn't think you would have one." Kari said.

"Dark Masters?" Ash said.

"The Dark Masters were a group of evil digimon." Angewomon said.

"Yes well I did use to have a Mekanorimon with me and Machinedramon is Mekanorimon's digivolve form." Gennai said. "In the end that's how I got Machinedramon. Anyway what's going on with you kids now?"

"Well the three of us are only a badge away from entering the Digose League." Davis said.

"I also have all five of my ribbons so I can enter the Grand Festival." Kari said.

"That's great, but have you kids thought about entering the Junior Champion Tournament?" Gennai said.

"The what?" Ross said.

"The Junior Champion Tournament. It's a competition I am hosting and the winner gets to face me in a battle." Gennai said. "It's being held on an island a few miles away."

"That sounds great. I love to enter." Davis said.

"Yeah me to, a chance to face the champion sounds great." Ash said.

"Same here.' Ross said.

"Yeah I like to enter too." Kari said.

"It be great to see all of you enter." Gennai said.

"Excuse me." A female reporter and a camera man came up to them. "You wouldn't happen to be Gennai the champion would you?"

"Why yes I am." Gennai said.

"I was wondering if I could get a few words." The reporter said. "We're here with the Digose champion Gennai. We were wondering what's your secret?"

"Well I owe most of it to my partner Machinedramon." Gennai said.

"Oh may we see this Machinedramon." The reporter said.

"I suppose." Gennai said holding up Machinedramon's pokeball. Then a metal arm came out from the camera and grabbed the pokeball with those two running off.

"What is this?" Gennai said.

"I bet I know." Ash said and when they ran outside they saw Team Rocket's balloon

"Prepare for trouble, we're the champs now"

"Make it double, now we hold the crown"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Why can't you three leave us alone?" Kari said.

"Release Machinedramon at once." Gennai said.

"Oh, but I want to see it." James said holding its pokeball.

"Now that we have the champions pokemon we're the champions now." Jessie said.

"Things are how it should be. We rule and you twerps drool." Meowth said.

"It's not just the pokemon. You need to have a special bond with that pokemon and you will never bond with Machinedramon." Gennai said. "However Machinedramon is not my only pokemon. Arcanine help me."

"Ar!"

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed." Gennai said. Arcanine jumped up with incredible speed and tackled the balloon and James dropped the pokeball and Gennai caught it. "Now Machinedramon come out and use Flash Cannon." Machinedramon came out and fired at them and Team Rocket was flying.

"It's too soon." Jessie said.

"Well he is the champ." James said.

"And we're always chumps." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." After that Gennai was taking them to a boat to leave for the tournament.

"This boat will take us to Topekli Island. That's where the Junior Champion Tournament is being held." Gennai said.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Ash said.

"Just wait till I win." Ross said.

"No I'm going to win." Kari said.

"I love you babe, but I'm going to win." Davis said.

Before going to the Grand Festival or their eighth badge our heroes have decided to enter the Junior Champion Tournament.

"By the way a few people you know is on that island." Gennai said.

….

Tokeli Island

On a house in the island three people came out staring out to shore. It was Iris, Cilan, and May.

"So Ash and Ross are coming?" Iris said.

"Axew!"

"Yeah and they said they be coming with their friends Davis and Kari." Cilan said.

"Wow I can't believe I'm going to see them again, it's been so long." May said.

To Be Continued…


	61. Reunions In The Battle

After our heroes met up with the champion Gennai they decided to enter the Junior Champion Tournament. Where the winner will have the privilege of facing Gennai in battle.

"That's it up ahead, Topekli Island." Gennai said as they were riding a boat straight to the island.

"That's where the tournament is being held?" Davis said.

"That's it alright. I can't wait to see what you four bring to it." Gennai said.

"I'll show you and when I win I'm facing you Gennai." Ash said.

"After I win." Ross said.

"No way I'm the one winning." Davis said.

"Sorry boys, but I'm the one winning." Kari said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Reunions In The Battle

"The boat docked on the island and all of them got off.

"I rented a house for us to stay at. There are some people there that will be happy to see you guys." Gennai said.

"Really who?" Ross said.

"Let's head up there and find out." Ash said.

"It's just up the hill." Gennai said as they started walking. Once they arrived they were checking the place out.

"Wow this place seems really nice." Kari said.

"Yeah so where are the people we know?" Davis said.

"Axew!" They saw Axew run up to them and climbed up Ash on to his head.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"That's an Axew." Ross said and Davis took out his pokedex.

"Axew, the Tusk pokemon. Azew use their tusk to eat berries. If one of them breaks off it can quickly grow back."

"Axew! If you're here then that can only mean one thing." Ash said.

"Surprise!" Iris said coming out of hiding with Cilan.

"Happy to see us Ash?" Cilan said.

"Iris, Cilan!" Ash said.

"Pika Pik!"

"It's great to see you two." Ross said as Axew jumped back to Iris.

"Irsi, Cilan these are our friends Davis and his girlfriend Kari and their partners Angewomon and Imperialdramon." Ash said.

"Hello." Kari said.

"Ash and Ross has told us about you two like how Cilan is a pokemon…what was it again?" Davis said.

"Connoisseur. That's when a person evaluates the connection between a pokemon and their trainer." Ross said.

"Hey Davis Iris also loves dragon types." Ash said.

"Really, I'm a dragon type." Imperialdramon said.

"Oh wow really!" Iris said getting all excited.

"I also have a Salamence." Davis said.

"I also have a Druddigon." Kari said.

"Oh please you have to show me." Iris said.

"Now, now Iris there's still one more that wants to say hello." Cilan said.

"Really, who else is here?" Ash said.

"Pikachu?" Then something covered both of their eyes.

"Guess who?"

"It wouldn't be my girlfriend May would it?" Ash said. Their eyes were uncovered and May hugged him planting kisses on him.

"Oh I missed you so much." May said. Ever since the Hoenn League ended for Ash, Ross, and Davis May and Ash have been seeing each other.

"May it's so great to see you again." Kari said.

"Davis, Kari it's great to see you too." May said.

"Well it seems like we're all here. I'll get us something to drink." Gennai said. Gennai got them all hot chocolate and they all were catching up.

"So Kari are you entering the contests here?" May said.

"Yeah in fact I have all five ribbons." Kari said.

"That's great! I also bet you three are going for the Digose League." May said.

"Yeah we're only one badge away from entering." Ash said. "So Iris, Cilan what have you two been up to?"

"Well I took a trip to Johto and challenged Clair." Iris said.

"And after our departure I've been exploring Kanto. After we heard about this tournament we all decided to come and enter." Cilan said.

"Cilan you evaluate trainers and their pokemon. How does that work exactly?" Kari said.

"Well let's take you and Angewomon for example. I see that Angewomon shows elegance and grace and with you being a coordinator it shows greatness with appearance." Cilan said.

"Oh why thank you." Angewomon said.

"Plus of someone that represents an angle it must show that you have a pure spirit. If that's true then you two are a great match." Cilan said.

"Wow Cilan you know you're stuff." Kari said.

"Oh do me and Imperialdramon. You'll see we're a great pare since we're tough and strong not to mention cool." Davis said.

"That's right after all we did win the Hoenn League." Imperialdramon said.

"So what do you say Mr. Conosuse or whatever?" Davis said.

"Oh great another kid like Ash and his pokemon is just like one." Iris said.

"I'm a what?" Davis said.

"She thinks you're immature and you don't know much of anything. She calls Ash that all the time. It can be really annoying." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but if we don't leave now you won't be able to enter the Junior Champion Tournament." Gennai said.

"Oh yeah. Are you guys entering?" Ross said.

"All three of us are." Cilan said.

"This is going to be so much fun." May said. Then they headed off to the stadium where a crowd was walking in to enjoy the show.

"Wow look at all the people." Davis said.

"An event this big will have a big crowd." Ross said.

"I should have known you guys would be here." They saw that T.K. was walking up to them.

"T.K. great to see you." Kari said.

"Oh yeah you're friends with Davis and Kari." May said as she remembered meeting him at the Hoenn League.

"Yeah that's me." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. better get ready because when we battle you're going down." Davis said.

"I look forward to that battle." T.K. said and walked to the ring.

"Sweet T.K. is entering. I'm going to enjoy taking him down." Davis said.

"That is if you can beat me first." They saw that that Tai was there as well.

"Tai!" Kari said.

"How's it going you guys? I hope you're ready to be beaten because I'm going to be the winner this time." Tai said and walked in.

"Who's the kid who's ego is as big as his hair?" Iris said.

"Uh Iris that was my brother." Kari said and Iris felt like she was in trouble.

"Oh great you guys are here." Ross turned around and saw Kyle.

"Oh Kyle." Ross said not so excited.

"Well at least I get a rematch to beat you Ross." Kyle said.

"Still thinking all that matters is strength?" Ross said.

"I've been doing fine on my own. I have six badges." Kyle said.

"Really? I have seven." Ross said with a smirk and that put a damper on Kyle.

"So what, I got a lot stronger and I'm taking you down." Kyle said.

"Oh yeah! Bring it tough guy." Ross said and sparks were being shot right out of their eyes from rivalry.

"There are so many familiar faces." Ash said.

"There's one more." They saw that Yolei was there too.

"Oh Yolei!" Davis said.

"I'm glad to see you guys are here." Yolei said.

"We're glad to see you too." Kari said.

"That means this is going to be a great one with all of us here." Davis said. They all got register and went inside where Freddie Scoop was with Gennai.

"How you all doing out there everyone? This is Freddie Scoop here and I'm reporting at the Junior Champion Tournament. The man sitting next to me is the Digose champion Gennai."

"Thank you Freddie." Gennai said.

"So Gennai do you want to explain the rules to us about this tournament?" Freddie said.

"Certainly. Each battle is a one on one and trainers can use whatever pokemon they want." Gennai said. "When we have a winner that winner will have the chance to face me in battle."

"Alright now that we got out of the way we'll show the match ups." Freddie said as pictures of the competitors were being shuffled on a screen like cards. "First we got T.K. versus Kyle."

"So I'm in the first battle." T.K. said.

"Ha I can take him." Kyle said.

"Then we have Yolei going against Terra." Freddie said.

"Oh man not one of my friends." Yolei complained.

"Next is Tai going against James." Freddie said.

"I don't know who he is, but this could be good." Tai said.

"Then we will have Cilan going against Davis." Freddie said.

"Wow already." Davis said.

"Then let this be a great battle." Cilan said.

"Then we will have Trish against Ash." Freddie said.

"I'm ready." Ash said.

"Then it's Dallas versus Iris." Freddie said.

"Axew are you ready?" Iris said.

"Axew."

"Then we have Allison going against May." Freddie said.

"Okay I'm all set." May said.

"Finally we have Ross versus Kari." Freddie said.

"How could I already be facing Ross?" Kari said.

"Well nothing we can do now, but have a great battle." Ross said.

"Now that we have the match ups I wish the best of luck to all trainers." Gennai said with the crowd cheering.

The tournament has started. The match ups have been set. Now we will see our heroes and their friends and rival battle and one will face Gennai. The question is who will win?

To Be Continued…


	62. Evaluation Battle Time

Upon arriving on Topelka Island our heroes have entered the Junior Champion Tournament. There they have united with Cilan, Iris, and May. They have also met up with Tai, T.K., Yolei, and Kyle and with all of them entering this shall be an interesting battle.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Evaluation Battle Time

The tournament has started and T.K. and Kyle were the first ones to battle and both of them were ready.

"Alright we're going to start with our first battle. We have T.K. going against Kyle." Freddie said.

"Once I'm done with you I'm going straight to the finals." Kyle said.

"Try battle before you plan your victory." T.K. said. "Mantine you're up first."

"Man!"

"Mantine, can it move out of the water?" Davis said.

"Mantine can fly as well as they can swim." Cilan said.

"Rhydon let's rock." Kyle said.

"Rhy!"

"Wow I Rhydon, must be his new pokemon, but rock and ground types are weak to water types." Ross said.

"This should be over quick." Kyle said.

"Yeah it will be. Mantine use Confuse Ray." T.K. said. Mantine emitted a bright light and Rhydon was being all confused. "Now let's use a combo of Bullet Seed and Bubblebeam."

"Man!" Mantine shot bubbles and seeds and easily knocked Rhydon out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Mantine is the winner." The referee said.

"Just like that it's already over." Freddie said.

"No not now." Kyle said.

"Even though Kyle was at a disadvantage that Mantine is strong." Cilan said.

"Yeah and that looked like a great combo of Bullet Seed and Bubblebeam." May said.

"Not surprising T.K. competes in gym battles and contests. All his pokemon must be in top form." Kari said.

'Now let's move on." Gennai said.

"Now Flaffy use Thunder Punch." Yolei said.

"Flaffy!" Flaffy pounded Terra's Shellder with it knocked out.

"Shellder is unable to battle, Flaffy is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes I win I win." Yolei said jumping around.

"Glalie use your Ice Beam." Tai said.

"Glalie!" Glalie froze James Haunter and it was knocked out.

"Haunter is unable to battle, Glalie is the winner." The referee said.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about." Tai said.

"Now we move on to our forth match and it's Davis versus Cilan." Freddie said and they both stepped up to battle.

"What a coincidence. Davis is going to compete in the Digose League and Cilan is a gym leader from Unova." Gennai said.

"You didn't say you were a gym leader." Davis said.

"Well I am and I look forward to this battle. Pansage let's go." Cilan said.

"Pansage!" When Pansage came out Davis took out his pokedex.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey pokemon. It shares the leaves on its head with others and when they eat it the leaves can relief stress."

"Pansage is my prize pokemon and my partner." Cilan said.

"Well it's going to be great to go against you and Pansage." Davis said. "Now Kadabra I choose you."

"Kadabra!"

"Alright I'm all ready to go. Kadabra use Psybeam." Davis said.

"Kadabra!"

"Pansage dodge it with Dig." Cilan said.

"Pansage." Pansage went underground and dodge the attack.

"Now come up and use Bullet Seed." Cilan said. Pansage came up and fired its seeds and hit Kadabra.

"You can take it Kadabra. Now use Hidden Power." Davis said. Kadabra shot the energy orb and it hit Pansage. "Now use Confusion." Kadabra used its mind and grabbed Pansage having Pansage hit against the ground.

"Davis and Kadabra make a powerful counter. How will Cilan and Pansage counter?" Freddie said.

"Pansage use Rock Tomb." Cilan said. Pansage formed a rock out of energy and tossed it at Kadabra having it trapped.

"Use Teleport and get out of there." Davis said and Kadabra teleported outside of the rocks. The Cilan adjusted his bow tie.

"Right it's evaluation time." Cilan said and both Davis and Kadabra was confused on what he was talking about.

"It's what?" Kari said.

"Cilan always does this." Ash said.

"You're Kadabra has the potential of a well-made milkshake. The felt of its power gives me shivers." Cilan said. "That with its psychic power shows the brilliance with in."

"Uh thanks Cilan." Davis said.

"However I can see that psychic type is not one of your strongest types." Cilan said. "You two may seem like you mix well together, but sorry you can leave a bitter taste."

"What!?" Davis said. "Are you saying Kadabra and I don't make a great team?"

"No I just mean that you two seem to have a rough connection. Though I'm sure you two are great together." Cilan said.

"We are and I'll show you. Kadabra use Psybeam." Davis said and Kadabra blasted Pansage.

"Now it's time to convert the power of the sun. Pansage use Solar Beam." Cilan said. Pansage was gathering up light energy and fired.

"Kadabra use Confusion." Davis said.

"Wait why not use Teleport?" May said. Kadabra focused on the Solar Beam and turned into a ball of light.

"Now send it right back." Davis said. Kadabra shot it back and Pansage was hit being struck by its own attack. "Finish this with Psybeam." Kadabra fired its psychic beam and blasted Pansage and was knocked out.

"Pansage is unable to battle, Kadabra is the winner." The referee said.

"Oh my I sure wasn't expecting that." Cilan said as he walked up to Davis. "You resemble much of Ash."

"Thanks Cilan and thanks for the battle." Davis said and they shook hands.

"That was a great battle and now it's my turn." Ash said and went on to battle Trish. "Now Krookodile use Dragon Claw."

"Krookodile!" Krookodile slashed Trish's Baltoy and won the battle.

"Baltoy is unable to battle, Krookodile is the winner." The referee said.

"Axew use Dragon Rage." Iris said.

"Axew!" Axew shot blue energy in the form of a dragon and beat Dallas' Ninjask.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, Axew is the winner." The referee said.

"Venasaur use Petal Dance." May said.

"Venasaur!" Venasaur launched an attack of petals in a spiral and hit Allison's Musharna and won.

"Musharna is unable to battle, Venasaur is the winner." The referee said.

"Now we're moving on to our last battle of our first round. We have Ross going against Kari." Freddie said.

"Don't think I'm going easy Kari." Ross said.

"That's fine I'm not either. Vaporeon I choose you." Kari said.

"Vaporeon!"

"Durant you're up." Ross said.

"Durant!"

The first round of the tournament is drawing to a close as only one battle remains. Will it be Kari or Ross who are moving onto the next round? Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	63. Type Up Type Match Up

The Junior Champion Tournament went underway. T.K., Tai, Yolei, Ash, May, and Iris have battled and won. Davis went up against Cilan and saw how a gym leader from Unova is like. Now all that's left is Ross going against Kari.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ross' voice) Type Up Type Match Up

"Now Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Kari said.

"Durant use Protect." Ross said. Vaporeon went in and attack with its tail, but Durant put up an energy barrier and blocked the attack. "Now Durant use Headbutt."

"Durant!" Durant banged its head against Vaporeon.

"The battle has just started and both sides are going direct." Freddie said.

'I got to be careful. Steel type attacks won't do much damage against water types.' Ross thought. "Durant use Bug Bite." Durant charged at Vaporeon with its pincers chomping.

"Vaporeon dodge it." Kari said and Vaporeon flipped over Durant.

"You know this isn't a contest right?" Ross said.

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to get some battle practice before the grand festival." Kari said. "Now Vaporeon use Water Gun."

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon shot water and it hit.

"Wow Kari has gotten stronger since the last time I saw her." May said.

"It's also clear she's raised her Vaporeon well and Ross is as strong as always." Cilan said.

"I'm not surprised with Kari. That's my sister!" Tai cheered.

"Now Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Kari said.

"Durant use Iron Head." Ross said. Both of them went into attack and their attacks crashed into each other.

"Vaporeon use Hidden Power." Vaporeon shot the energy orb and blasted Durant.

"Durant grab Vaporeon's tail and use Bug Bite." Ross said. Durant bit down on Vaporeon's tail and started chomping on it. "Now let's use Headbutt." Durant banged its head against Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon are you alright?" Kari said and Vaporeon was getting up. "Use Hidden Power and combine it with Water Gun." Vaporeon combined its two attacks as the Water Gun pushed on the Hidden Power.

"Durant use Protect." Ross said. Durant shielded itself and was unharmed. "Now use Headbutt." Durant ran in and hit Vaporeon. "Finish this with Iron Head." Durant kept running and had them crash into the wall with Vaporeon knocked out.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Durant is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it Ross is the winner and we're moving on to the second round." Freddie said.

"You alright Kari?" Ross said.

"Yeah it was a great battle." Kari said.

"Okay we'll be taking a lunch break and come back for more excitement." Gennai said. Everyone got lunch and were all talking.

"Wow T.K. it's impressive you're entering in contest and gym battles." May said.

"Thanks May. It's really helped my pokemon. In fact I have five ribbons and seven badges." T.K. said.

"Wow that's great T.K." Ash said.

"Yolei, Tai you're entering in gym battles too?" Cilan said.

"Yeah with what Davis told us they're a lot of fun." Tai said.

"I just hope you don't get too excited and act like a kid like Ash." Iris said.

"Hey don't talk to him like that." May said.

"It's alright May. Just wait until I go against her." Ash said. While they were talking Kyle was getting irritated. After that they went back to the battlefield.

"Here we go we're going to set the next round matches." Freddie said. The matches were T.K. versus Yolei, Ross versus Ash, Tai versus Iris, and Davis versus May.

"Wow I'm going against May." Davis said.

"We never really battled before. I'm going to enjoy this." May said.

"We're also against each other Ross. This time I'm going to win." Ash said.

"I wouldn't bet on that so soon." Ross said. After the match ups were set T.K. and Yolei stepped up for their battle.

"Alright for the first round of the second match we have T.K. going against Yolei." Freddie said.

"I've known these two for a while. This should be a good match." Gennai said.

"Let's have a great battle T.K." Yolei said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now Vanillish I choose you." T.K. said.

"Vanillish!"

"Who's that?" Davis said as he took out his pokdex.

"Vanillish, the Icy Snow pokemon and the evolve form of Vanillite. Vanillish can freeze the air around it and transformed the particles into ice particles."

"So that means his Vanillite evolved." Davis said.

"Hey what's the matter with Iris?" Kari said as they saw Iris backed up and was shivering.

"Oh I'm fine." Iris said while she was shaking.

"Iris is around dragon types so much she acts like one. She doesn't like ice types so much." Ross said.

"And she calls me and Ash kids?" Davis said.

"Now Swanna go my wing beauty." Yolei said.

"Swanna!"

"Wow Yolei has a new pokemon too." Kari said taking out her pokedex.

"Swanna the White Bird pokemon and the evolve form of Ducklett. Swanna look elegant and can create strong winds and can also fly for thousands of miles."

"This battle could go either way. Vanillish's ice type attacks will do average damage with Swanna being a water and flying type and Swanna's water type attacks will hardly do any damage." Cilan said.

"Swanna let's start out with Bubblebeam." Yolei said.

"Swanna!"

"Vanillish use your Ice Beam." T.K. said. Swanna shot bubbles, but Vanillish shot a beam of ice that froze the bubbles and had them pop. "Let's give us some cover, use Mist."

"Vanillish!" Vanillish breathed out a mist covering the field.

"Nice try, Swanna use Defog." Yolei said. Swanna flapped its wings and the mist cleared. "Now use your Wing Attack." Swanna flew in and struck Vanillish. "Now let's give them your Scald."

"Vanillish use Astonish." T.K. said. Vanillish shot a red sonic wave that scared Swanna and kept it from attacking. "Now use Mirror Shot." Vanillish was covered in a reflective surface that turned into an orb and shot it hitting Swanna.

"Stay strong Swanna, use Scald again." Yolei said. Swanna sprayed boiling water and it hit Vanillish.

"Oh I thought it was getting chilly, but it seems Swanna turned up the heat." Freddie said.

"Now Swanna use Bubblebeam." Yolei said.

"Dodge it." T.K. said and Vanillish moved out of the way. "Now use Ice Beam." Vanillish shot the beam and it froze Swanna's wing.

"Oh no Swanna do something about that wing." Yolei said and Swanna started pecking at the ice.

"Now use Mirror Shot." T.K. said. Vanillish shot the orb and it hit and Swanna was knocked out.

"Swanna is unable to battle, Vanillish is the winner." The referee said.

"There you have it T.K. is our first semi-finalist." Freddie said.

"Swanna you were great. Get a good rest." Yolei said getting Swanna back in its pokeball.

"Nice job Vanillish." T.K. said.

"Vanillish!"

"You were great too Yolei." T.K. said.

"Thanks." Yolei said.

"What good friends they are. Now it's time for our next match where we have Ross going against Ash." Gennai said.

"These two have history since they battled each other time after time." Freddie said.

"Yeah and all those times Ash couldn't win." May said.

"Who knows maybe things will be different." Davis said.

"Okay I got to go big if I'm going to beat Ross this time. Charizard I choose you." Ash said.

"Roo!"

"I thought he would go with Charizard. Palpitoad you're up." Ross said.

"Palpitoad!"

"Alright Ash come and get us." Ross said.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail and hit them fast and hard." Ash said. Charizard flew in and hit Palpitoad with its tail.

"Palpitoad use Muddy Water." Ross said.

"Quick Charizard fly away." Ash said. Palpitoad surround itself in a wave of mud, but Charizard was able to fly out of the way. "Charizard use Slash."

"Now Palpitoad use Super Sonic." Ross said. Palpitoad shot the sound wave as Charizard was about to attack and was confused.

"Not good Charizard is confuse. How's Ash going to pull out of this?" Freddie said.

"Charizard snap out of it." Ash said.

"No matter how strong Charizard is, not even it can withstand the effects of water type attacks." Ross said. "Palpitoad use Muddy Water."

"Toad!" Palpitoad created another wave and it hit.

"Now make sure Charizard doesn't escape." Ross said. Palpitoad shot its tongue out and grabbed Charizard by the neck and pulled itself in.

"Oh no." Ash said.

"Palpitoad give them a close range Hydro Pump." Ross said. Palpitoaad shot its attack close range and not even Charizard could withstood it as Charizard fell.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"There it is. Ross is moving on to the semi-final round." Freddie said.

After a few great battles Ross and T.K. are going to the semi-final round. With Ash and Yolei out only two spots remain for the next battles are Davis versus May and Tai versus Iris.

To Be Continued…


	64. Different Relations Face Off

T.K. and Ross have faced Yolei and Ash in the second round. With his newly evolved Vanillish T.K. was able defeat Yolei's Swanna and Ross' Palpitoad was able to defeat Charizard. Now the other half of the match is Iris versus Tai and May versus Davis.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Different Relations Face Off

"Okay it's time for the second half of the second round and it's Tai against Iris." Freddie said as Tai and Iris stepped up to the field for their battle.

"You okay Ash?" May said.

"Upset a little I lost in the second round." Ash said.

"Don't worry I'll win for you." May said.

"Hey watch the battle is about to start." Davis said.

"I'm pumped up." Tai said showing his excitement.

"What a kid. Take it easy will you." Iris said.

"A kid? I'm older than you. Oh whatever Gligar let's go." Tai said and his was male.

"Gligar!"

"Wow so Tai has a Gligar." Kari said as she took out her pokedex.

"Gligar, the Flyscorpion pokemon. Gligar glide through the air and can inject poison into its foes through its stinger.

"Gible let's do this." Iris said.

"Gible!"

"When did Iris get a Gible?" Ash said.

"Gligar let's use Poison Sting." Tai said.

"Gligar!" Gligar shot poison needles out of its stinger and hit Gible.

"Gible use Take Down." Iris said. Gible ran up in yellow energy and jumped hitting Gligar.

"Gligar let's use Slash." Tai said. Gligar used its claw and slashed Gible. "Now let's use Acrobatics." Gligar glide and struck Gible from all sides.

"Gible use Dragon Rage." Iris said.

"Gible!" Gible shot a blue energy blast and it hit Gligar.

"Stay strong Gligar." Tai said.

"Gible now use Stone Edge." Iris said.

"Stop them with Screech." Tai said. Gligar shouted a horrible sound that was hurting Gible's ears.

"Try and get away with Dig." Iris said. Gible dug underground and escaped the Screech.

"Gible has gone underground, but with Gligar as part flying type what good will that do?" Freddie said.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Gligar use Screech in the hole and drag Gible out." Tai said. Gligar flew down in the whole and used Screech in it and Gible jumped out of the ground. "There it is, use Slash." Gligar flew in and was about to strike Gible.

"Gible use Stone Edge." Iris said. Gible created stones around it and struck Gligar. "Now let's use Take Down."

"Gligar use Acrobatics." Tai said. Both of them charged at each other and they collided trying to push the other back. In the end they both were.

"Gible now use Dragon Rage." Iris said and Gible blasted Gligar and he hit the wall knocked out.

"Gligar is unable to battle, Gible is the winner." The referee said.

"Oh yay!" Iris said. Tai lifted Gligar and Gligar did not look happy.

"Hey it's alright Gligar we'll get them next time." Tai said.

"Gligar."

"Now that that's done there is only one spot left for the semi-finals." Freddie said.

"That will be decided by a battle between May and Davis." Gennai said and the two of them came up to field.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because we're friends and your Ash's girlfriend." Davis said.

"The same goes to you since your Kari's boyfriend." May said. "Now Beautifly go."

"Beautifly!"

"Golduck I choose you." Davis said.

"Golduck!"

"Alright Golduck let's start out with Water Gun." Davis said. 'If Beautifly gets soak it won't be able to fly.' He thought.

"Send that back with Psychic." May said.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly used its mind and sent it back hitting Golduck.

"Now Beautifly use Silver Wind." May said. Beautifly flapped its wings created a sliver gust of wind and pushed Golduck back.

"Ok Golduck use Confusion." Davis said.

"Golduck!" Golduck had Beautifly crash into the ground.

"Now Golduck let's use Slash." Davis said. Golduck ran in with its nails out to try and slash Beautifly.

"Quick Beautifly fly up." May said and Beautifly was able to get up before Golduck could hit it. "Now Beautifly use String Shot." Beautifly shot its thread and Golduck got tied up and couldn't break free.

"Golduck is caught in the thread and it's strong." Freddie said.

"Now Beautifly use Silver Wind." May said.

"Golduck spin." Davis said. Golduck spun around as it was hit by Silver Wind and the String Shot was torn up having Golduck free. "Sweet it worked. Now use Focus Punch." Golduck jumped up and pounded Beautifly.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun." May said. Beautifly emitted light as bright as sunlight and healed itself. "Now use Psychic." Beautifly had Golduck sent flying back. "Now use Silver Wind."

"Golduck hold it back with Confusion." Davis said. Beautifly launched the wind, but Golduck was able to push it back.

"Beautifly use Psychic." May said. Beautifly used its mind and with the power of both of them it created a tornado.

"Look at that a tornado has came up on the field." Freddie said.

"With the combine power of both the psychic attacks on silver wind that's what happens." Gennai said.

"Golduck jump in it." Davis said and Golduck jumped in the tornado.

"What's he doing?" May said. Golduck rode the wind and made it to the top.

"Now use Focus Punch." Davis said. Golduck went behind Beautifly and pound it. "Now let's use Slash." Golduck ran in and slashed Beautifly and Beautifly was out.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, Golduck is the winner." The referee said.

'There we have it. We got out four semi-finalists." Freddie said. "These four trainers will battle each other until we get our two finalists."

"Now I say we see who's going against who." Gennai said as they were shuffled up and the matches were set. "It's T.K. versus Ross and Iris versus Davis."

"Last time I faced T.K. I lost. This time I'll win." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"It's you and me Iris." Davis said.

"Well I'll be ready for that battle." Iris said. They got the semi-finals started and T.K. and Ross were up.

"Our first match is going to be Ross and T.K." Freddie said. "These two have faced each other before in the Chloreenis Tournament and Ross lost. Now it looks like he's getting a rematch."

"Alright Espeon you're up." T.K. said.

"Espeon!"

"Now Maractus I choose you." Ross said.

"Maractus!"

"Maractus let's start out with Bullet Seed." Ross said.

"Espeon use Psybeam." T.K. said. Both of them launched their attacks and they collided in each other. "Now let's use Quick Attack."

"Espeon!" Espeon ran in with speed and tackled Maractus.

"Maractus use Energy Ball." Ross said.

"Maractus!" Maractus shot the energy orb.

"Espeon dodge and use Swift." T.K. said. Espeon jumped over the attack and shot stars from its tail and hit.

"Oh man I forgot how fast Espeon is." Ross said.

"Now let's use Iron Tail." T.K. said. Espeon's tail turned metal and hit Maractus. "Now let's finish this. Espeon use Swift and Psybeam." Espeon shot stars and combined it with Psybeam making the stars a rainbow color and the combined power knocked Maractus out.

"Maractus is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner." The referee said.

"Just like that it's all over." Freddie said.

"Oh man he's as strong as ever." Ross said.

"Yeah way to knock him out." Kyle said.

"T.K. is even stronger. Well there's no way I'm going to lose to him again." Davis said.

"Of course we have to get pass Iris first." Imperialdramon said.

"Right I'm on it." Davis said and he and Iris went on the field.

"Alright everyone this is our second to last match of the tournament. We have Davis against Iris." Freddie said.

"Dragonite let's go." Iris said.

"Re Ba!"

"Machoke you're up now." Davis said.

"Machoke!"

T.K. is the first in the final round and now we wait and see if it will be Iris or Davis next. Then the winner on who will face Gennai. You don't want to miss this exciting battle.


	65. Junior Champion

The Junior Champion Tournament draws closer to an end. First was Tai who lost to Iris. Then came May when she lost against Davis. Finally in the semi-finals first match was T.K. against Ross and Ross lost. Now we see who will face him, Davis or Iris.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Junior Champion

Iris was battling with her Dragonite and Davis was battling with his Machoke. Davis took out his pokdex.

"Dragonite, the Dragon pokemon and the evolve form of Dragonair. Dragonite can fly so fast that they can travel around the whole Earth in just 16 hours."

"So Dragonite is a dragon type like Imperialdramon and Salamence." Davis said.

"So you know what do right?" Imperialdramon said.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Machoke let's use Ice Punch." Davis said.

"Dragonite use Thunder Punch." Iris said.

"Machoke!"

"Ba!" Both of them ran in with their fists out and ice and electricity scattered as they made contact.

"Interesting use of Thunder Punch. Since Dragonite is weak against ice types Iris used it to counter." Cilan said.

"Machoke use Karate Chop." Davis said.

"Dragonite use Ice Beam." Iris said. Dragonite shot a beam of ice that froze Machoke's hand.

"Oh talk about frost bite." Freddie said.

"A dragon type that can use ice attacks!?" Davis said.

"Now that's something you don't see every day. We dragon types don't like the cold." Imperialdramon said.

"Now Dragonite use Flamethrower." Iris said. Dragonite breathed out fire and it hit Machoke.

"Machoke use Karate Chop with the other hand." Davis said and Machoke went in to attack.

"Dragonite dodge it." Iris said and Dragonite flew over Machoke. "Now use Ice Beam, freeze that other arm." Dragonite shot the beam and Machoke's other arm was frozen.

"Uh oh if it's almost difficult now for Machoke to attack." Freddie said.

"Now Dragonite use Dragon Rush." Iris said. Dragonite was covered in a blue dragon shape aura and flew at Machoke and struck.

"Oh man Dragonite knows so many different attacks." Davis said.

"This is the first time Davis has even seen a Dragonite. Davis doesn't know that much about them so this is going to be a tough battle." Ross said.

"There's still a chance. If only Davis can hit Dragonite with Ice Punch." Kari said.

"That won't do much with Iris' Dragonite. It can be really tough." Cilan said.

"Yeah Dragonite can withstand attacks its weak against." Ash said.

"So Davis what are you going to do now with Machoke's arms frozen?" Iris said.

"Machoke use Strength and break your arms free." Davis said. Machoke was covered in energy and smashed its arms together and the ice broke off which surprised Iris and Dragonite. "Sweet now use Karate Chop."

"Machoke!" Machoke ran in and kept chopping at Dragonite.

"Now use Ice Punch." Davis said and Machoke pounded Dragonite across the face.

"We're not beaten yet. Dragonite use Dragon Rush." Iris said and Machoke got hit again.

"No Machoke!" Davis shouted.

"Machoke has taken a lot of damage. Could this be it?" Gennai said.

"No Machoke you got to get up." Davis said as Machoke tried to get up. Then Machoke began to glow and grew extra arms.

"Look at that!" Tai said.

"Is Machoke evolving?" Yolei said. Then Machoke became Machamp.

"Machamp!"

"Machamp, the Superpower pokemon and the final evolve form of Machop. Machamp has grown more strength and power into its arms that it can punch 1000 times in two seconds."

"Wow you even know a new move Machamp." Davis said. "Alright let's use Ice Punch."

"Dragonite dodge it." Iris said. Dragonite moved to the side causing Machamp to miss.

"Grab Dragonite." Davis said and Machamp got a hold of Dragonite by the chest and in a head lock.

"Look at that Machamp's got Dragonite and won't let go." Freddie said.

"Now let's show them that new move. Machamp use Seismic Toss." Davis said.

"Machamp!" Machamp jumped up holding onto Dragonite and was flipping around. Then came down and slammed Dragonite into the ground and was taken down.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Machamp is the winner." The referee said.

"There he is everyone. We have our two finalists. Davis and T.K." Freddie said.

"Yes. Machamp way to go out there." Davis said as he hugged Machamp, but when Machamp hugged back…. "Machamp you're crushing me, can't breathe." Machamp eased off its grip and Davis looked to T.K. "I get to battle him again."

"We'll give our two finalists a good night's rest before they face off. So everyone good night." Gennai said. It got late and everyone was having dinner.

"For making it to the finals eat to your heart's content." Cilan said.

"Thanks Cilan." Davis said as he chowed down.

"And for Machamp evolving I made this." Iris said giving Machamp some food and started eating.

"So you're facing T.K. tomorrow? He's a friend of yours right?" May said.

"Yeah, sort of." Davis said.

"Sort of?" May said.

"It's a long story May." Ash said.

"Let's just say these two have a story." Ross said.

"Davis are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I got to face him and I will win." Davis said. 'I can't lose to him again. I have to give it everything I've got.' He thought.

….

The Next Day

Everyone went back to the stadium and T.K. and Davis were ready to face each other.

"This is it everyone. The winner of this match will face our the Digose Champion Gennai." Freddie said.

"Davis let's have a great battle." T.K. said.

"Yeah let's. Imperialdramon you're up." Davis said.

"Right." Imperialdramon said and stepped up to the battlefield."

"Angemon let's go get them." T.K. said.

"Finally I get my turn." Angemon said.

"Wow an actual angel and going against a dragon type. I must be watching a battle of heaven." Iris said.

"Alright Imperialdramon start out with Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Angemon let's use Mega Punch." T.K. said. Both of them used their attacks and collided into each other pushing both of them back. "Now use Air Cutter." Angemon shot the energy scythes and they hit.

"Stay strong Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Don't worry I got this." Imperialdramon said.

"In that case let's use Brick Break." Davis said and Imperialdramon flew in to attack.

"Push back with Gust." T.K. said. Angemon flapped his wings and created a wind that was pushing Imperialdramon back.

"Keep going." Davis said and Imperialdramon was able to fight through the wind.

"Angemon get out of there." T.K. said. Angemon used his staff and pole vaulted over Imperialdramon.

"What was that?" Imperialdramon said.

"I figure I might as well throw in some contest movements." Angemon said.

"Just turn around and use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew in to attack, but Angemon kept moving out of the way.

"Now Angemon use Mega Punch." T.K. said and Angemon pounded Imperiladramon. "Now let's use Focus Blast." Angemon focused his energy and launched his attack hitting Imperiladramon hit the ground. "Now use Air Cutter."

"Get out of the way." Davis said and Imperialdramon moved out of the way of the attack. "Now use Dragon Pulse." Imperialdramon launched his attack and it hit Angemon. "Now Focus Punch." Imperialdramon flew up and kept pounding Angemon.

"Had enough?" Imperialdramon said.

"Not even close." Angemon said.

"Angemon use Gust." T.K. said and Angemon launched the wind hitting Imperiladramon.

"That's it, it's all or nothing. Imperiladramon use Giga Impact." Davis said.

"Angemon use Focus Blast." T.K. said. As Imperialdramon flew in Angemon was charging up its attack. Imperialdramon flew in it and caused a massive explosion. "Angemon!"

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted.

Davis and T.K.'s battle is deciding the winner of the Junior Champion Tournament. Though we all wonder who will emerge the victor.

Something fell out of the smoke and hit the ground. Davis thought it was Angemon, but when the smoke cleared it turned out to be Imperialdramon and he was out.

"Imperiladramon is unable to battle, Angemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Wh…what happened?" Davis said.

To Be Continued…


	66. Deal With Suffering Defeat

The Junior Champion Tournament has ended with T.K. winning by taking down Imperialdramon, but everyone is wondering what happened.

"I don't get it. How did I lose the battle?" Davis said.

"I'm wondering that myself." T.K. said as Angemon flew down.

"Let's see if we can get a replay and see through the smoke." Freddie said. They replay the moment the two made contact in slow motion and right when the explosion went off Imperialdramon's Giga Impact was beaten and Angemon's Focus Blast hit.

"It seems that the power of Focus Blast was too much for Imperialdramon's Giga Impact." Gennai said.

"So then T.K. is indeed our winner and earns the right to battle Gennai." Freddie said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Davis' voice) Deal With Suffering Defeat

After the battle Davis went to the pokemon center to make sure all of his pokemon were back in top form.

"Davis all your pokemon are in perfect health." Nurse Joy said as she brought out Imperialdramon, Salamence, Machamp, Tropius, Golduck, and Kadabra.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Davis said.

"Davis are you okay?" Ash said as he and the others walked up to him.

"No. Man I can't believe I lost to T.K. again." Davis said as he hit the wall.

"Davis it's okay." Kari said.

"Yeah don't be such a kid over a little loss." Iris said.

"You just don't get it. I wouldn't expect you or anyone to understand." Davis said as he ran out the door in anger leaving his pokemon.

"Boy what a little kid. He gets upset because he lost a battle even if it was in the finals just like a kid." Iris said.

"Axew!"

"Iris stop!" Ross shouted.

"There's a lot more to this than you think." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" May said.

"Is there something that goes on between Davis and T.K.?" Cilan said.

"You can say that." Kari said.

"It's a long story." Ross said. "From what Ash and I were told Davis sees T.K. as a rival. He thinks T.K. is better than him at everything. Battling is the one thing Davis does his absolute best at and with T.K. beating him it's real hard for him. Just once Davis would like to beat him at something. To him, he feels like he can't do anything."

"Wow I had no idea. That must be real hard." Iris said.

"I remember you told us about that Kari, but I never would have guessed this." May said and Davis' pokemon were feeling real bad for Davis. Back at the stadium T.K. was getting ready to face Gennai.

"Alright I can do this. Time to see how far I came." T.K. said. Ash and the others came back and Tai didn't notice Davis was with them.

"Where's Davis?" Tai said.

"He needs sometime after his defeat." Kari said.

"I can understand with how Davis can be." Yolei said.

"Hey watch, the battle is about to start." Kyle said.

"Now we'll watch our tournament champ T.K. going against the Digose Champ Gennai." Freddie said as Gennai as he came up to the field.

"Alright T.K. as promise you will face me in battle. Here comes my champion pokemon Machinedramon." Gennai said. Machinedramon moved came out onto the battlefield.

"Angemon let's go." T.K. said.

"Alright T.K. I'm ready." Angemon said.

"This is just like when we battled the Dark Masters. Now let's start out with Focus Blast." T.K. said. Angemon focused his power and launched the attack.

"Machinedramon use Protect." Gennai said. Machinedramon put up the barrier and protected itself.

"Angemon use Mega Punch." T.K. said.

"Use Crunch." Gennai said. Angemon flew into attack, but Machinedramon was about to bite down on him.

"Angemon stop, pull back." T.K. said and Angemon flew back.

"Now Machinedramon use Flash Cannon." Gennai said. Machinedramon powered up its cannons and fired.

"Angemon dodge it." T.K. said and Angemon flew out of the way.

"You're not getting away." Gennai said. Machinedramon fired again and this time it hit as Angemon hit the ground. "Now let's use Rock Smash." Machinedramon went into attack and pounded Angemon.

"Angemon hold on." T.K. said.

"Finish this with Flash Cannon." Gennai said. Machinedramon fired the energy blast and it hit and Angemon was taken down.

"Angemon is unable to battle, Machinedramon is the winner." The referee said. Gennai walked over and clapped his hands to T.K.

"A fine job T.K. You've raised your pokemon well." Gennai said.

"Thanks Gennai, but I guess it wasn't enough since I couldn't beat you." T.K. said.

"Either way you did a great job. Now let's hear it for him." Gennai said as they all cheered and T.K. was given his trophy for winning.

"It seems Davis couldn't make it." May said.

"I hope he's okay." Yolei said. Davis was outside lying on the grass as dark clouds were hanging over in the sky. He was depressed about his battle with T.K. still.

'I can't believe I lost to him again.' Davis thought. 'Why can't I beat him? Will I ever be as good as him?'

"Davis." Davis looked up and saw Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon?" Davis said.

"Not just me." Imperialdramon said and Davis saw all his pokemon.

"Guys?" Davis said.

"Roo!"

"Machamp!"

"Tropius!"

"Golduck!"

"Kadabra!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"We came to check on you." Imperialdramon said. "Davis you're not the only one feels that way about T.K. We all wish we could beat him. We're in this together." All the pokemon agreed.

"Thanks guys." Davis said and was feeling better. Then was attacked by a Shadow Ball and Air Slash. "Hey what's going on now?"

"What's wrong, you look sad."

"Seeing that makes us feel glad

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Not you guys again." Davis said.

"Now's not really a good time." Imperialdramon said.

"Oh I say it is." Jessie said.

"Seeing how you're all depressed it's a perfect time for us to take your pokemon." James said.

"Save yourself the trouble and just hand over your pokemon." Meowth said.

"Woobat use Air Slash." Jessie said.

"Yamask use Shadow Ball." James said.

"Woo/Ya!" Both pokemon launched their attacks, but Salamence launched a Flamethrower and stopped the attacks.

"Nice shot Salamence." Davis said. "Alright Machamp use Ice Punch, Golduck use Slash." Both of them jumped up and attacked Woobat and Yamask and sent them into the balloon. "Kadabra bring them down with Confusion. Tropius use Razor Leaf to make sure they don't fly away." Kadabra was bringing them down and Tropius shot its leaves and sliced the balloon with Team Rocket hitting the ground.

"Where does he get the enthusiasm?" Jessie said.

"Maybe we should stop attacking when they're depressed." James said.

"Really because I'm depressed and they attack us." Meowth said. Then Davis and his pokemon stepped up to them.

"Tropius use Bullet Seed. Salamence use Hyper Beam. Machamp use Revenge. Golduck use Water Gun. Kadabra use Psybeam. Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. All four of them launched their attacks that caused an explosion that sent them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted and were gone.

"Thanks guys. You're all really the best and one reason is because you have me as a trainer." Davis said and they were glad he was his normal self.

"Davis!" He turned to see that the others were running up to him.

"Are you okay we heard an explosion?" Ash said.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine." Davis said.

"Well I'm glad we found you." Cilan said.

"Our boat is about to leave. We got to get going." Iris said. As the sun began set they headed down to the docks to say their goodbyes. "I guess this is it."

"Axew."

"It was great getting to meet all of you." Cilan said.

"It was great to meet you too." Kari said.

"By the way, if I may add, Davis you're dragon pokemon look great." Iris said.

"Wow thanks Iris, that means a lot from dragon master like you." Davis said.

"Squirtle."

"Pikachu."

"You take care of yourself now Axew." Angewomon said.

"Axew."

"Oh Kari here. A new dress for the grand festival." May said giving her a box.

"Thanks May. That's real nice of you." Kari said. Then May turned to Ash.

"Are you going to be okay without me?" May said.

"I don't know. I mean I'm going to miss you a lot." Ash said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we can make it through this. I'll see you when you get back to Kanto and I know you're going to win the Digose League." May said and kissed him. They got on the boat and they were all waving goodbye.

"So long you guys." Ross said.

"Take care." Kari said.

"Later." Davis said.

"Best wishes." Cilan said.

"Hope to see you guys again." Iris said.

"Bye May I…I love you." Ash said.

"I love you too." May said and soon they couldn't see or hear each other again.

"Those seem like great friends." T.K. said as he came up to them.

"Yeah they were." Ash said.

"Hey Kari I heard you had five ribbons right?" T.K. said.

"Yeah why?" Kari said.

"I got five ribbons myself. The Grand Festival is being held just north of here." T.K. said. "It's just a boat ride away."

"Really, the Grand Festival is that close. That's great." Kari said.

The Junior Champion Tournament had came and went, but now our heroes have their sites on the Grand Festival. With it coming up real soon Kari is getting very excited as more tremendous battles are on the way.

To Be Continued…


	67. Tooth Of The Night

AN: Some few from a movie will be what's making a cameo appearance or something

When the Junior Tournament came to an end our heroes are heading off to the Grand Festival for Kari to compete.

They were all on a boat that was heading for the Grand Festival.

"So where's the Grand Festival happening?" Ash said.

"A place known as Valix Bay. It's by the ocean which is why it's a boat ride away." Ross said.

"Great I'll soon be competing." Kari said.

"Of course first it's making a stop on island. In fact they say this island is where they discovered the truth about ice and dragon types." Ross said.

"Ice and dragon types?" Davis said.

"There it is just up ahead." Ross said as they were coming up to the island.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Ash's voice) Tooth Of The Night

The boat docked and they looked around the island that had a small town.

"So what makes this place known for the truth of ice and dragon types?" Ash said.

"Apparently during the times of Vikings this is where the truth about ice and dragon types were discovered." Ross said. "Meaning this is where people found out ice types are strong against dragon types."

"You mean this place all those years ago?" Davis said.

"That's right. This place is well known for dragon types especially." They looked to see a girl about their age with auburn hair that was in a braid.

"Can we help you?" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear. My name is Anna and I just love it when people want to hear about my island."

"Hi Anna I'm Ash."

"Pikachu."

"My name is Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle."

"My name's Kari."

"And I'm Angewomon."

"So Anna your island is known for dragon types?" Ash said.

"Yeah, come over to my house and I'll gladly tell you the story." Anna said. She took them to her house that was up by the cliffs. "This island has a long history. In fact Vikings and dragon types use to be at war with each other."

"They use to be at war?" Davis said.

"Why would anyone want to be at war with pokemon?" Ash said.

"That's a different story." Anna said. "Anyway this place use to be pretty far up so it was cold and when it was winter ice types really came out. That's where Vikings discovered the dragon types hate ice types. However that all changed one day."

"What happened?" Kari said.

"It's all because of that man." Anna said showing a picture on the wall that looked real old of a one leg man with a Garchomp.

"Who is that?" Ross said.

"That is one of my ancestors. Hiccup and his Garchomp." Anna said.

"Hiccup? What kind of name is Hiccup?" Davis said.

"My ancestor ended the war between Vikings and the dragon types." Anna said. "He proved that the dragon types weren't what they thought they were. He was the first to become friends with them and became partners with that Garchomp he named Toothless."

"Toothless? Who comes up with these names?" Davis said.

"Those two were best friends and partners. Hiccup rode Toothless all the time." Anna said. "Toothless had to have been the fastest Garchomp ever."

"I've heard that if a Garchomp folds its body right it can take off as fast as a jet." Ross said.

"Not only that, but Toothless was the only known BLACK Garchomp." Anna said.

"A Black Garchomp!" Ash and Ross said.

"Pika/Squir!"

"What does a normal Garchomp look like?" Davis said taking out his pokedex and saw what a normal Garchomp looks like.

"Garchomp, the Mach pokemon and the final evolve form of Gible. If Garchomp extends its wings and fold its body it is able to fly at sonic speed."

"I've heard that some pokemon come in different colors and it's a rare thing, but I never heard of a black Garchomp." Brandon said.

"Well if you want you can come see one. I've heard that there's a black Garchomp up in the mountains and I'm going to catch it." Anna said and then look at the picture. "Maybe then I can be like my ancestor."

"Anna can we go with you? We want to see that black Garchomp." Ash said.

"Sure and I could use the help. Get ready because you just might see something that only comes once in a life time." Anna said. Meanwhile outside Team Rocket heard the whole thing.

"A black Garchomp!" Jessie said.

"This is our chance to make history." James said.

"We got to get there and find that Garchomp before the twerps do. This is too good." Meowth said and they took off for the mountains. They made it up there first and were blocking an entrance to a cave.

"With this out of sight then the twerps can't get in." Jessie said. They blocked the cave and went in. Ash and the others with Anna were climbing up the mountain.

"Do you know where the Garchomp is?" Kari said.

"Inside the mountain, there should be a cave up ahead." Anna said.

"Excuse me?" They turned around and saw a woman with a braided blonde hair and a Dragonair come up to them.

"Can we help you?" Anna said.

"I heard you're going after the black Garchomp. Then you're going to need this." The woman said giving them a dragon mark.

"What's this for?" Anna said.

"You'll find out when you get there. Come on Stormfly." The woman said.

"Dra!" Both of them walked through a small fog and vanished.

"Who was that woman?" Ross said.

"I'm not sure, but she seemed familiar." Anna said as she looked at the mark. After meeting the mysterious woman they continued up the mountain, but Anna came to a stop. "Hold up."

"What's the matter?" Davis said.

"I've traveled up this mountain time after time. There's suppose to be a cave right here." Anna said and brought out a pokeball. "Mamoswine come on out.

"Mamoswine!"

"Mamoswine use Double Hit and get these rocks out of the way." Anna said.

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine used its tusk and strength and pushed the rocks out of the way. Then Team Rocket was sent flying right out of the cave.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted and were gone.

"Was that Team Rocket?" Ash said.

"Yeah something tossed them out." Ross said and Anna knew what it was. Then went inside and deep inside the cave was an opening with a hole at the top with some crystals.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Imperialdramon said.

"Gar!" They looked up and saw that a Garchomp and it was as black as night.

"Wow an actual black Garchomp." Ross said.

"This is my chance. Garchomp I want to battle you and catch you." Anna said. "Mamoswine use Blizzard."

"Mamoswine!" Mamoswine launched a storm of snow, but Garchomp jumped up and dodge it with it being fast.

"Wow that Garchomp is fast too." Ash said.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp came at Mamoswine with a Brick Break.

"Stay strong Mamoswine. Now use Take Down." Anna said. Mamoswine charged at Garchomp, but Garchomp jumped over and use Dragon Rage and hit from behind. "I'm not giving up. Mamoswine use Ice Fang." Mamoswine's tusk turned to ice and came at Garchomp, but Garchomp jumped over again and then was using Dragon Rush.

"Watch out." Ross said. Garchomp hit Mamoswine and they all were pushed back by the force of the attack with Anna dropping the dragon mark.

"Wow that Garchomp is powerful." Davis said.

"Uh oh." Ross said and Garchomp was charging something up. "It looks like Draco Meteor." Garchomp was about to launch its attack, but then notice the mark.

"Garchomp?" Garchomp lifted it up and took a good look at it.

"Why did it stop?" Kari said.

"Wait I got it." Anna said. "That's the family crest of Hiccup when he was around. Now I understand. This Garchomp is a descendent of Toothless. Garchomp I'm a descendent of Hiccup. I wanted to catch you so I can be like him. I ask you, will you come with me?" She held out her hand with a pokeball. Garchomp wanted to be like Toothless so it accepted and went inside the pokeball and Anna was so happy. "Yes the black Garchomp is mine!"

….

Anna's house

After catching Garchomp they all went back to Anna's house and were about to go their separate ways.

"It's great you caught that Garchomp Anna." Ash said.

"Thanks. Now maybe I can be like my ancestor." Anna said. "Anyway thank you for coming with and good luck Kari in the Grand Festival."

"Thank you Anna." Kari said.

After seeing a once in a life time moment our heroes will never forget this moment for the rest of their lives.

"You know I don't think we could got Garchomp if that woman didn't give us that crest." Davis said.

"Yeah who was she? She called her Dragonair Stormfly." Ross said.

"Stormfly?" Anna said and then realized something and ran back inside.

"Anna what's the matter?" Ash said.

"I remember where I saw her before." Anna said digging through a trunk and took something out. "This is a family portrait of Hiccup and his family. Look." She showed the woman from before in the picture and they were surprised. "Her name was Astrid and that Dragonair she called Stormfly was her partner. She was Hiccup's wife."

"But it couldn't have been the same woman we saw." Ross said.

"Then who did we see?" Davis said.

To Be Continued…


	68. Trials In The First Round

Valix Bay, the location of where the Grand Festival is being held. This is where Kari plans to win. Though she already won the Grand Festival in Hoenn there's nothing saying she can't enter this one.

"Wow we're finally here." Kari said.

"The Grand Festival is at last here." Davis said.

"Kari are you ready to win this?" Ash said.

"We know you're going to do great." Ross said.

"Thanks guys. I can't wait." Kari said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Trials In The First Round

"Everyone come on out." Kari said as she brought out all of her pokemon. "Guys have a look around. This is where all our hard work is going to pay off."

"Hey I wonder if any of the others have made it yet." Imperialdramon said.

"You guys!" They looked down the beach and saw that Mimi was running up to them.

"Mimi!" Kari shouted with joy.

"Mimi, you got five ribbons too?" Davis said.

"Sure did." Mimi said with a wink. "Kari are all these pokemon yours? They all look amazing."

"Thank you Mimi." Kari said.

"I was just on my way to get registered. You want to come?" Mimi said.

"Sure, I got to get registered too." Kari said. As they made their way to the registration desk they saw that T.K. and Sora were already there. "Sora, T.K.!"

"Hey you guys." T.K. said.

"I'm glad to see you guys made it." Sora said.

"It's great to see you again Sora. We haven't seen you in a while." Davis said.

"It's great to see you guys too." Sora said.

"So are you two ready for this?" T.K. said.

"Let us get registered first." Mimi said.

"I can help with that. I just need your pokedex and your five ribbons." The desk clerk said. Both Kari gave her their pokedexs and their ribbons. "Okay you're all set." Before the competition could begin they all decided to have lunch.

"I saw your last contest with Vaporeon and Druddigon Kari. You've improved since I battled you." Sora said.

"I owe it all to my pokemon." Kari said.

"Hello. Did you miss me?" Someone behind Kari said and she paniced.

"Penny!?"

"How is my little Kari and her boys?" Penny said.

"Is that another friend of Kari's?" T.K. said.

"Not really. She causes nothing, but problems." Davis said.

"I can't believe you actually got five ribbons to get in." Kari said.

"Well you better believe it sister. Just make sure you don't lose before you face me because I'm taking you down. Tootles." Penny said walking away.

"Someone seems confidente." Sora said.

"I can tell this is going to be an interesting Grand Festival." Mimi said. Soon the competition was starting.

"Come on hurry."

"I don't want to miss a thing."

"You just had to stop and tie your shoe Joe." All of the digidestine except Ken and Ross from pokemon world since they were both out of the region.

"Hurry up. I don't' want tom is my sister performing." Tai said.

"Yeah and I don't want to miss T.K. or Sora." Matt said.

"We're almost there." Cody said and they managed to make it in.

"At last it's finally here. The day coordinators have worked so hard for and have come so far. It's the Grand Festival!" Jillian said and everyone in the audience cheered. "The Grand Festival is where coordinators compete to be top coordinator. The ones that are here have earned five ribbons making them eligible to be here today."

"Oh man this is going to be good." Davis said as the guys sat in the crowd.

"Hey." They looked up the stairs to see Tai and the others.

"Hey you guys." Yolei said.

"I'm glad we found you." Joe said.

"It's great to see you guys." Cody said.

"Joe, Cody how've you been?" Davis said.

"What am I chop livered?" Izzy said.

"Or me?" Matt said.

"It's nice to see you too Izzy and Matt." Imperialdramon said.

"Aren't our Ross and Ken here?" Davis said.

"I'm afraid not." Tai said.

"They're in another region. So is this thing about to start?" Yolei said.

"Now of course we have our judges Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizoe." Jillian said.

"It is a great pleasure to see all the coordinators to give their best." Mr. Contesta said.

"This is more than remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Now usually we have one, but this time we have three Nurse Joys." Jillian said as the three Nurse Joys came out. "Not only will they judge, but they will also help heal all our competitors' pokemon." In the coordinator room all of them were getting excited.

"Wow I've never seen a crowd this big." T.K. said in a tux with yellow cuffs and a dark green tie.

"Wow so this is thee Grand Festival." Mimi said wearing a pink outfit with a white dress that flowered around.

"You get use to it." Kari said wearing a sparkling dark pink dress with a corsage.

"Just imagine the applause and all our pokemon are going to have it all." Sora said in a red sparkling dress with sparkling gloves.

"Fools because I'm the one who's going to win." Penny said in a black dress and a black veil on her head.

"Now we're going to have our coordinators get out here and our judges will do the thing. Now get ready everyone because the Grand Festival begins!" Jilllian said. Each coordinator went on and used two pokemon in a double performance. "Now welcome our next coordinator, Mimi."

"Go Mimi!" Tai cheered.

"Lillymon, Delcatty let's do this." Mimi said and both came out in a flock of flowers.

"Hi everyone." Lillymon said.

"Delcatty!"

"Wow so Togemon must have evolved." Ross said taking out his pokedex.

"Lillymon, the Garden Pixie pokemon and the evolve form of Togemon. When people are wrapped by Lillymon's flowers it brings out the good in them."

"Lillymon use Petal Dance. Delcatty use Shock Wave." Mimi said. Lillymon spun around with petals flying around and Delcatty shot static from its tail surrounding Lillymon. "Now Delcatty let's use Attract and Lillymon use Sweet Kiss."

"You got it Mimi." Lillymon said as she blew kisses with hearts coming out and with a wink Delcatty shot hearts. Combined with the static and petals the hearts flew around with pink trails flying around.

"That was great." Yolei said.

"Wow Mimi's become a great coordinator. Now I see what contests are all about." Izzy said.

"That's just the first round." Ross said.

"Now our next coordinator is Kari." Jillian said.

"Alright go Kari!" Davis said.

"You're number one sis." Tai said.

"Liepard and Skarmory show time." Kari said and both Liepard and Skarmory came right through a spiral of energy.

"Skarmory!"

"Liepard!"

"She's using Liepard?" T.K. said as he watched and tighten his grip on his hand.

"Liepard use Shadow Ball and Skarmory use Swift." Kari said. Liepard shot a dark orb and Skarmory shot stars into it. The orb burst turning into a purple star. "Now Liepard use Shadow Claw and Skarmory use Steel Wing." Both of them jump at the star and hit with both of them glowing the same color.

"Wow that's amazing." Tai said.

"I don't think she's done." Matt said.

"Liepard use Assist." Kari said.

"Assist? That could be anything, she's taking a big risk." Ross said. Liepard's Assist was a glowing purple flash. "That must be Druddigon's Flash Cannon."

"Starmory use Air Cutter." Kari said. Skarmory shot energy scythes at the cannon and caused purple flashes through the stage. After the performance while Kari was heading back she saw T.K. walking up to her. "Hi T.K."

"Hey Kari. Just heading for my turn and wait till you see my new pokemon." T.K. said.

"Well good luck." Kari said holding up her hand, but T.K. walked past her. "What's the matter with him?"

"Now Mothim and Heatmore you're up." T.K. said and both of his pokemonwere shot out of lightning.

"Mothim!"

"Heatmore!"

"So Heatmore is T.K.'s new pokemon." Kari said.

The Grand Festival has begun. Mimi and Kari have made great performances and now T.K. is next. What performance will he give with his new Heatmore? Stay tune.


	69. Hatred To The Dark

The Grand Festival has started and Kari has met up with her rivals. She and Mimi have already performed. Now T.K. is up next and ready to show his new pokemon.

"Now Mothim and Heatmore you're up." T.K. said and both of his pokemon were shot out of lightning.

"Mothim!"

"Heatmor!"

"So Heatmor is T.K.'s new pokemon." Kari said as she was watching.

"I didn't know T.K. had a Heatmor." Ash said.

"We've kept in contact with each other. He told me he caught it just a little while ago." Matt said.

"Only a little while? Then how's Heatmor suppose to perform if this could be its first time." Ross said.

"I guess we're about to find out." Davis said.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Hatred To The Dark

"Now Mothim use Protect and Heatmor use Fire Spin." T.K. said.

"Heatmor!" Heatmor spun around and breathed out fire that had it spun around.

"Mothim!" Mothim brought up a barrier around it and protected itself from the flames and was glowing red.

"Incredible, fire and bug types are opposite, but T.K.'s using it in his performance." Izzy said.

"Now Heatmor use Fury Swipes." T.K. said. Heatmor jumped up and started slashing at the flames. "Now Mothim use Silver Wind." Mothim created the shining wind and the flames were caught and the shine turned red. However it seemed Heatmor got caught in it.

"Oh no." Kari said.

"Heatmor is caught in the current." Davis said.

"Heatmor use Fury Swipes and Motim use Hidden Power." T.K. said. Mothim shot the energy orb and Heatmor slashed at it. It spread the wind and flames and end T.K.'s performance with both of his pokemon landing gently.

"Now since that's done let's find out about Heatmor." Davis said reaching for his pokedex.

"Heatmor, the Anteater pokemon. It draws air in through its tail and turns it into flames for a tongue. Durant are its natural enemies."

"Remind me to never put my Durant near T.K.'s Heatmor

"Whew I got worried there for a second." Yolei said.

"Luckily he was able to pull it out." Joe said, but T.K. didn't seemed satisfied with his performance. Then Sora was up next.

"Maractus and Bellossom come on out." Sora said and both of her pokemon came through musical notes.

"Maractus!"

"Bellossom!"

"Now both of you use Petal Dance." Sora said and both of them spun around surrounding the field in petals. "Now Bellossom use Energy Ball and Maractus use Pin Missile."

"Bellossom!"

"Maractus!" Bellossom shot the energy orb and Maractus hit it with Pin Missile causing fireworks.

"Now let's dance." Sora said. She turned on some music and Bellossom and MAractus started dancing to it.

"I forgot that Maractus and Bellossom are pokemon that like to dance." Izzy said.

"Man everyone is so good. If I was a judge I have a hard time deciding who's moving on." Joe said. Then Penny was next up and she was using Mightyena and Muk.

"Now Muk use Sludge Bomb and Mightyena use Iron Tail." Penny said.

"Muk!"

"Mightyena!" Muk shot the sludge and Mightyena hit it with its tail made of iron cuasing firework sparks.

"Now Muk use Body Slam and Mightyena use Scary Face." Penny said. Muk slammed down on Mightyena and Mightyena's face emerged through the sludge.

"That's so creepy." Yolei said.

"I know you told us she is weird, but that's just wrong." Cody said.

"You said it." Ash said.

"Well that is all for our first round. Now we wait and see 64 coordinators that are going on to the next round." Jillian said.

"Only 64, those don't seem like good odds." Matt said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they were all great to make it." Yolei said. They all headed to the coordinator room and were talking with the girls.

"You girls were amazing." Joe said.

"What did you expect?" Matt said.

"Thanks you guys." Sora said.

"This is so exciting. To think we all started out as coordinators and now look where we are." Mimi said.

"I know this is all amazing." Kari said.

"Hey guys." Cody said running in.

"What's the matter Cody?" Ross said.

"I just pass by T.K. outside and something's not right with him." Cody said. When they heard that they all ran outside.

"Well this could be interesting." Penny said with a grin on her face. Outside T.K. was training with Heatmor. Heatmor launched its flames, but T.K. wasn't impressed.

"Heatmor come on. Put some power into it." T.K. said, but Heatmor seemed real upset.

"T.K. what are you doing?" Kari said as she and the others came out.

"Working with Heatmor. I might not make it to the second round." T.K. said. "Heatmor hasn't had much practice and hasn't done great at all with any performance."

"T.K. Heatmor is trying." Ash said.

"Heatmor we'll deal with this later." T.K. said as he got Heatmor back in its pokeball and was starting to walk away.

"T.K.! Heatmor tried its best, but you won't even give credit for it. What about your other pokemon?" Kari said.

"Angemon, Vanillish, Mothim, Espeon, and Mantine all have done great in gym battles and contests." T.K. said. "Heatmor is the only one that has yet to bring out its potential. I rely on my pokemon's strength. Not like you and Liepard!" That surprised them all, but Kari most of all.

"I was right." Penny said as she heard the whole thing. They all went back inside and were discussing what T.K. said.

"What could have gotten into T.K.?" Tai said.

"What did he even mean by that?" Izzy said.

"I think I might know." Cody said. "It has something to do with your Liepard Kari."

"Liepard?" Kari said.

"T.K. acts like a completely different person when it comes to the powers of darkness." Cody said. "Liepard is a dark type and since you put a better performance than him it must really got to him."

"Well I don't care for that. That's no excuse for him snapping at Kari." Davis said.

"Davis it's okay."

"T.K. needs to understand that this so called powers of darkness and dark types are completely different." Ross said.

"If you ask me he's like a baby who has temper tantrums." Penny said as she walked in.

"Not you again." Davis said.

"Trouble with your little friends Kari. After hearing all that I can't imagine why that T.K. would be friends with you." Penny said.

"Penny I'm not in the mood right now." Kari said.

"Alright everyone here are the 64 coordinator going on to the next round." Jillian said. Everyone was getting anxious. Then showed all of them were in.

"Yes we're all in." Mimi said.

"Now here are the match ups." Jillian said and showed Kari was going against Penny.

"Why her?" Kari said.

"Well I'm going to enjoy taking you down." Penny said.

"If you want to play rough fine." Kari said.

The Grand Festival has started and sparks are flying as Kari's first match has been set. She's going against Penny, but if she does win what will become of her friendship towards T.K.

To Be Continued…


	70. Round Two Can Be Scary

The Grand Festival goes on as Kari and all of her rivals have made it to the second stage. It has also been revealed that because of T.K.'s hatred towards the powers of darkness that he can't handle seeing dark types. Now the match ups have been set and Kari's first opponent is Penny, but has her mind worried for T.K. The question is will she be able to focus on the battle?

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Round Two Can Be Scary

"Okay everyone let me explain how the next stage works." Jillian said. "Each coordinator will face against each other in battle and they only get five minutes. The goal is to make as many points away as possible."

"So the second stage is a battle stage?" Joe said.

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that. You still got to make your pokemon look as great as you can." Ross said.

"You have to use a lot of combinations and knock away as many points as they can from the opponent." Davis said. "Hey by the way where's Tai?"

"He said he wanted to talk to Kari before she went on to her battle." Matt said.

"Maybe I should." Davis said.

"You're there for her all the time. Let Tai have this one since they're brother and sister." Yolei said. Kari was waiting in the halls for her battle and Tai was with her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tai said.

"I just can't help, but worry about T.K. and the way he acts to dark types." Kari said. "He needs to understand they aren't the same as the powers of darkness."

"I understand Kari, but right now you need to focus on the battle if you want him to understand that." Tai said. "You got to get pass Penny first."

"You're right. Once I get pass her then I can help T.K." Kari said and walked up to the ring once the battle ended.

"Go get her Kari." Tai said.

"Now we move on to our next battle. We got Kari and Penny." Jillian said as both of them stepped up to the field.

"Penny let's have a fair match." Kari said.

"Oh please you and I have different ideas of fair." Penny said. "Now Bisharp and Crawadunt lets tear them apart." Smoke came out of both pokeballs that slammed the ground and both her pokemon appeared.

"Bisharp!"

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt was giving a scary looking face just from coming out.

"Skarmory and Vulpix show time." Kari said and both of them were in flames that struck the ground and they showed up.

"Skarmory!"

"Vulpix!"

"When did Penny get a Crawdaunt?" Davis said.

"It's giving me the creeps." Yolei said.

"This is going to be tough on Kari." Ross said.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Crawdaunt use Crabhammer, Bisharp use Night Slash." Penny said and both her pokemon went into attack.

"Skarmory grab Vulpix and get out of there." Kari said. Skarmory grabbed Vulpix and flew over both the pokemon. "Skarmory use Swift."

"Crawdaunt counter with your Swift." Penny said.

"Skarmory!"

"Crawdaunt!" Both of them launched stars that countered with each other.

"Vulpix use Ember and Skarmory use Steel Wing." Kari said. Vulpix shot sparks of fire at both pokemon and they hit. Skarmory flew in and hit both of them.

"You're going to need better attacks like that." Penny said. "Bisharp use Metal Sound."

"Bisharp!" Bisharp created the horrible sound that hurt Vulpix and Skarmory hated.

"Now Crawdaunt use Dark Pulse." Penny said.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt shot the dark circles and hit both of them.

"Yes I'm winning. Crawdaunt use Dark Pulse again and Bisharp use Slash." Penny said. Crawdaunt shot the dark circles and Bisharp jumped in it with Slash adding power.

"Skarmory use Agility." Kari said. Skarmory grabbed Vulpix and dodged the attack.

"Darn it. I almost had her." Penny said. "Crawdaunt shoot them down with Swift."

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt shot the stars, but Skarmory kept using its speed and was able to get out of the way.

"Crawdaunt Dark Pulse again and this time Bisharp use Night Slash." Penny said. Both of them did the same thing only this time Bisharp was glowing in the attack and it hit with both of them crashing into the ground.

"No Skarmory, Vulpix!" Kari shouted in concern.

"Penny's going all out." Ash said.

"Yeah she came up with a bunch of combinations just for Kari." Ross said.

"Can you two keep going?" Kari said and both of them were able to get up.

"Put them out of their misery you two." Penny said as both of her pokemon were heading straight towards them.

"Vulpix use Will-O-Wisp." Kari said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shot the blue flames and hit both of them.

"Now Skarmory fly up with Vulpix. Skarmory use Swift and Vulpix use Ember." Kari said. Skarmory shot the stars that spun through the sparks gaining flames and hit both pokemon. "Now Skarmory use Air Cutter and Vulpix use Will-O-Wisp." Both of them launched their attacks and the Air Cutter turned a dark blue.

"Bisharp toss Crawdaunt up." Penny said. Bisharp tossed Crawdaunt up in the air and took the attack full force and was knocked out.

"That's all folks. Bisharp is out." Jillian said.

"Yes she took one down." Matt said.

"Heads up Kari. Crawdaunt's coming in fast." Ross said as Crawdaunt was flipping around.

"Crawdaunt use Crabhammer." Penny said. Crawdaunt's claw glowed blue and hit both of them.

"I'm not giving up." Kari said.

"You might as well. Crawdaunt use Dark Pulse." Penny said.

"Vulpix hold on. Skarmory use Agility." Kari said. Skarmory kept moving around. "Skarmory use Steel Wing and Vulpix use Ember."

"What's she doing!?" Izzy said. Vulpix shot the sparks and Skarmory flew through with its wings glowing orange. They flew in and hit Crawdaunt.

"No my Crawdaunt!" Penny said.

"Skarmory use Air Cutter and Vulpix use Ember." Kari said. Both of them shot their attacks and hit Crawdaunt and was taken out.

"Crawdaunt is no longer able to battle. So Kari is the winner." Jillian said.

"No how could I lose to her again." Penny said.

"Skarmory, Vulpix both of you were amazing." Kari said petting both of them.

"Skarmory!"

"Vulpix!" After her battle the Grand Festival went on.

"Illumise use Signal Beam and Maractus use Petal Dance." Sora said and both her pokemon took down an Aggron and Corsola.

"Sora is now going onto the next round." Jillian said.

"Simispour use Water Pulse and Delcatty use Shock Wave." Mimi said. Both pokemon attacked and beat a Magmar and Loppuny.

"Mimi wins it and is going onto the next round." Jillian said.

"Mothim use Silver Wind and Mantine use Bullet Seed." T.K. said and beat Butterfree and Claydol.

"T.K. has won and is moving on." Jillian said. All the battles were over and waiting for the next match ups. "That takes care of the first set of matches in this round. Now it's time for the next set." The matches were shown and Kari was going against T.K.

"So this is it. This could be my chance." Kari said and soon both of them were on the field.

"Now it's time for our next match where we got Kari and T.K." Jillian said. "We got five minutes so let's go."

"Liepard and Vaporeon show time." Kari said and they both ran through a rainbow.

"Liepard!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Espeon and Heatmor you're up." T.K. said and both of his pokemon jumped through stars.

"Espeon!"

"Heatmor!"

"Alright Kari I'm ready for this if you are. Heatmor use Flamethrowe and Espeon use Psybeam." T.K. said.

"Liepard use Shadow Ball and Vaporeon use Water Gin." Kari said. Both of their pokemon launched their attacks and the battle has begun.

Kari and T.K. finally face each other. Kari wishes to show T.K. that he has no right to be angry towards dark types, but will both of their thought cloud their judgment and affect this battle?

To Be Continued…


	71. Turning Up The Heatmor

The Grand Festival continues to go on. Kari has made it through the first round and defeated Penny. Now she faces against T.K., but with no knowledge on his newly caught Heatmor and recently knowing his attitude towards dark types, how will she battle?

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Turning Up The Heatmor

The smoke cleared from the collision of attacks and the battle has truly started.

"Heatmor let's use Cut." T.K. said.

"Liepard use Shadow Claw." Kari said.

"Heatmor!"

"Liepard!" Both of them collided their attacks and jumped back.

"Can't let the fact I'm facing a dark type get to me." T.K. whispered. "Espeon now use Swift."

"Espeon!" Esepon launched the stars from its tail.

"Dodge it both of you." Kari said and both Liepard and Vaporeon moved out of the way.

"Espeon use Iron Tail and Heatmor use Fury Swipes." T.K. said. Espeon hit Liepard with its tail and Heatmor scratched at Vaporeon.

"So what's your input on this anyone?" Tai said.

"How's this one going to end?" Matt said.

"That's difficult to say." Izzy said. "Liepard isn't affected by Espeon's psychic type moves and Espeon is weak against dark type moves. Heatmor is weak by water type moves. On top of that Espeon and Vaporeon are both evolve forms of Eevee so as far as I can tell they're even in strength."

"Vaporeon use Water Gun on Heatmor. Liepard use Shadow Ball on Espeon." Kari said and both her pokemon launched their attacks.

"Espeon use Psychic and send that Water Gun into that Shadow Ball." T.K. said. Espeon focused its mind and the water got in the way of the Shadow Ball. "Now Heatmor use Fire Spin and Espeon use Swift." Heatmor shot a tornado of fire and Espeon shot its stars into it.

"Liepard use Shadow Ball and Vaporeon use Aqua Tail, hit it like a baseball." Kari said. Liepard launched the dark orb and Vaporeon hit it with its tail and the two attacks collided.

"Not Bad Kari. Anything else you like to try?" T.K. said.

"Actually yeah. Vaporeon use Hidden Power and Liepard use Fake Out." Kari said. Vaporeon launched the energy orb and Liepard clapped its paws on it launching a blue sonic wave that hit both Espeon and Heatmor.

"Heatmor use Flamethrower." T.K. said. Heatmore shot its flames and they hit Liepard. "Now Espeon use Psybeam." Espeon launched the beam and hit Vaporeon.

"Are you two okay?" Kari said and both of them were able to get up.

"This is becoming an intense battle and we're only halfway through." Jillian said.

"Liepard use Assist." Kari said. Liepard used its attack and turned into Skarmory's Air Cutter. "Now Vaporeon use Quick Attack." Vaporeon ran in and was surrounded by a blue aura pushing through wind and hit both of them.

"Heatmor, Espeon don't give up." T.K. said.

"Vaporeon use Aqua Tail." Kari said.

"Espeon use Iron Tail." T.K. said.

"Vaporeon!"

"Espeon!" Both of them jumped into an attack and they ended up hitting each other and they were both taken out.

"Uh oh, it looks like a double knock out for Vaporeon and Espeon. Now both of them are only down to one pokemon." Jillian said.

"Alright Heatmor it's all up to you." T.K. said.

"Heatmor!"

"Liepard are you ready?" Kari said.

"Liepard!"

"Liepard use Shadow Claw." Kari said.

"Heatmor use Fury Swipes." T.K. said and both of them started slashing at each other. "Come on Heatmor, you can do this."

"Liepard use Shadow Ball." Kari said and Liepard launched its attack with it hitting.

"Heatmor use Cut." T.K. said. Heatmor ran in and slashed at Liepard.

"Liepard use Shadow Claw." Kari said.

"Dodge it." T.K. said and Heatmor moved out of the way of the attack. "Now use Flamethrower." Heatmor used its attack close range and hit and Liepard seemed like it was down.

"No Liepard!" Kari said.

"That's not good. Is this where the battle ends?" Jillian said.

"No, Liepard please get up." Kari said.

"It looks like it's all over." T.K. said.

"Liepard." T.K. saw that Liepard was getting up as Kari pleaded. T.K. saw that Liepard was doing this because it was too important for Kari for it all to end here. Liepard was able to get up.

"Yes Liepard." Kari said. "Now use Shadow claw and Shadow Ball."

"Liepard!" Liepard shot its attack. Then slashed it with Shadow Claw adding more power making it glow brighter and slashed right at Heatmor causing a dust cloud.

"Heatmor no!" T.K. shouted and when the dust cleared Heatmor lost the match.

"Heatmor is unable to battle, so the winner of this match is Kari." Jillian said.

"Yeah that's my sister!" Tai shouted.

"Sister, that's my girl!" Davis shouted.

"Heatmor return." T.K. said as he got Heatmor back in its pokeball.

"Lipeard thank you so much." Kari said as she was petting Liepard.

"Liepard!" T.K. saw how much Kari loved Liepard and if she loved dark types then maybe he had them all wrong. The Grand Festival went on and the battles went on and in the semi-finals Sora and Mimi were facing each other.

"Lillymon use Energy Ball. Emolga use Electro Ball." Mimi said. Both of her pokemon used their attacks on Sora's Illumise and Maractus.

"Dodge it both of you." Sora said and both moved out of the way. "Illumise use Signal Beam and Maractus use Petal Dance." Both of her pokemon launched their attacks and hit Emolga and Lillymon and they lost.

"Emolga and Lillymon are down. That means Sora is our finalist. Kari and Sora are the ones who will face each other in the finals." Jillian said.

"Sorry Mimi." Lillymon said.

"It's quite alright, at least we tried." Mimi said.

"Tomorrow Kari and Sora will face each other in the finals." Jillian said.

"Wow Sora and Kari, this is going to be an awesome battle." Yolei said. As the day came closer to an end T.K. went out.

"Heatmor come on out." T.K. said.

"Heatmor!"

"Heatmor I want to apologize for how I acted. I was just going through a tough time and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." T.K. said.

"Heatmor." Heatmor forgave T.K.

"T.K.?" He turned to see Kari come up to him.

"Oh hey Kari. You ready? You're going against Sora and you two are like sisters." T.K. said.

"I faced you and we're like brother and sister." Kari said.

"Yeah well you're going to do great." T.K. said.

"Heatmor!"

After a great battle between Kari and T.K. another one is about to begin. She goes into the finals to face against Sora. This shall be an exciting battle to watch. Stay tune.


	72. Tip Top Coordinator

With Kari claiming her win against T.K. her final opponent is Sora. Though these two have battled before this shall be an interesting battle. If Kari does win she will be top coordinator twice in a row. Now we wait to see the battle that is about to begin.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Tip Top Coordinator

"Take your seats everyone. The final round is about to begin." Jillian said. "These two coordinators have worked hard and made it all the way to the finals. This better be a great match or I'm going to be disappointed. Kari and Sora come on down." Sora and Kari began to walk up to the field.

"Oh man I can't believe it's finally come to this." Joe said.

"I never thought I see this." Yolei said.

"Me either." Matt said.

"Why's that?" Ash said.

"Sora and Kari are like sisters. None of us thought they would have to battle each other." Tai said.

"That's what I thought about myself and her, but it happened." They saw Mimi and T.K. coming down to them.

"Hey guys." Mimi said.

"Hey T.K. and Mimi." Tai said as he and Matt moved over for them to sit.

"Wow I saw these two battled before. I hope this battle will just be great as that one." Mimi said.

"It will be great because this time Kari's going to win." Davis said.

"Hold it, no offense Tai, but Sora is the one who's going to win." Matt said.

"Kari are you ready?" Sora said.

"Yeah Sora, let's make this one for the books." Kari said.

"Even though it's the finals we only get five minutes. Alright you two let's get started." Jillian said as the clock started.

"Angewomon and Druddigon show time." Kari said and both of them came through a barrage of pink stars.

"Yes now we will win." Angewomon said.

"Druddigon!"

"Garudamon and Jellicent let's do this." Sora said and both of her pokemon shot through hearts.

"I'm ready Sora." Garudamon said. Garudamon was a bit taller than Jellicent.

"Jellicent!" Sora's Jellicent was a female.

"Wow Birdramon must have evolved." Ash said.

"Yeah and check out Sora's other pokemon." Davis said as they both took out their pokedex.

"Garudamon, the Fire Bird pokemon and the final evolve form of Biyomon. Garudamon forms fire around itself and is known as the guardian of the sky."

"Jellicent, the Floating pokemon and the evolve form of Frillish. Jellicent is mostly made of seawater and is said that Jellicent caused many ships to sink."

"Kari that Jellicent is a girl. Attract isn't going to help you in this battle." Ross said.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace on Garudamon. Druddigon use Flash Cannon on Jellicent." Kari said.

"Garudamon use Flame Charge. Jellicent use Bubblebeam." Sora said. Garudamon flew in flames and Angewomon flew in at high speed with both crashing into each other. Jellicent launched bubbles and Druddigon launched its shining beam and they collided.

"Jellicent is a water type. Angewomon use Thunder Punch." Kari said.

"You got it." Angewomon said as her fist was covered in electricity and pounded Jellicent. "Got you." Then she was covered in a dark aura.

"What was that?" Kari said.

"Jellicent's special ability curse body. If you make direct contact with an attack then you can't use that move for a while." Sora said. "Jellicent use Recover."

"Jellicent." Jellicent glowed and her wounds were completely healed.

"That won't stop us. Druddigon use Focus Blast and hit it with Dragon Tail." Kari said.

"Druddigon!" Druddigon focused its energy and hit it with its tail hitting both of them.

"Sora I'm waiting for your command." Garudamon said.

"Garudamon use Brave Bird on Druddigon." Sora said. Garudamon was covered in blue aura with the wings extended. She flew in and struck Druddigon. "Now Jellicent use Bubblebeam and Psychic on Angewomon." Jellicent shot the bubbles and focused her mind having them attack all over Angewomon.

"Stay strong you two. Angewomon use Hurricane and Druddigon use Focus Blast." Kari said. Angewomon created the hurricane and Druddigon shot the energy blast. It spun around and the top was covered in energy and both of them were hit.

"Kari has become much stronger." Garudamon said.

"Yeah, but we became strong as well. Garudamon use Slash." Sora said.

"Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Kari said. Both of them went in and slashed at each other.

"Jellicent use Water Pulse." Sora said. Jellicent launched the orb of water and it hit Angewomon. "Garudamon now use Aerial Ace." Garudamon flew in and struck Druddigon. "Are you okay?"

"Druddigon's ability is rough skin. We got to be careful." Garudamon said.

"How are you two doing?" Kari said in concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Angewomon said.

"Druddigon."

"Angewomon can use Thunder Punch again?" Kari said. Angewomon tried, but she was still unable to use it.

"I still need time." Angewomon said.

"Druddigon let's give that time with Flash Cannon." Kari said.

"Dodge it." Sora said. Druddigon launched its attack, but both moved out of the way. "Garudamon use Aerial Ace. Jellicent use Water Pulse."

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace. Druddigon use Flash Cannon." Kari said. Angewomon and Garudamon collided with each other in the air. Druddigon and Jellicent launched their attacks and they crashed into each other.

"Garudamon use Brave Bird and Jellicent use Psychic." Sora said. Both of them used their attacks and pushed them back.

"No Angewomon, Druddigon." Kari said.

"Man Sora is as tough as ever." T.K. said.

"You better believe it buster." Matt said.

"Both of them are battling hard." Joe said.

"Yeah, but how much longer can they both go on?" Ross said.

"From the looks of things this battle could go either way." Cody said.

"That just shows that this is a great battle." Ash said.

"You got that right. I'm at the edge of my seat." Davis said.

"We're getting down and closer to the end." Jillian said. "Both sides are battling strong and we only have a couple minutes left. The question is who wants it more."

"Angewomon, Druddigon it's now or never." Kari said.

"I know, but we came too far. There's still a chance for us to win." Angewomon said.

"Druddigon."

"I have to say this is the most exciting battle I ever had." Sora said.

"I'm enjoying it myself, but it has to come to an end." Garudamon said.

"Jellicent."

Sora and Kari's battle is an exciting one, but it's coming closer to an end. With the title of top coordinator on the line who will win? You don't want to miss the exciting conclusion of the Grand Festival.

To Be Continued…


	73. Great Battle Of Friends

Sora and Kari continue to battle hard as they face each other in the finals. Though both are giving an excellent performance Sora seems to have the upper hand, but Kari is not giving up. The battle is drawing to a close.

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Looking down this endless highway

Nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in

We'll never rest

Advance battle is the ultimate test

From the earth

The land

The sea

And sky

They can never win, but they sure can try

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they never last

Oh oh oh

I'm unbeatable

Pokemon (advance battle)

Oh oh oh

I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

In this battle I'm unbeatable

Pokemon

(Kari's voice) Great Battles Of Friends

"This is an exciting battle. I almost don't want it to end, but it has to at some point." Jillian said.

"Druddigon, Angewomon do you two think you can keep going?" Kari said.

"Don't worry we're not beaten yet." Angewomon said.

"Druddigon."

"She doesn't know when to quit." Garudamon said.

"Are you two ready? This is about to end." Sora said.

"Ready." Garudamon said.

"Jellicent."

"Now Angewomon use Hurricane on Jellicent. Druddigon use Dragon Tail on Garudamon." Kari said. Both of them used their attacks. Druddigon rode the wind and hit Garudamon.

"Jellicent use Psychic on Druddigon." Sora said.

"Jellicent!" Jellicent sent Druddigon flying straight into Angewomon.

"That's it. We have to put an end to this." Angewomon said and was using Thunder Punch again.

"Looks like Curse Body wore off." Cody said.

"Yeah, but there's only enough time for one last attack." Ross said.

"It's time we end this. Garudamon use Flame Charge and Slash. Jellicent use Bubblebeam and Psychic." Sora said.

"Right let's finish this." Garudamon said. She flew in in flames with her nails sticking out. Jellicent fired bubbles and used her mind to have them spiral around Garudamon.

"Angewomon use Hurricane and Thunder Punch. Druddigon use Focus Blast." Kari said.

"Right." Angewomon said. She created the hurricane and flew inside it with her fist covered in electricity. Druddigon shot its energy blast. Angewomon pounded her fist into it the energy blast and it was covered in a blue aura. Both attacks crashed into each other causing a major explosion. Both Angewomon and Garudamon were blown back as they bounced against the ground.

"Whoa!" Tai shouted.

"That had to have been the most insane thing ever." Matt said.

"That's it. Time is up." Jillian said.

"Who is it? Who won?" Yolei said.

"I can't see the scoreboard." Mimi said.

"The winner of the Grand Festival is…..Sora!" Jillian said and the crowd cheered.

"I lost." Kari said.

"I can't believe it. I won!" Sora said.

"Alright Sora!" Matt shouted.

"Oh well guess that's it." Kari said.

"Kari we're really sorry." Angewomon said as she and Druddigon were upset.

"It's quite alright you two. It was a great battle." Kari said.

"Every give a big hand for Sora and please join us in a celebration for an exciting Grand Festival." Jillian said. It became later and everyone was having dinner with Sora having her picture taken with her trophy.

"Congratulations on winning Sora." Mimi said.

"You've earned it." Ash said.

"You've came a long way." Ross said.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Sora said.

"Hey give me that." Tai's Greymon said.

"I'm the one eating it." Matt's Garurumon said. All the pokemon were out and the digidestine's digimon were either champion or ultimate form.

"Hey where are Kari and T.K.?" Cody said.

"I think Kari went to find him." Izzy said.

"Kari and T.K. alone, really!" Davis said.

"Calm down hot head. My brother isn't going to hit on your girlfriend." Matt said. Outside T.K. was staring out into the setting sun and Kari was coming up to him.

"So what did you think of your first Grand Festival?" Kari said.

"What an experience. If this is what the Grand Festival is like I can't wait to see what the pokemon league is like." T.K. said. Then they heard a commotion happening just around the corner. "What's going on?" Team Rocket was snatching pokemon when people weren't looking.

"With the Grand Festival over with people aren't even noticing their pokemon being stolen." Jessie said.

"There sure are a lot that are in top form too." James said. Kari and T.K. went around the corner and saw what was going on.

"What is this?" T.K. said.

"It's Team Rocket again." Kari said.

"Prepare for trouble, we're the ones grand"

"Why not give us a hand"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right"

"Oh great the twerpet." Jessie said.

"What are you up to this time?" T.K. said.

"Taking pokemon. What else?" James said.

"This time you twerps aren't stopping us." Meowth said as he threw a rope at them and they got tied up.

"Let us go right now." Kari said.

"You won't get away with this." T.K. said. Meanwhile the guys were still inside not aware of what was happening.

"You got to love party food." Tai said. Then they noticed Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, is something wrong?" Cody said.

"We've heard people call in that their pokemon are disappearing." Officer Jenny said.

"Pokemon disappearing?" Sora said.

"Officer Jenny come in."

"Go ahead." Officer Jenny said talking into a walkie talkie. "What?" Officer Jenny ran into the security room with Ash and the others following her. "Where are they?"

"There on the roof." They look and saw Team Rocket on the monitor.

"Stop it." Kari said.

"Knock it off." T.K. said.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"And they've got Kari and T.K." Ross said.

…

Team Rocket

They continued to take pokemon and all Kari and T.K. could do was watch.

"We've got to do something, but I can't even move my arms." Kari said.

"I've just need to reach just a little." T.K. said as he tried to reach for his pokeballs. "Okay hold on Kari. This might leave a scratch." He leaned over causing them to fall over.

"Keep them coming." Jessie said.

"It's a gold mine." James said.

"I like gold." Meowth said.

"That's enough." They turned around to see Kari and T.K. untied with Heatmor and Druddigon.

"Oh no." All three said.

"Heatmor use Flamethrower." T.K. said.

"Druddigon use Flash Cannon." Kari said. Both of their pokemon attacked and knocked them over the edge.

"You think they learn their lesson." T.K. said.

"They never learn." Kari said.

"Well so much for that." Jessie said.

"I thought this was a gold mine." James said.

"More like a coal mine." Meowth said.

"You're going to pay for this." Matt said.

"Big time." Tai said.

"Nobody messes with my little brother/sister." They both said.

"Greymon use Flamethrower." Tai said.

"Let's turn up the heat." Greymon said and breathed out fire at them.

"That's hot!" Jessie said.

"Garurumon use Ice Beam." Matt said.

"Let's cool them down." Garurumon said as he shot the beam of ice and froze them.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon pounded them and set them flying.

"This is grand in a way." James said.

"A grand pain." Jessie said.

"At least we're shining." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." After the Grand Festival came to a close everyone was about to part ways.

"So I guess this is it." Joe said.

"Yeah so Davis what are you and the others up to now?" Mimi said.

"Ash, Ross, and I only need one more badge for the Digose league." Davis said.

"If you just need one more badge then head over to Churill City. That gym is a tough one for psychic types." T.K. said.

"A psychic type gym, sounds great." Ash said.

"Well you better be ready. I'm entering in the Digose league too." Matt said.

"Me too." Izzy said.

"Great so let's meet again. In the Digose League." Ross said and they all went their separate ways.

The Grand Festival is over and good friends go their separate ways, but they will meet again. Now our heroes head for Churill City for their eighth gym and then the Digose League.

To Be Continued…


End file.
